Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring a group of some most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet? Co-written with The Amazing Ghost Musician and WOLFWATCHER12. Chapter 24 is up!
1. Ch 1: The Preparation Begins

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Preparation Begins_**

* * *

 _ **SCENE 1 - The Locker Room**_

Lincoln Loud, the 11-year old male protagionist of The Loud House, was sitting down on a bench taping his gloves while at the same time, he saw Luna Loud come in with a bottle of Sprite with her to sip on.

Once she took that swig full of carbonated citrus water, Luna said to Lincoln with a smirk, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing much, Luna. Just getting psyched for the Rumble." Lincoln said as he finished taping up his gloves, "By the way, any kind of number you draw?"

"I could say the same thing, brah." Luna nodded.

Lincoln then suggested to Luna, "Well then, why don't I show you my number and then you can show me yours?"

"Sure, why not?" Luna nodded before he dug her entry ball out of her skirt.

It didn't take too long for both Lincoln and Luna to show each other their respective Royal Rumble numbers and such. Lincoln let out one hell of a determined smile while Luna immediately nodded in return.

"Whoa, that's quite a number you got there." Luna said to Lincoln.

"Yeah, I picked quite an entry, huh?" Lincoln spoke back.

Right in the middle of their conversation, Lincoln and Luna's sporty sister Lynn Loud Jr. came up to them and smirked out in front of their faces, "You seriously think you got a chance in the Cartoon All-Star Rumble? PLEASE, this event was made just for me and it'll be won just for me?"

"How on earth would you know that?" raised Lincoln's eyebrow in question.

"You're looking at Ms. Perfect, of course!" Lynn pointed to herself, "Of course, I'm pretty much perfect at any sport they can throw at me. You can list them all: Football, baseball, basketball, skateboarding, golf, tennis, snowboarding, BMX-"

"Running your mouth should be one of them." Luna said, cutting off Lynn Jr.

"For your INFORMATION, it's considered 'trashtalking'. Thank you very much." Lynn corrected Luna, who was rolling her eyes at her obnoxious sister.

"Speaking of which, what kind of number did you draw?" Lincoln asked Lynn.

Lynn immediately scoffed and said, "Who cares about that? No matter which number I drew, all that matters is that I'm gonna win this Rumble and that million dollars all to myself, Stink-coln!"

Hearing her own sister insult their little brother made Luna upset and angry. So much in fact that Luna decided to get in Lynn's face and say, "Hey, I don't know how you could be so proud of yourself insulting our little brother like that, but you need to show him respect."

Lynn rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Alright Luna, I'll start respecting Stink-coln. That's if when Curt Hawkins finally wins a match. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta train. Smell you later!"

With that said, Lynn walked away from her sister and brother, who could only give Lynn Jr. and annoyed death glare in return.

Seconds before Lynn left the picture altogether, Lincoln looked to Luna and said, "Just exactly what number did our sister draw?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but…" Luna said to Lincoln before whispering in her ear.

Lincoln suddenly let out a gasp before replying with a smile, "Oh, she drew what? Well… it looks like we definitely got it easy here in the Rumble. Good luck to you, Luna."

"Same with you, little bro!" Luna nodded before high-fiving her brother's hand and going back to training.

* * *

 _ **SCENE 2 - THE BACKSTAGE AREA**_

Marco Diaz was busy boxing the air while Star Butterfly was watching him count the number of air blows she was doing. While that was going on, the show's lead backstage interviewer, Renee Young, decided to approach them with such calmed patience.

"Uh Marco, is it okay if we speak with you?" Renee asked Marco, who turned just to face the announcer head-first.

"I'm a bit training here, but no problem." Marco nodded, "I can always kill a little time and whatnot."

"Good, because tonight will be the first annual Cartoon All-Star Rumble in which 100 participants will be competing, and we won't know who'll be entering the match." Renee explained, "So approaching you right now, I need to ask: What are your thoughts heading into this event, and what on earth will we be expecting from you, Mr. Diaz?"

Once Marco took a sip out of his Powerade, he said with beaming confidence, "You'll be expecting a lot from me, Renee. If you want to find out yourself, you should've totally asked Ludo, heck, maybe even Toffee himself. Because they already know deep down what they expected out of me. We thrashed them right into the ground non-stop!"

"Mostly because I helped!" Star smiled in the background as she waved out to the two.

"I guess you can say me and Star definitely took care of them no doubt." Marco added to Renee, "And since we're gonna be in the Rumble altogether, those 98 contestants better watch their shoulders and be afraid, because the Marco-Star Connection is about to strike loose! And when we strike loose, they better WATCH OUT!"

Renee immediately nodded and replied, "Love that beam of confidence, but there's another question I need to ask you and all."

"Sure, ask again. I got all the time in the world." nodded Marco as he sipped on his Powerade again.

"Just what will happen if you and Star are the only two remaining?" asked Renee.

Once he heard those words...

 _ ***PBBBBBBBBBBBT!***_

Marco spat out an amount of Powerade in shock hearing what Renee said to him.

He soon wiped his mouth and uttered, "Crap, I never even thought of that…"

"Oh, don't worry, Marco! I'll share the prize money with you if one of us bites the big one!" Star suggested over to Marco.

"Thanks Star, I'd appreciate that," Marco nodded.

"No problem," Star said before replying with a kiss on Marco's cheek, "Now let's get back to training. I can't wait to see what we'll pull off together!"

Knowing that the two were immediately going back to training, Renee decided it was the right time to leave in peace and privacy out of the two's utmost respect.

* * *

 _ **SCENE 3 - THE INTERVIEW AREA**_

Jeremy Borash, the former announcer of IMPACT Wrestling was standing right next to the guests/entrants that he was interviewing, Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy from "Gravity Falls" who too were also beaming with an ounce of confidence.

"What's up, this is JB standing here with two of our contestants who will be competing in this once-in-a-lifetime event, from "Gravity Falls", we have both Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy." JB informed everyone watching at home, "Now Dipper and Wendy, can you tell us what kind of gameplan you two have despite the fact that it's every man, woman and creature himself."

"Yeah, I kinda have one," Dipper said, raising his hand before replying, "Trying not to get killed and hopefully win the whole thing in one piece. Oh, and for the fact since Wendy's been training me with some of her lumberjack skills as of late."

"Totally," Wendy nodded to Dipper before saying to JB, "I've been showing him how to 'skin the cat' as of late. We just take one of my axes, plant them hard to the tree, and swing your body back and forth so that he could get back up in one piece. Without a doubt, he's been getting awesomely good at it-"

"OHHHH, LA-DE-FRICKIN-DA LUMBERJACK!"

Shouted a mysterious female voice, who rudely cut off Dipper and Wendy's interview out of nowhere. It didn't take too long for Dipper and Wendy to turn their heads to the left to see former Total Drama contestants Heather and her Latino liar of a boyfriend, Alejandro Burromuerto. The sight of those two evil lovebirds made Dipper and Wendy's stomachs churn out of pure disgust.

With a chuckle, Heather taunted to Wendy with an evil smirk, "Trust me, Wendy. When in the hell did that little stump with a cup on his forehead ever do in his spare time that just seems worthless to us?"

Hearing what Heather said made Jeremy Boras step in, "Excuse me, but I'm trying to do an interview here and you two are rudely interrupting-"

"Excuse me, we're WE talking to you Boras?" Alejandro said to JB, "No, we weren't. So hit the bricks and go serve sopapillas at a broken-down Mexican restaurant for all we care."

Before JB could go somewhere though, Dipper stopped JB in his tracks while still focusing on Alejandro with a scathing scowl on his face, "Hey, no one even invited you two here, AL. This is our interview hour. If you want an interview hour so bad, why don't you take it up with the hosts of the event themselves."

"I don't even know who the hosts are!" Alejandro shrugged out.

"And you won't find out once I start punching the crap out of you in that very ring." Dipper said before looking at Alejandro's lips for some reason, "And I may start with your lips. Those very same lips you use to kiss Heather with, which by the way, nobody wants to see since the sight of you two kissing literally makes everyone lose their whole frickin lunch!"

Wendy grinned from that insult, forcing her to shout at Heather's face, "BURN!"

Heather scoffed at the insults thrown at her and Alejandro and said back to Wendy, "Oh, you thought that was funny. Let me ask you something, you didn't find it funny when your stupid goth boyfriend broke your stupid little red-haired heart on national TV, huh? Now for us, me and ALEJANDRO found that funny."

Hearing this made Dipper boil with pure anger as he got in Heather's face, "HEY, YOU LEAVE WENDY'S PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THIS!"

Heather rolled her eyes right away and said, "What the hell are you gonna even do to me, smack me right in the face? Oh wait a minute, you can't. Because you're a little runt who knows damn well he can't hit girls. Oh, and plus, you're nothing but a little worm that deserves to be crushed by my boyfriend's boot."

"You know what, maybe I can't." Dipper nodded, "But you know who can?"

"Huh, what's that?" Heather raised her eyebrow.

Wendy stepped up to her and shouted, "BECAUSE I CAN!"

And before Heather knew it…

 _ ***SMACK!***_

Wendy immediately slapped Heather hard in the face, forcing the Queen Bee to hold her entire face in scathing pain.

"How do you like that, ya long-haired little dump?!" The female lumberjack shouted.

Once she shook off that little hit, a rage-filled Heather attempted to strike her, only to be stopped by Alejandro who was holding her right back.

"Mi amor, don't!" The spaniard said to Heather, struggling to pull her back.

"How dare you slap me in the frickin' face!" Heather gritted her teeth at Wendy angrily, "You are gonna pay dearly for that, you no-good hillbilly with a hat!"

"I dare you to do that to me in that ring, you bitch!" Wendy pointed to the Queen Bee, "Don't you EVER talk about my personal life again!"

It took a while for both Heather and Alejandro to finally leave Dipper and Wendy's side altogether with rage fuming inside them. Once they finally left, Dipper and Wendy was left alone to look at JB with new-found fire fueling inside them as ever.

"Sorry you had to see that," The hat-wearing teen said to Jeremy, "But don't you feel sorry for us. You should feel sorry for Heather and Alejandro, because we won't be held responsible what happens to them for bringing Wendy's personal life like that."

"Count on that, JB." Wendy nodded as she and Dipper left JB, therefore ending the interview.

* * *

 _ **SCENE 4 - THE CATERING ROOM**_

One of the contestants of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, most notably, Pinkie Pie, was seen grabbing a tray while at the same time, checking out some of the tasty pies to chow down before the Rumble event would start. So far, Pinkie was gazing at each and every single pie she could lay her eyes on from a Chocolate Cream Pie to even Key Lime Pie. She didn't even know what she wanted from the rest of this selection, truth be told.

"Oooooh, this Chocolate Cream Pie looks so delicious!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed before looking at the pie next to the pie she was looking at, "Ooh, but the Boston Cream Pie looks even more twice than delicious!"

While she spent her time searching all over, Homer Simpson emerged from the line and shouted, "Hey Pinkie, choose already! I'm frickin' starving over here!"

"Hey, I'm hungry too here, so don't count me out." shouted Peter Griffin.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Dan from Dan Vs. scowled in return behind Peter, "I swear, we've been waiting for a damn hour, and that little bubblegum-haired bitch still hasn't made her decision!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Pinkie shouted over to Dan, who was still scowling in anger.

Once again, Pinkie took her sweet precious time trying to choose one of the pies that she wanted, which of course made Peter, Homer and Dan enraged as ever. Luckily, it didn't last very long however as Pinkie finally made her decision in front of the event's caterer, Chef Hatchet.

"Ooooh, I'll take this one!" The cheerful pink-haired pony replied, pointing to a Strawberry Cream Pie.

"About damn time already," Chef Hatchet sighed, "That'll be $2.99."

Before Pinkie Pie could pay Hatchet though, something inside her was bothering Pinkie as if she made the wrong decision from that choice of pie, "On second thought, that Sweet Potato Pie looks so divine!"

"AW COME THE HELL ON ALREADY, JUST TAKE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" Peter snapped, losing his patience.

"I'M KEEPING MY OPTIONS OPEN, FATSO!" Pinkie shouted back in return.

Homer, out of all people, felt his patience growing very thin and frustrated to the point where he literally pushed Peter out of the way and said, "THAT'S IT, I AIN'T TAKING THIS CRAP ANYMORE! I'M CUTTING!"

"Hey, what the hell?!" Peter said with Homer's hand literally on the fatman's face.

"I'M SORRY, BUT I'M TAKING EXTREME MEASURES!" Homer shouted to Peter.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Peter said as he swung his fist toward Homer.

But much to Peter's surprise, Homer ducked down therefore hitting Dan instead right on the nose.

"OW, YOU BALL-CHINNED MORON!" The short malcontent scowled at Peter.

"I didn't mean to hit you!" Peter said, apologizing to Dan.

Before Dan could say anything to Peter at all, Homer stepped in and shouted to Peter, "But I sure as hell can!"

That sentence resulted in Homer decking the crap out of Peter right in his face. The fatman from Quahog was so triggered by the hit so much that he threw a punch right back at Homer. Which resulted in Homer tumbling into Pinkie Pie, making her go face-first into the pie she had in her hands. Once Homer turned his head to see what he did, Dan and Peter immediately formed a huge gulp inside their throats as a sign of fear.

"Oh crap, please tell me you didn't…" Dan muttered to the yellow-skinned Homer.

Pinkie Pie ended up getting the pie off her face, only to turn around with fire and anger emblazoned on her eyes. The very same eyes that were directed to the three men who had now started this little food brawl in front of her. Dan, Homer and Peter didn't know what to make this shocking moment. But an angry pissed off Pinkie Pie knew what to do to the three scared-as-crap men. And she could only say it in two single words:

"FOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

With those words screaming on top of Pinkie's lungs, she took the entire Chocolate Cream Pie off the display and threw it in Homer's entire face. The impact of that hit forced Homer to bump into Dan, who immediately decided to punch him right in his pie-covered kisser. But that wasn't all. Before Dan could even think about taunting right at Homer's face, he was met with an entire plate full of Strawberry Cream Pie, which was thrown directly at his face thanks to Peter Griffin!

"Hahahahahaha, like that pie in your face?" Peter said to Dan, "You look like my wife when I cream her!"

Dan didn't take that insult too good coming from Peter himself. With the fatman still laughing, Dan grabbed a plate full of hot wings and slammed it all across Peter's face in pure retaliation. Peter screamed from the intense heat of the wings so much that one of his arms flailed out and hit Homer Simpson right in the face. But that wasn't the end of this. It wouldn't be too long before Pinkie Pie grabbed a huge plate of pancakes and dumped them all on the three men she was now food fighting with.

So far, there was no one stopping this food-infested brawl at all. All Chef Hatchet could do at this point was watch from the sidelines as both Pinkie, Homer, Dan and Peter continued their epic hardcore food fight.

"I swear, I hate my job..." Chef muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Wow, this was an interesting way to start out the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, am I right? Nothing but backstage promos all before the big event starts!**

 **Anyway, here are the list of entrants that have been confirmed so far:**

 _ **Lincoln Loud, Luna Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Alejandro Burromuerto, Heather, Pinkie Pie, Dan, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin**_

 **Okay, that's 13 contestants so far, but who will the rest of the 87 be that will enter in the match? Either way, the main show will start in the next chapter, so make sure you stay tuned because it will be up soon. How soon you ask? Well... soon. Trust me, the wait will be worth it everyone!**


	2. Ch 2: The Show Begins (Sort Of)

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Show Begins (Sort Of)_**

* * *

The ecstatic group of wrestling fans were busy entering the stadium, trying to find out which seats they were looking to sit in order to be part of the action that was about to take place. The place of course where this 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble were taking place at was the famous Lambeau Field at Green Bay, Wisconsin, where it was shining all around in gold and emerald lights. The titantron and stage at the event looked almost very similar to the WrestleMania 32 stage, but except of a big star that was hanging on top of the stadium, it was a big steel fist taking its place.

The ring was also adorned with brilliant gold and emerald ropes, gold turnpads, green apron and big LED ringpost, making it look high-tech just like a certain wrestling company. All of a sudden, the entire LED ringposts all shot a pyro full of fireworks, launching up in the air while the song "Shoot To Thrill" by AC/DC played all across in the background. But that wasn't the only pyro that was blasting all throughout the ring as well. A bunch of flames were shooting right out of the stage alongside more fireworks that were being shot out of the sky and bursting everywhere, making the fans even more excited about the competitive energy each and every single contestant were about to bring to the fans. Right after the fireworks finally died down alongside the camera scrolling around to see a good row of fans screaming their heads off in excitement, another camera was switched right over to the commentary team where Corey Graves, Joey Styles and Booker T were standing at with smiles on their faces.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, we are live from Lambeau Field in Green Bay, Wisconsin!" Joey Styles exclaimed before introducing himself, "I'm Joey Styles and with me are my two broadcast partners for this event, "WWE Hall of Famer" Booker T and Corey Graves!"

"I'll tell ya Joey, we are lit here in Lambeau Field!" Booker T exclaimed as well, "The crowd is psyched, hooked, ecstatic. No doubt about it, this Rumble has definitely got that WrestleMania-feel. And what we got will be the most unexpected Rumble everyone can expect from us!"

Corey chuckled out as he replied, "It will indeed be unexpected, Book. We're talking about competitors from the most popular cartoons of all time to the underrated gems everyone may not be familiar with, but they will once they take a good look at them. The best part about it is that whoever wins the entire 100-character Rumble will win $1,000,000 and claim the title as "The Greatest Cartoon Character of All-Time"! Boy, I can't wait!"

"Booker and I can't wait either, Corey!" Joey nodded to him before facing the camera, "With that being said, let's go down to-"

But before he could finish that entire statement though, Joey was cut off by the sound of a car honking away from the stage. He immediately turned to his left and saw that the limo was pulling right up from the entranceway to the entire stage, therefore confusing Joey at first.

"Well, looks like someone just made an entrance." Joey Styles replied.

"I think this must be the hosts for the event, Joey." Booker pointed out, "You kinda forgot to mention that we're gonna be having host for the Rumble."

"I'm guessing I kinda forgot last minute." added Joey.

"Now's not the time to forget, Styles." Corey replied to Styles before saying, "I got a good feeling who our hosts are gonna be and I'm for one am excited!"

With the limousine appearing on the stage, a drum roll started sounding off on the background as if it looked to be a big surprise all of a sudden. The entire crowd full of Green Bay citizens didn't know what to make of this at first, but they totally had to find out for themselves. Luckily for them, they didn't have to wait for long as the door itself finally opened, revealing to be nothing more than a pantleg and a wrestling boot. The guest got out of the limo…

…

…

…

…

…

...only to be none other than Eric Bischoff.

"What the-?" Joey gasped in shock.

"Hahaha! Yes! It's Eric Bischoff!" Corey shouted in excitement.

Booker groaned in disgust, saying right to Corey, "How in hell can you be so excited over that?"

"Well, didn't you get the memo?" Corey said to both Joey and Booker.

"What kind of memo? That someone decided to invite Eric Bischoff for no reason?" Joey shouted to Graves, who was still excited about Eric Bischoff's unexpected appearance.

Eric immediately got out of the limo and let the boos sink in all around him. Of course, Eric didn't care about the ovation he was getting as long as his presence ticked every single fan in the audience off. And the venom he was receiving from the Green Bay faithful made him smile like a sly fox. However, Eric knew he wasn't alone for long.

He then looked inside the limo and offered his hand to a mysterious woman, who grabbed it right away and got off the limo. The fans were caught by surprised when they found out that the woman that Eric brought out of the limo was Rosabella Beauty from Mattel's "Ever After High".

"AH YES!" Corey shouted happily, "Eric just got a date!"

"Date, my ass! That's Rosabella Beauty from "Ever After High"!" Booker corrected him. "She's the homewrecking skank who took Apple White's prince all to herself thanks to that terrible movie called Epic Winter!"

"What in the hell do you two men have against her?" Corey asked the two men sitting beside him, "She looks like a pure innocent girl who wants her Happily Ever After, that's all!"

"Well, you consider stealing someone else's prince a Happily Ever After?" Joey asked Corey.

"All I'm saying is that Daring Charming got turned into the beast," Corey informed the two, "Apple wasn't interested in that form so she said to Rosabella, 'Here, take this ugly mutt of a prince off my hands. I rather be a lesbian instead.'"

Booker then lost his patience with Corey and said to the tattooed individual, "I'm gonna come over there and knock those tattoos off your body if you keep bringin' that up!"

"What's the matter, Book?" Corey replied with a glare. "You just can't accept truth as it is?"

Joey then decided to come between the two, saying with decency, "Guys, now's not the time to be fighting. You can do that after the event's over."

The crowd erupted with even more heat as Eric and Rosabella ended up getting inside the ring together, hoping that would be showered by even more 'cheers'. Yet, the ovation part wasn't even happening at all. It was still more boos than usual.

After the crowd eventually died down (only barely), Bischoff decided to grab two mics for himself and Rosabella, indicating that they were gonna have something to say to the disgusted audience themselves.

"Ooooh, I'm so excited, I wonder what they're gonna say?" Corey replied in a fangirlish kind of way.

"Keep your pants on." Booker muttered over to Corey.

As the crowd finally got silenced, Bischoff said with a smile, "Did anybody miss me?"

The Green Bay faithful didn't take those words very lightly, responding with even more boos. Hell, even the sound of those boos were also starting to tick Corey Graves off as well.

"Talk about disrespect!" groaned Corey, "These fans should be respecting this man and Rosabella."

"I don't see any as far as I'm concerned!" Joey Styles nodded out.

"Who the hell would wanna respect those two d-bags, anyway?" replied Booker.

With the boos dying down once more, Bischoff spoke out with an honest deep breath, "Well, that's nice, because I sure as heck never missed any of you. And before you ask yourself, 'Why would a handsome silver fox like me be doing with a lovely young woman like her?'. Well, before I answer that, lemme tell you a little tale that I know you're gonna enjoy."

"The suspense is killing me…" Booker said, rolling his eyes in a sarcastic fashion.

"Well I wanna hear what he has to say, unlike you two." Corey said back to his partners.

Bischoff then cleared out his throat and told his tale to the unamused audience, "It all started with my good buddy Donald, aka The President. And you may not know this, but my good buddy seems to be a big fan of Ever After High."

"I find that hard to believe." Joey Styles muttered to himself.

"Quiet, Bischoff's talking." Corey whispered to Styles.

"You be quiet!" Booker muttered back.

Ignoring the boos that he possibly could handle, Eric continued his tale with a smile, "However, he complained about a few things he didn't like about it. Well, for one thing, let's start with Apple White. Yeah, you know Apple White, the daughter of Snow White? Well, that's a problem that Donald decided to handle first. Because when Mattel was making the Dragon Games movie, Donald decided to pay quite a hefty sum to the company to make… a few changes."

Joey Styles gulped out hearing this, muttering in fear, "I hate to see where this is going."

"So instead of Apple White's prince having to kiss her from that deep poisonous sleep, and you're gonna laugh when you're not gonna believe this…" Eric said with a brief pause, "But Apple… got kissed by a girl!"

The Green Bay crowd didn't erupt in laughter, but instead, they responded with a lot more boos than usual. This didn't sit well with the commentators very well (except for Corey) truth be told.

"Hahahaha, yes!" Corey exclaimed.

"How in the hell could be so excited about that?" Joey asked Graves.

"C'mon, we all know that everyone loves hot lesbian action! That's what Apple White needed." Graves said to both Joey and Booker with a smile.

Booker shook his head and said to Corey, "You know Bischoff and his president friend are nothing more than BS to do that to Mattel and the franchise!"

"Oh please, like you two know how business really works." Corey stated.

Bischoff waited for the boos to die down again before saying to the audience with a smirk, "And you're actually not gonna believe this, but Apple wasn't kissed by just any girl. She was kissed by Daring's own sister, Darling!"

"Ooooh, so hot!" Corey smirked with a nasty thought.

"Corey, you need frickin' help, you know that?" Booker snapped.

"C'mon, Bischoff is here to make Ever After High hot again! And HLA is the way to go!" smirked Corey Graves.

"Give me a break, Graves!" Joey snarled. "That would be the wrong way to help the Ever After High Franchise!"

It would take Bischoff yet another minute for the boos to die down before he finally got the chance to speak on the mic.

"You wanna know why on earth that happened?" Eric asked the crowd before turning to Rosabella, "Well, you don't have to take my word for it. Just ask this lovely young woman in rose-colored glasses instead. Rosabella, will you do the honors?" He said with a little kiss to her hand.

"That I will." Rosabella nodded to Eric as she was showered with boos as well.

Irritated by the sound of boos they were giving to the two individuals standing in the ring, Corey muttered in anger, "Ugh, can't this crowd ever shut up? I can barely hear anything!"

"Are you seriously going to insult our loyal fans of Green Bay?" Booker shouted at Corey with anger. "Because you are acting as bad as JBL does!"

"It's not my fault they decided to act like this!" Corey pointed to the entire crowd.

So after another round of boos coming from the Green Bay crowd themselves, Rosabella let out a big deep breath and sid to the crowd, "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear any of your mindless booing! But anyway, here's another little tale that I know you'll enjoy. Knowing that the president was pleased by Mattel's actions to answer to his and our demands, he made yet another demand to Mattel that I know they couldn't refuse. They decided to make another movie, but with me as the star. But I wasn't just the star, I was the whole frickin' show!"

"Ha, she's definitely delusional to think that." Booker rolled his eyes.

"Well I think you're the one whose delusional to not see that from the start." Corey replied to Booker.

"Anyway, back to my story," Rosabella said as the crowd continued to boo, "The president, knowing how great he is, negotiated a deal to make sure that Apple White's prince, Daring Charming, was mine. All Mattel needed to do was turn Daring into a beast, and the rest is history. And when history was made for everyone to see, all Apple had was nothing more than a broken heart and an unhappily ever after that she'll have to live with forever."

Joey couldn't help but shake his head disgustingly at this and said, "How dare SHE!"

"I hope Apple comes out and beats the holy-ever hell out of that punk-ass sucka!" Booker pointed out.

"It's not gonna happen, Booker!" Corey shouted to the 5x WCW Champion, "I bet you my left tattoo from my left arm that won't happen."

"I swear to god Corey, I will come over there and kick your punk-ass from the edge of this table." Booker threatened Corey to his face.

"Oh yeah, like I'm scared of you!" Corey replied.

Rosabella took a minute for the crowd's boos to finally die down YET again before speaking out, "And due to the movie's success on Netflix, Donald was so impressed by my performance, he decided to invite me to the White House for dinner and a grand tour, followed by a big present that he gave to me for my trip over there. But I negotiated with him on making an extra hat made for my friend right here, so he decided to say 'Why the hell not' and did it anyway. And with that…"

She then snapped her fingers, only for a pair of similar red hats to come down from the sky thanks to the help of an army helicopter that was rolling down from the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Booker said, pointing to the red hats.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Joey groaned in disgust. "Is this a freakin' joke?"

"C'mon, you know what those red hats are!" Corey pointed out right away.

It was clear that those red hats were nothing more than the infamous "Make America Great Again" hats, inspired by the President himself. Rosabella immediately grabbed them right off the pole and gave them just to hand to Eric and herself. The two put on the hats right away, forcing in even more boos from the crowd. They were so loud that the stadium was coming very close to being torn up in two.

The reaction from the crowd of Green Bay made Eric and Rosabella laugh with delightment, as they enjoyed hearing the displeasure from the fans.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you can all boo as much as you want, we know we look damn good in these!" Eric smirked to the fans, "Heck, even Corey Graves over there in the announcer's table is giving us a standing ovation unlike his two other partners!"

"Bravo! Bravo! Two thumbs up!" Graves shouted over to Eric and Rosabella, clapping in amusement.

Seeing this coming from Corey made Booker grit his teeth in anger, "Joey, would you mind if I take my headset off for a minute, so I can knock this sucka out cold?"

Hearing how angry his partner was, Joey Styles nodded his head in agreement. "Go right ahead Booker, be my guest."

But before Booker T could jump out of the commentary table to attack Corey though, he was cut off by the sound of a familiar countdown clock, which resulted in the fans getting out of their seat and cheer with a big gigantic pop.

"Wait a minute, I think we got company!" Joey Styles said, pointing to the stage.

After the countdown clock was turned to zero, the entire stage erupted in nothing but a geyser of pyrotechnics before the words "Break The Walls Down" began screaming out of the sound system to an even bigger pop than before.

What happened next was the appearance of one Chris Jericho, who was decked out in a snazzy leather jacket, black leather jeans, black leather shoes and his signature scarf, which lit out in glorious green and golden lights (which obviously was the famous Packers colors). The commentators, all except Corey though, were awestruck by his tremendous presence so much that they just had to blare it out.

"Look who it is!" Booker shouted out.

"IT'S Y2J, CHRIS JERICHO!" Joey also shouted out in excitement.

"What on earth could he be doing here?!" Corey complained to the two, "He's out ruining this great moment between Bischoff and Rosabella!"

"More like saving us from the evil deeds of Bischoff and Rosabella!" Booker corrected Corey on that statement.

"You tell him Booker!" Joey smiled, agreeing with his partner.

The first ever Undisputed Champion faced both Bischoff and Rosabella down like a deadly hawk from the stage, just circling around his prey every second. He was gonna walk down there, but Chris immediately pointed right to the curtain for some reason as if someone was gonna join him. But as luck would have it, someone did in fact join him. And it was in the form of both Nick and Matt Jackson, better known to hardcore wrestling fans as The Young Bucks. Their appearance sent a shockwave full of cheers from the audience, who were surprised yet excited to see them appear.

"What the hell is this?!" Corey cried out while at the same time, complaining.

"It seems to me that Jericho's brought some company in the form of The Young Bucks!" Booker pointed out.

"And this crowd is on fire for sure!" nodded Joey Styles, who was still forming goosebumps around their body.

"Well, someone tell Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty to get a fire extinguisher so they can put out this entire crowd for making my ears hurt!" Corey said with bleeding ears.

Booker then chuckled at Corey and said, "I highly doubt they're gonna do that, Corey."

"Either way, what will we expect coming from Jericho and the Young Bucks now that they're here?" asked Joey Styles as Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks wasted no time getting inside the ring.

When they did, all the three could do was eat up the crowd's cheers one-by-one, much to the detest of both Bischoff and Beauty combined. The crowd soon died down once it was finally time for Jericho to speak up.

"Well, it looks like to me that hell's frozen over, huh?" Chris smirked to another round of cheers. He then looked to Eric and Rosabella saying to a smirk, "I'm not lying, looking at the two of you in the cold is making my boys and my balls look numb already."

Eric and Rosabella couldn't help but feel offended by that smarky comment coming from Y2J. Before they could get a chance to speak right at him though, Jericho cut them off right away using only his hand.

"I know what you two assclowns are gonna say, 'What could the sexy beast/ayatollah of rock-n-rolla is doing here in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble'?" Jericho said before explaining to the two of them face-up, "Well, since we have Eugene's evil uncle and the no-good filthy, dirty, disgusting, bottom-feeding trashbag ho with glasses out here wearing those two nasty godawful red hats that are from President Dump himself, I'd figured me and these guys standing right here beside me come and trash your little story."

The crowd immediately cheered for that little promo, which still didn't sit well with Bischoff and Beauty. Once again, Eric tried to find an opening to speak, but Jericho being WWE's first-ever Undisputed Champion, stepped in yet again.

"Hold up, I'm not finished, junior." Jericho said to Bischoff before replying, "First of all, did you even get invited here in the first place. Because as far as I see it, I think you and Rosabella kinda got the wrong invitation. I think you're kinda needed at the transvestite rally downtown instead."

That remark made the crowd laugh, but Eric and Rosabella on the other hand, didn't. It seemed that with every remark that was made towards them, they would get angrier and angrier. And of course, that line didn't sit too well with Rosabella as she got up in Y2J's face and decided to yell right at him.

"You think you're funny, Jericho? Well, guess what, you're not." Rosabella said verbally to a bunch of boos, "I'll have you know that Eric Bischoff is a well-respected man in the wrestling industry. Without him, you wouldn't even exist in the wrestling world right now. You'd be better off selling poutine down at a crappy food court here in this stupid state or in your pathetic hometown of Toronto!"

The fans had no choice but to respond in very loud boos directly towards her, which didn't seem to bother Rosabella at all. But it clearly got Jericho triggered for sure as all he could do was give Rosabella and Eric a death stare that would make the devil wince in his jeans. Standing very close to where Rosabella was standing, Jericho managed to shoot back hard with one single line coming from out of his lips:

"First of all: I'm from Winnipeg, you stupid idiot!" Jericho shouted back at Rosabella, "Secondly, aren't you the one that's called Rosabella Beauty? The one that's basically the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, that's right." Rosabella nodded, "So you better learn to respect me or else."

Jericho then chuckled out and said, "Yeah, I don't think so. But Rosabella, I need to ask something from you loud and clear. Rosabella, you know what happens when you consider yourself the daughter of a floozy and her pet? You really wanna know what happens when you wear those stupid, dorky Steve Urkel glasses? Heck, Rosabella, you really wanna know what happens when you become the biggest, low-down , four-eyed, homewrecking skank of Ever After High?"

"I think we all know what's coming, fellas." Joey Styles commented.

"He better not think about it if Jericho knows what's good for him!" Corey Graves growled to Joey.

"If does what I think he's doing, I'm gonna love it!" Booker grinned.

However, there was thing that Jericho was missing from around his clothes:

His famous "List of Jericho" clipboard.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait any longer as the helicopter pulled down a line featuring the famous clipboard itself. Jericho instantly took it off of his hands and undid the pen, raising it high and clicking it on for everyone else to see, including Bischoff and Rosabella. With a smirk, he said his famous catchphrase in front of the annoyed spec-wearing beauty's face

"Rosabella Beauty… YOU JUST MADE THE LIST!"

The crowd immediately roared with nothing more than cheers and laughter, therefore leaving both Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty pissed off and riled up as ever due to the putback that Jericho laid out on them.

"Hoo boy, that can't be good!" Joey said.

"Hahahahaha, I still love it when he does that!" Booker laughed, while Corey Graves sighed in anger.

"You think you're some sort of cheerleader to them all of a sudden? Why don't you get off this announcer's table and go join them for all I care?!" Corey said to Booker in an annoyed huff.

"Oh yeah?" Booker shouted back at Graves, as he got out of his seat.

"Yeah!" Corey shouted, nearly getting up out of his seat too.

Before the two men could even brawl it out, Joey reacted quickly and did his best to hold both Corey and Booker from fighting altogether in front of the announcer's table

"Oh would you both stop this right now!?" Joey said to the both of them, "Like I said, you can fight after the show's frickin' over!"

While the scuffle between both Corey Graves and Booker T continued back at the announcer's table, both Eric and Rosabella calmed themselves down long enough for Eric to stand up to Rosabella and approach right to Jericho's entire face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are putting her on your silly little list?" Bischoff said to Jericho, "You can't do that?"

"Oh, I can't?" Jericho raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly!" Eric added.

Jericho then smirked and said, "Well, then. Since you're wearing those stupid ugly red chicken hats… YOU JUST MADE THE LIST TOO!"

This insult coming from Jericho made the crowd go absolutely crazy with cheers and laughter once more while The Young Bucks were laughing their butts off as well.

"Looks like Jericho just went two for the price of one!" Booker pointed out, while holding his laughter.

"This is so insulting and disrespectful." muttered Corey Graves.

"Look who's talking!" Joey grumbled in grief.

Feeling angry once again, Eric Bischoff then laid out one devious smirk and said, "You see, Jericho? I don't think you can do that. Because just in case you didn't notice, me and Rosabella are now co-hosts of the Cartoon-"

Before he could say that sentence though, Matt Jackson decided to step in and silence Bischoff right on the spot to another row of cheers.

"Um, you really didn't get the memo, did ya?" Matt said to Bischoff.

"What kind of memo would that be?!" Bischoff yelled to Matt.

"Well, just in case if you were actually stupid enough to come here. Y2J, my bro, and I actually wrote this letter just for you." winked Nick as he brought out a letter to hand to Eric Bischoff.

He ended up taking the letter out of Matt's hands and opened it right up to read to everyone watching at home.

With a cleared throat, Eric read to the audience, "Dear Eric Bischoff and Rosabella 'Homewrecker' Beauty, we regret to inform you that you are not invited to attend this event because you're nothing more than a bunch of stupid idiots. However, we will be happy to let you know that you're more than welcome to watch this event from far away from this stadium and see Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks… HOST THE FIRST-EVER CARTOON ALL-STAR ROYAL RUMBLE?!"

Another shockwave of cheers soon bursted out of the stadium, letting the fans go wild hearing this wonderful news while Eric and Rosabella stood there in nothing but pure physical shock.

"YES!" Booker shouted.

"NO, THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Corey shook his head loudly.

"I'm afraid it is," Joey nodded before replying, "It looks like Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks are gonna host this thing instead!"

Corey then looked over to Joey and growled angrily, "This is nothing more than a hostile takeover, Joey!"

"Oh quit your whining, Graves!" Booker snapped at Graves. "Bischoff and Beauty had no right showing up here in the first place."

"But they showed up first!" Corey whined to Booker while pointing at both.

"No one cares, Corey!" Joey Styles fired back. "Unless they're the actually host of the Rumble itself, they have no authorization to be here and you know that."

Eric and Rosabella soon grew tired and impatient of the fans' cheers all over Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks. So much so, that Eric decided to step in yet again in hopes of turning things around for he and her favor.

"There ain't no way I'm gonna let this happen," Eric shook his head before smirking, "So if you're gonna get me out of this ring, you better have a whole army with you."

Jericho smirked back and said, "Well, junior, as a matter of fact…"

And then, all of a sudden, he snapped his fingers for some reason. It wouldn't be long before Kenny Omega, "The Villain" Marty Scrull, Adam "Hangman" Page and Cody Rhodes all popped out under the apron and surrounded every corner at ringside to another huge shockwave of cheers!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" shrieked an already-fed-up Corey.

"I'm thinking this is no army, Corey." Joey shook his head before stating, "This is The Elite!"

"AWWWWW YEAH!" Booker cheered in excitement, "Now this is justice about to be served, my good friend!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm not your friend!" Corey scowled at Booker.

"I wasn't talking to you, Graves!" Booker replied. "I was talking to Joey, right here!"

"Seriously, you might wanna clean out your ears." Joey said to Corey, who couldn't help but be bothered by that comment.

Both Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty were immediately cornered with no place to go, especially when Omega, Cody, Scurll and Page got inside the ring and circled around the two like a bunch of vultures seeking it's helpless prey. There was literally no gameplan for either Eric or Rosabella to escape.

However, Rosabella did the wise (yet idiotic) thing by pushing Bischoff toward Omega and scurried out of the ring, therefore leaving Eric Bischoff to be fed by The Elite themselves.

"Dammit, Rosabella, what are you doing?!" Corey shouted from the commentary doing.

"If I had to guess, I think she just left Bischoff to be fed to the wolves!" Joey Styles nodded, answering Corey's question.

"What a coward!" Booker chuckled in spite of Rosabella.

All Rosabella could do was watch and see Eric Bischoff beg on his knees, hoping that he would be spared a beatdown coming from the tandem of Omega, Cody, Jericho, Scurll, Page and the Young Bucks. Kenny Omega on the other hand wasn't buying Bischoff's sympathy game at all. But he decided to let Eric play the part just to see what Kenny himself would react to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen. Please let me go, I swear." Eric shook his head to Omega, who looked to the Young Bucks in return.

When he did though, the Young Bucks gave Omega a thumbs down in response, which would lead to the Best Bout Machine to pick up Bischoff by his feet and turn around. And he turned around only for both Matt and Nick Jackson to hit Bischoff with a double superkick!

This whole entire scene had now made the crowd go berserk in cheers.

"SUPERKICK PARTY!" Joey Styles shouted in excitement.

"Guess they ain't playing BS with Bischoff!" Booker pointed out.

The Elite weren't quite done with Bischoff just yet. In fact, Kenny Omega also wanted his hand against the former WCW owner himself. While that was going on, the crowd started chanting "The Elite" as a way to pump them up for their next beatdown against Bischoff.

"Damn it, where's security when you need them?!" shrieked Corey Graves.

"What do you want them to do, arrest the whole entire Elite like that?!" Joey shrieked back to the tattooed commentator.

Corey then nodded and said, "Yes! These seven know that Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty are the real hosts!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS GRAVES? THEY'RE NOT THE HOSTS!" Joey shrieked back to Corey in anger.

"Are you blind, death or just plain dumb?" Booker shouted towards Graves, "The Elite are the hottest group of wrestling stars on the planet today. There's no way you're gonna reason with them in order to make them leave!"

While the bickering still continued on between both Booker and Corey on commentary, Kenny Omega immediately picked up Eric Bischoff up on his feet and delivered a huge V-Trigger knee straight across Eric's face, knocking him out to another round of cheers!

"The V-Trigger!" Joey shouted out.

"I think Omega just knocked his frickin' lights out!" Booker also pointed out with a chuckle.

"Why is Rosabella Beauty just standing there at ringside?" Corey complained to Booker and Joey before shouting over to Rosabella, "Damn it, Rosabella, help Bischoff out!"

"You know she can't hear you, Corey!" Joey replied to Corey.

"I love the image I'm seeing in the ring right now." Booker grinned. "Bischoff is getting what he deserves for destroying WCW!"

Once again, there was nothing Rosabella could do anything about it. She watched and grimaced as Eric was being taken apart by the Elite one-by-one. Right now, Eric Bischoff was now being picked up by his feet in the form of Cody Rhodes, who got the former WCW owner in a reverse DDT position. And then, Cody twisted his body around, sending Eric's face down the mat with his signature Cross Rhodes spinning neckbreaker!

"And he hits him with Cross Rhodes!" Styles shouted out again.

"Someone help Bischoff out…" Corey said, groaning in defeat.

"Who the hell wants to help that piece of crap?" Booker replied.

Joey then spoke out in behalf, "Maybe Corey would like to contribute."

"No thanks, I rather stay here in my seat." Corey shook his head out of pure safety.

While Rosabella was busy taking that long walk up the ramp and seeing Eric get his just desserts, three familiar women were coming out of the curtain and appearing right behind the scared spec-wearing beauty. The camera soon identified those women as Cody's wife Brandi Rhodes and both Apple White and Raven Queen from "Ever After High" as they gave Rosabella one big death stare in return. This whole entire scene was now making the crowd go crazy with nothing more than big cheers all around the stadium!

"Oh no, don't turn around Rosabella!" Corey shouted, but with no effort.

"Aw, here we go, boys!" Booker smirked.

"It's Brandi Rhodes, Apple White and Raven Queen!" Joey pointed out from his announce table, "What's gonna happen?"

It took only five seconds for Rosabella to turn right around, responding with a huge gulp right around in her throat. She couldn't imagine the pain that was about to be brought to her right about now. In order for both Brandi, Apple and Raven to spare her, all Rosabella could do right now was beg just like what Eric Bischoff did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal your prince!" Rosabella said to Apple, "I swear, it was an honest mistake!"

"But this sure as heck won't be!" Apple replied back with a kick right to Rosabella's gut.

And then, with the help of both Brandi and Raven, the two helped Apple lift up Rosabella up in a powerbomb position. Yet, much to her irony, Apple saw a table set up from outside the stage. This exact scene gave Apple a tremendous idea. As she still held up Rosabella up on her shoulders, both Brandi and Raven helped Apple powerbomb Rosabella all the way down to table, breaking her and the hard unforgiving wood in pieces!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed, shouting out his signature catchphrase.

"Oh my god is right!" Booker also shouted, but with horrified amazement.

"That's it," Corey shook his head before saying, "Rosabella is done for!"

"And strange enough, so is Eric Bischoff in a matter of seconds!" Joey said, pointing back to the ring.

Despite all the punishment that Bischoff was taking, it still wasn't enough to satisfy The Elite.

So both Matt and Nick Jackson decided to pick up the dazed former WCW owner on his feet again, but only this time, they decided to give Eric right to Chris Jericho, who immediately decked Bischoff in the face with a big Codebreaker in return!

"There it is, the Codebreaker!" Joey shouted out again.

"Please, Bischoff's had enough already!" Corey said, pleading from commentary.

"Like I said, you're more than welcome to help him out if you want to." Booker smirked back to the tattooist.

"I changed my mind now, I'm not getting destroyed by those bunch of morons." Corey scoffed, referring to the Elite.

"Heh, figured you'd say that." chuckled the 5x WCW champion.

After all the beatings that Eric Bischoff had taken from the rest of the Elite, all The Elite could do in order to please the fans was to pose all over Bischoff's beaten down body. And they did just that to a bunch of fangirl-like cheers from the entire Lambeau Field itself. Joey and Booker couldn't be more excited to see this kind of karma happen to Eric Bischoff themselves. Corey Graves on the other hand could do nothing more than wince and groan in pure misery.

"And take a look at that, The Elite showing everybody, Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty what they are all about!" Joey exclaimed.

"Indeed, and I think Bischoff and Beauty learned that the HARD way!" Booker nodded out, agreeing with Joey himself.

"Now's not the time to celebrate!" Corey said to the two men sitting beside him, "Can't you see Rosabella needs a stretcher already?"

"Why would we care about that?" Booker shrugged to Graves.

"I would have to agree on what Booker said just now, Corey. I think he's fine at helping herself up." Joey chuckled out, "But either way, The Elite stand tall here as our permanent hosts of the 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!"

"I'll tell you, I can't wait for this any longer!" Booker nodded out before the scene closed to a picture of The Elite still standing tall over Eric Bischoff as always.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, I know what you're thinking and all, didn't you already use Eric Bischoff and Rosabella Beauty once before on the Mega All-Star Fanfiction Royal Rumble II (a fic I'm co-writing with The Amazing Ghost Musician)? Well, the plots are kinda different than his. Since I literally despise both Bischoff and Rosabella altogether, I decided to write them in and give them a storyline of my own, just because I felt like it.**_

 _ **BTW, that powerbomb that Rosabella suffered was an homage to WCW's Great American Bash 1996 in which Eric Bischoff got powerbombed off the stage by Kevin Nash. What can I say, I dig the 90's.**_

 _ **Anyway, now that we have the entire Elite as hosts of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble (but mostly it'll be Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks), what will happen once the entrants are introduced and the entire bell rings? We'll find out in the next chapter folks so don't touch that dial, because the 1st Annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble is coming up NEXT!**_

 _ **But for real this time.**_


	3. Ch 3: The Rumble Begins (For Real)

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: The Rumble Begins (For Real This Time)_**

* * *

The camera soon got a good look at the entire ring being set up for the matchup to take place as the show's lead announcer WWE Hall of Famer Howard "The Fink" Finkel entered the ring for forced the crowd to die down before speaking on the mic with flair and ease:

 _"Ladies and gentleman, it is now time for the 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!"_

Once the crowd heard those words coming from the ring announcer's mouth, they automatically cheered out of their seats waiting for this match to happen soon enough. But before they could though, Howard Finkel explained to the crowd the entire rules for the Rumble match itself.

 _"Now let me explain the rules: In this event, entrants number 1 and 2 will begin the event. And then, every minute thereafter, another character will join in by the number that they drew. This will continue until all 100 cartoons have entered the ring. In this Rumble, it is every cartoon for themselves. No friends, only foes. Eliminations will occur when a character is thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor. The character that is the last one standing after all 99 characters have been eliminated will be the winner of not just the Royal Rumble match, but will receive a grand prize of one million dollars and named The Greatest Cartoon Character of All Time!"_

The cheers were rose once again after knowing what the grand prize was. Joey, Booker and even Corey himself was even more excited for this Rumble to get started underway.

"This is what it's all about ladies and gentleman, so get those pictures ready!" Corey reminded everyone watching at home.

After the cheers died down once again, The Fink cleared his throat and shouted out, _"And now… let us introduce the man who has drawn number 1!"_

The crowd all soon waited in anticipation for a good second until the song "Sirius" by the Alan Parsons Project was blaring out of the speakers. It wouldn't be long before a man dressed up in a long-sleeved white gi and white hakama pants came out with a sword in hand, bringing in much-needed cheers from the audience themselves. Even Joey and Booker couldn't believe it themselves.

"Well, this is a much needed surprise!" Joey chuckled out.

"I think so too, Joey! This guy means business!" Booker nodded out.

After seeing the first entrant come out, The Fink then announced, _"Entering at #1… Samurai Jack!"_

 **Entrant #1: Samurai Jack**

"Samurai Jack entering number 1 at the first-ever Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble here tonight!" Joey pointed out, "I wonder what he was thinking drawing number 1 here?"

"I got a thinking it could either be a death knell or a blessing in disguise." Corey reminded Joey first-hand, "Of course, if you do recall in the 1995 Royal Rumble, 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels entered at #1 and lasted all the way to the end, winning the whole thing by eliminating "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith Sr."

Booker then said out of pure patience, "Of course, it's gonna be hard for Samurai Jack since he's gonna have to last a good hour and a half to do so."

"I do agree with you on that one, Book." Joey Styles nodded.

Once Samurai Jack got right inside the ring, he decided to show off his samurai skills to the entire crowd by swinging his sword and move slowly around his feet. While that's going on, a pyro full of cherry blossoms started bursting out of the four corners just to add an amazing orient-like effect.

"It feels like I'm watching something created by Miyazaki himself." Corey replied, feeling breathless at what he was seeing himself.

"Yeah, it kinda looks that way, Graves." Joey nodded, agreeing with Corey for once.

Right after he was finished with his sword-swinging skills, Jack put his sword away in the left corner and awaited the second entrant of the match. He waited for a good 5 seconds before the song "I Came To Collect" (Lio Rush's theme song) started playing around the soundsystem. After that came the second entrant of the match, which happened to be a duck wearing a monocle around his left eye, wearing a long-sleeved reddish-orange shirt and a big black belt wrapped around his waist. He wasn't alone though as he also brought his signature cane with him to keep as a weapon.

"Well, this is gonna be an interesting first two!" Joey chuckled out.

Looking at the second entrant head-on from far away the ring, The Fink then announced, _"And now, here's the individual who has drawn number 2! From "DuckTales"… 'The Richest Duck In All of Duckburg', Scrooge McDuck!"_

 **Entrant #2: Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales)**

"Oh man, Scrooge is looking swag as he can be, guys!" Booker said, impressed by Scrooge's regal style.

"Well, it ain't surprising since he says what he is!" Joey nodded out, "With all the money in the world, he's definitely 'The Richest Duck In All of Duckburg'!"

"I'm wondering if he makes much more money than Mr. McMahon does?" asked Corey Graves.

"Well, unlike McMahon, his entire family is way more important than money will ever be." Booker informed Corey, "And with the richest fortune there ever is in the Rumble, there's no doubt that winning this Rumble may be another treasure he plans to get!"

After swinging his cane all around with just the twirl of his finger, Scrooge McDuck put the cane around his coat and entered the ring right around the same time both he and Samurai Jack started swinging their fists at each other. This scene forced the referees to call for the bell, signaling the Rumble match to start right away to thousands of cheers from the Green Bay fans.

"Look at this, both Jack and Scrooge not wasting time right away!" Joey pointed out from the incredible face-off.

"That's what you can expect from the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Corey nodded to Styles, "These two ain't looking to show off, they're looking to get down to business!"

The slugfest happened for a good ten seconds before Jack managed to shove McDuck right to the corner and respond with an open hand slap so loud it literally burst Joey's ears open.

"HOLY CRAP!" Joey shrieked with laughter.

"If that don't give you heartburn, I don't know what will!" nodded Booker T.

One slap wasn't enough to satisfy the Samurai.

So as Scrooge was busy trying his best to hold his chest in, Jack attempted another open-handed chop, but only for McDuck to counter it and shove the samurai back to the corner and replying with a Ric Flair chop of his own!

"McDuck just turned the tide over Jack!" Corey pointed out.

"Scrooge definitely using his brain here in the Rumble so far." Joey also pointed out in unison.

Knowing that chop was more than enough to stun Jack, McDuck immediately decided to go for the kill and lift Jack's legs up, hoping to nail the first elimination of the night. But Jack, knowing the slim yet muscular physique he possessed, held on quite tightly making it hard for Scrooge McDuck to lift him over the rope and onto the floor.

"Samurai Jack hanging onto the corner as best as he could." Booker replied.

"I wonder if McDuck has enough meds at his house to handle strength like this?" Corey said as a joke.

"Don't be fooled by his age, Corey." Joey said to the tattooist, "While Scrooge may look old, he's got a ton of heart to keep on fighting!"

The elimination process lasted for a good 20 seconds before Jack landed a big elbow on the back of Scrooge's head, letting the Samurai go right away. Samurai Jack capitalized on the occasion and sent Scrooge McDuck's shoulder being rammed right on the ringpost.

"Ohhh, right at the ringpost!" Corey cringed a little before chuckling, "You think he still brought pain meds with him?"

"What is it with you and the old man jokes?" Booker asked Corey.

"Sometimes, I get that habit, Book." Corey chuckled again.

All Scrooge could do at this point was sit right at the corner and nurse his hurt shoulder. It proved to be a mistake though as Samurai Jack found another opportunity for him to put his foot in McDuck's mouth, choking him right away on the lower right turnpad. Now it was being hard for Scrooge to find air knowing the position he now found himself in.

"Samurai Jack wasting no time causing damage to the richest duck in all of Duckburg!" Joey replied.

"So far, this Rumble has been all Jack and less Scrooge it seems!" Booker nodded once more.

"I think we may have to see a lot more of our third entrant, because I think here she comes right now!" Corey said, looking over to the countdown clock.

While the action between Samurai Jack and Scrooge McDuck continued on, the Rumble clock appeared on the titantron, therefore indicating that entrant number three was about to make his/hers way by the count of 10.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #3: Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

After the buzzer sounded, the NFL Films theme song played all across Lambeau Field as a 13-year old ponytailed brunette tweenager dressed in a Tom Brady New England Patriots jersey and decked out in black shorts, black knee pads and wrestling boots made his way to the curtain and to a round of boos coming from the Green Bay faithful.

In order to win them over though, Lynn Loud started doing football poses while moving around like your usual running back, but the fans (most of them were Packers fans) weren't buying this at all.

"Whoa, Lynn Loud Jr. is doing whatever it takes to win over the Green Bay people!" Joey said, feeling in awe at this.

"Unfortunately, I don't think she's doing a very good job at it," Booker shook his head before stating, "This is mostly Packer territory she's in!"

Corey then scowled as he said, "It's so disrespectful for these Green Bay fatasses that they have to trash such good talent like this!"

"She's wearing a Tom Brady jersey, Corey. What else can ya expect?" Joey shrugged it off. "In case you don't know it, but Green Bay is Packers country."

"Who cares Styles?" Graves replied. "The Packers are not in the superbowl, because they suck!"

"Unless you don't want the fans of Green Bay to jump the barricade and kick your punkass," Booker glared, "I suggest that you shut your mouth right now Graves, before you end up saying something that you'll regret."

After Lynn Jr. threw the New England Patriots football over to the crowd (which some of the fans angrily popped out because of their hatred for both the Patriots and Tom Brady altogether), Lynn grabbed something behind her shorts, which turned out to be a microphone out of all people. She soon dusted it off before speaking to a crowd full of angry Green Bay Packer-loving citizens.

"What's up, dunderturds? Lynn Loud Jr. is in the hiz-house!" Lynn shouted to a bunch of boos, which continued to rain down on her like a torrential downpour.

"These people are the ones that need to shut up," Corey muttered loudly, "Can't they see that Lynn's talking?"

"I think these people have a right to not share Lynn Loud's opinion!" Booker said to Corey.

Lynn to be honest, wasn't affected by the boos that they gave her. Because as soon as the boos towards her finally died down, Lynn continued speaking on the mic, "Oh, come on, you know you already like me, and everyone of you Green Bay goblins totally know it! Because you wanna know why you love me? It's all because I'm Lynn Loud Jr., the future winner of the 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble and the winner of one million dollars! And that's not just a prediction, it's a full-blown SPOILER!"

"I highly doubt it with the number she's been drawn!" Booker chuckled out of spite for Lynn.

"You may never know, Booker." Corey shook his head with a grin, "Ric Flair lasted a while drawing #3 at the 1992 Royal Rumble and won it all!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Booker. Corey does have a point." Joey nodded, possibly agreeing with the Savior of Misbehavior for the first time.

"Yeah well, here's the differences: Lynn Loud Jr. is not a pro wrestling legend like Ric Flair." Booker explained to his partners.

Once those boos died down, Lynn Jr. decided to speak her final words to the disdain of the restless Green Bay crowd, "You should all be lucky that yours truly has shown up to make this Rumble great again, otherwise no one would want to see an idiot Onimusha cosplayer and an old fart play happy slaps with each other. They want to see a true winner in me, much like my favorite football player and yours, Tom Brady! Come this Super Bowl, the Patriots will once again be champions, just like me! And the rest of you Packer Pricks will have no choice but to accept me and Brady as America's REAL favorite heros! Because that's the Lynn way of life, and it's time for everybody to Win With Lynn!"

The crowd yet again responded with boos that failed to at least resonate with Lynn (she was still hearing cheers in her mind), but nevertheless, pumped her up as got on the apron and entered the ring.

But as he did though, the crowd went nuts as both Samurai Jack and Scrooge McDuck wasted no time pushing Lynn Loud over the top rope and onto the floor. Lynn's shocking elimination from this match immediately forced the crowd to erupt with a big gigantic pop in response to this moment!

"NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Corey shouted angrily.

"Lynn Jr. is already out of this match!" Joey pointed out.

"I agree," Booker nodded before replying, "I think Lynn got her prediction wrong fellas!"

"THIS IS A DAMN TRAVESTY! LYNN SHOULD'VE GOTTEN A CHANCE!" Graves complained once more.

Joey then looked down at his stopwatch and took in an amazed gasp, "Corey and Booker, I don't know if you know this, but I think Lynn Jr. may have broken the record for the shortest time in the ring!"

 **1st Elimination: Lynn Loud Jr.; Eliminated by: Samurai Jack and Scrooge McDuck; Duration: 0:08**

It look Lynn only ten seconds for her to get up, only to be told by the referees to go to the back. Lynn, however, refused to go out that way as she pushed the referees out of the way and got on the apron. But despite that, the referees still managed to get a good hold out of Lynn Jr., keeping her out of the ring at all times.

"It's… not fair! They didn't give me a chance!" Lynn shouted to the referees while pointing to both Scrooge and Jack!

"Oh, boo-hoo, Lynn. Quit whining." Booker scoffed from his announcer's table.

"It wasn't fair, Booker!" whined Corey Graves, "Lynn should get a restart!"

"Are you hopped up, Corey?" Joey said to Corey with a raised eyebrow, "You already know there are no restarts to the Rumble! Once you're gone, you'll have to stay in the back until the Rumble's already over!"

As Lynn Jr. continued arguing with the referees, the entire crowd looked over to the stage to see the Rumble clock light up, indicating the appearance of the 4th entrant in the match.

"Anyway, let's see who's coming out number 4 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey pointed out.

 ** _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!*_**

 **Entrant #4: Shadowcat (X-Men Evolution)**

As the buzzer sounded out for the second time, the song "Now You See It (Now You Don't)" by Ozzy Osbourne was blaring out in the speakers as a brunette-haired teenager with a ponytail and decked out in a blue shirt (with a dark blue coat) and dark blue jeans came out running through the curtain and down the aisle, even passing through an already complaining Lynn Loud Jr. on her way.

"Well, I didn't expect her to be in!" Corey pointed out.

"Well, she is now, Corey!" Joey nodded before announcing, "Shadowcat from _X-Men Evolution_ is number four in the Rumble!"

"It's rare that you see superheroes or mutants like her entering this thing, but like they always say, 'anything can happen'!" Booker reminded Joey and Corey altogether.

Once Shadowcat got on the apron, Samurai Jack approached her trying to get his hands on the mutant, but Shadowcat immediately struck back with a huge shoulder thrust before front-flipping over Jack in order to get inside. She then immediately dodged a clothesline from Scrooge McDuck and started running back and forth, dodging yet another clothesline from both Scrooge and Jack. But Shadowcat started to impress everyone watching by hopping to the second rope and flipping back, hitting both the samurai and duck with a insane Lionsault!

"A huge springboard moonsault by Shadowcat!" Joey pointed out in amazement.

"I got a feeling this girl's gonna hold it on her own!" smirked an excited Booker T.

Jack and McDuck got back up right away, only for Shadowcat to deliver a dropkick to the both of them. She then finished off her combo when Shadowcat got around Scrooge and delivered a big float-over neckbreaker for good measure.

"And down goes Scrooge." Joey pointed out one more time.

"I'm telling you, he may still need those pain meds." Corey said to the WCW alumnist.

"He ain't that old, Corey!" Booker angrily replied to Corey, "Although I'm not sure how old he really is, truth be told…"

Once Shadowcat managed to get herself up right on her feet, Samurai Jack surprised her behind by grabbing onto her waist and attempting a German Suplex.

But as soon as she threw her backwards, Shadowcat immediately landed right on her feet via a backflip and set herself on a corner waiting for Jack to get right back up!

"Whoa, are you kidding me?!" Joey shrieked in amazement.

"This girl is like frickin' rubber!" Booker shouted, also feeling impressed by the brunette.

Samurai Jack, still dazed from all the craziness that was going on, turned around only for Shadowcat to run right at him and attempt a hurricanrana. But Jack thought quickly and launched Shadowcat right in the air, only for her feet to land on the middle rope out of pure safety. However, with Samurai Jack right behind her, Shadowcat decided to counter back by falling backwards in order to attempt a hurricanrana out of nowhere. But once Shadowcat was on Jack's shoulders, the Samurai reacted quickly by giving her a sitdown powerbomb!

"Looks like something finally stopped her!" chuckled Corey Graves.

"Jack with that powerbomb all over Shadowcat!" Joey shouted in pure flair.

The effects of that powerbomb forced Shadowcat to hold her neck in pain, which gave Jack and Scrooge enough time to come to their senses and pick up the teenaged mutant themselves. The two proceeded to get Shadowcat over the top rope, but the mutant who real-life alias was Kitty Pryde wasn't going out this way as she instantly managed to hang onto the ropes for dear life.

"Uh-oh, I think she could be joining Lynn Loud right in the back soon enough." shook Booker T's head.

"No kidding," Corey nodded at Booker's face before pointing out, "I think that powerbomb Shadowcat took might have dazed her enough."

Before both Samurai Jack and Scrooge McDuck could come so close to getting her out, Shadowcat decided to put her powers to good use by phasing out past them phantom-wise. Before both Jack and McDuck could realize what the hell was going on, Shadowcat phased her body out, forcing half of her upperbody in the ring and trip both Jack and McDuck by their feet in the process!

"What a maneuver!" Booker smirked, impressed by the brunette-haired youngster.

Corey then stepped in and said to Booker, "Wait, hold up! Is there anything in the rulebook that says you can't use your powers? Because I think that may be cheating!"

"To be honest, Corey. I don't think there's anything in the rulebook that says so, so I think it's pretty much legal in this matchup!" Joey shrugged out.

As Shadowcat kept getting herself on a roll, the camera then switched back to the entranceway and saw the Rumble clock light up again, bringing yet another entrant to compete in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble.

"I think we're about to see who entrant number 5 is here in the Rumble!" Joey said, pointing to the clock.

 _ **10… 9… 8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1… *BZZT!***_

 _ **GOTTA BLAST!**_

 **Entrant #5: Jimmy Neutron**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the song "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys blasted on the titantron as a kid who was dressed in a red shirt (with a yellow atom labeled on it), blue jeans, black sneakers and sported an soft-serve ice cream-like hairdo came out to a surprising pop from the fans.

"I think we're about to suffer an ounce of brain blast, ladies and gentleman!" Booker nodded.

"And this kid is gonna bring it to them in this Rumble!" Joey exclaimed before stating, "Because our next entrant is the Boy Genius of Nickelodeon itself, Jimmy Neutron!"

"You notice he doesn't have his pet robot dog Goddard with him, I wonder if that's gonna be a factor in the match?" Corey asked both Joey and Booker.

Once Jimmy ran down the aisle and got right in the ring, he wasted no time firing shots of punches to both Samurai Jack and Scrooge McDuck, who were still getting dazed from the trip they had earlier, thanks to Shadowcat.

"This kid ain't wasting no time already!" Booker pointed out again. (What's this? A pointing competition? LOL)

"Jimmy making sure he cleans house too, just like Shadowcat did earlier!" exclaimed an ecstatic Joey Styles.

However, the slugfest didn't last long as Scrooge McDuck started fighting back by replying with an open hand slap to Jimmy's chest. The impact of that chest was so loud that it started to ring Joey Styles's eardrums completely!

"Oh my god!" Joey shriveled in fear.

"I think my eardrums may have bled, Joey!" Booker said, feeling his ears chill from the chopping sound.

"You want a Q-Tip, Book?" Corey replied to Booker while holding a literal Q-Tip in his hands.

Jimmy didn't feel too pleased about the open handed slap to the chest that Scrooge gave to him. So in return, Neutron responded back with a kick right to the ribs and followed by a standing front dropkick to the face, knocking Scrooge for a loop!

"That one was right to the beak!" Joey pointed out again.

Meanwhile, as Jimmy and Scrooge was still fighting it out, Shadowcat still had her hands full with Samurai Jack, who right now was sitting at the corner and feeling his face get choked out by the cold hard end of Shadowcat's boots.

"Talk about foot-in-mouth disease right there, Book." Corey pointed out to the move that Shadowcat herself was doing, "Don't you hate to be caught in that?"

"I don't think anybody does at this point!" Booker shook his head.

Once Samurai Jack fell into the state of consciousness from that hold, Shadowcat finally let him go and went right to the other corner just to plan something big for her opponent. All she could do was look at Jack and give him a big fighting smirk before setting herself up in a three-point stance.

"What's Shadowcat got planned here?" Joey asked both Corey and Booker.

Before she could take off running, Shadowcat had yet another idea.

So she decided to phase her body out under the ring, and then pop back up back in the ring with a steel chair in hand. Her move, once again, brought out a tremendous pop from the entire crowd, wondering what Shadowcat was about to do to that chair.

"I think she's got a steel chair in hand!" Booker exclaimed.

"Jack better get out of the way if he knows what's good for him!" Corey warned Jack from the commentary table.

It was way too late for Jack, especially when Shadowcat finally came after him and sent the chair flying towards him while at the same time she kicked the chair right in his face!

"VAN DAMINATOR!" Joey shrieked out excitedly.

"My girl making RVD proud with that move!" Booker chuckled out before stating, "I think she may be my new favorite to win if she keeps that up!"

"Well, then again, everyone who's competing in the Rumble is considered a favorite, so it's everyone's ballgame!" Corey reminded Booker first-hand.

While Samurai Jack was having quite a tough time getting right back on track, Scrooge McDuck finally got himself on the right path by setting up Jimmy Neutron on the Tree of Woe, but not without Scrooge kicking Neutron in the gut multiples of time in order to keep him still.

"Scrooge stomping a mudhole on the young Neutron right there." Joey replied.

"Kid hasn't had much of a break since he got in." Corey shook his head before saying, "You think the heartburn he had is kicking in?"

"Not that I really know of, Corey." shrugged Joey as Scrooge ran right to the other corner.

With Neutron upside down and standing still from the position that he was in, Scrooge McDuck ran right towards the youngster, only for Jimmy to lean his body forward forcing Scrooge to slide out under the ropes and onto the floor.

"Oh, wow!" Joey said, seeing this happening. "Scrooge McDuck slides under the ropes!"

However, when Scrooge McDuck slid back right into the ring, he came to a stop only for Jimmy Neutron to hit a leaping reverse STO in his wake!

"A leaping reverse STO!" Corey shouted.

"Came at the wrong place and the wrong time!" Booker asked Corey.

As Scrooge McDuck lay prone and unconscious right on the mat, the crowd immediately checked over to the stage and noticed the Rumble clock coming on again, indicating another entrant's arrival into the match.

"Let's see what awaits number six now!" Joey pointed out to the curtain.

* * *

 **Wow, what an impressive start to the Rumble, huh? Looks like Lynn Jr. definitely deserved it for treating Lincoln like a punching bag and calling him "Stink-oln" after all this time. Oh well, you can't always get what you want, Lynn. So suck it up, crybaby!**

 **Anyway, now that Lynn Loud is no more for the rest of the night (thank god), let's see the rest of the stats, shall we?**

 **Entrants in the ring: 4**

 **Entrants left to go: 95**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr.**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Scrooge McDuck, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron**

 **Shortest time: Lynn Loud Jr. - Record: 0:08**

 **So far, we got 95 contestants left to go on this intense animated battle royal gauntlet. Who will survive all the way through the end? Next chapter will be coming soon, so feel free to leave some feedback if you want until then! Now if you'll excuse me, time for some Wendy's!**


	4. Ch 4: The Princess of Power Arrives

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: The Princess of Power Arrives_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #6: Johnny Bravo**

Right after the buzzer sounded off, the song "Burning Love" from Elvis Presley started playing off to another big pop when the sixth entrant appeared with his signature slicked-back blonde hair, black sunglasses, skintight black t-shirt and blue denim jeans. He decided to spend the rest of his entrance flexing and showing off for the fangirls, who ended up cheering their asses off for the muscular ladies man himself.

"Oh no, looks like we got a blonde Elvis coming through." Corey groaned in despair.

"Well, he may have the same speech and mannerisms as the King of Rock & Roll, but he can't hold a candle to him." Joey said. "That right there is the ladies man himself, Johnny Bravo!"

"What in the hell is he doin' here!?" Booker T wondered.

"Well, if I had to take a guess, I guess he's just being his usual self, Book!" Joey chuckled out as Johnny Bravo combed his hair before running down the aisle.

As soon as he finally got in the ring though, he stood face-to-face with the woman Johnny laid his eyes on first: Shadowcat.

So being the womanizer that he was, Johnny approached Kitty Pryde face-first and said with a smirk, "Well, ain't you a young feisty mama? Why don't you say we ditch this Rumble already and have a Rumble of our own in the back?"

"Uh-oh, I don't think he oughta do that…" Booker shook his head from the commentary table.

Creeped out by Johnny Bravo's comment, Shadowcat said with such disgust, "Ugh, NO! I'm 16 years old!"

"Ain't too long to wait, baby." Bravo smirked to Kitty, "You wanna kiss me, mama?"

Kitty Pryde was no longer having it with Bravo's gross comments.

So in response, Shadowcat immediately slapped Johnny Bravo in the face before leaping up on Bravo's back and hitting him with a Backstabber lungblower!

"Kitty Pryde with the backstabber!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's what happens when someone like Bravo decides to be a creep!" Graves pointed out to a hurt Bravo.

"With the comments he made to her, I don't blame you at the slightest!" Booker shook his head to the tattooist, agreeing with him from that moment.

That slap and backstabber wasn't even though to satisfy Shadowcat though.

As she saw Johnny Bravo drag himself up to his feet, she got ready to bash him yet again as Kitty leaped all over Johnny and sent her fist slamming across Bravo's face repeatedly, sending the entire crowd into a cheering frenzy!

"Kitty's frickin' lost it!" Joey chuckled in spite of Bravo's sanity.

"I-I-I don't know how much more of this Johnny can take!" Corey said, feeling in a state of shock.

Feeling the pain that Kitty was giving him, Johnny spoke to the referees though blows, "I… call-ow…a timeout… oof!"

"Did he just call a timeout?" Booker raised his eyebrow.

Joey then shook his head and facepalmed, "I'm thinking someone should've told Johnny there are no timeouts at the Royal Rumble Match!"

"What a dummet head Bravo is sometimes." added Corey, insulting Johnny right on the spot.

Joey and Booker oddly enough laughed with Corey on that insult. "Yeah, I agree on that matter." Joey said.

Meanwhile, as Kitty Pryde was still beating the ever-loving crap out of Bravo, the team of Jimmy Neutron and Samurai Jack were busy trying to get Scrooge McDuck eliminated. So far, the two managed to get him over the top rope, and now, the only thing both Jimmy and Jack needed to do was get Scrooge off the apron.

"I think Scrooge could be going out next!" Booker pointed out right away.

Before Scrooge could come this close to letting go of the ropes, his nephews Dewey, Huey and Louie Duck appeared under the ring and started shooting their Nerf guns towards both Samurai Jack and Jimmy Neutron altogether, forcing them to finally let go of their Uncle Scrooge!

"Hey, wait a minute!" Booker replied.

"That's not fair! Can they even do that?" Corey asked both Booker and Joey.

"I don't see anything in the rule book that says they can." Joey shook his head to Corey.

"Well, someone ought to!" demanded Corey.

After he dusted himself off, Scrooge looked down to his three nephews and said, "Thanks for savin' my butt, laddies!"

"Just make sure you be careful, Uncle Scrooge!" Louie said to his rich uncle.

Once he nodded back to one of his nephews, Scrooge saw Samurai Jack coming right after him. Scrooge immediately used his smarts to hit Jack with a shoulder thrust before jumping over him and delivering a big (webbed) Claymore kick all over Jimmy Neutron's face!

"And Scrooge shutting him down with that Claymore Kick!" Corey quickly pointed out.

"Showing shades of Drew McIntyre on the part of the Richest Duck in Duckburg!" nodded Joey Styles.

While Scrooge was still showing fight against the two men, Shadowcat was still beating down Johnny Bravo down at the lower right turnbuckle, mostly in the form of mudhole stomps straight to the chest. With each and every single stomp that was being made, Johnny's chest was getting redder and redder per second.

"Bravo definitely hasn't gotten a break for sure." shook Booker T's head.

"Can you blame him, Book? Kitty's gone basically insane since those comments he made to her!" Corey said to Booker in return.

"That's for sure, Corey!" Joey replied. "Johnny might've signed his own death wish!"

After she decided to cut Johnny some slack by giving him a breather, Kitty once again ran back to the other corner and started running, dropkicking Johnny Bravo right between the legs which forced him to scream loudly like an airhorn.

"Oh my god!" Joey cringed again, therefore shouting his familiar catchphrase once more.

Booker then shuddered and said, "There goes every last one of his kids!"

"I don't think Bravo's gonna need them anyway thanks to that!" Corey exclaimed, referring to that dropkick that Shadowcat did.

Johnny Bravo spent his time at the corner breathing in and out long enough for the camera to break away from the ring and over to the stage where yet another competitor was about to be introduced via the Rumble clock right away.

"While Bravo's gonna try not to heave his guts out, let's see Number 7 now!" Joey cried out as he pointed to the stage.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #7: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

After the buzzer sounded off, the song "The Touch" by Stan Bush started to play out as a anthropomorphic blue jay dressed in his "Mordecai and the Rigbys" t-shirt came out to a moderate, yet still babyface pop from the crowd.

"Hey, somebody call the city of Toronto, we got a blue jay missing!" Corey mockingly called out the crowd.

"Well, you may think that, Corey, but number #7 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble is _Regular Show_ 's own, Mordecai!" Joey exclaimed.

"Of course, Rigby won't be with him since he's going it out alone, but we'll see what he can do without his buddy with him!" Booker also exclaimed while seeing Mordecai run down the aisle.

He finally hit the ring, only to be stopped short by Scrooge McDuck, who hit Mordecai with another big Claymore Kick!

"Well, that was a short story!" chuckled Joey Styles.

"Scrooge McDuck with yet another big Claymore Kick!" Booker pointed out right away.

Meanwhile, as Mordecai got himself dazed from that unexpected Claymore, Shadowcat was now trading blows with Jimmy Neutron herself as the two had decided to trade forearm shots to each other's faces. Each shot only getting harder than the next with both Joey, Booker and Corey watching out of pure anticipation.

"Look alive guys, I think we got ourselves a faceoff going on here!" Corey pointed out as well.

"It's almost like an NHL fight it seems!" Booker nodded before saying, "Except this is no rink! This is the Royal Rumble!"

"And this crowd is loving it altogether!" Joey smirked a little.

Those forearm shots however, managed to get both Shadowcat and Jimmy dazed.

However, they still decided to go right at it some more, especially since Jimmy decided to hit yet another forearm shot to Shadowcat's face. However, the impact forced Kitty Pryde to bounce back to the ropes in which Shadowcat responded with a huge clothesline to Jimmy, sending him down in record time!

"Holy crap!" Joey shrieked a little out of surprise!

"I think that lariat nearly knocked all of Jimmy's brain cells right off!" Corey exclaimed.

Booker said out of unison, "That kid ain't gonna think for a while!"

While that slugfest was still going on, Mordecai was still trying to pick himself up from the Claymore Kick that he suffered while at the same time, Johnny Bravo was trying to gather himself from the savage beating from Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde herself.

It wasn't long however before the two immediately bumped into each other, forcing Johnny Bravo to turn to Mordecai and hit the blue jay with a big DDT!

"Uh-oh, bad place at the wrong time!" Corey exclaimed.

"Mordecai's head just got planted HARD with that DDT!" Joey shouted out.

The impact of that move knocked Mordecai out so much that Johnny soon shook the nerves off of him and got the bluejay up on his feet, therefore sending him over the top rope. Using every ounce of strength he had left from his bruised-up body though, Mordecai managed to think quickly by wrapping his entire legs around the ropes, making sure he didn't onto the floor entirely.

"I think another elimination's coming!" Booker exclaimed.

"You may wanna guess again, Book." Corey pointed out to Mordecai's legs, "Mordecai's hanging in there pretty tightly!"

"He's fighting for the million just like what the rest of the competitors are doing here in this Rumble!" Joey reminded the two sitting beside them.

As Mordecai continued to fight back from the elimination process, Shadowcat was now at the upper right turnbuckle trying her best to lift up Samurai Jack for a huge superplex. However, it was soon to no avail when Jack's hand clenched by the ropes, forcing Kitty Pryde herself to fail on the first attempt.

"Well, that ain't gonna happen." Booker shook his head.

'"Not with that hand on the rope, of course!" Corey also shook his head, pointing at Jack's clenched hand from the commentary table.

Kitty attempted to lift him once again, but alas, Jack was just way too strong and endurant to be lifted up. So just as a way to finally get Shadowcat off of him right away, the samurai responded with a nice left hook, followed by a shove which sent Kitty crashing hard on the mat!

"That was quite a long way down!" Joey gulped inside his throat.

Before Samurai Jack could even think about unleashing some top rope offense on the teenage mutant though, Scrooge McDuck came out of nowhere by leaping on the middle rope and surprising Samurai Jack with a middle rope Exploder suplex!

"Whoa!" Corey gasped, "Where did Scrooge come from?"

Joey then shrugged as he said, "I don't know, but what a suplex by Scrooge off the middle rope!"

Samurai Jack spent his time wretching his back in pain while at the same time, the crowd turned their focus on the stage yet again just in time to check out the next competitor that will enter the Rumble match next.

"This Rumble is getting better, guys! I can't wait to see which one's next!" Booker T rubbed his hands in anticipation as he looked at the clock winding down.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #8: Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants)**

All of a sudden, the song "I Wrote This" started to blare all throughout the stadium, forcing the fans to scream out in pure agony and despair because of the horrible song. It even got worse when a pink starfish with green boxers came out looking very stupid to a negative response from the entire Green Bay crowd. Not also did the song become a total earrape to the fans, but the commentators themselves (except Corey) couldn't help but plug their ears in response as well.

"Oh damn it, not this punkass song!" Booker groaned out.

"Well, it's unsafe to say that Patrick Star from _SpongeBob SquarePants_ is here in the Rumble match!" Joey nodded out to Booker.

Corey Graves was busying covering his ears and shouted, "Who in the hell put this frickin' song in there to play?!"

"I don't know and frankly, I don't care! Somebody shut it off!" Joey shrieked out to the boys in the back.

Patrick Star ended up wasting his precious time walking down the aisle, possibly getting the 'adoration' that his song was getting from these angry pissed-off fans. As he ran into the ring, Shadowcat decided to do everybody in the stadium a BIG favor. Once Patrick finally got into the ring, Shadowcat immediately hit him with a dropkick to the face, sending him over the top ropes and to the floor, eliminating him instantly to a big row of cheers.

"THANK GOD!" Corey Graves shouted in relief.

"You've said it!" Booker replied, "At least we won't have to see him and that song anymore!"

"Either way, Patrick Star is done for the rest of the night!" Joey exclaimed first-handedly.

 **2nd Elimination: Patrick Star; Eliminated by: Shadowcat; Duration: 0:04**

After Patrick Star got right back up on his feet, he was surrounded by a row of referees that were telling the starfish himself to go right to the back. Patrick, however, just became his usual stupid self by groaning with his mouth open and standing still.

"What the hell's up with that starfish?" Booker raised his eyebrow.

"Is this guy on dope, because he HONESTLY has problems!" Joey Styles pointed out.

While that was going on outside the ring, Johnny Bravo was busy trying to eliminate Scrooge McDuck, who was fighting to stay in this matchup as he could. He got him over the top rope and all that was needed to do was get him off the apron. But he was having trouble doing so since Scrooge still hung his feet all across the ropes.

"I think Scrooge McDuck's about to take a one-way trip back to the locker room!" Graves stated.

"No doubt Bravo's got him in the palm of his hand." Booker nodded out.

It wouldn't be long before Scrooge McDuck's webbed feet were instantly let go, which forced Bravo to deck him hard right in the face, therefore sending Scrooge all the way down. But before he could hit the floor though, Scrooge's instantly brought out his cane and used it as a pogo stick, which sent his ribs crashing through the barricade, yet miraculously didn't have his feet touch the floor.

"Oh my, Scrooge McDuck seems to be in a careless position right here as he's stuck on the barricade." Joey Styles explained.

"How in the heck is he going to get back in the ring without his feet touching the floor?" Graves replied to Joey.

"Good question there, Graves!" Booker added in.

It took Scrooge a lot of time to recover before sitting down on top of the barricade, trying to think up a quick idea on how to get right back into the ring. As that was going on, he felt a sharp pain go through his ribs knowing the impact he took when he crashed rib-first toward the barricade.

"Ugggh, that was a hard landin'..." Scrooge hissed in pain.

While he started recovering, he looked down to see his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie go down on their floor with planks of wood being strapped to their backs as if they were acting like some sort of stepping stones all of a sudden.

"Boys?" Scrooge said to the three.

"Just cross over us back to the ring and you'll be fine, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey insisted over to Scrooge.

"You promise not to make me fall?" Scrooge answered the three again.

"We promise!" Dewey replied.

Knowing that he could trust his nephews 100%, Scrooge immediately took a careful step stepping over the wooden planks strapped by both Huey, Dewey and Louie himself. With that one final step, the crowd popped like crazy as Scrooge got back on the apron and got inside the ring, keeping him safe from elimination!

"Whoa, you gotta be kidding me!" Booker gasped out of his seat.

"I think Scrooge's been watching too much of Kofi Kingston's Royal Rumble moments!" Corey chuckled in pure amazement.

"It looks like Scrooge is safe from elimination for now!" Joey pointed out.

"Just another piece of smart strategy there from Scrooge and his nephews!" Booker smirked in delight.

"Come on now, this is ridiculous!" Corey groaned to the 5x WCW champ. "Those three shouldn't be allowed out here unless they're in the Rumble!"

As the two decided to ignore Corey's complaint entirely, Scrooge looked towards the ring and saw Johnny Bravo in shock. In shock of course that Scrooge was able to save himself from elimination.

"What the heck, man? I thought I got you out?!" Johnny said to the richest duck in Duckburg.

"You thought wrong, Laddie!" Scrooge taunted to Bravo's face, "So do ya self a favor and eat my cane!"

"Why you-!" Bravo said as he started to approach Scrooge McDuck.

But before Johnny could even think of hitting Scrooge himself, Mordecai immediately came out of nowhere and dropkicked Bravo in the back of the head, forcing him to tumble towards Scrooge. Yet being quite the adventurer he was, Scrooge ducked down and grabbed the ropes down just in time for Johnny to go over the top rope and fall to the outside floor, therefore being eliminated from this Rumble match!

"And another one bites the dust!" Booker shouted out.

"Looks like Johnny Bravo won't be getting any from the ladies tonight!" Graves commented.

"No he will not, Corey!" Joey replied.

3rd Elimination: Johnny Bravo; Eliminated by: Scrooge McDuck; Duration: 2:39

After Johnny Bravo got back up though, he felt a Nerf ball hit across his entire head, which forced him to turn around and see who hit the object at them.

His face turned to total anger when he found out that both Huey, Dewey and Louie were chucking balls at him all along.

"Uh-oh…" Joey gulped.

"Yeah, it's about time those three shrimps get what's coming to them!" Corey pointed out with a smirk, obviously referring to Scrooge's three nephews.

"Oh no, those three better get the hell outta here right now!" Booker panicked.

But before Johnny Bravo could get his hands on both Huey, Dewey and Louie altogether, Senior referee Earl Hebner stepped in to stop him as he advised Johnny to head back to the locker room. Bravo, however, decided to strike back against the ref.

"It's not fair, they started it!" Bravo said, pointing to the three mischievous ducks.

"I don't really care who started what, you must head back to the locker room this instant!" Earl Hebner explained. "I will not allow anybody to cause any trouble, do you understand me?"

Bravo had no choice but to act like the fussy child that he was now becoming. And it was an outburst enough for Johnny to head back up the ramp.

"Ouch, what a sore sport." Joey replied.

"Our senior referee Earl Hebner did the right thing by stopping Johnny "Hothead" Bravo right there, before he hurt those three." Booker explained.

"I'm telling you, those three twerpy ducks are bad news!" Corey pointed out once more.

"Not my problem, Graves." Booker shrugged.

"Anyway, I think we got the next entrant coming up!" Joey Styles mentioned to his partners.

The camera yet again went back up to the stage where the Rumble clock lit up once more, therefore causing the entire Green Bay faithful to count down to the 9th entrant of the match.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #9: She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)**

After the buzzer sounded off again, the crowd popped once more as the song "Burning Heart" by Survivor started playing out across the stadium. They were about to get even louder as a blonde-haired woman in a white sleeveless bodysuit with white shorts came out with her signature sword, The Sword of Protection. She of course, raised it up for everyone to see it shine in the glory of the light itself. This brought a tremendous ovation from the fans of Green Bay, who were more than thrilled see one of the surprise entrants now competing in the match.

"I'll tell ya, the surprises keep on comin', Joey!" Booker smirked while nodding.

"And we got another surprise coming into the match!" Joey nodded before replying, "Coming in at #9 is She-Ra from the Netflix reboot, _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_!"

"You gotta wonder if the She-Ra from now is any different from the one in the 80's?" Corey asked Joey.

"I got a feeling you'll be surprised nonetheless, Corey!" Booker said out of place to Corey.

Meanwhile, as She-Ra was taking her time walking down the aisle, she took a stop to see Johnny Bravo looking right at her with a big bold smirk on his face. Even though he was already eliminated, Bravo felt it was right for him to try to score with a chick before his exit.

"Hey there, pretty mama, don't you look quite shiny tonight?" Bravo smirked to She-Ra with a wink, "What say you and me skip this Rumble and go to my place. I got a shiny sword of my own I wanna show you myself…?"

"Is Johnny Bravo out of his mind, talking to the Princess of Power the way he's doing right now?" Joey Styles questioned out of fear, knowing that Bravo will soon be regretting his words.

"Honestly, I think Bravo is just as brainless as Lynn Loud Jr and Patrick Star put together!" Booker replied.

She-Ra didn't take too kindly to his words to be exact.

She didn't take it to well to the point where she literally tackled Bravo right to the floor and started beating him down fist after fist, forcing a helpless Johnny to cry out for mercy.

"Agh! Help! A hot chick's beating me up-ow!" Johnny screamed out in pain.

"What the hell is She-Ra doing?!" cried out Corey Graves.

"It looks like Johnny made the wrong woman angry!" Joey said. "Especially when she's a Powerful Princess!"

"Oh boy, Johnny never learns anything from the beating he suffered in the hands of Shadowcat?" Booker asked, shaking his head in frustration.

The pummeling continued for a good 15 seconds before the referees had no choice but to restraint She-Ra off of a beaten-down Johnny Bravo. And it managed to take only five referees to finally pull the Princess of Power off of the womanizing idiot (By which I mean Johnny Bravo). Although the crowd wanted to see more of the beatdown (which they didn't), the crowd did manage to chant out She-ra's name over and over again, which gave the Princess of Power enough support for the match.

"And this crowd has gone wild!" Joey exclaimed.

"You think it's not too late to change my favorite now?" Booker asked Joey close-up.

"If you feel like it's possible," Joey nodded to Booker, "After all, like you said, everyone who's in the Rumble is considered a favorite!"

She-Ra finally ignored the lame womanizer for once and turned her attention towards the ring, which she entered right away. Once she got inside the ring, She-Ra wasted no time decking Mordecai right in the face with three big elbows before slamming Mordecai down with an elevated flatliner altogether!

"She-Ra's goin' to work here in that ring!" Booker chuckled out.

"I think she may be looking to send Mordecai out of work soon enough!" Joey nodded out in unison of Booker's comment.

Once she got back up on her feet, she turned around just in time to engage in a face-off with the one man She-ra had never expected to see:

Samurai Jack.

The crowd immediately saw this right between their own eyes and went berserk to the bone, forcing them to chant out "This Is Awesome" in response to this first-time faceoff between the two respective sword-wielders.

"Oh my, looks like we've got a showdown in the ring!" Graves commented.

"Look what we've got right here," Joey added in, "A stand-off between Samurai Jack and "The Power Princess" She-Ra."

"OHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH, now THIS is what dream matches are made of!" Booker smirked widely.

There was now silence coming between Jack and She-Ra altogether. Both two not even knowing what to make of the moment between them altogether. The only thing that both Jack and She-Ra were hearing was the screams of rejoice coming from their respective fans, who were dying to see them clash for a good 15 seconds right about now.

It remained like that before Jack had decided to draw out his sword in front of She-Ra, who now did the same in return of this epic clash.

"Oh man, everybody get the hell out of the ring!" Joey panicked.

"We've got a duel of the swords happening, right here!" Corey shouted.

As the two respectively drew their swords, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron, Mordecai and Scrooge McDuck all did the smart and yet wise thing by fleeing under the ropes and remaining outside the ring. They all watched as both Samurai Jack and She-ra rushed toward each other and clashed their swords between one another, swinging them altogether with each spark blasting close to one another. This brought an ounce of excitement to all the fans in the stadium, who were clamoring to see more from this intense clash.

"And they clash right away!" Joey pointed out of pure safety.

"Feels like I'm watching a Soul Calibur fight happen in real life." Corey nodded over to Joey Styles.

"This is almost like the longtime rivalry between Snake-Eyes and Storm-Shadow, who've had many battles over the years." Booker brought up the tale while sweating bullets due to this epic showdown.

The crowd was immediately going nuts for this epic showdown between Samurai Jack and She-Ra, as half the crowd was chanting for Jack while the other half were chanting for She-Ra, now making this hot Green Bay crowd split ovation-wise. The two clashed swords over and over again before they engaged in a tug-of-war battle, trying to push each other to the ropes using their swords. It was safe to say that neither Jack or She-Ra was budging altogether. But it clearly didn't matter to the two as the crowd was still glued to their entire seat in pure excitement, knowing what was bound to happen next between both the samurai and the powerful princess altogether.

"Is it me or did this battle now turned into a hoss fight with all this pushing?" Corey asked both Booker and Joey together.

"You got me, Corey!" Joey replied. "I'm at a lost for words!"

"I have no idea who will win this duel!" Booker commented. "This seems to be pretty evened out when it comes to size and strength!"

The tug-of-war battle lasted a good 30 seconds before the two finally broke it off in order to catch their breaths. Both Jack and She-Ra knew that this fight between them was pretty evened out in every single possible way, and these fans had no choice but to love it as they were out of their chairs to give the two of them the standing ovation that they needed.

"Listen to these fans inside Lambeau Field, they're begging for more!" Joey Styles pointed towards the crowd.

"I don't think I've ever seen a crowd going this crazy since the days where Stone Cold Steve Austin raised hell back in the late 90s." Booker mentioned. "Hell, even when the Packers won the 2010 Super Bowl, the whole stadium didn't shake this much."

"You got that right," Corey nodded before looking towards the stage, "However, I think we might have to break away for a little bit because I think we got someone coming our way into the match."

Corey was right all along.

The whole entire standoff/showdown between Samurai Jack and She-Ra took an entire minute, which was enough for the two to look toward the stage and see the Rumble clock tick down to its next entrant.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #10: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force)**

Once the buzzer sounded off for the 8th time, familiar theme song began to play out throughout the stadium, resulting in "10" chants being broken all over. It didn't take too long for Corey Graves to recognize that theme music as WWE's (former) Perfect 10, Tye Dillinger. Not also that, but a teenager with brown hair, green jacket, blue jeans and black Chuck Taylor shoes began coming through the curtain, being greeted by this excited Green Bay crowd.

"Oh my goodness, it's a perfect 10!" Corey chuckled out.

"A very fitting number for our next entrant! It's Ben Tennyson from _Ben 10: Alien Force_!" Joey exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see what this kid's got in store with the number he got!" Booker said as Ben ran down the aisle.

But before he could get into the ring though, he soon caught a glance at Samurai Jack, who shot a death glare at the teenager right in the face. Once Ben saw that glare, the Omnitrix-wearing hero had no choice but to remain on the outside on the ring.

"It looks like Ben's got second thoughts before going into the fight!" Joey said.

"He's seeing the showdown that's still going on in the ring between Samurai Jack and She-Ra," Graves brought up. "I think it's a smart choice for him to remain outside while he's still fresh!"

Once Ben remained ringside much to the safety of his own well-being, Jack turned his back to see She-Ra going right after him with her Sword of Protection. The samurai thought very quickly and drew out his sword with a bunch of sparks molding between their weapons. This clash had now resulted in yet another tug-of-war battle, pushing one another between the separate ropes.

"I'm really standing on the edge of my seat, Styles!" Booker said to Joey while feeling his knees shake.

"You might wanna keep her feet on the floor, Book!" Joey reminded the 5x WCW champ.

"What happened?" Corey smirked to Booker before saying, "You afraid the floor's gonna turn into lava?"

"I was just being expressive, Corey." Booker shot back at the tattooed commentator.

The tug-of-war lasted for a good 15 seconds before Samurai Jack broke out of the encounter, proceeding to strike She-Ra with his sword. The Princess of Power immediately ducked just in time and proceeded to strike Jack with her sword. Jack attempted to block her attack by trying to strike her sword with his, but when he did though...

 _*CRACK!*_

She-Ra's sword struck first, breaking Jack's samurai sword right in half, much to the shock of fans and the commentary team themselves!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed in horror.

"HOLY S***!" Booker shouted in shock.

"I think She-Ra just one upped Samurai Jack!" Corey pointed out in amazement.

"You think?!" Joey shouted to Corey in return, "Samurai Jack's sword just got broken in half!"

"This is insane!" Booker nodded with Corey.

Before Samurai Jack would even attempt to analyze the damage that was being done to his sword, the rest of the contestants who remained at ringside immediately re-entered the ring (Scrooge McDuck, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron, Mordecai and Ben Tennyson) and started attacking both Jack and She-Ra altogether, much to the excitement of the entire Green Bay crowd altogether. Scrooge, Jimmy and Ben were all doing a number on Jack while Shadowcat and Mordecai were having their hands full all over She-Ra themselves.

"Well, that didn't last long for them!" Joey shook his head.

"Guess they got tired of staying outside for far too long!" Corey pointed out right away.

"This may be a wise move for all the contestants." Booker pointed out as well, "Always go for the strongest people in the Rumble."

As much as they were pummeling non-stop between the both of them, it wouldn't be enough as both Samurai Jack and She-Ra split the pile, pushing every one of those contestants away. Samurai Jack wouldn't take the chance to let out a deep breath though as She-Ra came out running and decked the Samurai with a huge hellacious Helluva Kick!

"A Helluva Kick out of nowhere!" Corey shouted.

"No doubt that was one hell of a kick from She-Ra right there!" Booker nodded, agreeing with Corey yet again.

The kick managed to do great damage to Samurai Jack however as he spent a good 4 seconds getting dazed and confused.

That gave Ben Tennyson the opportunity to pick Jack right up on his shoulders with a nice Fireman's Carry position and flipped him over, forcing the back of Jack's neck to collide with Ben's knee!

"There it is, Ushi-Goroshi neckbreaker by Ben Tennyson!" pointed out Joey Styles.

"I got a feeling Jack's gonna have to chug down a bottle of aspirin for that one." Corey said to Joey.

Meanwhile, as Jack was struggling to get back on track in this Rumble, Shadowcat ended up punching Jimmy Neutron right in the ribs before trying to set him up for a huge brainbuster.

"Jimmy got it in the fruit basket on that one." Booker replied.

However, before Shadowcat could pretty much lift him up in the air, she was caught off guard by Scrooge McDuck, who hit her right in the ribs with that webbed foot of his.

Just to help the smart youngster out, both Scrooge and Neutron proceeded to lift up Shadowcat with a double vertical suplex.

"Shadowcat may be heading for trouble here!" Joey said panically.

But knowing the mutant that she was, Kitty Pryde managed to yank both Neutron and McDuck right by the heads and phased her body half-way out, forcing both Scrooge and Jimmy's faces to crash to the mat with a huge faceplant!

"Double facebuster!" Joey shouted out nicely.

"Shadowcat's definitely holding her own here in the Rumble!" Booker declared.

Corey then scoffed as he said, "Only because she's using powers to get through."

"You have a problem with mutants?" Booker replied to Corey with a raised eyebrow.

"Why on earth are you asking me that?!" Corey answered back, sneering to the 5x WCW champ.

Joey stepped in between and said to the two, "Guys, like I said, you two fight after the Rumble's over, but right now, we're about to see who's entering number 11 in the Rumble!"

The two men quickly dispatched their differences away just in time for the fans to look toward the stage and right up to the Rumble clock, where another entrant was about to enter right away.

* * *

 **Oh man, is this Rumble getting good or what? Anyway, here's the stats that we got so far.**

 **Entrants in the ring: 7**

 **Entrants eliminated: 3**

 **Entrants left to go: 90**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Scrooge McDuck, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron, Mordecai, She-Ra, Ben Tennyson**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Who will enter number 11 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble? Will my meat-lovers pizza get here right on time (not gonna lie, I'm really am that hungry)? Tune in next chapter to find out. Trust me, this story gets good from here. I guara-damn-tee it.**


	5. Ch 5: You Can Do Magic

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: You Can Do Magic_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #11: Raven Queen (Ever After High)**

Once the buzzer stopped sounding off, the song "You Can Do Magic" by America began to play around Lambeau Field as a dark purple-haired brunette decked out in a dark vinyl dress came out with a tremendous pop from the crowd. But that wasn't all. This next entrant decided to enchant the entire crowd by using her purple-aura like powers to create purple flames, which dazzled the Green Bay audience to its core.

"Take a look at that!" Booker said, looking at those flames closeup.

"No doubt, those kinds of flames are from our next entrant, Raven Queen from Ever After High!" Joey exclaimed loudly.

"She and Apple should be ashamed of themselves for putting Rosabella Beauty in the table!" Corey scowled, referring to the powerbomb that Raven and Apple gave to Rosabella in the pre-show.

"Are you dumb, Corey?" Booker said, being appalled to what Corey brought up, "It was Bischoff and Rosabella that brought this entire mess in the first place!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Joey added in. "Not to mention a few years ago they brought this bombshell before the Mega All-Star FanFiction Royal Rumble could even happen. Those two have done nothing but killing the entire Ever After High Franchise almost the same way he did with WCW!"

Once Raven finally got inside the ring however, the first person she approached was Mordecai, who was trying to surprise the daughter of the Evil Queen with a huge haymaker to the face.

Raven brought her smarts to good use by ducking down and delivering three huge kicks straight to Mordecai's ribs before taking down the blue jay with a spinning back kick for good measure!

"Raven going kick-crazy all over Mordecai now!" Booker pointed out.

"I think she's putting Aleister Black to shame with kicks like that!" Joey also pointed out with a little chuckle.

"You oughta wonder if she's learned anything from Aleister Black from watching NXT!" Corey brought up.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Booker commented.

While Mordecai tried his best to shake the nerves off of that attack, Raven continued to do more damage to the bluejay by running to the ropes and catching Mordecai off-guard with a huge basement dropkick!

"And basement dropkick to the beak!" Joey replied.

"She nearly came that close to having his beak turned right around!" Corey nodded over to Joey.

Mordecai soon got himself back up trying once again to get his mind back in the game. But as he was doing so, Raven decided to make her first elimination right away by grabbing Mordecai from behind and sending him over the top rope and onto the floor!

"Raven Queen with her first elimination of the night!" Booker shouted out.

"No kidding, Mordecai hardly ever got a chance in the match!" Joey shook his head, "He just got pummeled out there from the beginning!"

"Are you kidding me? He never stood a chance in this match!" Corey replied.

"That's what I just said, Corey!" Booker said to the Savior of Misbehavior.

 **4th Eliminated: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Raven Queen; Duration: 4:18**

While Mordecai was struggling to walk up the aisle, Ben Tennyson, Scrooge McDuck and Jimmy Neutron were all still struggling to eliminate Samurai Jack from the Rumble, yet they were having a very difficult time doing so knowing the fact that they noticed that Jack was wrapping his feet around the ropes.

"Hold up, we may have an elimination going on!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"Seems like it, Book!" Corey nodded before saying, "Samurai's at the edge of the ropes right now!"

"No doubt here, he's got three characters trying to eliminate him from this match!" Joey explained.

Before Samurai Jack could even think of going out however, Shadowcat immediately came out of nowhere and walloped Ben, Scrooge and Neutron in the back with a hard steel chair, therefore letting Samurai Jack go for the time being.

"Talk about your lifesavers, huh?" Joey said to Booker.

"Shadowcat saves Samurai Jack from elimination just in the nick of time!" Booker replied.

"Where did she get that steel chair from?" Corey asked, wondering how Shadowcat got that weapon.

"Well, I got a feeling since she used her phasing powers, I think it may be under the ring!" Joey asked the Savior of Misbehavior as well.

Shadowcat wasn't quite done with that steel chair just yet.

Knowing that Ben Tennyson was close to her, Shadowcat sent the steel chair driving into Ben's ribs before setting the chair down looking to set up something big for the alien-disguised superhero.

"Looks like Shadowcat's setting up something here." Corey pointed out.

"Whatever it is, I got a bad feeling Ben's gonna get the worst end of it!" Joey Styles gulped out of fear.

It wouldn't be long before Shadowcat somehow managed to lift Ben upside down, attempting a piledriver.

But before she could slam him on his head, Ben managed to wiggle free and counter the move with a back body drop. However, the teenager whose real name was Kitty Pryde amazed everyone by landing right on her feet to a surprising pop!

"WHOA!" Booker gasped out of his seat.

"No frickin' way did she do that!" shook Corey's head in amazement.

"Oh she definitely did, Corey!" Joey chuckled with a nod. "Boy was that incredible!"

After knowing that Shadowcat managed to escape from that move entirely, Ben attempted to get in a clothesline, only for Kitty Pryde to duck down right away.

But that wasn't all. Before Ben 10 could react from that miss, he ran right into a roaring elbow smash courtesy of She-Ra, which knocked Ben out for the time being!

"Oh, good night!" Corey gasped in surprise.

"Ran right at the wrong place and the wrong time!" Booker instantly pointed out.

Scrooge McDuck however, was about to get even a most painful fate.

While he was still recovering from that hard chair shot, he turned around only to eat a huge Black Mass kick from Raven Queen!

"Oh my god, Black Mass!" Joey screamed with a big gasp.

"That may be enough to get him the headache he needs!" Corey chuckled before replying, "By the way, do old ducks like him take meds for headaches?"

"You never get tired with the old jokes, do you?" Joey muttered to Graves.

"I got a lot of them, Joey!" Corey nodded.

"I swear, we're gonna be in for a long night if Corey keeps this up…" Booker groaned from Corey's statement.

"You can make it through, Book." Joey said to the WCW legend, "Anyway, we might as well see who number 12 is right now!"

As Scrooge McDuck tried to get his senses back from that lethal kick, the crowd took their focus off from the ring to the stage as they saw the Rumble clock light up. Which definitely meant that another entrant was about to enter the Rumble next.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #12: Jude Lizowski (6teen)**

After the buzzer sounded off once again (yeah, I know it becomes annoying as it goes on), the song "The Rock Show" by Blink 182 began to blare out through the speakers as a blonde-haired teenager dressed in a black headcap, light grayish-yellow shirt, blue pants and blue boots came out to a big, yet surprising ovation from the Green Bay crowd. Of course, he began to show off for the entertaining crowd as he started ska dancing down the aisle (what is he, Sami Zayn? LOL).

"Awwwwww yeah, it's time for my man here to get this show on the roll!" Booker T shouted in excitement.

Corey groaned out as he said, "Seriously? They put a damn pothead skater boy in? This Rumble's going to hell now!"

"I wouldn't say that at all, Corey!" Joey replied, glaring at his partner. "This guy right here happens to be one of 6teen's fan favorites! And who better than to make this show interesting than the show's main skater boy, Jude Lizowski?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm definitely lovin' this song!" Booker T chuckled as he started ska dancing like Jude was doing. "My boy Jude's making one hell of an entrance!"

"You serious? He hasn't gotten in the ring yet!?" Corey shook his head before looking at Booker's dancing, "And quit dancing already, this is a family show!"

"Excuse me Corey, but this is not a family show like how badly the WWE has been going ever since that stupid PG ERA started." Joey snarled to Corey Graves. "And the only reason why the WWE turned into a family show was so that Vince McMahon's wife Linda McMahon can get involved with politics and run for Senator in the state of Connecticut, which she failed to win not once but twice."

While Corey started muttering to himself (luckily Joey and Booker didn't hear him), Jude finally got inside the ring and continued to ska dance all around in a circle, mostly around Samurai Jack, who didn't even know what to make of his teenager's antics.

So when Jude approached him, Samurai Jack attempted to shut him up with a huge chop to the chest. Despite the fact that he was still dancing, Jude amazingly managed to duck down and chop Jack first instead.

"How on earth is Jude doing that?" Corey pointed out right away.

"Must be a new fighting style." Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe that Jude has learned some nice dance moves yours truly," Booker grinned. "And he's got the skills that will help him through the rumble."

Corey rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh please, that kid wouldn't know dancing if a skateboard came in and struck him in the dome!"

As Booker continued to ignore Corey's snarky comment, Jude continued to ska dance all around Samurai Jack, who right now was trying to catch his breath from that slap that just inflicted on him.

Jack ended up getting back on his feet only for the dancing Jude to chop him right on the chest again and again, following a combo-like pattern in which the crowd was eating it up one-by-one.

"Look at those chops connect!" Joey pointed out first-handedly.

"I'm thinking he still must be listening to Blink-182 going on his brain!" Booker exclaimed, enjoying this performance that Jude was making.

"That's perfect for a misfit like him!" Corey snarled out again.

"Jude's showing his shades of Ric Flair!" Joey stated, while ignoring Corey at the same time.

The tattooed Savior of Misbehavior then scoffed as he said, "Yeah, if Ric Flair started going to Hot Topic and started pogo-ing like a poorly performed punk rocker!"

Booker then glared at Corey for his comment, "Tell me you didn't just that, Graves? TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT?"

As Joey Styles attempted to break the two apart once again on commentary, She-Ra had Jimmy Neutron all to herself by delivering a big vertical suplex for good measure!

"Big suplex from She-Ra there." Joey pointed out.

However, the Princess of Power wasn't quite done with the boy genius just yet.

She then decided to pick him up once more and lift her up upside down before slamming Jimmy Neutron down for another suplex. The people instantly popped up to their feet once they saw what kind of suplexes they were seeing resembled.

"And another suplex!" Corey exclaimed.

"She's goin' for those Three Amigos, I'm tellin' ya!" Booker pointed out in excitement.

"Definitely making the late great Eddie Guerrero proud tonight!" nodded Joey Styles.

With Jimmy Neutron too dazed from that suplex, She-Ra attempted to lift him up for a third suplex. But before she could do just that, she was stopped by Shadowcat at the last second.

"Whoa, stop right there!" Kitty Pryde said to the Princess of Power.

Joey raised his eyebrow at commentary, "Why did She-Ra stop?"

"Maybe Shadowcat decided to play peacemaker for once." Corey said to Joey.

But then, all of a sudden, she looked toward Jimmy and onto She-ra while pointing up, "Get him up! I got an idea!"

She-Ra immediately followed her order and lifted Jimmy Neutron in a suplex position.

However, she wasn't looking to slam the Boy Genius down. She instead decided to keep him upside down at all times, stalling him right as Shadowcat began to leap up the top rope.

"I don't think she was playin' peacemaker, Corey!" Booker shook his head over to the Savior of Misbehavior.

"What on earth is Kitty Pryde doing?" Corey asked Booker in return.

"Something that Jimmy doesn't want to be part of, I'm sure!" Joey nodded out.

With She-Ra still holding Jimmy Neutron upside down, Shadowcat launched herself off from the top rope and connected with a dropkick towards the boy genius while at the same time She-Ra hit Jimmy with a vertical suplex!

"Whoa, what a move!" Corey gasped loudly.

"Incredible teamwork right there by both She-Ra and Shadowcat!" Joey Styles clearly pointed out.

Once they were done with Neutron for the time being, both She-Ra and Shadowcat heard a whistle blow right between them. The two soon looked to the left to see Raven Queen standing before them, gesturing to the two of them to bring it on, Shinsuke Nakamura-style.

"Come on!" Raven said to both She-Ra and Shadowcat.

"Raven's ready for a fight, Joey!" Booker spoke in anticipation.

"More like she's commiting suicide in the Rumble!" Corey said to Booker.

"No she's not, what's wrong with you Corey?" Joey said to the tattooist in annoyed fashion.

The two proceeded to get Raven with a double clothesline, but Raven managed to duck down and run to the ropes before nailing both She-Ra and Shadowcat with a very big springboard moonsault!

"She got them two for the price of one!" Booker exclaimed.

"She definitely did with a performance like that." Joey Styles nodded in unison.

Booker T then asked Joey precisely, "You think it's too late to change my pick for the Rumble?"

"If you feel like you need to, Book. Then go right ahead!" Joey nodded yet again.

Meanwhile, Jude Lizowski was right at the corner, still ska dancing his ass off while at the same time continuing to chop the chest of one Samurai Jack. Jack's chest was starting to turn blood red from the chops so bad, he looked like he was suffering one bad sunburn after another.

"How in the hell is Jude still dancing? That kid's gotta be worn out right about now!" Corey pointed out right away.

"Beats me," Booker shrugged, "Sometimes, Jude can't help himself, Corey!"

The dancing finally came to a close though when Scrooge McDuck came from behind and whacked Jude in the back with his signature cane, nearly breaking it to pieces.

"My god, what a hit!" Joey shuddered in pain.

"You said it, Joey!" Booker agreed with Joey. "Tell me, I did not just see that!"

Jude attempted to recover from that shot, but he couldn't get the chance to once Scrooge McDuck managed to wrap the entire cane all over the skater boy's neck. And then, Scrooge whipped Jude back to the mat, nailing a big White Russian Leg Sweep in good measure!

"Whoa, what a White Russian Leg Sweep!" Corey gasped yet again.

"Scrooge McDuck paying a little homage to The Sandman with that move!" said Joey Styles.

"What's next? Is he gonna start drinking and bashing his own head with a beer can next?" Corey asked Joey out of spite.

"How in the heck would I even know that, Graves?" Joey shrugged to Corey, "I don't even know his private life that much!"

"What the hell do you think he is?" Booker asked.

"I was only being sarcastic, Book!" Corey growled at the WCW great, "Geez, don't have a bird!"

"While I try to do my damn best to separate both Booker and Corey again, we might as well check out the next entrant already!" Joey said as he pointed directly to the stage.

And so did the rest of the Green Bay fans as well as they took their focus away from the ring and over to the stage where another entrant was about to enter the Royal Rumble match.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #13: Hank Hill (King of the Hill)**

After the buzzer rang out again, typical country music began playing throughout Lambeau Field as a middle-aged man with a brown flat-top, clear black glasses, white t-shirt, denim jeans and brown boots came out of the curtain just to be filled with only moderate cheers from the entire crowd.

"I think we're gonna be heading down to Texas with this man right there!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"Eeeeeeeyup!" Joey nodded, "Because entering number 13 is Hank Hill from King of the Hill!"

Corey then somehow noticed the pattern of Hank's denim-covered behind and started to snicker out a little bit, "Um, did anyone tell Hank his butt's kind of missing?"

"He always looks like that, Corey." Joey pointed out, just to correct Corey.

"Have you seen how small it looks, Joey?" Corey snickered to the ECW original, "By goodness, it's so small, you need to get a microscope to actually see his butt!"

"Oh god…" Booker T rolled his eyes.

As Hank finally got inside the ring, he was greeted the hard way by Ben Tennyson, who surprised Hank Hill with a big Single Knee Facebreaker in return!

"Well, that didn't last long!" Corey smirked out.

"Hank Hill ran in at the wrong place right there!" Joey exclaimed.

"He's gonna wish he was back in Texas with his son Stewart." Corey smirked.

"It's Bobby Hill, not Stewart." Booker corrected Corey in return, "You talking about the other fat kid with the Winger shirt from Beavis and Butt-Head."

"Nuh-uh, JBL told me Stewart was Hank Hill's son." Corey smirked over to Booker again.

"I don't know where he heard that from, but he's VERY inaccurate on that one." Joey interjected.

The impact of that hit forced Hank Hill to recover right to the lower left turnbuckle. Before he could actually get some rest though, he looked to see Samurai Jack running right toward him, dropkicking Hank right between the legs!

"Oh my god!" Joey shrieked with laughter.

"I got a feeling his butt's not the only one that's gonna shrink!" Corey gulped.

"You're tellin' me," Booker nodded, "I think Hank's going to be feeling that in the morning!"

"Maybe for a long time." Corey added right away.

The punishment wasn't quite over for Hank Hill just yet.

Scrooge McDuck instantly brought out a glass bowling ball for everyone to see (which had a rose stuffed inside it). Reasons why he brought it out in the first place, well, it was all thanks to his nephew Huey, who dug the bowling ball out from under the apron. Hank was now going to be in for the world of hurt.

"Oh no, this is gonna be bad." Corey gulped in total fear.

"Where the hell did Scrooge get that bowling ball from?" asked Booker T.

"Quite frankly, I don't want to know!" Joey shook his head, "Either way, I think Scrooge is about to get a 7-10 split if Hank doesn't move out of the way!"

With Hank Hill trapped in a sit-down position down at the corner, Scrooge McDuck took his time and planned out his trajectory on where the bowling ball should roll. After 5 seconds of waiting, Scrooge rolled the ball and struck out Hank's nuts on impact, forcing out an "OHHHHHHHHH!" from the crowd itself!

"OH MY FRICKIN' GOD!" Shrieked out a terrified Joey Styles!

"That's it! That's frickin' it right there!" Booker T pointed out again.

"His nuts may be no more!" Corey shook his head.

It nearly took Hank Hill a painful 15 seconds for him to finally get up.

When he did though, Ben Tennyson immediately rushed right over and clotheslined Hank Hill over the top rope and onto the floor, marking his first elimination of the match!

"Well, he's no longer the king of this hill!" Corey shook his head again.

"No kidding!" Joey nodded, "Hank Hill didn't even get a chance!"

"What an upset by Ben 10, y'all!" Booker replied.

 **5th Eliminated: Hank Hill; Eliminated by: Ben Tennyson; Duration: 0:42**

Meanwhile, as the EMTs outside tended over to a pain-ridden Hank Hill, Jimmy Neutron found himself in the middle of an elimination process caused by both Shadowcat and She-Ra, who right now was trying their best to get rid of the boy genius off the apron.

"I don't think Hank's gonna be the only one leaving!" Corey shook his head while pointing at Jimmy.

"Is Jimmy Neutron gonna join Hank Hill in the back?" asked Joey Styles.

The answer of course, would be a definite "NO".

Jimmy managed to fight back by slugging both She-Ra and Shadowcat right in the face. And then, while Shadowcat tried her best to recover, Jimmy re-entered the middle rope but re-entered via a Slingshot Canadian Destroyer on Shadowcat!

"My god!" Joey hissed out in agony again.

"Slingshot Canadian Destroyer on part of the boy genius!" Corey exclaimed.

"I got a feeling he used one of his Brain Blasts on that one, Joey." added Booker T.

As Shadowcat got herself dazed and confused from that move, the crowd all turned to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light up again, indicating that yet another entrant was about to make his/her way right down the aisle.

"Anyway, we're about to see the arrival of number 14 make his or her way down the aisle!" Joey exclaimed as he clock ticked down.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #14: Queen Tyr'ahnee (Duck Dodgers)**

As the buzzer sounded off for the 12th time of the night, the song "Brutality" (which happens to be Rhea Ripley's theme song from NXT UK) began to play out throughout the stadium as a woman decked out in black skin, long-flowing white hair and wearing a gold-plated bikini appeared to a surprising babyface pop from the entire crowd. Even Corey Graves didn't know what to make out of this entrant, especially when he got a good look at her mouth-less face.

"Whoa, what the-?" Corey gasped out of his seat, "What happened to her face?!"

"I don't care about that, but wow, what a surprise!" Booker gasped as well, but this time in surprised amazement.

"Surprise, indeed!" Joey nodded, "Our next entrant is Queen Tyr'ahnee from the Looney Tunes spin-off cartoon Duck Dodgers!"

"Can someone remind her to find her mouth and put it back where it belongs?" Corey hollered out.

After sprinting down the aisle, Tyr'ahnee finally got in the ring where she blasted Jude Lizowski right in the chest with a spinning double axe handle before ringling Jude's arm and delivering a huge Eat Defeat in return!

"My goodness, she's goin' all out, Joey!" Booker T shouted.

"And she's taken it all over Jude Lizowski!" Joey shouted as well.

Raven Queen tried her best to stop Queen Tyr'ahnee's momentum, but alas, it all failed once Tyr'ahnee blocked out a huge roundhouse kick caused by Raven.

In return, Tyr'ahnee shut down Raven with two hard face slaps and a spinning backhand before knocking out Raven for a loop with a roundhouse kick of her own!

"Oh, hello!" Joey said, nearly getting out of his seat.

"She definitely channeling her inner CM Punk with that combo!" Booker pointed out closely.

"CM Punk nothing! Can someone ask her what happened with her mouth?" Corey asked both Booker and Joey.

"Will you stop asking that question, Corey?" Joey told Corey off in an agitated way.

"Yeah, we already know that you asked it!" Booker added to what Joey said, as Tyr'ahnee delivered a forearm uppercut to Jude's chin. "Oof, what a forearm uppercut by Tyr'ahnee there on Jude!"

"Looks like she must have been wanting payback for how Jude tried to make a move on her." Joey stated.

"Whoa, hold on a minute there!" Corey said. "Did I hear you right!? Jude tried to flirt with the Martian Queen herself!?"

"Yes he did!" Booker replied, "I knew all about it before the show started."

"Why didn't no one tell me this before?" Corey said, complaining as always.

While Queen Tyr'ahnee was busy building up momentum in the match, Samurai Jack was right at the ropes, busy trying his best to knock Scrooge McDuck off the apron with repeatable punches. Scrooge was hanging onto the ropes as tight as he could, but quickly yet slowly started to feel his fingers slip out of him.

"I think Scrooge is about to slip in a retirement home!" Corey pointed out very quickly.

"Ah man, he ain't gonna last very long here!" groaned Booker T.

With one last shot, Samurai Jack hit Scrooge upside the head, forcing him to let go of the rope.

But before he could think of hitting the floor, the camera got a good shocking look at his webbed feet, which of course was still hanging onto the lower ropes, much to the shock of the rest of the fans and commentators watching!

"He's gone-what the?" Corey said with a jaw-dropping gasp.

"Oh my god, look at THAT!" Joey pointed out as well, being awestruck by that incredible near-save moment.

"He's hangin' on by his feet!" Booker chuckled, "This dude must be Flubber or somethin'!"

However, Scrooge was still having trouble trying to lift his body up from the position that he was suddenly in. Luckily for the richest duck in Duckburg, Huey, Dewey and Louie proceeded to help their dear old uncle out by pushing Scrooge backup and scooting him back into the ring, bringing out a big pop from the audience.

"And Scrooge is safe again!" Joey exclaimed.

"Only because he's got those bratty nephews of his by ringside!" Corey growled in return.

"What's your problem with kids all of a sudden?" Booker raised his eyebrow at Corey, "What on earth did they ever do to you to begin with?"

"They're ruining the Rumble for me by sticking their noses where they don't belong!" Corey explained with anger.

"Oh come the hell on, Corey!" Joey snapped. "As I told you before, there's no rules stating that they can't be at ringside to help their uncle."

"You heard him, Graves!" Booker agreed. "Quit your whining and call the damn match!"

While Graves was muttering lowly to himself (luckily for him, Booker didn't hear), She-Ra ended up blasting Ben with a clothesline right before turning around to see the one person she was standing next to: Queen Tyr'ahnee.

It was there that She-Ra immediately drew her sword out just in time, forcing the rest of the commentators to be intrigued on what was about to go down.

"Wait a minute, we got a face-off going!" Joey Styles quickly pointed out in suspense.

"I wouldn't say that, Joey. Queen Tyr'ahnee's got half of her face missing!" Corey smirked out, therefore annoying both Joey and Booker again.

"Are you ever gonna stop?" Booker angrily turned to Corey, "You do realize her people are just like that, right?"

"You mean there are freaks just like her?" Corey said, pointing to Tyr'ahnee from far-away.

"You know you're being completely racist right now, Corey?" Joey yelled angrily.

"Why? She's just an alien, Joey!" Corey hollered out to Joey.

"He still has a point, Graves!" Booker argued. "You're judging this woman because she's an alien who's different, and that's despicable."

"Oh, great, did you just turn yourself into Daffy Duck with that one?" Corey rolled his eyes in response to Booker's statement.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go at it right now?" Booker yelled, before standing up out of his chair.

Joey then got in the middle altogether, saying to the two men, "Like I said, this is no time to fight!"

As the three commentators were caught in yet another argument, She-Ra immediately threw her sword down and proceeded to punch Tyr'ahnee in the face, which of course, ended up punching her back. This face-off had now turned into an all-girl fistfight between the two, which got the entire Green Bay crowd on their feet.

"Look at this," Joey pointed out before screaming, "CATFIGHT! CATFIIIIIIIIGHT!"

"Oh yeah, here we go fellas!" Booker chuckled.

"I hate to see what kind of damage She-Ra is gonna do to the Queen's face!" Corey gulped a little bit, "By the end, I think she may not have a face at all!"

As both Joey and Booker tried their best to ignore Corey's comments about Tyr'ahnee's mouthless face, the brawl between her and She-Ra got so intense that both women tumbled right through the middle ropes and onto the floor, duking it out. This kind of display coming from these women forced the referees to break it up right away, but to no avail.

"This is escalating pretty quickly, fellas!" Booker replied in suspense.

"Even the referees are having trouble trying to separate those two!" Joey pointed out to the both of them.

"As much fun as I want to see this occur, I think we might have to break away to see the next entrant, Styles!" Corey reminded to the two as he looked up to the Rumble clock.

And so did the rest of the fans as they all looked up to see who's the next entrant in the rumble.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #15: Sam (Totally Spies)**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the song "A View To A Kill" by Duran Duran played all throughout Lambeau Field as a beautiful red-haired teenager with long hair and decked out in a green cat-suit came out through the curtain to a whole lot of cat-calls coming from the audience, mostly the teenage boys and adult males who were more than ecstatic to see another surprise entrant unfolding through their eyes.

"I think we're about to go undercover, guys!" Booker informed Joey.

"And this next entrant's got it all written around her, because Sam from Totally Spies has drawn number 15 in the Rumble!" Joey exclaimed.

"Is she gonna break a nail on the way down?" Corey asked the ECW commentator.

"When you're going up against 99 other characters," Booker explained. "That's the last thing you should be worrying about."

Once Sam got onto the apron, Shadowcat came after her trying to deck her into the face, but being the spy that she was, Sam got her with a shoulder thrust before getting inside the ring with a Slingshot DDT to Kitty Pryde!

"Impressive DDT!" Joey exclaimed.

"I wonder what Johnny Gargano thanks of her stealing his move like that?" Corey raised his eyebrow.

"I'm certain he won't mind a bit, Graves!" Booker sneered to the Savior of Misbehavior.

After Sam got up, she approached her new target in the form of Jimmy Neutron, who got immediately kicked in the side of ribs courtesy of the red-haired spy herself.

He went down on his knees clutching his ribs in pain when all of a sudden, Sam ran right to the ropes and back again hitting Jimmy Neutron with a big Hurricanrana Driver!

"Whoa, Hurricanrana Driver coming through!" Joey exclaimed once again.

"And look, not one single nail broken!" Corey smirked, "She should be SOOOOO lucky."

"Trust me, Corey, she ain't no typical teenager for sure!" Booker shook his head in spite of Corey's comment.

While Sam continued to build up momentum in the Rumble, Samurai Jack began to get back into the Rumble right away by trapping Scrooge McDuck out of nowhere with a big German Suplex!

"Big German right there by the Samurai." Corey quickly pointed out.

As much as Samurai Jack wanted to stop, he couldn't.

He still managed to hang on to Scrooge McDuck, who got picked up and drilled to the floor with a big back suplex courtesy of Jack!

"And a back suplex!" Booker replied, "By god, is that loud or what?"

However, Samurai Jack wasn't exactly done with Scrooge just yet.

He immediately picked him up, attempting to hit a big Tiger Suplex on the richest duck in all of Duckburg. But before he picked him right up, Jude Lizowski came running in and superkicked Samurai Jack in the back of the head, which brought both Jack and Scrooge down immediately.

"Oh my goodness, what a kick!" Corey said with a loud gasp, "Where on earth did Jude come from?"

"Who knows, who cares? Either way, that was a big kick to the back of the noggin!" Joey nodded as he shuddered.

The superkick that Jude gave to Samurai Jack was more than enough to bring him down, which forced the blonde-haired skater to ascend from the top rope hoping to pull out a high-risk aerial assault in this matchup.

"Whoa, he's going up top!" Booker pointed out again.

"It looks very dangerous from up there!" Corey said, fearing the worst to happen.

"You do have a point Corey, because there's a good chance he could get knocked out of the ring and get eliminated!" Joey Styles nodded on behalf of Corey Graves.

Luckily for Jude, there was no one coming by to interrupt his moment from happening.

After a deep breath, Jude took off in the air…

…

…

…

...only to be hit with a Black Mass kick, courtesy of Raven Queen!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked loudly, throwing his signature catchphrase again.

"What a Black Mass kick!" Corey gulped one more time.

"I think Raven nearly decapitated that poor boy's head off!" Booker said, gasping with breath, "Not gonna lie, that caught me off my seat!"

While Jude attempted to recover from that nasty kick given to him, the fight between She-Ra and Queen Tyr'ahnee intensified as the Princess of Power trapped the Martian Queen down at the upper left turnbuckle and started stomping a mudhole right through her ribs.

It definitely helped a lot, forcing Tyr'ahnee down on her ass at the moment.

"Look at this, She-Ra's going all out!" Corey replied.

"She's proving to Tyr'ahnee right there that she is the most superior female here in this match!" Booker pointed out.

"With the way her performance is going, it looks very likely!" nodded Joey Styles.

With Tyr'ahnee feeling groggy as ever, She-Ra ran to the other corner and back again, hoping to nail Queen Tyr'ahnee with a big Hesitation Dropkick.

Before that could happen though, Jimmy Neutron came running out of nowhere and walloped She-Ra in the face with a huge spinning wheel kick, stopping her for the moment!

"Neutron with a wheel kick!" Styles shouted out.

"That boy just came flying out of nowhere!" Booker chuckled in surprise.

Jimmy Neutron soon got up on his feet, only to turn himself right around to see Queen Tyr'ahnee level the boy genius with an epic spear for good measure!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted.

"That spear just shot him down, Styles!" Booker pointed out in suspense.

"Any chance we'll send him to the robotic scrap heap where his stupid robot dog deserves to go?" Corey said to both Joey and Booker, obviously referring to Goddard.

"Don't start, Corey!" Booker said, threatening the former NXT superstar.

As Jimmy Neutron laid motionless around the ring, the crowd immediately saw the Rumble clock light up on the titantron, forcing them to turn towards the stage and await the next entrant who was about to come out of that curtain.

"Anyway, who's the next entrant about to come out of this Cartoon Rumble?" Joey Styles asked.

"Whatever it is, I'm ready for it!" Booker said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

* * *

 **Whoa, you talk about your OMG moments. Trust me, this chapter had a lot of them. Anyway, here's our stats:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 10**

 **Entrants eliminated: 5**

 **Entrants left to go: 85**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Scrooge McDuck, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron, She-Ra, Ben Tennyson, Raven Queen, Jude Lizowski, Queen Tyr'ahnee and Sam**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Yes, if anyone asked, I named this chapter off the songs from one of my favorite rock bands of the 1970's, America. Out of their songs, the ones I mostly love from them are "Sister Golden Hair", "A Horse With No Name", "Lonely People", "Ventura Highway", and of course "You Can Do Magic" which is my favorite song from them. Go check them out on YouTube if you're a fan of 1970's rock.**

 **Anyway, what will happen next in this Rumble? Will Scrooge McDuck keep saving himself from elimination. Will Jude continue to listen to Blink-182 inside his head while dancing at the same time just to annoy Corey Graves? Do I think Queen Tyr'ahnee is the hottest martian there ever is (no doubt about it, it's a major YES)? More will be answered in the next chapter, so until then, you know what to do. Now of you'll excuse me, it's microwaved burrito time!**


	6. Ch 6: That's My Horse!

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: That's My Horse!_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #16: "Granddad" Robert Freeman (The Boondocks)**

After the entire buzzer rang out again, "Fight The Power Pt. 1" by The Isley Brothers started blaring out through the sound speakers as an old man decked out in a green jacket, brown slacks and glasses came through the curtain and was greeted by a big applause from the entire Green Bay crowd.

"Oh boy, somebody's about to get the belt!" Corey gulped for his safety.

"And not to mention a whole lot of it, because here comes Robert Freeman aka Granddad from The Boondocks!" Joey exclaimed.

"With the mood he's in not drawing the last spot of the Rumble, I can tell those competitors are about to be in for a long night!" Booker nodded away.

Once he finally got inside the ring, he was treated by a hard open hand slap on the face by Ben Tennyson for good measure.

"YIKES!" Joey said, making his ears shudder.

"Did you frickin' hear that?" Booker said to Joey.

"I sure did, that slap hurt my ears!" Joey nodded, letting Booker know.

That one single slap caused by Ben forced Granddad to start fuming around his face, displaying such an angry growl that made Atrocitus wince in his monster form.

"I think Ben might have regretted doing that!" Corey shook his head.

"You think?" Joey said to Corey with a shout, "Granddad's about to lose it!"

Looking towards Ben with that death glare, Granddad shouted to him, "Aw, hell no, you did not just slap me, white boy! That's it, I'm gonna get my belt…!"

Before Ben could even blink, Granddad took off his belt in record time and started whipping Ben around, much to the delight of the entire Green Bay crowd.

"I think we've got ourselves a white boy whipping!" Booker chuckled half-heartedly.

"C'mon, this ain't right!" Corey whined like always, "He should be in jail for whipping a minor!"

"As I told you before Corey, there's no rules about not using a belt in the rumble." Joey replied. "Secondly, Ben happens to look more like an adult."

"Didn't he say that he's 16?" Corey asked Joey Styles.

"Does it matter, Graves?" Booker said. "When you enter the Royal Rumble match, you've gotta expect the unexpected."

Jude Lizowski tried his best to stop Granddad's whipping, but failed right away as Robert immediately turned around and whip the skater boy repeatedly, forcing little bit of marks right around his ribcage and back. The crowd was eating this whip attack of his one by one, and they had no plans on stopping anytime soon.

"Robert Freeman is a belt whipping machine right here!" Joey Styles shrieked.

"Nobody in the ring is safe from this man, I can say that!" Corey replied.

"Who the hell is gonna stop this old man?" Booker shouted.

"I have no idea, Book!" replied Joey. "But whatever happens, I hope somebody does!"

Right after he was done whipping Jude right on the mat, Robert Freeman turned around, only to be stopped by Scrooge McDuck, who was holding his signature cane straight up to Granddad's nose.

"Well, someone stopped him in his tracks." Corey stated. "I hate to say it, but thank you Scrooge McDuck!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Scrooge cracks his head like a pinata!" Booker said to Corey.

Despite being silenced and stopped by Scrooge's cane, Robert immediately held up his belt up to Scrooge's face, making the honest mistake of taunting him right away.

"That's enough whippin' outta you, laddie!" Scrooge scowled to Granddad.

"Like you gonna beat me up with yo' pimp cane!" smirked Robert Freeman.

Scrooge then chuckled as he said, "Who said I was going to?"

But then, all of a sudden, Scrooge flipped his cane over and used the handle to strip Granddad out of his signature belt in the process, forcing out another big pop from the Green Bay faithful for that act alone.

"There goes Robert's calling card!" Joey exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Corey replied in relief.

"I think this just evened the playing field, guys!" Booker pointed out, kicking back in his seat.

Knowing that he no longer had his belt with him, Granddad shrugged it off and said, "No problem. I'll just whip your plucky duckin' ass either way!"

Before he could even attempt to hit Scrooge, the richest duck in all of Duckburg decided to hit back with a round of open handed chops to the chest before pushing back to the upper right turnbuckle in order to chop him some more.

"Anybody got a case of Pepto Bismol, because he's gonna need it!" Corey exclaimed, referring to Granddad.

"If someone has it, I'm pretty sure Robert Freeman isn't gonna need some!" Joey shook his head.

Knowing he whipped him long enough, Robert Freeman was then whipped to the other corner by Scrooge McDuck. However, using his smarts, Granddad flipped himself over the top rope and remained on the apron before going back to the other corner just to ascend over to the top rope (which of course was the lower right corner of the ring).

"What on earth is Robert Freeman doing right here?" Booker questioned.

"He saved himself from getting eliminated by that idiot duck, that's what." Corey answered him up close.

"Yeah, but he's in a very dangerous position right now!" Joey explained. "Being up on the top rope is not somewhere you wanna be in the Royal Rumble match."

Granddad remained on the top rope for a good second until Scrooge McDuck immediately caught up with him at the middle rope, holding him up for a good 5 seconds (not without seeing Robert beg for his life though). All the begging that Granddad was doing didn't do him any favors though as Scrooge tossed Robert back into the ring with his back being crushed on the way down!

"Wrong place, wrong time, Freeman!" shook Corey Graves's head.

"It's safe to say he definitely paid for it!" Joey Styles nodded on behalf of Corey.

"Scrooge made Freeman eat his own words!" Booker commented.

As Granddad spent a good time nursing his own back right on the mat, the crowd immediately looked towards the stage and saw the Rumble clock pop up again from the titantron, therefore indicating yet another entrant's appearance in the match.

"Anyway, it's time to see what entrant number 17 is made of here in this Rumble match!" Joey Styles exclaimed as the clock started winding down.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #17: Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

Once the buzzer rang out right away, the audience looked puzzled at the fact that no music was playing right on the sound speakers. That was until they heard the sound of an accordion playing right behind the curtain, followed by a spotlight that shone right through the stage.

"Whoa, what's this?" Joey raised his eyebrow.

"I don't have a frickin' clue, Styles." shook Corey's head yet again.

"Wait a minute, if that Rolf from Ed, Edd N Eddy right behind that curtain and playing an accordion?" Booker questioned.

The answer was a definite yes as a blue-haired teenager dressed in a yellow shirt (with a red stripe), blue jeans and red shoes came through the curtain and started playing the "Yeshmiyek" song much to the delight of a dancing crowd, who couldn't help but be enchanted to the addictive polka beat. And to be honest, Booker T couldn't get enough dancing to the song either.

"Well, I guess that answers your question!" Joey nodded to Booker.

"Seriously Booker?" Corey groaned, "Do we really need to see you dance already?"

"Why not? It's a good song, so sue me!" Booker shrugged to Corey before continuing to dance.

Once Rolf immediately got to ringside, he set the accordion aside and got right inside the ring, only to be approached by the boy genius himself, Jimmy Neutron.

The self-proclaimed Son of a Shepard wasted no time getting rid of his shirt right away and stripped it off, revealing an impressive muscular six-pack that made the teenage girls swoon right away. They swooned even more once they found out the hair around Rolf's back was all shaved off clean (much to everyone watching at home safety-wise).

"Well, we got one hell of a makeover!" Booker nodded.

"I don't see any change in Rolf, Booker! He still looks the same!" Corey pointed out right away.

"Except his back doesn't look hairy anymore." Joey also pointed out, trying to correct Corey Graves.

Jimmy tried to strike Rolf clean out of orbit, but the Son of a Shepard had plans for everyone's favorite modern-day Einstein.

That was when Rolf picked Jimmy Neutron up in a Fireman's Carry position and then proceeded to spin all around the ring, therefore forcing the entire Green Bay crowd to pop up yet again and count down every revolution Rolf was doing on that big Airplane Spin alone.

"Uh-oh, someone's going for a ride." Corey spoke with a nervous gulp.

"Unless that someone is James Issac Neutron himself!" Joey also gulped in unison.

So far, his Airplane Spin didn't seem to stop at all.

In fact, Rolf used this one single move on Jimmy Neutron to his opportunity by knocking down whoever was right in the Son of a Shepard's way! In the process, Rolf used Jimmy to knock down Raven Queen, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Shadowcat and Sam all in one sitting, therefore turning Rolf into a human tornado to the delight of the entire crowd!

"Oh my goodness, Rolf's gone frickin' insane!" Joey shrieked out of pure excitement.

"Where on earth is Bill Paxton where you need him?" asked Corey, "I swear, we have a human Twister at our hands!"

"Well, he's best suited to be one, Corey. So I got no problem with that." Booker nodded with a shrug.

Rolf was relentless in his tornado-like fighting until at last he stopped for a minute. However, that brief pause was only stopped when he started spinning the other way, letting the crowd pop big for his long-lasting Airplane Spin.

"Now he's going the other way?" Corey said, trying not to hold in his laughter.

"Rolf doesn't even know when to stop!" Booker shook his head, "He's like a human dreidel!"

"I can guarantee you Rolf's been watching a lot of Tyler Bate's matches in NXT UK!" Joey nodded out.

Rolf managed to spin him around for at least ten revolutions before finally dropping Jimmy Neutron on the mat, much to the delight of the Green Bay faithful who were chanting "Rolf" over and over again for his little stunt.

"I can definitely say that Rolf's on fire!" Booker smirked.

"Not to mention Rolf may be a little spent too!" Corey nodded out, "That spin definitely wore him the hell out!"

"I'm pretty sure the next entrant won't be worn out as well, because the clock's ticking down!" Joey said as he looked up at the titantron and saw the Rumble clock light up.

This sign obviously meant that another entrant was about to make in way in only 12, 11…

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #18: Hilda**

After the buzzer rang out for the 16th time in this match, "Anarchy In The UK" by the Sex Pistols began to play out for the crowd as a teenaged girl with long teal hair, black bidet, long sleeved orange shirt, teal skirt, black leggings and red-orange boots came out to a great ovation from the entire crowd.

However, this next entrant wasn't alone however as there was a white deerfox with antlers running alongside her at full-speed.

"Wait a minute, who the hell is this girl?" Corey questioned.

"Well, if you haven't been watching Netflix at all Corey, you should know this is the character of Netflix's self-titled show, _Hilda_." Joey said to a confused Corey.

"Really? I thought she was part of the audience." Corey replied.

"Well, she isn't." Booker shook his head. "Where has your head been at Graves?"

As Corey angrily muttered over to Booker for some reason, Hilda stopped at ringside just to look down to her pet deerfox, which was named Twig, with a reassuring smile.

"You help me out just in case I get in trouble okay?" Hilda said to Twig, who nodded right away.

After that, Hilda decided to head up to top rope and catch her eyes on a big brawl that was happening involving Rolf, Robert Freeman, Samurai Jack and Ben Tennyson.

It was the perfect time for Hilda to strike as the 13-year old youngster leaped off the top rope and nailed the four men with a big leaping moonsault!

"Oh, dios mio!" Joey exclaimed.

"What a big dog pile we just saw, Joey!" Booker quickly pointed out.

Once Hilda got right back up on her feet, she turned around to see Raven Queen standing there attempting a big roundhouse kick. It didn't take too long for Hilda to duck the attack though as the preteen then attempted a spinning back kick to the bread basket before nailing Raven with a leg drop bulldog (which is also known as a Fame-asser).

"And Hilda drops the Fame-asser on Raven!" Joey exclaimed once more.

"How on earth is this girl knowing how to fight?" Corey asked Joey.

"I've heard that she's been watching the top wrestlers on NXT with her friends," Booker explained. "She's probably learned from a lot watching guys like Adam Cole, Aleister Black, Johnny Gargano and even Ricochet."

As Hilda began continuing her momentum in the match, Robert "Granddad" Freeman was having trouble trying to get on his feet. When he did however, he accidentally bumped Samurai Jack in the process, which forced the Samurai to level Robert right in the face with a big lariat!

"OUCH!" cringed Joey Styles.

"He nearly blasted Robert Freeman out of his slacks there!" Corey Graves chuckled in response.

Truth be told, that lariat was more than enough to get Granddad incapacitated, leading Samurai Jack to pick him right up, throw Robert Freeman over the top rope and onto the floor, picking up another elimination of the night!

"And another one bites the dust, guys!" Booker replied.

"There goes Robert Freeman, he's done!" Corey added in.

"He didn't even last in the rumble for five minutes!" Joey stated.

 **6th Eliminated: "Granddad" Robert Freeman; Eliminated by: Samurai Jack; Duration: 2:24**

After Robert Freeman got himself back up, a round of referees surrounded the old man, telling him to go straight back to the locker room. However, Robert wasn't budging at all since all he did was look up at Samurai Jack, who was still in the ring.

Granddad let out a sneer and said, "Please tell me that asian white boy with a robe didn't eliminate me! That's it, I'm getting my belt! Where is it…?"

Luckily for the referees, all it took was for head-referee Earl Hebner to stop Granddad right in his tracks.

"Hey, you're already eliminated! You should be out going to the back right now!" Earl said to Robert, warning him right in front of his face.

"You don't tell me what I can't do, you mother-!" Granddad yelled to Earl before slapping the old man right in the face (although not as hard).

"What the hell?" Joey shrieked in horror.

"Oh come on now, that was uncalled for!" Booker shouted angrily.

"He's gonna get fined for that big time!" Corey said, not happy with what just happened.

Before Robert Freeman could cause anymore trouble though, security came running down the aisle and tackled the angry old black man to the floor, holding him down to the point where Granddad Freeman couldn't even escape from their clutches. What was worse for Robert though was the fact that he was also being held down with his face pinned to the ground, leaving him almost unable to talk.

"You get yo big asses off of me," Robert growled to the security, "You're supposed to… respect the elderly!"

"Good, I hope they lock him up at some jail downtown!" Corey exclaimed with his arms folded.

"After knowing what he's done, I certainly don't blame you at the least!" Joey shrugged, agreeing with Corey on that statement.

"Yeah this guy has serious anger management problems!" Booker nodded out.

While that was still happening though, Queen Tyr'ahnee was at the lower right turnbuckle trying so hard to desperately superplex Shadowcat right on the top rope, only for Kitty Pryde to hang onto them immediately just as a sign of safety.

"Check it out, Tyr'ahnee and Shadowcat definitely on high-risk territory!" Joey pointed out again.

"Yeah, but it looks like Shadowcat ain't budging." shook Booker's head.

"Must be the blueberry muffins Shadowcat ate before the Rumble." Corey smirked a little, "She ate like a whole tray!"

"She did not!" Booker snarled to the ever-cocky Corey.

"C'mon, you ever see how big Kitty's booty has gotten as a result?" Corey replied to Booker.

Joey then rolled her eyes and shouted to Graves, "Her ass is not THAT big, Corey!"

Before Tyr'ahnee tried hard to attempt the superplex for a second time, Hilda leaped out of nowhere and connected the Martian Queen with a big middle rope German Suplex for good measure.

"Oh my!" Joey gasped out of his seat.

"Hilda right out of nowhere with that big German!" exclaimed Corey Graves.

"She just dropped Queen Tyr'ahnee like it was hot, ladies and gentleman!" Booker said with a light chuckle.

With Shadowcat still remaining on the top rope, she looked over to the titantron where the big Rumble countdown clock was now lighting up for the whole Green Bay faithful to see. They were anticipating quite patiently to see who would become the next entrant of the matchup so far.

"Gentlemen, we've got ourselves another character that will soon be entering this match!" Joey explained.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #19: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Once the buzzer sounded off again, the song "I'm Shipping Up To Boston" by the Dropkick Murphys started playing out throughout Lambeau Field as a big overweight man with brown hair, eyeglasses, signature ball-like chin, white buttoned-up shirt, green jeans and brown shoes came out with a big jug full of Pawtucket Patriot brew while being greeted by a surprisingly mixed reaction from the crowd, mostly because this crowd was full of Packers fans. And since it was clear that Peter Griffin was somewhere around the New England portion of Quahog, some of the crowd decided to boo him off.

Alas the next entrant didn't give a damn about the fans as he was about to kick some ass in the Royal Rumble!

"Oh man, looks like bigger is about to be badder here tonight!" Booker exclaimed.

"That could be a factor, Booker, because number 19 is Peter Griffin from Family Guy!" Joey replied.

"I don't know about you, but it looks like this crowd ain't too fond of him!" shook Corey's head out of unison. "I don't understand how these fans can boo one of the funniest characters!"

"Well I believe that it's because Peter Griffin used to be a player for the New England Patriots, and this crowd is not too fond of Patriots fans or even former players of that team." Joey explained.

"No doubt, this is Packer territory we're in!" Booker nodded right away. "As we saw earlier from when Lynn Loud Jr. entered the match!"

Before Peter Griffin could even think of getting inside the ring, Rolf noticed the jug that Peter had in his hand, which gave the foreigner a great idea to make this Rumble very interesting.

"Hey, you there, big man!" Rolf said to Peter.

"Who, me?" Peter asked the Son of a Shepherd.

"Yes, you!" Rolf nodded before asking Peter, "Raise the jar! Play me the song of Rolf's village!"

Peter then shrugged to the response and said, "I don't know what the hell that is, but I'll give it a try."

Then, all of a sudden, Peter started blowing on the top of the jug, forcing Rolf to dance to a similar folk song that was deemed popular in his country. The song even made it to Corey Graves's ears, which left him gulping out of horror.

"Oh no, please tell me we're not gonna see this!" shook the Savior of Misbehavior's head.

"Ohhhhhhhh yeah, it's time to dance to the music!" chuckled the 5x Time WCW Heavyweight Champion, who he too started dancing to the song.

"Ladies and gentleman, for those who are not familiar with _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , this is the song played on one of their episodes called 'That's My Horse'!" Joey informed everyone watching at home.

"Great, what are ya, some kind of human dictionary?" Corey shouted to Joey before looking at Booker's dancing up close, "And sit the hell down, Booker! I don't want to see you dance!"

"Who the hell cares about what you say, Graves?" Booker replied, while dancing. "You are just an annoying stuck-up pain in the ass as JBL was!"

Jude Lizowski soon saw what Rolf was dancing to and chuckled out like a pothead ever would.

He then walked towards Rolf as he said, "Duuuuude, that looks cool. Can I dance too?"

"THAT'S MY HORSE!" The Son of a Shepard shouted as punched Jude right in the stomach.

Joey saw what was happening in the ring and shouted, "Right in the breadbasket!"

"I would have gone with breadbox, but that's good too!" Booker said, chuckling his head off.

"Either way, that's gotta hurt!" Corey mentioned.

Jude soon recovered quickly and smiled even more at what Rolf did to him. So much so that he chuckled out and said, "Oh man, that looks fun. Let me try! That's my horse!"

And then, Jude came up and delivered a sweet superkick right to Rolf's face, knocking him out for the time being while the song kept on playing at ringside.

"What in the hell did this Rumble ever come to?" Corey facepalmed as a result.

"Ohhhhhh man, my man Jude with a superkick to the face!" Booker grinned, while holding his laughter. "Rolf's gotta be out from that!"

"Well, that's what you gotta expect from a song entitled That's My Horse!" Joey nodded to the two men sitting right beside him.

With Rolf down on the mat, Peter Griffin decided to take his opportunity right away by entering the ring and spitting some beer right in Jude Lizowski's face!

"Oh, thank goodness the party's over!" Corey sighed in relief, knowing the song was driving him nuts.

"Talk about a party pooper," Booker groaned in disappointment. "Peter Griffin just ruined the fun for all the fans!"

"I don't think he cares what anybody thinks, Booker!" Joey replied.

With Jude struggling to wipe his eyes from all that brew that was spit right at him, Peter then picked up Rolf by his head and made waste of him for good by flipping him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in an elimination that brought some of the fans disgusted (mostly because Rolf was especially over for the entire crowd).

"Oh, Sweet Holy Moses!" Booker T said, in shock. "Peter Griffin has just been eliminated!"

"Thank goodness!" Corey sighed in relief once again before saying, "Back to whichever craphole Rolf came from!"

"Oh come on Graves, what are you being such a party-pooper for anyway?" Booker scowled over to Corey.

Corey then sneered as he said, "It's because I hate that song, Booker, and I hate anyone who dances to it!"

"I swear, there is no pleasing you is there?" Joey shook his head to Corey out of regret.

 **7th Eliminated: Rolf; Eliminated by: Peter Griffin; Duration: 2:28**

Rolf soon got himself up from that embarrassing moment that just occurred. However, he wasn't even sad or disappointed from that elimination. Instead…

…

…

…

…

...he was flat-out pissed off!

"Oh no…" Joey replied, gulping out of pure fear.

"I think Peter Griffin's gonna regret ruining Rolf's fun!" Booker slowly shook his head.

"Somebody get security out here to restrain this maniac!" Corey said.

Unfortunately, the security wouldn't even get the chance to as a rage-ridden Rolf soon re-entered the ring and started goring Peter Griffin inside the ring, maliciously beating him down fist after fist to a big gigantic pop from the Green Bay crowd, who were delighted to see Peter Griffin get his just desserts from an angry Son of a Shepard!

"Rolf has frickin' lost it in this Cartoon Rumble!" Joey shrieked out in horror.

"Peter's soon going to regret eliminating Rolf, I can tell ya that!" Booker called out with a nod.

Corey then cried out in anger as he shouted, "Damn it, where's the security when you need them?!"

"Never mind that, where are the cops!?" asked Joey.

Rolf managed to pummel Peter Griffin to the mat for a good 15 seconds until security rushed right in and dragged Rolf right out of the ring, therefore getting the Son of a Shepard's hands to go behind his back out of pure custody. This forced the fans to immediately boo out in anger to the security, chanting "Let Rolf fight" in response knowing they wanted to see this fight between Peter and Rolf continue.

"Oh goodness!" Joey said, taking a few deep breaths. "The cavalry has arrived!"

"Yeah, unfortunately these fans don't want the fight between Rolf and Peter to stop anytime soon!" Booker replied to Joey in response.

"Who cares about what these idiotic fans want or what they think at all?" Corey snapped, "All I know is thank god that idiot foreigner is gone from this matchup entirely!"

"Oh, you're so full of crap, Corey!" Booker snarled as he got out of his seat, ready to thrash Corey from where he was sitting at.

This forced Joey Styles to come between the two again, forcing them to halt by the palm of his two hands, "Will you please quit fighting already! I don't want security to come here too!"

With Rolf being taken away from security once and for all, this left Peter Griffin to taunt the Son of the Shepard all the way from the ring.

However, it proved to be a big mistake for Peter Griffin as he turned around to see both She-Ra and Sam delivering a big double superkick to Peter Griffin's face, knocking him down on the mat!

"Good night!" Joey shouted out of his seat.

"Guess that's what happens when you show-off too much!" Booker closely pointed out.

"Says the man who shows off his dance moves!" Corey grumbled.

"Hey, I learned a lot from my mistakes in the 2002 Royal Rumble, you know!" Booker smirked in return.

"You can't judge our partner for who he is, Corey!" Joey said. "After all, he's been in the wrestling business A LOT longer than you have!"

Corey couldn't help but be bothered by that burn from Joey Styles, truth be told. Of course, it wouldn't be long before the Savior of Misbehavior sneered at the ECW commentator and said, "Oh shut up, Styles!"

"C'mon, we all know that's true!" Booker smirked, agreeing with Joey most of all.

As Corey continued to do his best ignoring the two men sitting beside them at commentary, the crowd once again focused straight to the stage where the Rumble clock appeared yet again forcing out another entrant to appear at the start of the clock.

"Anyway fans, I think we're about to witness yet another entrant entering the Cartoon Rumble match!" Joey pointed to the titantron as it ticked down.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #20: Charlie Brown**

After the sound of the buzzer was heard, the legendary "Peanuts" theme song played all around the stadium as a familiar bald headed kid with a yellow shirt with black patterns, black pants and brown shoes came out running through the curtain while being greeted with a big babyface pop from the the entire crowd. Even Booker T couldn't even believe this surprise entrant as well as it left him with a dropped jaw in response.

"Oh no, of all the people to enter this match, it had to be this blockhead?!" Corey groaned in disgust.

"What is wrong with you, Corey?" Joey snapped. "This young boy happens to be a cartoon legend, show some respect!"

"Corey wouldn't know respect if it hit him in the ass!" Booker nodded out on behalf of Joey.

"Either way, coming in at #20 is a fan favorite of the _Peanuts_ gang, Charlie Brown!" Joey informed to everyone.

Once Charlie Brown got inside the ring, he went on a complete tear by decking both Ben and Jimmy to the face with fierce haymakers before Charlie Brown nailed their heads together with a massive noggin knocker!

"Whoa, talk about meeting of the minds!" Joey exclaimed.

"Their minds got crushed, no doubt." Booker exclaimed as well.

Charlie Brown then continued his momentum by running towards Samurai Jack, who was busy recovering at the corner from a powerslam he suffered earlier from She-Ra. Before Samurai Jack could even react, the blockhead immediately caught Jack out of nowhere with a running European uppercut before shutting him down with a running bulldog!

"I can't believe this little blockhead is cleaning house!" Corey whined a little.

"Trust me, he's surprisin' you now, Corey!" nodded Booker T as he was being impressed by Charlie Brown himself.

While Charlie Brown dusted himself off in the process, Scrooge McDuck approached the Peanuts fan favorite with his cane being clenched around his hands, hoping that Charlie would turn himself around.

Joey shook his head at commentary saying, "I wouldn't celebrate too much, Charlie!"

"I think that kid's about to eat that cane for lunch!" Corey Graves pointed out.

As Charlie turned around, Scrooge swung his cane only for the blockhead to kick Scrooge right in the gut, forcing the richest duck in all of Duckburg to drop the cane. But in a shocking surprise, Charlie Brown caught the cane himself and proceedingly tripped Scrooge right by his feet before blasting the cane right to his chest!

"You were saying, Corey?" Booker said to the snarky commentator.

"Charlie Brown just outsmarted Scrooge McDuck with that maneuver!" Joey exclaimed.

Corey rolled his eyes and said, "Big deal, that kid just got lucky!"

Charlie Brown had felt the momentum leaning on his side, especially when the fans started chanting his name over and over again.

Once he saw Scrooge McDuck on all fours, this led Charlie Brown to scheme up an idea on what to do with Duckburg's richest duck next.

"Something's on the mind of Charlie Brown right about now!" Booker T pointed out.

"Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" asked Corey Graves.

"If it is, I think Scrooge McDuck may need to move out of the way!" Joey gulped, fearing for Scrooge's safety.

It was clear that Charlie Brown was attempting to kick a field goal all over Scrooge's entire head.

Setting himself in a three-point stance, Charlie Brown took in a run, raised his foot high...

...

...

...

...

...and slipped, forcing Charlie Brown to scream out a huge "AUGH!" before flying out of the ring and onto the floor in comical fashion! This whole entire scene ended up making Corey lose his voice out of laughter and so did the rest of the fans, who nearly fell off of their seat after what they just witnessed!

"What the-WHAT WAS THAT?!" snickered the Savior of Misbehavior.

"Tell me I didn't see that!" Booker shook his head to a shocked-as-hell Joey Styles.

"Oh, yes you did, Book!" Joey nodded before shouting, "Charlie Brown just frickin' flew out of the ring!"

"And just like that, the blockhead is gone!" Corey Graves declared loudly.

 **7th Eliminated: Charlie Brown; Eliminated by: Himself (by accident); Duration: 0:30**

After Charlie Brown painfully left ringside to a big applause from the fans, Raven Queen kept Peter Griffin in control as he fed the fatman kicks right to the chest, Daniel Bryan-style. The Green Bay crowd immediately broke out in a "Yes" chant between each kick that was counted.

"Peter Griffin being quite the pain magnet that he is!" Corey pointed out quickly.

"I can't imagine how loud those kicks are getting!" shook Booker T's head.

Raven managed to kick his chest only six times before preparing the last and final kick.

But as she swung, Peter Griffin managed to duck down while at the same time, Hilda immediately jumped on his back. Ans as Raven turned around, Hilda grabbed onto her and nailed a big jumping DDT for good measure!

"Holy crap!" Joey gasped.

"This girl is just flying all around!" Booker T took in a gasp as well.

"Raven may not be where she is for a moment!" Corey nodded, referring to the impact Raven had from that move.

Meanwhile, as Raven was trying to get her senses back from that brain-crushing DDT, Shadowcat was being lifted up on the shoulders of one Jude Lizowski, who was trying his best to get the teenaged mutant over the top rope and onto the floor. It was being quite impossible though as Shadowcat was using her hands to grab onto the ropes as tightly as she could.

"Wait a minute guys, Shadowcat may be going over!" Booker said to both Joey and Corey.

"I don't think she's gonna last longer!" Corey shook his head back and forth.

Shadowcat was willing to make Corey Graves eat his words.

Using her mutant powers yet again, Shadowcat phased her body and flew past Jude, forcing the skater to feel confused on where Kitty Pryde was. The distraction proved to be costly for Jude as Sam snuck right out of nowhere and caught Jude by surprise with a Tazz-plex!

"There we go, the Tazz-plex!" Joey Styles shouted.

"Sam is definitely making Tazz proud here tonight with that move!" Booker nodded alongside Joey.

"Well, it wasn't fair since Kitty was still using her powers," Corey shook his head before replying, "Can't believe she's too wimpy to at least take an elimination!"

With Jude being laid motionless on the mat, it didn't take too long for the crowd to look towards the stage and see the countdown clock light up, which meant that another entrant was about to make his/her way through that curtain soon enough.

"This Rumble keeps getting better, Cole! Who's gonna enter next?" Booker T said as the clock ticked down.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **You might have to find out Book, those are the rules. Anyway, Rumble stat time:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 12**

 **Entrants eliminated: 8**

 **Entrants left to go: 80**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf and Charlie Brown**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Scrooge McDuck, Shadowcat, Jimmy Neutron, She-Ra, Ben Tennyson, Raven Queen, Jude Lizowski, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Sam, Hilda, Peter Griffin**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Now that chapter's over, the only question remains are these?**

 **Will we see more F***ups like what Charlie Brown did?**

 **Will Hilda continue to surprise us with her performance.**

 **And just who exactly is our horse, even though Rolf's already been eliminated?**

 **Next chapter's coming soon, so be on the lookout! Until next time, cheers!**

 ***downs some Mike's Hard Strawberry Lemonade***


	7. Ch 7: Yabba Dabba Devastation

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7: Yabba Dabba Devastation_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #21: Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls)**

After the buzzer sounded off for the 19th time of the night, the song "Glamourous" by Fergie began playing as blonde-haired tweenager with beautiful long hair, light purple dress which was being covered up by a dark purple jacket, black leggings, and wool-skinned boots came through the curtain and was greeted by a less-than-usual mixed reaction from the Green Bay crowd itself.

"Oh man, get a look at greatness, everyone!" Corey smirked to the next entrant.

"We'll find out for sure until she hits that ring, Corey!" Booker reminded him.

"I may agree with Booker there, because entering #21 is Pacifica Northwest from Disney's cult classic, Gravity Falls!" Joey exclaimed.

Once Pacifica got inside the ring, she wasted no time getting to work right away by hitting Scrooge McDuck with a running Codebreaker!

"That's a wakeup call if I ever seen one!" Corey quickly pointed out.

"What a codebreaker by Pacifica Northwest!" Joey Styles replied.

Jimmy Neutron tried to surprise Pacifica with a Fameasser out of nowhere, but Pacifica used her wily wits to move out of the way and surprise Jimmy with a superkick right to the face!

"Oh man, what a superkick!" Booker said with a big gasp.

"That may be enough to rattle Neutron's brain sideways!" Corey chuckled out.

To be honest, that hit was more than enough to make Neutron disoriented as ever.

Which was the perfect time for Pacifica to grab him by his soft-served brown hair and send him over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in Pacifica's first elimination of the night! This elimination did not set well with the fans, as a lot of them were booing directly at Pacifica head-on.

"Back to Retroville for Mr. Neutron!" Joey exclaimed out of disappointment.

"Consider that an elimination for the Glamourous, Pacifica Northwest!" Corey smirked, much to Booker's dismay.

 **9th Elimination: Jimmy Neutron; Eliminated by: Pacifica Northwest; Duration: 16:19**

After Jimmy painfully left ringside, Shadowcat tried to shut Pacifica Northwest with a superkick of her own, only for the blonde to catch her right by the foot.

The best way for Pacifica to respond was to deck Kitty right in the face with a big forearm for good measure.

"These fans are not having it at all for this entrant at least." Joey shook his head, referring to Pacifica.

"I can't blame the fans for booing Pacifica," Booker stated. "She happens to come from one of the MOST evil families in the world today."

"Well, have you learned anything from watching the episode Northwest Mansion Mystery, guys?" Corey said to both Joey and Booker.

"Yeah, I've watched that episode, and it still doesn't change my mind about what she and her family did in the past." Booker shook his head.

"I don't blame you at all, Booker!" Joey replied. "Pacifica comes from the Northwest Family, who happen to lie and use people in order to get their way and make their money."

Pacifica took her time and decided to taunt straight to a fallen Shadowcat's face, which proved to be a total mistake for her as Raven came from behind and trapped the blonde with a big hammerlock.

However, Raven soon followed it up with a big Hammerlock Lariat, knocking Pacifica's lights out for the time being!

"Oh my god, what a hit!" Joey cringed loudly.

"That clothesline might've knocked Pacifica outta her shoes!" Corey commented.

While Pacifica continued to recover from that disaster of a lariat, the showdown between She-Ra and Queen Tyr'ahnee began to escalate as the two began to trade forearm blows back to back as a way to see who can hit the hardest between the two women.

"Check it out, we got a slugfest happening here!" Booker pointed out in anticipation.

"She-Ra and Tyr'ahnee trading blows against one another!" Joey exclaimed, "That's what you can expect in a Rumble like this!"

"Looks like something I'd see in Virtual Pro Wrestling 2!" Corey reminded the two men.

After only 15 seconds of trading blows, She-Ra delivered a big forearm blow to Tyr'ahnee so hard, it sent her tumbling to the ropes. However, Queen Tyr'ahnee would not go down without a fight.

She tried to strike with a big forearm blow, but She-Ra ducked in the nick of time, which forced Ben Tennyson to take the hard blow instead!

"Oh, caught in the crossfire!" Booker cringed heavily.

"I'm thinking that backfired!" nodded Joey Styles.

As Tyr'ahnee tried to process what happened, She-Ra managed to snuck from behind and delivered a big German suplex right on the Martian Queen.

"I'm guessing that one didn't." shook Corey Graves's head.

"What a thunderous suplex right there by the Princess of Power!" Joey exclaimed loudly as ever.

"You got dat right!" Booker T stated.

Before Queen Tyr'ahnee could even manage to recover from that move, she felt the large weight of Peter Griffin crush her right on her back as the fatman connected with a big crushing Boston Crab!

"Boston Crab! Peter's got it locked in!" Joey Styles pointed out quickly.

"Even if he's got her trapped in a submission, it won't do Peter any good knowing that's how you don't eliminate your opponent!" Corey shook his head again.

"It's gotta be over the ropes with both feet on the floor," Booker T informed Corey before saying, "After all, it's the name of the game!"

Queen Tyr'ahnee found herself screaming in pain from this excruciating hold for a good while before the Rumble clock began ticking down on the titantron, which meant that the 22nd entrant of the match was about to make his/hers way.

"The hits are gonna keep on coming, everyone! Who's got number 22?" Corey asked as he looked towards the stage.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #22: Stan Smith (American Dad)**

Once the buzzer stopped ringing out, a man who was dressed in a formal blue tuxedo, had black hair and possessed a freakishly-sculptured chin came out to Jack Swagger's original theme song. However, for some reason, he wasn't getting quite the babyfaced reaction that he was hoping for. Instead almost everybody in the whole stadium was booing the hell outta him, mostly because he was wearing that "Make America Great Again" hat on top of his head.

"Oh no…" groaned Booker T.

"A-ha! We got ourselves a true blue American right here!" Corey said, celebrating like crazy, "C'mon, guys! Show your support for this man!"

"Why the hell should we support this terrible man?" Joey Styles complained. "Give me one good thing Stan Smith here has done to make people like him?"

"He voted for the best president ever!" Corey exclaimed.

"I swear, why in the hell do we ever put up with you?!" Booker shook his head in regret.

After taking a big salute to the disheartened Green Bay faithful, Stan Smith got in the ring only to be fed a brutal four-hit combo by Scrooge McDuck to the face!

"I think Scrooge stopped him in his tracks for a while." Joey replied.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long for Scrooge as Stan took off the rich duck's glasses and raked him right in the eyes before sending Scrooge over the top rope. He didn't go over the floor however as Scrooge still managed to hang onto the ropes in order to prevent elimination, yet it still didn't stop Stan Smith from trying again.

"Looks like Scrooge is preventing elimination from happening to him!" Booker pointed out.

"Not as Stan Smith has anything to say about it!" Corey smirked on behalf of an annoyed Booker.

Before he could try again however, Stan was cut off by a couple of Nerf balls, which were thrown at his face by Huey, Dewey and Louie all down at the apron.

It proved to be a mistake though as Stan immediately grabbed Huey right by his shirt and dragged him inside the ring, threatening to hit him much to the horror of both fans and commentators watching.

"Oh, yes! It's about time!" Corey smirked evilly, watching this scene happen.

"Oh no, no no no no!" Joey Styles gulped in fear. "Don't hurt those boys, don't you dare?"

"Somebody better stop that maniac before he him!" Booker shouted in horror while he got outta his seat.

It was too late for Booker to stop them though as Stan threw Huey around a good portion of the ring. Dewey watched this in horror so much that he went after Stan in a stone cold rage, but failed as soon as Stan Smith planted his foot right in the youngster's face.

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted in horror, "He planted the youngster right in the face! How dare he!"

"Serves that kid right for saving his uncle too many times!" Corey nodded, not showing any remorse at all.

"Are you freakin' kidding me, Graves?" Booker screamed in anger and frustration. "Those three ducklings are innocent kids who are helping their loving uncle last long in the Rumble to win it? What's so damn wrong about that, huh?"

After Graves responded with a shrug, Louie decided to sneak up on Stan Smith by leaping onto his back and replying with a big chokehold, which unfortunately didn't do him good either as Stan grabbed Louie and tossed him over the top rope and to the floor, which resulted in Louie's head bouncing off the floor, much to the cringe of the fans and commentary alike.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles cringed in horror. "Oh for the love of god, make him stop!"

"Why?" Corey shrugged before saying, "Stan's only doing this for the greater good!"

"Greater good, my ass!" Booker scowled at Corey. "You like kissing Stan Smith's ass so much, then go marry him for all I care!"

"No thanks, I rather do commentary." Corey shook his head for his well-being.

Scrooge McDuck was not taking this bullshit from Stan Smith anymore. It was clear that this disgusting sight that Stan Smith caused forced Scrooge to attack Stan in a fit of rage, flooding him with furious fist shots to the face.

It didn't last long as Stan connected his foot right between the legs of Scrooge McDuck himself, forcing the richest duck in Duckburg to heave in pain.

"Oh, come on!" Booker groaned loudly in response to that foul low blow.

"Right between the legs! That is smart strategy right there!" Corey smirked.

"That's not smart, Corey!" Joey shook his head. "Stan might be digging his own grave with what he's doing!"

That one low blow was all it took for Scrooge McDuck to claim defeat.

Which gave Stan Smith the opportunity to throw Scrooge over the top rope and onto the floor, marking his first elimination of the match much to the hatred of the fans and commentators watching (except for Corey though).

"About time Scrooge was out!" Corey sighed in relief.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Booker groaned in disgust, "After all the time Scrooge spent in the rumble, that a-hole Stan Smith not only cost him the match, but hurt his family as well."

"This is a disgrace! A total damn disgrace!" Joey groaned in unison.

 **10th Elimination: Scrooge McDuck; Eliminated by: Stan Smith; Duration: 20:37**

Right after Scrooge got back up on his feet, he ran over to check on his nephews who were seriously hurt by Stan Smith. While that was happening altogether, Stan Smith did the foolish thing by taunting down Scrooge and his nephews, much to the fans' total disgust.

"Ooooh, Daddy! I hurt myself! Can you kiss my boo-boo and make it all better?" Stan said, mocking Louie as a way to make Scrooge pissed-off as ever.

"Hahahaha! That is perfect!" Corey smirked, laughing at Stan's imitation of Louie.

"I fail to find any humor in this, Corey!" Joey shook his head.

"You're a great BIG douchebag, you know that Graves?" Booker angrily shouted at his partner from the other side of the commentary table.

"What the hell did you call me?!" Corey shouted angrily to Booker in response.

"You heard me sucka!" Booker shouted back.

Before the two commentators could react however, Stan Smith was immediately grabbed from behind by both She-Ra and Samurai Jack, who sent the so-called 'American' flying over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in the entire Lambeau Field cheering their ass off from the elimination of Stan Smith!

"It's about damn time!" Booker hollered out.

"And Stan Smith has been eliminated!" Joey declared with a loud voice!

"Aw, come on, this isn't fair!" Corey groaned out of disgust.

"He deserves what came to him, Corey. And good riddance for that!" Booker nodded, just to tick Corey off.

 **11th Elimination: Stan Smith; Eliminated by Samurai Jack and She-Ra; Duration: 0:48**

Stan Smith soon found himself disoriented from the way he was thrown out of the ring altogether. However, he was soon dazed not to notice Scrooge McDuck shooting an angry death glare right at him as he grabbed a golf club right from under the ring.

"Uh-oh…" Corey gasped before shouting, "Stan, get yourself out of there!"

"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna hear you, Corey!" Booker shook his head.

Grabbing that golf club as hard as he could, Scrooge McDuck swung for the fences and struck Stan Smith right in the face with a loud shot.

However, Scrooge didn't just strike him right in the face, he struck Stan Smith by the corner of his nose too, causing Stan to bleed like a faucet!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles shouted again out of fear.

"He got that sucka right by his face!" Booker nodded, chuckling at Stan's pain.

"How can you two be so selfish to laugh at him?" Corey said to the two, probably defending Stan Smith, "He's a family man, damn it!"

"No he is not, Corey!" Joey yelled in anger. "I don't know where you're hearing that crap, but he's nothing more than a cold-hearted selfish abusive right-wing jackass!"

With the rest of the referees basically checking on an unconscious Stan Smith, the crowd immediately broke away yet again to check the countdown clock ticking down to the next entrant of this Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!

"Since Stan is finally over and out, I want to know who our next entrant is, guys!" Booker said, rubbing his hands in anticipation as always.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #23: Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones)**

As the buzzer began to sound off in the distance, the theme song of a familiar 1960's cartoon began to play out, much to the surprise of fans watching both at home and at Lambeau Field altogether. They popped hard as a muscular man dressed in a familiar orange dress shirt and blue tie came through the curtain riding in his familiar stone age vehicle, therefore setting up a special entrance for this entire match.

"YEEEEEEEEABA DABBA DOOOOOOO!" Fred shouted, making the crowd pop even more.

"Whoa, what the-?" Corey said with a shocked gasp.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Booker replied in surprise, "He's actually here!"

"Yes, he is, because Fred Flintstone from the legendary cartoon _The Flintstones_ is here at #23!" Joey nodded out of response to Booker's statement.

"I'm not lying, we're seeing more surprises than we ever thought of!" Corey nodded as well.

After he did his famous signature shout, Fred Flintstone rode his stoned vehicle down the aisle to the point where the referees immediately had to pull Stan Smith out of the way in hopes he wouldn't be crushed.

"Whoa, that was close!" Booker shouted out of relief.

"Yeah, Stan nearly got ran over." Joey added in.

After he stopped his little stone vehicle down at ringside, Fred Flintstone entered the ring and went like a house of fire, decking both Peter Griffin and Jude Lizowski with a double running shoulder block before slamming Jude with a big scoop slam!

"And the big man's cleaning house!" Booker exclaimed.

"I'm guessing he must be the Braun Strowman of the stone age!" Corey guessed out in wonder.

"With the way he's cleaning house, that would be right!" Joey nodded, surprisingly agreeing with Corey Graves.

Raven Queen tried her best to stop Fred Flintstone herself with a Black Mass kick herself, but the stone-aged construction worker had other ideas.

Fred immediately caught her foot just at the nick of time and proceeded to lift her up before slamming her with a big powerbomb!

"Powerbomb by Flintstone!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

"If Fred's gonna keep this up, I think I might have to change my Rumble favorite for sure!" Booker nodded to Joey.

The next contestant Fred Flintstone would meet up was Hilda, who right now was about to dive right off the top rope and onto Fred.

Still, the momentum that Fred was receiving would be too great for Hilda to contain as the big burly stone-aged man immediately caught her in mid-air, forcing the fans and commentators to be taken by surprise.

"Uh-oh, well that was a mistake!" Joey said, gulping in fear.

"Definitely the wrong place at the wrong time, Joey!" Booker replied.

As much as Fred wanted to eliminate Hilda from this match, Fred decided to let her stay in the ring for a while as she slammed Hilda on top of Jude with a running powerslam!

"Ohhhhhh, Jude sandwich!" chuckled Corey Graves.

"Heck, I think Fred just made it a double decker!" Booker nodded out in unison.

"That's gotta hurt, no matter which way you put it!" Joey cringed.

While Fred was continuing to build momentum one at a time, Sam was busy with Ben Tennyson down at the lower left turnbuckle, punching him endlessly while Ben was trapped upside down in the Tree of Woe.

"Ben Tennyson receiving quite a pounding by this youngster." Booker T said, referring to Sam.

"I'm hoping she doesn't damage her nails in the process." Corey replied.

"You just can't seem to get rid of the valley girl jokes today, huh?" Joey said to Corey, who let out a chuckle.

"For sure." nodded Corey.

With Ben still upside down on the turnbuckle, Sam decided to increase the damage that she had done.

The teenage spy then decided to go up on the top rope, hoping to get Ben Tennyson with a big double stomp to the corner (the same move that Alberto El Patron/Del Rio uses). But as soon as she got up top rope however, Ben managed to recover quickly and grab Sam right by her hair, catching her by surprise with a suplex!

"No frickin' way!" Booker gasped.

"Holy jumpin' spiders!" Joey added, feeling in awe at this development.

"Holy jumping spiders, Joey?" Corey said, raising an eyebrow to the ECW great sitting beside him, "What kind of daytime TV you've been watching?!"

"I got that from _Scary Godmother: The Revenge Of Jimmy_ , the Halloween Movie that aired on Cartoon Network." Joey said to Corey.

"Seriously, Styles? Grow up." Corey muttered annoyingly, not even knowing what to make up of what Joey just said to them.

With Sam down on the mat, Ben Tennyson soon shook it off and remained on the corner, only to go top rope in hopes of unleashing some top rope damage on the red-haired spy herself.

"Ben's up on the top rope!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's definitely high-risk at best, Joey." Booker said to Joey with a nod.

After taking up a deep breath, Ben Tennyson leapt off the top and attempted a diving elbow drop, only for Sam to move out of the way just in time forcing Ben to crashland through the mat painfully!

"Nobody home there, guys." Corey shook his head.

"I think Ben Tennyson may have regretted that elbow drop for a second." Joey replied.

Meanwhile, as Ben was trying to recover from that elbow drop fail, Samurai Jack delivered a big Inverted Atomic Drop to Peter Griffin before tripping the big fat man on his feet, holding them for something big for Jack to do.

"Hold up, Jack's got Peter by his feet." Corey pointed out.

"He's not gonna make a wish is he?" asked Joey Styles.

"He's looking to, Joey!" Booker T nodded.

Unfortunately for the three commentators, that wasn't what Samurai Jack was planning. He was looking to stomp the hell out of Peter Griffin with that block-like shoe of his.

But before he could though, Peter grabbed him right by his foot just at the nick of time. While that was going on, Peter retaliated by punching Samurai Jack right between his legs, forcing the warrior to scream and wince in pain!

"Oh my god!" Joey cringed once more.

"Right between the legs with that low blow!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"You'll never know what to expect from Peter Griffin himself, guys!" shook Corey Graves's head.

As Jack was heaving back and forth from the pressure of that horrendous low blow, the entire crowd all turned their heads again over to the countdown clock and waited in anticipation as it slowly ticked down to the next entrant of the match.

"We've already got another entrant coming into this match!" Joey mentioned.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #24: Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo)**

As the buzzer sounded off yet again, the song "Smoke On The Water" by Deep Purple began playing out on the soundsystem, forcing out a HUGE babyface pop that was now erupting all across Lambeau Field. And they popped even more when a lanky lean shaggy-haired guy dressed in a green shirt, red pants and black shoes came through the curtain alongside his best friend and canine companion, Scooby-Doo.

They weren't alone though as the next entrant also began rolling a tray full of meats down to ringside for some reason.

"AWWWWWW YEAH, BOYS!" Booker smiled in glee. "It's time to solve a mystery!"

"I can see the fans are excited as well, because Shaggy Rogers from _Scooby-Doo_ has entered #24 in the Cartoon Rumble!" Joey nodded alongside Booker.

"Yeah, I sorta see that, but what's with the meat and bread they're rolling at ringside?" Corey asked before replying, "This is a Rumble, not Golden Corral!"

"If I know my buddies Shaggy and Scooby, they've brought enough for everybody to eat while enjoying this rumble!" Booker chuckled. "I mean how can you watch this awesome Royal Rumble without a snack?!"

"Everybody knows how eating fills up both Shaggy and Scooby, Book!" Joey replied. "They must've hit the 'all you can eat' buffet before the rumble!"

"What the hell is with these idiots and food?" Corey complained. "Did they get high off of pot-brownies before they entered this match?"

As both Joey and Booker ignored Corey's little comment, it didn't take too long for both Scooby and Shaggy to make a stop at ringside, only to fill their meal with nothing more than delicious roast beef being fit between two slices of bread with swiss cheese, pickles, spicy mustard in between. The two immediately engorged on their meal before Shaggy gives Scooby some words of encouragement.

"Alright Scooby, you've got my back here in case I get thrown over the top buddy." Shaggy told his best friend.

"Ro Problem, Rhaggy!" Scooby said as he licked Shaggy's face before he entered the ring.

And when he did, he went on a complete tear decking Jude Lizowski with a three-hit combo before shuffling his feet, Muhammad Ali-style. After he was done, he walloped the skater boy in the face with a nice picture perfect haymaker for good measure.

"I think we got ourselves a little Ali going here!" Booker exclaimed, being impressed by Shaggy's footwork.

"Yeah, he floats like a bloated seagull and stings like a moth." Corey muttered.

"He does not, Corey!" Booker sneered at Corey in retaliation.

Shaggy took his sweet time doing his little foot shuffle right across the ring for a good minute before being cut off by Pacifica Northwest, who dropped him clean with another big Codebreaker!

"Ha ha! Guess who got stung this time?" Corey asked Booker.

"Apparently Shaggy out of all people!" Joey Styles nodded.

"That little brat Pacifica got lucky, that's all!" Booker argued.

"You got that right!" Corey added, "I'm totally pulling out all my money for her!"

As Shaggy was reeling from the effects of that Codebreaker, Sam ended up tripping Shadowcat on her feet, which sent the mutant down face-first on the mat.

But being the spy that she was, Sam immediately wrapped her legs around Shadowcat's arm and grabbed her neck, stretching Kitty Pryde back with a big LeBell Lock as a way to trap the talented young mutant in her grasp.

"Sam's got Shadowcat in the LeBell Lock," Joey explained. "Hoping to weaken her opponent!"

"There are no submissions in the Royal Rumble Match," Corey stated. "If Sam wants to take out Shadowcat, she has to get her over the ropes and out on the floor like everyone else!"

"I'm pretty sure she knows that about now, Graves!" Booker replied.

As Sam continued to add more pressure to Shadowcat, Raven Queen decided to pull off a big move by running towards the corner where both women were at by jumping high and bouncing her legs off the corner, hitting both women with a Starship Pain outta nowhere. The move did a lot of damage, mostly to Shadowcat's arm as it was badly damaged in the landing.

"What a move by Raven!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was an excellent Starship Pain from Raven right there, I'll give her that!" Corey exclaimed.

"Guys, I think Shadowcat may be injured!" Booker pointed out, "Did you see the way Raven landed?"

"I sure did, but it looks like Kitty wants to tough it out!" Joey nodded as he saw Shadowcat hold her arm in pain.

As Shadowcat tried her best to soothe her hurt arm, Raven Queen picked up Sam by her head and attempted to toss her over the top rope and eliminate her from the match, but Sam was starting to put up a fight to keep herself in the match by punching Raven nonsensically in the head.

"Oh, now look at this," Corey pointed out. "Raven's looking to eliminate Sam, who's putting up a fight to hang on."

"Sam's in a very bad position, right here!" Joey added in.

Sam continued to punch the hell out of Raven until she finally let go. Once she did, Sam saw Ben Tennyson trying to run toward her with a clothesline. Sam used her smarts to pull down the rope which sent Ben over the top rope, but luckily, the teenager managed to keep himself on the apron to prevent elimination from happening.

"Whoa, Ben almost went out!" Booker said, nearly gasping out of his seat.

"He's hanging on for dear life, Booker!" Corey replied.

"Hope he gets out of this mess!" Booker continued, as he was startled by this.

And he did just that.

Ben immediately caught his breath and ran right to the lower right turnbuckle where he climbed up the top rope in hopes of a high-risk maneuver. Before he could strike both Sam and Raven on the top rope, Peter Griffin came walking in and grabbed Ben right by the throat, forcing out a gasp from the fans themselves.

"Oh-no…" Joey gulped.

"I think he's about to take a long trip down!" Corey shouted, also gulping in fear.

Grabbing Ben by the neck, Peter launched Ben in the air, forcing the teenager to crashland onto both Raven and Sam on the mat in a big aerial collision!

"Well, that wasn't pretty!" Joey shook his head.

Corey then shouted in disbelief, "Not for Raven and Sam though! They just broke Ben's fall!"

"I'm sure both Raven and Sam will be feeling that in the morning!" Booker added in.

As Peter Griffin looked down at the fallen bodies of Ben, Raven and Sam, the Quahog Fatman suddenly had no idea that Fred Flintstone was now standing behind him as of now. The two men immediately stopped in their tracks altogether, forcing the entire Green Bay crowd to stand up on their feet and go crazy at the scene that they were happening to see now.

"Oh my, look what's happening here, gentlemen!" Joey shouted in excitement. "We've got ourselves a standoff between Fred Flintstone and Peter Griffin!"

"Two fat men going at it," Corey chuckling before saying out loud, "I wonder who's gonna be the first man to get to that buffet table down at Western Sizzlin?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh baby, this is going to be one hell of a fight right here!" Booker laughed while yelling out. "Who's gonna win this battle?"

"Uhhh, I think we may have to wait a bit because like it or not, someone's coming up next in the Rumble, gentleman!" Corey reminded both Booker and Joey as he looked up to the stage.

Despite being caught off-guard by this intense fatman faceoff, some of the crowd all looked back to the titantron to see the Rumble clock tick down to it's next entrant.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #25: Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales)**

As the buzzer rang out again, the new version of the _DuckTales_ theme song started playing out to a tremendous reaction from the crowd, but it soon got even bigger once they heard the sound of a plane coming towards the sky. The fans and commentators all soon looked up in surprise to see a anthropomorphic pelican dressed up in a light green jacket, khaki grey pants, black shoes and stylish orange hair fall from the plane and deploy the parachute he had strapped to his back. They were mightly impressed at the entrance he made just as a first impression.

"Oh my god, what an entrance!" Joey Styles exclaimed, applauding at what he saw.

"That pelican was frickin' nuts having to dive out of the plane he was flying!" Corey nodded out.

"Believe it or not, he was, Corey!" Booker nodded as well.

"Making his entrance in this Rumble next is Launchpad McQuack from _DuckTales_!" Joey informed everyone watching.

Despite the fact that Launchpad McQuack was making his entrance in the most dangerous way possible, some of the fans were still glued to the long-standing faceoff between both Fred Flintstone and Peter Griffin, who had yet to make their moves on each other.

"The tension is so hot, you can cut it with a knife." Corey informed his two broadcasting partners quietly.

"No kidding, I'm on the edge on my seat for this one!" Booker nodded.

After only 10 seconds of that face-off, the crowd erupted as both Peter and Fred immediately flooded each other with repeatable shots to the face, hoping that one of them would slow the momentum down.

"And here we go!" Joey shouted out.

"This entire Lambeau Field has exploded in two, Joey!" Corey also shouted, speaking so loud that he wouldn't be drowned out by the fans.

It only took milliseconds of fisticuffs later until Peter Griffin trapped Fred Flintstone at the corner, pounding him with shoulder thrust after shoulder thrust until Fred was left vulnerable. However, it wouldn't be for long until Fred Flintstone turned the tables and gave Peter a swift knee to the head, forcing the burly Bedrocker to shove Peter to the corner and deliver big shoulder thrusts of his own.

"Tables are turning here, guys!" Booker pointed out quickly.

"Flintstone is now getting the advantage on Peter Griffin in this match!" Joey exclaimed.

"I can definitely tell Fred's came here to play," Corey nodded before asking, "I wonder if he's envisioning Peter as a Brontosaurus Burger right about now?"

"I don't know about that, but he's definitely hungry to fight in this match!" Joey shrugged out.

After he roughed up Peter enough, Fred grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the other corner of the ring, nearly coming this close to colliding with Samurai Jack (who luckily moved out of the way just in the nick of time).

As Peter Griffin used the ropes in order to get back up, Fred was at the left corner, going into a three-point stance in order to set up something big to happen.

"Fred Flintstone is looking quite fierce tonight!" Corey nodded.

"He's showing everybody in that ring what legendary cartoon characters like him are made of!" Booker exclaimed.

"And I think he may show Peter Griffin the hard way!" Joey nodded as well, "What could Fred be planning?"

Taking the deepest breath that he possibly could, the big Bedrocker rushed toward Peter Griffin, only for Quahog's favorite fatman to grab Hilda and place her right in front of Fred. Unfortunately, it was way too late for Fred to stop as he accidentally crushed Hilda on purpose, turning her right into a Hilda Sandwich!

"Oh my god!" Joey shrieked with a loud gasp.

"Yes, what a brilliant move from Peter Griffin!" Corey said, applauding what Peter Griffin pulled off.

"Oh come on, man!" Booker whined in disgust, "That's a pre-teenage child he just harmed, how can you be impressed with that?!"

"It's simple, Book. Peter needs to do anything he can in order to stay alive!" Corey answered Booker head-on.

"Still that's a absolutely low for a man like Peter Griffin!" Joey replied. "He's showing everybody in this stadium that he doesn't care about anybody but himself!"

Fred tried his best to check up on a hurt Hilda, but it proved to be a mistake as Peter kicked the Bedrocker upside his head in a dirty way.

As Fred tried his best to keep his balance, Griffin caught him off-guard and sent Fred tucking between his legs, hoping to set him up with a piledriver.

"Oh no, Fred's about to get bedrocked!" Corey replied.

"I think that's what Peter's about to do right now." Joey nodded to Corey.

After he took in a deep breath, Peter attempted to lift Fred up, but Flintstone managed to get his knees down at the right time forcing Peter to set him down.

However, Peter wasn't giving up that easy. He attempted to lift him up for a piledriver again, but Fred managed to keep his knees down once more, forcing him to fail on a second attempt.

Peter soon ran out of breath and said, "Yikes… did… did this guy eat Joe or something…?"

"I'm thinking Peter ain't getting the job done!" Booker T pointed out.

"Age can do that to you, Book." Corey informed the 5x WCW champ, "That guy needs to hit a treadmill."

While Peter was still trying to get his breath in, he was caught off guard by Fred Flintstone himself, who immediately managed to lift Peter Griffin up by his legs in a Alabama Slam position.

"Whoa, take a look at this!" Booker T once again pointed out.

"Fred Flintstone changing the tides here!" Joey Styles shouted excitedly.

Fred was trying his best to slam Peter Griffin, but the fatman from Quahog attempted to shake his knees as hopes that he would be broken free from the hold.

It would take him only 8 seconds before Peter flipped himself over, but while that was happening, Launchpad McQuack came running in and clocked Fred Flintstone with a discus big boot, knocking Fred down on his ass and onto Peter Griffin's chest!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted in surprise.

"Where in the hell did Launchpad come from?!" Corey shrieked a little.

"I'm thinking he landed on the audience and had a tough time getting that parachute off of him." Booker explained to Corey face-on.

"Either way, that was quite a surprise drive-by!" Joey nodded.

Meanwhile, as Fred Flintstone was reeling from that surprise attack by Launchpad, Jude Lizowski was at the ropes, trying his best to scoop slam Raven Queen over the top ropes and onto the floor.

But being the daughter of the evil queen herself, Raven used her smarts by hanging onto the ropes as tight as she could.

"I think another one's about to say bye-bye, Book!" Corey smirked out.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Corey! Raven's still got a lot of tricks up her sleeve!" Booker clearly reminded him.

And she did in fact, have a trick up her sleeve.

Raven managed to slide out of Jude, forcing her right behind the skater boy. When Jude turned around, Raven surprised him with a Black Mass kick that sent Jude over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big pop from the crowd!

"One Black Mass... and Jude is history!" Joey exclaimed.

"Back to whichever mall that pothead came from." Corey smirked in return.

"Ohhhhhhh no, not my boy Jude!" Booker whined once more.

 **12th Elimination: Jude Lizowski; Eliminated by: Raven Queen; Duration: 13:49**

As Jude remained unconscious out on the floor, the crowd wasted no time looking towards the stage to check out the next entrant that was about to enter through that curtain in no time.

"Looks like the hits are gonna keep on coming, ladies and gentleman." Corey smirked in anticipation, "Who's coming out #26?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Indeed those hits are gonna keep going. Before we get to those hits, here's the stats:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 13**

 **Entrants eliminated: 12**

 **Entrants left to go: 75**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith and Jude Lizowski**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Shadowcat, She-Ra, Ben Tennyson, Raven Queen, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Sam, Hilda, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Fred Flintstone, Shaggy Rogers and Launchpad McQuack.**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Will Launchpad surprise the hell out of us even more?**

 **Will we see another Flintstone vs. Griffin match?**

 **Is this anticipation killing the hell out of me as it is?**

 **Next chapter will be coming soon, so make sure you stay tuned everyone! Peace out, my broskis!**


	8. Ch 8: Extreme Party City

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Extreme Party City_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #26: Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold)**

With the buzzer sounding off for the 24th time tonight, the Green Bay faithful were soon greeted to the tune of "They Reminisce Over You" by Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth as a football-headed kid decked out with blonde hair, blue hat, teal sweat shirt, red skirt and blue pants came through the curtain and was instantally greeted by a bunch of 90's fanboys and fangirls alike. Even Booker T on commentary was very surprised and excited to see this next entrant appear through his very eyes.

"I think this guy's about the bring the hood here tonight, guys!" Booker said to both Joey and Corey.

"And coming straight out of that hood is our next entrant from Nickelodeon's _Hey Arnold,_ Arnold Shortman!" Joey exclaimed.

"As if we don't have enough kids for one day," Corey groaned before shouting, "What is this: Grade school?"

"What's your problem with kids, Corey?" Joey Styles asked Corey, who flat-out ignored him.

Before Arnold could even get into the ring however, he started to search for something underneath the apron right around the same time Pacifica Northwest started to approach him from the ring.

As she got a hold of Arnold's hat, the football-headed kid popped up and blasted Pacifica right by the head with a brutal steel garbage can lid!

"Oh, HELLO!" Joey shouted out of surprise.

"She's gonna need aspirin for that!" Booker exclaimed.

Arnold immediately came in and started whacking away with the trash lid of his, getting Shaggy Rogers, She-Ra and Ben Tennyson right in the face before Arnold nailed Ben right in the ribs and placed the lid right on the mat, hoping to do something big with Ben Tennyson's entire forehead.

"Arnold's making a huge killing in the Rumble!" Joey exclaimed as well.

"Speaking of which, he's about to put Ben D.O.A. right here!" Corey informed Joey.

And Arnold did just that.

After locking in a huge front facelock hold, Arnold sent Ben's entire head right into the mat, crushing him completely with a big DDT right on the steel lid!

"DDT on the lid!" Joey shouted out.

"You know what, Joey? I'm starting to have doubts on this kid altogether." Corey pointed out in unison.

"I know, he's on a roll there, Corey." Booker nodded.

Corey then shook his head and said, "No, I mean, what's up with his weird shaped head?"

"Don't start with that crap again, Graves!" Booker T said, threatening to hit the Savior of Misbehavior out of his seat.

As Arnold continued to build up his momentum in this match like everyone else's, Shadowcat found himself being launched over the top rope thanks to Launchpad McQuack's back body drop. But thankfully, she managed to keep her footing on the apron, making her safe for the time being.

"Whoa, Shadowcat putting on the brakes there!" Corey said with a big gasp.

"Definitely came this close to getting out!" Booker nodded.

Shadowcat managed to hit Launchpad with a big elbow, only to be caught out of nowhere by Queen Tyr'ahnee, who superkicked Shadowcat off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to a slightly mixed reaction from the Green Bay crowd!

"And Shadowcat is out!" shouted Joey Styles.

"That superkick definitely did the trick!" Corey Graves nodded.

"Aw man," Booker nodded before groaning, "She was one of my favorites too!"

"Oh, blah blah blah your needs, Book." Corey smirked a little at the hall-of-famer.

 _ **13th Elimination: Shadowcat; Eliminated by: Queen Tyr'ahnee; Duration: 22:37**_

After Shadowcat started to leave ringside with shook senses, Pacifica Northwest spent a little time down at the lower left corner where she was now stomping a mudhole beneath Hilda's already beaten chest.

Once she was roughed up enough, Pacifica decided to add insult to injury by putting her show right in front of Hilda's face, choking the life out of her.

"Pacifica putting her foot in Hilda's mouth where it don't belong there!" Joey pointed out.

"She's just showing Hilda who the queen bee in this Rumble is!" Corey informed Joey Styles.

While Pacifica continued to own, Raven Queen was immediately caught in Launchpad's grasp as the piloting pelican shut Raven up right away with a big Northern Lights Suplex!

"Launchpad got Raven with a Northern Lights!" Joey exclaimed.

However, Launchpad wasn't quite done with Raven Queen just yet.

Launchpad managed to flip his whole body over and grabbed Raven in order to lift her up and drop her down with a big vertical suplex!

"What a sweet transition!" Corey exclaimed as well, obviously awestruck at what Launchpad did.

"I bet that was sweeter than an Arnold Palmer right there!" Booker smirked out.

Although she was incapacitated from that move, Raven Queen found herself onto the drop zone, which proved to be the perfect opportunity for Sam to scale up to the top rope and plan a huge aerial attack on the daughter of the Evil Queen herself.

"Sam's going high risk right there!" Corey pointed out quickly.

Sam took in one big breath and turned around for a big high-leap moonsault, only for Raven to move right out of the way forcing the teenage spy to crashland painfully onto the mat!

"Nope! Nobody home!" shook Joey Styles's head.

"That was a big mistake on Sam's part!" Booker exclaimed.

As Sam began clutching onto her ribs in immediate pain, the crowd all looked over to the stage yet again and saw the Rumble clock appear, ticking down to its next entrant of the match.

"I think we're about to get our next entrant ready, guys! I can't wait to see who it is." Corey said, pointing over to the clock.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #27: Philip J. Fry (Futurama)**

As the buzzer sounded off once again, the crowd was greeted to the New Justice Team theme being played out, alongside the next entrant coming out wearing his Captain Yesterday gimmick much to a big pop. Booker T felt excited seeing this, while Corey... not so much truth be told.

"What in the hell am I seeing here?!" Corey groaned out.

"That's Captain Yesterday you're seeing, Corey!" Booker replied to an annoyed Corey Graves.

"That of course is the superhero name for this next entrant from Futurama, Philip J. Fry!" Joey informed everyone.

"Do I have to see him wrestle in that lousy Elvis jumpsuit of his?!" Corey groaned in disgust.

"Yes, you do, so shut up!" Booker snapped at the tattooed commentator.

Once he got to ringside, Fry (or Captain Yesterday as he likes to call himself) opted to climb up to the top rope and immediately launched all over both Shaggy and Fred with a big body press as a way to enter the ring!

"What an entrance by Captain Yesterday!" Joey exclaimed.

Fry soon got up right away and posed in front of the crowd, who were cheering their asses off for the man dressed in a white/blue jumpsuit. Peter Griffin on the other hand wasn't amused at what Fry was doing.

So the crowd's cheers quickly turned to boos when Peter flipped Fry's cape up through the delivery boy's head, making him blind so that Peter could punch Fry in the head repeatedly.

"Talk about low down!" Booker said in disgust.

"C'mon, I think it's a smart move, Book!" Corey said to Booker before replying, "I mean, putting a cape over that futuristic idiot's head is something I would have done!"

"I think it's an act of desperation on Peter's part!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

Once Fry was incapacitated enough from those blows, the fatman from Quahog then took the cape off Fry's head and sent him irish whipping to the upper left turnbuckle. But Fry used his reflexes very well and leaped on the middle rope. Looking toward Peter Griffin's way, Fry hopped up to the top rope and leaped towards Griffin, who caught him in mid-air right away.

"Oh ho ho, wrong move, Fry!" Corey smirked.

"I'm afraid this Fry's about to be frenched soon enough." Booker said with a big gulp.

Just to take his sweet time, Peter started walking around the ring in circles with Fry on his shoulders as a way to piss the Green Bay fans. He definitely got the job done as many angry people at ringside began flipping Peter off right away with the hatred of a snake.

However, it soon turned to cheers when Hilda came running in and clipped Peter right on the knee, forcing the Fry's momentum to crash down on a falling Peter Griffin!

"You were saying, Corey?" Joey replied to Corey.

"Can't believe Captain Whatshisname got lucky!" Corey scoffed with anger.

"His name is Captain Yesterday!" Booker scowled to Corey, "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Whatever!" shouted Corey.

While Hilda was busy helping Fry up to his feet, Samurai Jack was spending his time trapping Shaggy Rogers in a double underhook position before slamming him with a double underhook suplex.

"Incredible suplex right there." Joey pointed out.

"Hang on, I don't think he's done." Corey shook his head.

Corey was right on the dot. Samurai Jack wasn't quite done with the mystery-solver just yet.

The samurai got Shaggy up once more and decked him out with yet another double underhook suplex, much to the enjoyment of the crowd itself.

"And another one!" Booker shouted.

"Jack doesn't seem to stop here!" Joey shook his head as well.

And Jack wasn't stopping at all.

He immediately got Shaggy up once again to attempt a third double underhook suplex, but before he could suddenly hit it, Jack was blinded out of nowhere by Arnold Shortman, who nailed the samurai with a big blast from the fire extinguisher!

"Oh my!" Joey said, gasping out of nowhere.

"Jack got a blast of some cold Arctic air!" Corey replied.

That blast forced Jack to be blind from the attack, which made the samurai cover his eyes in order to fix his messy vision.

He wouldn't get the chance to fix his eyes any longer as Arnold came from behind and nailed Jack with a jumping neckbreaker!

"And a neckbreaker to boot!" Joey exclaimed.

"I'm thinking Samurai Jack may need a plan B because he's gonna need one after what he's going through!" Booker replied to Joey.

As Arnold continued to dominate Jack in the match, Ben Tennyson tripped up Queen Tyr'ahnee right by her feet and attempted to lock in a Figure Four Leg-Lock.

Before he could lock it in though, Tyr'ahnee turned the tables on the youngster by pushing him off towards Sam's direction. As a result, Sam came by and decked Ben right in the face with a superkick for good measure!

"Superkick!" Joey shouted out.

"That was so loud, it made my ears bled!" Corey Graves hissed in return.

While Fry tried to recover from that superkick entirely, Hilda and Fry (or Captain Yesterday as he's dressed by) attempted to lift Peter Griffin up on the top rope and get his feet on the floor. The problem was, he was a big fat dude, which was now making it harder to get over the rope.

"Oh man, these two ain't gonna cut it." shook Booker's head.

"Peter is too big for those two losers to get him out!" Corey smirked.

"It's not their fault they're trying their hardest!" Joey exclaimed to Corey.

Luckily for Fry and Hilda, they managed to get help as both Sam, Raven Queen, Launchpad McQuack, Shaggy Rogers and Samurai Jack decided to join in the elimination process, now making this a 7-on-1 disadvantage for Peter. With his fingers already slipping out of the ropes, the seven contestants finally pushed Peter Griffin over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of thunderous cheers from the audience.

"And the fatman's outta there!" Booker exclaimed.

"That was just so unfair for them to do that to Peter Griffin!" Corey shouted in full defense.

"You call unfair, Booker and I call it smart strategy," Joey explained. "When you've got a big man like Peter Griffin in the ring, you've gotta expect almost everybody to team up in order to eliminate him from the match."

 _ **14th Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Hilda, Philip J. Fry, Sam, Raven Queen, Launchpad McQuack, Shaggy Rogers & Samurai Jack; Duration: 8:45**_

Once Peter Griffin soon got up from the elimination, he was being surrounded by referees who were instructing him to go back to the locker room.

Peter however, still grew stubborn from his elimination so much that he kicked the steel steps in frustration. But when he did however, he went down holding his knee in pain, much to a running gag effect Family Guy-style.

"Sssssssss… aaaaaaagh!" Peter hissed in pain.

While that was going on, the rest of the fans decided to piss Peter off by chanting "Patriots Suck" towards him, which managed to get him extra angry. Peter tried so hard to get back up and throw a punch towards a fan sitting at ringside, but he went down again and held his foot in pain once more.

"Well, that was a waste." Joey chuckled.

"Yeah, what a baby." Booker muttered at Peter from his announcer's table.

"Well, these fans are acting like animals for trashing someone's real American team like that!" Corey growled in disgust, referring to the New England Patriots.

"Are you deaf or just a complete a-hole, Graves?" Booker shouted.

"C'mon Book, let's just ignore him and just get to the next entrant," Joey replied to Booker, "There's obviously no reasoning with Corey Graves, it seems."

As Corey muttered angrily to both his commentating partners at ringside, the crowd all looked towards the entrance stage once more and glanced at the countdown clock, witnessing yet another entrant that was about to enter the match.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #28: Coop Cooplowski (Megas XLR)**

Once the buzzer stopped ringing, the theme song to Megas XLR started to play throughout Lambeau Field as a big overweight guy with spiky blonde hair, blonde goatee, red plaid vest that was covering a white t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots came out through a curtain, being greeted by surprising cheers from the Green Bay audience!

"Whoooa, hey Joey, you know who digs giant robots as much as us and chicks?" Booker asked Joey.

"Apparently, this man does, Book!" Joey nodded before introducing, "Entering at 28 in the Cartoon All-Star Rumble is Coop Cooplowski from one of Cartoon Network's cult hits, Megas XLR!"

"I thought that was Ryan Seacrest for a minute." Corey pointed out, "I could tell because of the hair."

"Apparently, you need to get some contacts." Joey replied to Corey, which brought out a chuckle from Booker.

After taking a bite of his Philly Cheesesteak that he brought to him at ringside, he threw it away and got right inside the ring. Like the powerhouse that he was, he immediately cleared house by both clotheslining Fred Flintstone and She-Ra in one take!

"Ohh, two for the price of one!" Booker shouted out of his seat.

Ben Tennyson tried to stop them with a clothesline of his very own, but Coop ducked down and picked the teenager up in a military press position before throwing Ben over to both She-Ra and Fred!

"Coop is on a Rumble spree here!" chuckled Joey Styles.

"Ohhhh yeah, I think Coop is one of the favorites to win this rumble." Booker smiled.

"Well, it's like we said, everybody's a favorite to win the Rumble! It all comes to personal opinion, Book!" Corey carefully explained to Booker.

"Hey Joey, you remember that party I told you that Jude and I are hosting after the show?" Booker mentioned to his commentary partner.

"Yeah, I think so." Joey nodded.

"I just wanna let you know that Coop's going to be cooking for it on his new BBQ grill, and he makes some of the best beef, let me tell ya." Booker said.

Corey then scoffed as he said, "Good, you and Coop can stuff it down your throats all you wish, because I sure as hell ain't gonna be there!"

"Well who the hell said you were invited?" Joey replied. "I know that Book would never invite you, especially the way you've been acting the whole night."

"Fine, just spares me the trouble." Corey muttered to himself.

Back at the ring, Arnold Shortman attempted to slow down Coop by hopping on his back and locking in a big sleeperhold. This didn't affect Coop however as it now made him stronger and tougher.

He proved it by rushing over to the turnbuckle and splashing over Samurai Jack and then over to the other corner where he did a running corner splash all over Sam while Arnold still held onto the big man.

"Coop is still going! I can't believe this!" Joey gasped in amazement.

"No kidding, even the footballhead ain't even trying!" Corey pointed out to Arnold.

Knowing how irritated he was of having Arnold Shortman trying to wrap his arms around his neck, Coop decided to shut him down right away by hanging onto Arnold tightly and dropping him to the mat in a hard vicious Backpack Stunner!

"Down goes Arnold!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was quite a fumble if I ever seen one." nodded the 5x WCW champ.

After Coop got right back up on his feet, he dusted himself off only to turn around and see Pacifica Northwest stand there with a big disgusted look on her face.

"I guess Pacifica Northwest's not impressed with Coop here!" shook Corey Graves's head.

"I'm guessing Pacifica's quite a buzzkill when it comes to first impressions." Booker T chuckled out.

While Coop was left to raise his eyebrow in Pacifica's presence, the prissy blonde-haired primadonna decided to ridicule him appearance-wise, much to her psychological advantage.

"Seriously, they actually let a ham-and-egger like you in this match?" Pacifica raised her eyebrow at Coop before chuckling, "Like I want to be caught dead with someone who smells like gasoline and cheese curls.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" The audience gasped.

"Oh no, tell me Pacifica didn't just say that?" Booker said to Joey.

"I think she just did, Book!" Joey Styles nodded.

Coop tried his best to keep his composure to himself but Pacifica continued to egg him on like only she ever could.

"If I were you, I'd do myself a favor and drop that stupid beer belly of yours." Pacifica smirked evilly, "I swear, it's pretty much taking the rest of this entire TV screen."

Before Pacifica could grab her hand mirror just to look at herself, she was caught out of nowhere by Hilda, who blasted her in the back of the head with a big superkick!

"And another big superkick!" Joey shouted again.

"That's what she gets for shooting her mouth off like that!" Booker nodded.

"Come on Book, that was uncalled for!" Corey Graves whined in defense. "Nobody has any right disrespecting the Northwest family like that!"

"No one cares about that evil family, Corey!" Joey blurted out.

As both Coop and Hilda saw Pacifica's unconscious body down on the mat, the 12-year old girl looked up to Coop and shouted "Get the table" to him, which forced the big man to roll under the ropes and search under the apron for a big wooden table.

And much to the delight of fans, Coop pulled out a big body-sized table for everyone to see, fearing the worst for Pacifica to happen in Corey's side.

"C'mon, not like this! Pacifica's a little girl!" Corey pleaded to Coop far away.

"I think Coop's channeling his inner ECW extremist!" Joey explained.

"Aw yeah Coop, it's time to get extreme!" Booker cheered on for Coop.

"You trying to play cheerleader again, Book? A human's life is at stake!" Corey cried once more, although Joey and Booker weren't buying his sympathy BS one bit.

"Yeah well, Pacifica has this coming for insulting Coop like that!" Booker said, shooting back at Corey.

After Coop slid the table inside the ring, Hilda immediately got the chance to set up the table while Coop still held Pacifica down. Once the table was set up, Coop set Pacifica face-first on the wood while Hilda started climbing up on the top rope with a chair in hand.

"Ohhhh, nooo. PACIFICA, GET UP!" Corey screamed.

"I think Hilda is about to show her shades of Sabu!" Joey pointed out.

"Ohhhhhhhh baby, this is gonna be good!" Booker smirked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

With nowhere to go for Pacifica, Hilda leaped off the top rope, placed the chair under her legs and crashed through both Pacifica and the table altogether!

"OH MY GOOOOD!" Joey shrieked out.

"She's dead. By god, she's frickin' dead!" Corey screamed, leaving out a huge gulp around his throat.

"HOLY CRAP!" Booker shouted.

"Holy crap is right, this is what you call EXTREME!" Joey nodded.

The damage dealt to Pacifica Northwest was already done as expected.

With the huge crowd of only 80,000 people chanting "ECW" all over, both Hilda and Coop wasted no time getting Pacifica off that table and sent her over the top rope and onto the floor, leaving the blonde beauty in nothing more but shambles!

"And Pacifica has been eliminated!" Joey exclaimed.

"This is so damn unfair!" Corey whined again, "These people deserve better!"

"Well, if you got a problem with it Corey, why don't you help Pacifica out since you like her so much?" Booker suggested to the Savior of Misbehavior.

"He has a point you know," Joey replied. "By the way Corey, you need to quit whining like a dick, you're really getting on my nerves!"

 _ **15th Elimination: Pacifica Northwest; Eliminated by: Hilda & Coop Cooplowski; Duration: 7:47**_

After Corey muttered out a cuss-word over to Joey Styles (luckily, he didn't hear), Pacifica tried her hardest to get up from all the damage that she took thanks to both Coop and Hilda. While that was going on, the rest of the crowd all looked up to the titantron once again and saw the Rumble clock tick down to its next entrant of the match.

"We have a whole lot of carnage spreading around the Rumble, but who'll be ready to join this carnage next? We got our next entrant ready to go?" Joey said as he looked at the stage.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #29: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

After the buzzer sounded off for the 27th time in this match, a J-Pop song started to play across the stadium, and what followed after that was a cannon of party streamers shooting off from the sky.

"Whoa, what on earth is going on here?" Corey Graves asked Joey head-on.

"For some reason, I don't have a clue!" Joey shrugged.

Only 5 seconds into the song later, a pink pony with a Balloon-shaped cutie mark came out dancing all around with a big party cannon in hand. She started shooting it only for more streamers to come out, enlightening the happy-go-lucky fans who were delighted to see this next entrant appear.

"Ohhh no, not this damn lunatic!" Corey Graves groaned in response.

"Well, like it or not, you got her, Corey!" Booker chuckled at Corey in return.

"Entering the Cartoon All-Star Rumble is a huge fan favorite of the My Little Pony franchise, Pinkie Pie!" Joey exclaimed, "And let me tell ya, she's having a fun time like the rest of us!"

"Well, not me!" Corey shook his head.

"That's your problem, Graves!" Booker replied. "I say Pinkie's already starting the party for us."

Pinkie Pie started looking around for someone to put a smiling face on, but once she got a good look at Corey Graves sitting at the announcer's table, Pinkie Pie smiled on as she went over to the desk to join both Booker and Joey in return.

"Uh-oh, what's that I see there?" Pinkie Pie replied, looking at Corey face-first. "I think someone's being a party pooper! I know what will fix that!"

"Pinkie Pie, don't you dare!" Corey begged out to her in defense.

"This is gonna be good, Joey!" Booker chuckled.

Before Corey Graves could protest, it was already too late for him as Pinkie Pie pulled out a big clown nose and put it on Corey's entire face in return, leaving the tattooist heel announcer stunned.

This made the crowd and especially Joey Styles and Booker T, laugh their asses off at what occurred.

"Hahahaha, oh oh man that is funny!" Joey chuckled, holding his side.

Booker laughed as well, saying with a smile, "You know what? I think I kinda like him like that now. Makes this Rumble interesting. Thank you, Pinkie!"

After Pinkie nodded over to Booker T, the party-loving pony left the commentary table and went down the aisle dancing her ass off much to the delight of the Green Bay faithful. Once she got to ringside, she looked down to see Pacifica Northwest struggling to get up on her feet, which made Pinkie Pie groan in disappointment at first.

But she soon lit up a smile and said, "Well, someone doesn't look so good. I know what will fix that!"

It was then that Pinkie Pie pulled out a big smiley-face mask and wrapped it all around Pacifica's face, therefore bringing more laughter inside Lambeau Field, much to the delight of Pinkie Pie herself.

"I think that just cheered Pacifica right up!" Joey Styles smirked.

"Hahahaha, Pinkie Pie knows how to get it done right there." Booker nodded with a smile.

"No she does not, Booker!" Corey growled to Booker before grabbing the clown nose Pinkie planted on him and threw it away, "And get this stupid nose off of me!"

"Uh, Corey, aren't you gonna pick up your nose?" Joey smirked over to Corey.

"Piss off, Styles! I don't want to talk about it!" Corey snapped at Styles before folding his arms in an annoyed manner.

"You definitely are a party-pooper, Graves!" Booker commented.

"Go to hell, Booker!" Corey hissed.

After she shot off her party cannon once more for the fans, Pinkie Pie got right inside the ring and stood toe-to-toe with Ben Tennyson, who was busy cracking his knuckles ready for a fight.

But being the Pinkie Pie that she usually was, Pinkie Pie decided to lend out his hand to Ben Tennyson as a sign of respect.

"May the best man/pony win!" Pinkie Pie winked.

Ben instantly nodded back and shook Pinkie Pie's hand…

...only for his body to receive a huge electrical shock in return!

"What the? What was that?" Corey asked Booker.

"I think that's the old handshake buzzer trick!" Booker responded over to Corey.

"Pinkie Pie sure is unpredictable when it comes to surprises!" Joey also nodded.

The huge electrical shock that Ben received did pretty hefty damage to him as he found himself unable to get up from that.

Once he did get right back up to his feet, Raven Queen instantly came out of nowhere and grabbed Ben just in time to throw him over the top rope and onto the floor, nailing another elimination!

"And another one bites the dust!" Booker exclaimed.

"This ain't right!" Corey exclaimed, "Someone should have confiscated Pinkie Pie before this match!"

"What the hell is with you, Corey?" Joey raised his eyebrow at him, "Did you turn yourself into Dan from Dan Vs. for some reason?!"

 _ **16th Elimination: Ben Tennyson; Eliminated by: Raven Queen; Duration: 19:35**_

After Ben got up and left ringside a bit weakly, Philip J. Fry was in the upper left turnbuckle looking to attempt a big huge top-rope superplex on Launchpad McQuack, who right now was hanging onto dear life hoping not to be superplex by someone this red-haired and skinny.

"Oh man, this is definitely gonna be high-risk deep down." Booker T gulped nervously.

"Being trapped in this position is not where Launchpad McQuack wants to be at this point." Joey shook his head.

Philip J. Fry attempted to lift up Launchpad again, but couldn't muster enough strength to do so.

However, Fry suddenly let his guard down when Coop came by and grabbed Fry right by the legs, hoisting the pizza boy up on his shoulders!

"Well, that definitely gave Launchpad a break!" Corey said, sighing a bit of relief.

With Fry still hoisted up on Coop's shoulders, Launchpad McQuack kept himself steady on the rope before diving off and hitting Fry with a big Doomsday Device clothesline!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted, gasping in surprise.

"That may be the biggest Doomsday Device I've EVER seen!" Booker nodded.

"No kidding, I think Captain Yesterday's already feeling like he ended up back in the past!" Corey also nodded with a chuckle.

As Fry remained motionless on the mat, the whole entire Green Bay crowd and commentators all looked over to the stage yet again and looked up to the countdown clock to find out which entrant was about to come out through that curtain next.

"While Captain Whatshisname is out taking a dirt nap, let's see who's got number 30!" Corey exclaimed.

"Would you quit it with the insults?" Joey replied.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #30: George Jetson (The Jetsons)**

Once the buzzer sounded, the song "Space Age Love Song" by new wave 80's band A Flock of Seagulls started playing out through Lambeau Field as a man dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, white boots, and decked out in auburn hair with a five o'clock shadow came out to a big round of applause from this Green Bay crowd.

"My goodness, I think we've gone back to the future again!" Booker exclaimed.

"No frickin' way he's here!" Corey said, losing his voice from the next entrant!

"You talk about a blast from the past, guys. Coming in at #30 is another cartoon legend from The Jetsons, George Jetson!" Joey exclaimed, informing his broadcast partners.

"Since we already know who's in the ring, I have no doubt who George is going after!" Corey smirked in anticipation.

After he took that long run down the aisle, George Jetson entered the ring and was approached by the man who was now standing inside the ring with him:

Fred Flintstone.

This little head-to-head clash was building up interest from the crowd, who was now standing up on their feet to witness this legendary battle take place between their eyes.

"Take a look at what's going on, ladies and gentleman!" Corey smirked once more.

"Two legends are gonna clash at each other throats here in the Rumble!" Joey informed everyone again.

"This is so strong, you can cut the tension with a knife!" Booker exclaimed.

In the middle of their face-off, both Fred and George decided to trade verbal shots at each other just to fire each other up.

"Sorry to say, Mr. Flintstone, but I'm gonna win this Rumble today, no ifs, ands or buts about it!" George said to Fred.

With a smirk, Fred replied back with, "I think your wife's hot."

That last statement triggered George Jetson like a stack of dynamite. It triggered him so much that he threw out the first punch in this long-heated rivalry. And it soon turned into more punches as both Fred and George started trading shots with each other, now making this into a back-and-forth slugfest!

"And here they go!" Joey shouted out with a roar.

"I'm guessing Fred's gonna think twice before saying something about George's wife!" Corey said to Joey.

"Although I won't lie, she's actually quite a looker myself." Booker T smirked, letting out a dirty little chuckle.

"Can't argue with that, Book!" Joey commented.

"How on earth can you even say that about Jane Jetson, Book?" Corey replied to Booker, "Aren't you a married man?!"

"Hey, I ain't lyin', man!" Booker chuckled, shaking his head in defense.

The fight between both George and Fred began to escalate as Fred pushed George right through the turnbuckle and trapped him with open-handed chops, Ric Flair-style.

George on the other hand, decided to turn things over in his direction as he pushed Fred back to the turnbuckle to give him open-handed chops of his own.

"These two ain't stopping, I can tell!" Corey spoke a bit loudly.

"This crowd is just basically eating it all up!" Booker nodded.

"That's the kind of action you can expect to happen here in a Royal Rumble!" Joey exclaimed, agreeing with both Booker and Corey.

Fred tried to counter George's chops by sending the space-aged being back to the turnbuckle, but George used his quick reflexes to spear Fred right to the mat and give him a flurry full of punches straight to the dome!

"George coming out on the attack!" Corey pointed out.

"I think Fred's gonna regret all those comments he said!" Joey Styles nodded in return.

George finally got the chance to get Fred back up and decided to sent him over the top rope, but before he could however, Fred grabbed onto George's neck and sent him dangling all over the ropes too. This was now a back-and-forth elimination process between the two men as both Fred and George were still struggling to one of them over the top rope and onto the floor.

"You… ugh, you ain't... gonna get rid of me… that easily!" George said to Fred in a struggling tone.

"Same here… ya… futuristic fruitcake!" Fred shook his head, struggling as well.

As the two continued to attempt to throw each other out, Pinkie Pie decided to play dirty a little bit by sneaking up on them like the ninja she was and grabbed onto both Fred and George's legs, lifting the two of them over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the two of them much to the shock of the cheering crowd itself.

"WHAT THE-?!" Booker shouted in utter shock.

"Did that… DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?!" Corey said to both Joey and Booker.

"Pinkie Pie just eliminated two of the biggest animated legends there ever was!" Joey nodded to Corey, who was still in shock of what happened.

"You've gotta be kidding me, tell me I didn't just see that?" Booker

"Oh you definitely did, Book!" Joey Styles nodded out.

 _ **17th Elimination: Fred Flintstone; Eliminated by: Pinkie Pie; Duration: 7:40**_

 _ **18th Elimination: George Jetson; Eliminated by: Pinkie Pie; Duration: 0:40**_

As both George and Fred got up and walked away together out of ringside, Pinkie Pie started to dance all around the ring and even going so far to break out the Running Man, which got the crowd all going and crazy for her dance moves.

"Well, look like someone's bustin a move!" Booker exclaimed.

"Someone oughta tell Pinkie the Rumble's not even frickin' over yet!" Corey exclaimed.

"I think she understands that very well, Corey." Joey nodded over to him.

During the middle of the dance though, Queen Tyr'ahnee rolled her eyes in an unimpressed fashion, not being very impressed by Pinkie's own dance moves.

So she immediately shut Pinkie Pie by chopping her right in the chest, which forced Pinkie Pie to sell the chop so much that the party-loving pony decided to flop to the mat a-la-Ric Flair, much to the laughter of the entire crowd.

"Welp, her party's over." Corey chuckled.

"At least for now due to the hard chop Tyr'ahnee gave to her!" Joey nodded over to Corey once more.

"Did you see the way Pinkie sold that?" Booker T replied to Joey, referring to the Ric Flair flop she did, "Man, Nature Boy would be proud of that."

As Pinkie continued to sell the attack in comedic fashion, the crowd once again looked toward the stage and saw the Rumble clock lit up once more to see who was gonna be coming out next.

"This Rumble is getting crazier by the second," Joey replied, "Just who on earth will join the fray next in this Cartoon All-Star Rumble?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yeah, it took me a long time to post something new here on this site for a while, so here you go for now! Anyway, here's the stats we got:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 12**

 **Entrants eliminated: 18**

 **Entrants left to go: 70**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, She-Ra, Raven Queen, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Sam, Hilda, Shaggy Rogers, Launchpad McQuack, Arnold Shortman, Philip J. Fry, Coop Cooplowski and Pinkie Pie.**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 29 minutes and counting**

 **Oh, this is gonna be good. Will Pinkie Pie plan more crazy stuff here in this Rumble?**

 **Is Coop gonna dominate the rest of the Rumble, size-wise?**

 **Am I getting kind of hungry here?**

 **Well, the last one's true, but the rest will be answered until the next chapter, my friends, so stay tuned to this epic Rumble! Until next time, cheers!**


	9. Ch 9: Ladder War!

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Ladder War!_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #31: Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High)**

As the buzzer sounded off throughout the stadium, the song "Invincible" by Pat Benatar rang out through the sound speakers as a beautiful spectre dressed up in nothing more than a black/purple corset, frilly black skirt, purple boots with a tiny silver ball as a heel, and decked out in gorgeous long purple hair came out through the curtain, being greeted by cheers all around her.

She immediately returned the gesture by blowing out air kisses to the audience, mostly the teenage fanboys who were going crazy for the next entrant.

"Oh man, this just got a whole lot spooky, guys!" Booker said in anticipation.

"And this entrant here likes it like that! Representing _Monster High_ at #31 is the daughter of the ghost, Spectra Vondergeist!" Joey exclaimed.

"Whatever she does, she better not even think about spooking the hell out of me." Corey shook his head, "I already got enough crap from Pinkie Pie, I don't need anything from her."

After Spectra ran down the entire aisle, she got in the ring and looked toward the first man she saw: Shaggy Rogers.

The beautiful ghoul quietly flew toward Shaggy from behind and tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around to look at Spectra though, he shrieked right in front of her face!

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy screamed.

That little jumpscare that Spectra did caused Shaggy to run over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating himself out of pure fear thanks to Spectra.

"Wha-? What just happened?!" Corey gasped.

"What the hell? Tell me that didn't just happen!" Booker yelled in shock.

"I think it did, Booker!" Joey nodded, "Shaggy Rogers just eliminated himself from the Rumble!"

"Aw damn it, I don't believe this!" Booker groaned in disappointment. "My buddy Shaggy is out!"

"What a moron! That's what happens when fear gets the best of you!" Corey commented.

 **19th Elimination: Shaggy Rogers; Eliminated by: Himself; Duration: 7:10**

Once he got right back up, Shaggy ran towards Scooby and said "Let's get outta here, Scoob!"

"Reah!" Scooby nodded as Shaggy carried him bridal-style and ran up toward the aisle.

While they did though, Corey stood up out of his chair and shouted to the two of them, "How in the hell could you be eliminated like that? Grow a pair of balls!"

"Corey will you not shout towards those two and sit down?" Joey said as he glared at Corey.

"It's not my fault these two are nothing but scared sissy-cats!" Corey responded to Joey.

"Oh really, Graves?" Booker replied. "Says the man who hides behind a table 24/7!"

Spectra found herself very confused of what just happened to Shaggy right about now, even raising her ghostly eyebrow in question.

"I don't understand," Spectra replied, "I just wanted to ask him if he could team up with me?"

While Spectra found herself still confused as usual, Arnold Shortman decided to sneak right behind Spectra in order to get a quick elimination in.

However, Arnold immediately tripped once Spectra's body phased through him, forcing him to miss right away.

"Whoa, how did Spectra do that?" Corey said, gasping out of his seat.

"That's because she's a ghost, Corey." Booker replied, "You really gotta brush up on your Monster High knowledge."

"Why should I watch a cartoon show that I really don't care for?" Corey replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I swear, you need to watch more TV if you wanna learn anything." Joey muttered at the tattooist.

"Tell it to my boss aka Mr. McMahon!" Corey said.

Once Spectra knew what was going on, the ghostly ghoul immediately took action as she approached the football-headed Arnold, who turned around to eat a clothesline that sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, marking Spectra's first elimination in the match!

"And Spectra nails her first elimination!" Joey shouted out.

"There goes Arnold Shortman!" Booker replied. "Spectra took him out just like that."

"He didn't even touch her at all!" Corey shook his head.

 **20th Elimination: Arnold Shortman; Eliminated by: Spectra Vondergeist; Duration: 5:30**

As Arnold left ringside still in sudden disbelief, Coop was busy clashing with Launchpad McQuack, who was trying to push him in order to test his strength with the big man.

"Guys, I think you might need to take a look at this." Booker pointed out.

"What on earth is Launchpad thinking trying to budge a big man like him?" Corey asked both Joey and Booker.

"I'm thinking he kinda had the right idea in mind, Corey!" Joey nodded out.

"Apparently, that's what happens when your mind takes over your like that!" Corey also nodded in return.

Launchpad attempted to move Coop the best that he could, but the philly cheesesteak-loving big man couldn't even budge a notch. That heart-filled attempt forced Launchpad to go down on his entire knees in return. Coop was basically too strong and too big for Launchpad to handle.

However, he felt his noggin getting hit repeatedly, thanks to Samurai Jack who started flooding the robot-driver with fist shot after fist shot.

"I think Jack is right on the attack!" Corey pointed out.

However, it wouldn't be for long as Coop pushed Jack out of the way, only for the Samurai to get back up to his feet. When he did, Coop came rushing right in and shut him up with a big boot right toward his face!

"Coop just ate that boy's words for lunch!" Booker chuckled out in surprise.

"I think he ate a little more than words, Book!" Joey Styles nodded.

As Samurai Jack was left to heal himself from that big boot, Hilda was left dangling all around on the top rope as both She-Ra and Raven Queen attempted to get her over and out.

Hilda's pet deerfox Twig attempted to help just by barking at the two, but even so, it wasn't helping Hilda as much since she was still struggling to survive in this match.

"Ugh, can someone shut that stupid hound up?!" Corey said, plugging his ears from the deerfox's bark.

"It's a deerfox, Corey!" Joey replied, "Have some respect!"

"I'll have some respect when that deerfox is cooked in a propane grill!" Corey angrily shouted to Joey.

Booker groaned right away and said, "That's it! I'm kickin' your ass right now!"

It was there that Booker T literally took his headset off and attempted to approach Corey. But before the 5x WCW champion could lay his hands on the Savior of Misbehavior though, Joey stepped in at the last second.

"Guys, let's not fight here!" Joey shrieked, "Please do it right after the Rumble's over!"

"You better protect the hell out of Corey, because once we're done, I'm bashing his punkass across the face!" Booker said in a threatening tone, referring to Corey's remark.

"You will, Book, but right now, I think we're about to see the next entrant enter this Rumble match!" Joey nodded as he looked toward the stage, which right now was displaying the Rumble clock for all to see in anticipation of the next entrant in the match.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #32: "Razor" Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron)**

After the buzzer sounded off right away, the season 2 theme song of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron blasted through the speakers as an brown anthropomorphic cat dressed in red and blue SWAT gear came through the curtain and pumped up the entire crowd, who were giving cheers for the next entrant.

However, he wasn't alone though as not also was he being accompanied to ringside alongside his teammate Chance "T-Bone" Furlong and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, but he also brought alongside an extra long ladder that he was dragging with him.

"Oh boy, as if I didn't see a whole lot of messed up cats in my life," Corey replied, "I think seeing a cat dressed in some colorful swat gear may be the most agitating I've ever seen."

"Let's hope the next entrant hear you say those words Corey, because entering 32 in the Cartoon All-Star Rumble is Jake Clawson aka Razor from _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_!" Joey exclaimed, informing everyone.

"I got a feeling the ladder's about to come into play here!" Booker exclaimed as well.

Booker T couldn't be more right on the dot.

Thanks to his partner T-Bone, he and Razor immediately tossed the ladder right into the ring and towards the direction of both She-Ra and Raven Queen, who immediately let go of Hilda just in time for the two women to dive out of the way, leaving the ladder to be dropped an inch to where they were standing. The ladder of course, almost came close to hitting Hilda from the impact.

"I think Hilda oughta thank her lucky stars she got saved from a near-elimination like that!" Corey nodded out.

"Of course, T-Bone will need to stay outside since his partner will be the only one doing the fighting." Joey reminded everyone watching.

"But you may never know, Joey. He could also enter this thing right away. It's just a matter of time." Booker T said, reminding Joey of the possibility of T-Bone entering the match.

Razor immediately ran right into the ring and grabbed the ladder right away, hitting both Fry and Launchpad with the center of the ladder much to the delight of the Green Bay crowd.

"Razor making sure that ladder comes to play!" Corey pointed out.

"And without a doubt, he did just that!" Joey nodded, agreeing with Corey Graves for the moment.

"If I were the rest of the competitors in the ring, I'd take cover now!" Booker T spoke out with a big gulp in his throat.

Coop Cooplowski tried his best to wrestle the ladder away from Razor the best that he could, but Razor proved to be a sneaky cat by stomping on Coop's foot and smacking the ladder around Coop's face, stunning him for a bit.

"That definitely wasn't smart!" Corey shook his head.

"No sir, it did not!" Booker shook his head as well.

Knowing the momentum he was suddenly getting getting from this fans, Razor decided to increase his momentum ten-fold by taking the ladder he had and wrapping it around his head and shoulders like a fireman.

"What on earth is Razor doing?" raised Corey's eyebrow.

"I think if I had to take a guess, I'd say Razor's getting a little innovative!" Joey Styles nodded.

Hanging onto the ladder as tight as he could, Razor immediately spun around the entire ring, knocking down both Philip J. Fry and Pinkie Pie as a result.

"Ohhh, taking two for the price of one!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Razor's definitely off his rocker!" Corey Graves nodded in complete sanity.

Razor was getting started with just those two. The SWAT Kat used the ladder once more to spin himself around the around again, getting both Samurai Jack, She-Ra and Raven Queen combined with just a shot of the spinning ladder itself.

"Oh my god, Razor's totally off the deep end." Joey Styles replied.

Corey then nodded as he said, "I'm thinking Razor may be likely to fit inside a straight-jacket!"

"Well, he's definitely not THAT crazy, Corey," Booker corrected the tattooist.

He managed to spin himself around for a second before he finally let the entire ladder go.

Meanwhile, it became a big mistake for Razor as Sam came running in and delivered a big Codebreaker to Razor's face, which connected to the ladder itself!

"My god!" Joey painfully cringed!

"I'm guessing Sam just turned Razor's face into a hamburger with that!" Corey Graves pointed out.

With the attack Sam laid out on Razor, this gave the red-haired teenage spy a chance to grab the ladder herself. Knowing that Razor was still knocked out himself, Sam decided to capitalize on this opportunity by climbing up to the top rope while at the same time both Callie and T-Bone were shouting at Razor to get up and move out of the way, but alas, Razor wasn't even moving at all at this point.

"That kat's about to get every one of his nine lives wasted!" Booker exclaimed.

And Booker was definitely right on that one.

Taking a page out of Shawn Michaels's playbook, Sam tipped herself and the ladder right over Razor, crashing down on the SWAT Kat with flying colors!

"She drops the ladder all over Razor with that move!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"I wonder how Scott Hall feels after feeling the same thing at WrestleMania X?" raised Corey Graves's eyebrow, referring to the moment when Shawn Michaels dropped himself along with the ladder and crushed Razor Ramon at WrestleMania X.

As Sam was busy building up momentum in this Cartoon All-Star Rumble, he turned around only for Queen Tyr'ahnee to grab the ladder and ram it all across her ribs, forcing the crowd to break out in a little bit of a mixed reaction!

"Well, that definitely killed the crowd." Corey pointed out.

"That's gotta be hard to stomach, indeed." Booker T nodded.

"Sam definitely in trouble at the point," Joey replied before looking toward the stage, "Hopefully, this next entrant coming out may be some help to her!"

The entire crowd and commentators altogether continued to stare down the countdown clock as it ticked down to it's next entrant of the Rumble match.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #33: Alex (Totally Spies)**

With the buzzer sounding off yet again (I know, it can get really annoying), a teenage girl with brownish-skin, medium bluish-black hair, and decked out in a yellow catsuit began running through the curtain and down the aisle as the song "A View To A Kill" by Duran Duran began playing throughout the stadium, much to the delight of a screaming crowd.

"I think help may be on it's way for Sam!" Booker T exclaimed.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant from Totally Spies, Sam!" Joey exclaimed as well.

"Hold up a minute," Corey said as he stopped Joey for a nano-second, "You mean to tell me she's a spy like that red-haired chick in green?"

"Well, the show's called Totally Spies so you would have obviously gotten it by now!" Joey nodded over to a confused Corey.

Once Queen Tyr'ahnee saw Alex right on the apron, the martian queen attempted to strike right away, only for Alex to duck right down and hop on the ring just to kick Tyr'ahnee right in the chest!

"That's one way to enter the ring in style!" Booker replied.

As Tyr'ahnee finally let go of the ladder, both Sam and Alex wasted no time by flooding the martian queen with fist shots to the back, which managed to get her down right to one knee.

"Look at Sam and Alex unload on Tyr'ahnee like wildfire!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"I believe all they're doing is pissing Queen Tyr'ahnee off even more!" Corey also pointed out as well, knowing the rage Queen Tyr'ahnee was displaying from those absorbing blows.

And it was the kind of rage that forced Tyr'ahnee to get right back up and grab both Alex and Sam right by the throats, threatening to double chokeslam both teenage spies to the ground.

"Look, I think Tyr'ahnee's about to pull off a double kill!" Corey Graves exclaimed.

However, Corey was about to have his words eaten right away as both Alex and Sam ticked Tyr'ahnee by the gut before delivering a huge double dropkick right to the Martian Queen herself.

"I think you thought wrong there, Corey." Booker shook his head.

Before Queen Tyr'ahnee could try to shake off the nerves of that double team, both Sam and Alex connected their arms together and delivered a double lariat to the martian queen, who immediately went right over the top rope and onto the floor, delivering huge cheers from the fans at ringside!

"And the Queen is out of her throne!" Joey exclaimed.

"Both Sam and Alex really picked their spot there for an elimination!" Corey replied, being impressed by the two-some.

"It's all about changing of the guard, Corey. And Tyr'ahnee definitely let hers down for sure!" Booker nodded out.

 **21st Elimination: Queen Tyr'ahnee; Eliminated by: Sam & Alex; Duration: 20:27**

Right after Queen Tyr'ahnee took her leave of absence from ringside, both Sam and Alex took the time to high-five each other, only for She-Ra to sneak from behind and give the two an aggressive noggin-knocker!

"Well, that was stupid of the two of them!" Corey chuckled out.

"Can you blame them, Corey?" Booker asked Corey, "They were getting so hyped up with each other!"

"As a matter of fact, I would definitely blame them if I could." The Savior of Misbehavior nodded.

Meanwhile, as Sam and Alex were still reeling from the double headache that She-Ra gave them, Spectra Vondergeist was at the top rope waiting for Launchpad McQuack to turn right around after giving Razor a powerslam not too long ago.

When he finally turned around, Spectra leapt off the top rope, only for Launchpad to catch her right in mid-air!

"Whoa!" Corey exclaimed.

"Oh, no. This is gonna be bad news!" Booker T said, gulping for the worst.

And it was already bad news.

Launchpad managed to carry Spectra around on his shoulders for a bit before lifting her up in a powerbomb position, slamming her down on the mat!

"Oh my god, a powerbomb!" Joey shouted out.

"She just got flattened like an Aunt Jemima pancake!" Corey said, trying to hold his chuckling in.

However, Launchpad wasn't quite done with Spectra just yet.

He then got her right up and flattened her with yet another powerbomb for good measure!

"And another powerbomb!" Joey replied.

"I don't know how much damage she can take from those things." Booker T gulped once more.

Launchpad then got her up once again, but this time, he switched to a fireman's carry position. Before he could drop her with a Samoan Drop though, Coop Cooplowski came running in and speared Launchpad right away, taking both him and Spectra down altogether!

"Whoa! Coop out of nowhere with a spear!" Joey Styles shrieked surprisingly.

"Coop is definitely picking the bones one by one!" Corey nodded before replying, "Just who on earth is gonna be next?"

"Hopefully, the next entrant coming definitely won't have to be!" Booker T nodded, still fearing the worst.

While Coop was continuing to build momentum on his side, the rest of the fans and the commentators all looked toward the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up again, therefore bringing yet another entrant to enter the matchup!

 ** _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_  
**

 **Entrant #34: Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)**

Once the buzzer started ringing out throughout Lambeau Field, the song "Do The Bartman" played to a raucous standing ovation as a hid with spiky yellow hair, yellow skin, orange-red shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes came through the curtain with his rad skateboard in hand, which of course, he rode in on.

Corey, to be honest, wasn't exactly thrilled to be seeing this next entrant himself.

"Oh, no. Not this little delinquent!" Corey shook his head in regret.

"Well, like it or not, you're getting him, Corey!" Joey replied, "Because we've got Bart Simpson from one of the most longest-running cartoons of all-time, _The Simpsons_ , entering this Royal Rumble match!"

"By the way, why on earth you hating on this kid?" Booker T asked the Savior of Misbehavior.

"You know damn well why I hate him!" Corey explained before saying, "This little punk TPed my car, blew out my tires and spraypainted 'I'm Baron Corbin's asskisser' all over the front vehicle."

"Well, truth be told, you actually are." Joey Styles nodded, agreeing with Booker over the Corbin part.

As Graves continued to ignore the comments that Joey and Booker said about him, Bart Simpson immediately dug under the apron only to pull out a big wooden table for him to set up.

"I think someone's getting comfortable with the furniture it seems!" Booker T pointed out.

"It would look good with Bart Simpson getting put through that table." Corey Graves said, crossing his arms.

Joey then rolled his eyes as he said to Corey, "I doubt that'll happen at all, Corey."

While Bart was still busy setting up the table, Fry (or Captain Yesterday as he was still dressed) was busy scooping up Razor up on the lower right turnbuckle before hammering him with a little ten-punch salute in the process.

"Captain Yesterday counting it down here for this capacity crowd!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's a bad place to be knowing there's a good chance that superhero's gonna get knocked off from behind!" Corey reminded Joey while pointing to Fry, who was standing in the middle rope.

After he roughed up Razor from the tenth punch, Fry looked to attempt a hurricanrana from the top rope all of a sudden when Bart Simpson stopped him right in his tracks.

"Stop right there." Bart said to Fry before replying, "Launch him over to me!"

Nodding to Bart's request, Fry immediately delivered a big hurricanrana to Razor, who got launched only for Bart to catch him with an RKO to the mat in mid-air! That one single spot brought out a huge pop from the Green Bay crowd, who were on their feet for what they just witnessed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Joey shouted, nearly losing his seat there from that moment.

"That right there has got to be a show-stealer!" Booker exclaimed.

Corey nodded off as he said, "As much as I wanna disagree with you, you may be right."

Fry soon got up to his feet and immediately gave Bart Simpson a high-five for the sweet double team maneuver they pulled off. But once he turned his back though, Bart immediately turned around and grabbed Fry right on the back before the kid dumped the delivery boy over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him much to the shock and surprise from the crowd.

"Whoa, didn't expect that!" Joey shrieked.

"So much for that team-up!" Corey scowled before replying, "That little twerp can't be trusted!"

"What can I say? Bart's known to do stuff like this all the time, and he just did it right to Captain Yesterday right now!" Booker T pointed out.

 **22nd Elimination: Philip J. Fry; Eliminated by: Bart Simpson; Duration: 7:33**

After Fry left ringside looking very disappointed at what happened to him right now, Alex and Sam were both continuing their impressive momentum by double teaming on Raven Queen, who right now was being stiffened right by the ropes thanks to twin chop shots right to the chest.

Then, both Sam and Alex whipped Raven to the other ropes and attempted to strike her down with a double clothesline, but Raven Queen used her smarts to duck down and go to the ropes where she flew back and hit a double moonsault on two of the teenage spies herself!

"Two for the price of one!" Joey Styles replied.

"Raven Queen is definitely looking good in this Rumble." Booker T replied as well, "If she keeps a performance like that up, no doubt she'll win."

"You forgot Samurai Jack, Book." Corey reminded the 5x WCW champ, "He's been in the match for past an half-hour!"

"Yeah, must've forgotten about that." Booker T said, chuckling a bit in embarrassment.

As Raven continued to build momentum herself, both Spectra Vondergeist and Hilda were both doing a little double-teaming of their own, but this time, they were targeting Pinkie Pie in the process.

Once the pink party-loving pony tripped all over her back, both Spectra and Hilda used every last of their strength to muscle Pinkie Pie up and flip her backwards onto Sam with a big Double Wheelbarrow Suplex!

"Oh my god!" Joey hissed in pain.

"That was definitely unpleasant!" Corey Graves nodded in regret.

But the pain was far from over from the teenage spy herself as she came victim of a big Lionsault off the ropes, courtesy of Bart Simpson!

"And so was that one too!" Booker T pointed out.

"I'm thinking Sam and her lady friend here should've stuck to the mall instead of this Rumble!" Corey chuckled out,

While Sam held onto her ribs in excruciating pain, the crowd immediately took their focus right to stage and awaited the Rumble clock altogether, as it was ticking down to the next entrant in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble match.

"We ain't gonna waste any longer, just who will be the next entrant in this Rumble match?" asked Joey Styles.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #35: Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

After the buzzer sounded off all around the stadium, the song "Burning Heart" by Survivor began playing out as a brown-haired teenager with light-brownish skin, red hoodie, brown jeans and reddish-orange sneakers started bolting out through the curtain and down the aisle while being greeted by yet another pop from the Green Bay crowd.

"Oh great, this is just what we need, more kids!" Corey Graves groaned, rolling his eyes out of pity.

"Give it a rest, Corey." Booker T said to Corey before asking him, "I swear, give this kid a chance before you make any judgments."

"I am, and so far, I'm bored of seeing him." Corey shot back with a scowl.

"Despite Corey falling on deaf ears, here comes Marco Diaz from Disney's _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ coming in at #35!" Joey exclaimed.

Once Marco finally got inside the ring though, he was left to stand face-to-face with the man he stood in the ring with: Coop Cooplowski.

It wasn't long before Coop charged at the kid with the clothesline, only for Marco to duck down via a somersault. When he got back up, Marco immediately gave Coop low kicks to the big man's legs as a way to slow him down.

"Look at this kid go." Booker T said, impressed by Marco's fast-striking offense right away.

"Yeah, there's no way a kid like him is gonna take Coop down right away." Corey shook his head.

Joey then groaned out as he said to Corey, "Still won't stop him from trying, Graves."

After only several strikes coming from Marco right to his leg, Coop decided to push Marco right away, only for the big man to attempt a big boot. But Marco used his smarts to duck down once more and head up top rope to fly toward Coop with a body press.

However, the fans were in shock when Coop immediately caught Marco Diaz mid-air, leaving the rest of the commentators quite surprised.

"You were saying, Styles?" Corey sarcastically asked Joey Styles.

"This ain't gonna look good, man." Booker shook his head.

"No, it ain't!" Joey also shook his head as well, "Coop's got Marco at a bad place and at the wrong time!"

Before Coop could even slam Marco right away though, Launchpad McQuack came out running and clipped Coop right in the knee, forcing Marco's body to crashland and fall all over Coop in return!

"Looks like Coop got outsmarted again!" Booker exclaimed.

"Yeah, all thanks to Launchpad McQuack, no doubt." Joey nodded out.

Meanwhile, as Marco continued to keep his momentum alive in the matchup, Samurai Jack had his hands full with She-Ra by decking her with a big German Suplex for good measure.

"Big suplex right there from Jack." Corey replied.

"I don't think Jack's quite done with the Princess of Power just yet." Booker pointed out right away.

Booker T was right all along. Jack knew deep down that one suplex was not enough for him to handle.

So he brought up She-Ra again, only to slam her right back down with an aggressive back suplex!

"Jack dropping her with a big back suplex!" Joey exclaimed.

Once again, it was still not enough for Jack.

So with She-Ra looking a bit dazed from all the suplexes that she instantly took from Jack, the samurai then got down and grabbed her legs before getting her up on his shoulders in a Doomsday Device position for some reason.

"How come Jack's got her up on his shoulders?" asked Corey Graves.

Booker T's eyes were instantly focused on the ladder and shouted, "I think we're about to see why!"

Booker instantly looked up at the top of the ladder to see Razor standing up just a rung short from the ladder itself. With a deep breath, Razor dived off and landed on She-Ra's shoulders before flipping her over all the way down with a earth-shattering hurricanrana!

"Oh my god, you gotta be kidding me!" Joey crazily shrieked out.

"What on earth is up with that frickin' cat all of a sudden?!" shouted Corey Graves.

"I don't know, but whatever Razor did, it just ate this crowd up!" Booker T said, referring to the batshit-crazy audience.

And the crowd around Lambeau Field were losing their minds from what Razor did. So much that they instantly chanted Razor's name over and over again as if they knew what the new favorite in the Royal Rumble match was right at this point. And some went out of their mind to break out in a big "Holy Shit" chant on top of it. This definitely gave Razor a lot of momentum for sure, especially when his partner T-Bone and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs continued to cheer him on at ringside.

However, it all came to a stop right away as Bart Simpson surprised Razor with a jumping neckbreaker from out of nowhere, leaving the fans to break out in a mixed reaction (although there were still some cheering for Bart).

"Well, leave it for Bart to rain on Razor's parade!" Corey chuckled.

"No kidding, that kid hardly came out of nowhere!" Booker T nodded in return.

While Razor was left to feel the sting of that jumping neckbreaker, Spectra Vondergeist immediately got Pinkie Pie up on her shoulders in a Samoan Drop position, attempting to pull off a Go To Sleep on the pink pony.

But to Spectra's shock however, Pinkie Pie immediately countered the move with an impressive hurricanrana, which sent Spectra tumbling forward the ropes.

"Ooooh, she wrecked herself badly on that spot." Joey hissed in agony.

"I think it's about to get worse!" Corey Graves said, pointing out to Alex in the ring.

With Spectra out like a light, Alex started running over to the ghastly ghoul's direction and clocked her head clean with a big tiger feint kick, otherwise known as a 619!

"There it is, Alex got her with that 619!" Booker T exclaimed with a smirk.

"She definitely learned a lot watching Rey Mysterio matches, I can tell!" Corey surprisingly nodded, as he was quite impressed at what Alex did.

As Spectra found herself knocked out from that 619, the crowd and the commentators yet again all looked toward the titantron, which the Rumble clock appeared to indicate the next entrant entering the matchup momentarily.

"This is getting good," Joey said, rubbing his hands in anticipation, "Just who will be our next entrant ready to enter the match?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **You'll just have to wait until next chapter, Joey Styles. We still have a long way to go here in this event. Anyway, STAT TIME!:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 13**

 **Entrants eliminated: 22**

 **Entrants left to go: 65**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee and Philip J. Fry**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, She-Ra, Raven Queen, Sam, Hilda, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Pinkie Pie, Spectra Vondergeist, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Alex, Bart Simpson and Marco Diaz**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 33 minutes and counting**

 **Will Razor continue to steal the show?**

 **Can both Sam and Alex try to get back on track?**

 **Am I thirsty for yet another Cherry Dr. Pepper?**

 **Like I said, you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out my friends, so make sure you all stay tuned to the first-ever Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, everyone! Until next time, SALUD!**


	10. Ch 10: Showdown At The Rumble Corral

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Showdown At The Rumble Corral_**

* * *

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #36: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)**

As the buzzer sounded off for the 34th time in the night, the old Smoking Gunns theme song started to play throughout Lambeau Field as a short man with a big 10-gallon cowboy hat, brown long-sleeved shirt, yellow scarf, blue jeans, cowboy boots and signature long red beard came out to a whole lot of cheers coming from the Green Bay crowd.

He wasn't in a good mood however as he came out through the curtain with such a mean sneer coming out of his face.

"Oh man, looks like someone's not a happy camper!" Corey shook his head in safety.

"And without a doubt, this man is definitely a one-man mood swing because here comes the gunslinger of the Looney Tunes, Yosemite Sam!" Joey Styles nodded out.

"He'll definitely be on his A-game with an intimidating sneer like that." Booker T pointed out to Yosemite Sam, referring to his grumpy-looking face.

Before Yosemite Sam could start rushing to the ring though, referee Earl Hebner quickly got a look at the guns Yosemite Sam had holding around the outlaw's belt, forcing the legendary cartoon gunslinger to stop.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't bring those guns to the ring!" Earl warned him.

Yosemite immediately huffed to the referee's face and said, "Why can't I, ya fraggin fraggin varmint? I always bring these guns with me everywhere I go!"

"We don't allow killing and murder here in this match!" Earl shouted, warning (Yosemite) Sam one last time.

"You gotta admit, Earl's got a point!" Corey reminded Joey.

Joey then nodded as he said, "The rules clearly do state that no form of killing is involved in this match whatsoever!"

Yosemite Sam immediately started to throw a fit all around ringside, even going so far to kick the barricade and even the steel steps in return. The referee tried to calm him down, but apparently, they weren't doing much to keep him calm.

"Ouch, looks like he's a sore sport." Booker nodded.

"He looks like Yosemite Sam's gonna have to deal with it for the rest of the night." Corey replied, not showing any remorse for Yosemite's meltdown.

He did manage to get over it by looking under the apron for a weapon. After only a few seconds though, Yosemite Sam pulled out a big paintball gun to show to the crowd, which they were popping wildly for.

"Uh-oh." Joey gulped.

"I'm thinking Yosemite Sam brought Plan B with him!" Corey said, pointing out to the paintball gun.

"This ain't gonna be good for the competitors in the ring right now!" shook Booker's head.

And it wasn't gonna be.

Yosemite Sam immediately got in the ring and started going to work right away with the paintball gun in his hands. He managed to shoot right at both Raven Queen, Launchpad McQuack and Bart Simpson, which he got Raven by the leg, Launchpad right by his hand, and Bart right across his back.

"Look at Yosemite go!" Corey exclaimed.

"I don't care who you are, those things can bruise you really good!" Booker replied.

Coop Cooplowski tried to get his best shot at him with a lariat, but alas, Yosemite Sam used his smarts to duck down and give him multiple shots of paintball bullets straight to his ass.

"Now Coop's got it too!" Joey shrieked in surprise.

"Yosemite Sam's showing everyone who's the meanest toughest gunslinger in this Rumble!" Corey pointed out.

As he turned right around though, he gasped in shock as Alex came in and roundhouse kicked the paintball gun right out of his hand, forcing Sam to hold his hand in excruciating pain.

"That didn't last long!" Booker shook his head again.

"Alex came in and knocked that paintball gun out of his hand." Corey replied, "And damn it, he was doing good with that gun too."

As he rested his hand, Yosemite Sam looked up to both Alex and Sam with his signature glare lit up around his face. He decided to bent out his anger to the two teenage spies who were standing before him right now.

"Who in the heck do you think YOU two are knocking that dadgum paintball gun outta my hand?!" Yosemite Sam shouted to the two, "I'll have you know I'm the meanest, dadgummit outlaw in the south, north, east AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND west!"

"I'm not sure if Yosemite Sam should do that!" Corey shook his head no.

"I got a bad feeling he's gonna regret those words soon." Booker said, fearing for Yosemite Sam's worst.

Yosemite Sam was about to shoot his mouth off even more, only for Bart Simpson to strike him right in the nuts with his trusty slingshot, forcing him to hold his balls in pain!

"Oh my god!" Joey hissed in pain.

"I think Bart Simpson had to differ on that!" Booker nodded.

"Damn it, that wasn't fair!" Corey whined in return, "A cowboy like that shouldn't have to hit low!"

"When you're in this Rumble, you have to expect things like that, Corey!" Booker reminded the Savior of Misbehavior.

While he still held himself in pain, Alex and Sam took the advantage to their liking by striking Yosemite Sam with a vicious double superkick!

"And the cowboy's down!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, with no thanks to Bart Simpson!" Corey said, groaning in disgust.

As Yosemite Sam spent his time down on the mat, the crowd took the time to look towards the stage and see the countdown clock light up, indicating that another entrant was about to enter the match.

"This Rumble is gonna get intense as it is, guys. Who will be the next entrant to enter the match?" asked Joey Styles.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #37: Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)**

Once the buzzer stopped sounding off around Lambeau Field, the theme song to _Phineas and Ferb_ began to play out as an orange-haired kid with an orange-striped shirt, blue pants and shoes, and a Dorito-shaped head began coming out through the curtain to yet another big pop.

He wasn't alone however as his brother Ferb Fletcher and pet platypus Perry walked alongside him. Of course, their combined presence was looking to pump and energize Phineas on his way down the aisle.

"Hey Corey, you know what we're gonna do today?" asked Booker.

"I don't care, Booker. I'm not asking you squat." Corey Graves shook his head.

"I'd figured you say something like that, because today, we're being greeted by our next entrant in the match, which is Phineas Flynn from _Phineas and Ferb_!" Joey exclaimed, feeling excited for the 37th entrant.

"How many more children are going to enter this rumble?" Corey moaned in frustration. "I swear, this match has turned into a Mickey Mouse clubhouse."

"If it was, it'd be perfect for someone like you." Booker taunted him, forcing Joey to smirk and high-five him.

While Corey muttered angrily to himself from Booker's snarky comment, Phineas entered the ring full blast and delivered a big superkick right to Razor's face, just to start things off.

"Oh, superkick!" shouted Joey Styles.

"What a way to enter the match!" Booker nodded.

Samurai Jack tried to strike the youngster, but Phineas dodged a clothesline instantly, forcing the youngster to strike Jack with yet another superkick!

"And another superkick!" Corey exclaimed.

"I got a feeling Phineas may be starting his own superkick party tonight!" Joey pointed out right away.

Phineas immediately got the crowd going, which managed to feed the Dorito-headed kid a huge ovation for him.

Once he turned right around though, Pinkie Pie came rolling in and struck Phineas with a big discus elbow. The impact only made Phineas bounce back to the ropes though, as the kid struck back with a vicious lariat, nearly taking Pinkie's head right off in return.

"Oof, that was a mistake!" Booker T gulped.

"Phineas striking back with force all over Pinkie here tonight!" Corey chuckled a bit.

Knowing that shot was more than enough to stun Pinkie, Phineas took the opportunity right away by picking Pinkie Pie right up and dragging her over the top rope. However, Pinkie Pie soon woke up and hung onto the ropes tightly like a spider monkey, making it impossible for the party-loving pony to get over the rope.

"You're not… getting… me… over!" Pinkie asked Phineas, who was still pushing tightly.

It wouldn't be long before both Hilda and Bart Simpson came to the kid's aid and pushed alongside Phineas, now making this a 3-on-1 elimination process.

"I think Phineas has got some help!" Booker pointed out.

"Good, I hope that party-loving idiot gets out of here." Corey scoffed.

"I got a feeling you may get your wish, Corey." Joey nodded to Corey.

Without a doubt, Corey's wish was about to happen right away.

After only 15 seconds full of pushing and shoving, Pinkie Pie immediately slipped her hands off the ropes, forcing her to go over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to basically a mixed response from the crowd.

"Oh, howdy day! She's gone!" Corey shouted excitedly, "Pinkie Pie is gone!"

"Ok, calm down, Corey!" Joey exclaimed, "Keep your pants on!"

"Aw man, now Pinkie Pie is gone!" Booker moaned in disappointment.

 **23rd Elimination: Pinkie Pie; Eliminated by: Phineas Flynn, Hilda & Bart Simpson; Duration: 8:34**

Right after Pinkie Pie had gotten herself up from elimination, she looked towards to the commentary table far away where Corey Graves, Joey Styles and Booker T were sitting at. Knowing that she was looking at Corey right away, Pinkie let out a dead smirk as she looked down on the apron, searching for something.

"Whoa, where's Pinkie going?" Joey Styles asked.

"Maybe she's trying to hide from these Green Bay cretins." Corey Graves answered with a smirk.

"Maybe you should watch your mouth, Graves!" Booker replied.

However, his smirk turned into a look of fear when Pinkie Pie pulled out a cream pie from under the apron before pointing right to Graves with a big "You!", Hulk Hogan-style.

"Wait, what the- Pinkie Pie, why are you pointing at me for!?" Corey shouted to her from the commentary table.

"I think we all know why." Booker nodded.

"Oh, I know what it is," Corey hesitated before pointing to Joey, "Maybe she was pointing to you, Joey!"

"Hey, I'm not involved in this! I'm just a commentator!" Joey replied, defending himself in front of Corey.

With the pie in her hands, Pinkie started running up towards the aisle and right onto the stage before looking towards Corey Graves with yet a vengeful smile.

"Yeah, she's definitely pointing towards you." Booker said to Corey, who gulped in fear.

Corey tried his best to get away though, but for some strange reason, he was frozen in fear from the edge of her seat. He hoped that Pinkie would stare right at Joey Styles, but unfortunately, it wasn't the reason. With the pie in hands, Pinkie Pie ran right up to Corey Graves and splattered the pie right across the Savior of Misbehavior's face, forcing the crowd to pop big for that pie-splattering moment!

"Oh my god, pie to the face!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"Nice!" Booker chuckled before replying, "I totally love this Rumble now! This is excellent!"

"I'm guessing someone's a little pie-faced right now!" Joey chuckled as well, nodding alongside the 5x WCW champion.

"Hahahaha, serves him right for his bad attitude!" nodded Booker T.

All that was left was a shot of Corey Graves with chocolate cream pie filling toward his face alongside Pinkie Pie, who bowed for the rest of the fans for her short-lived, yet memorable performance in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble. After she finally left, the crowd continued to look towards the stage in which the Rumble clock was lit up once again to bring out another competitor in the match.

"As much as we want to talk about Corey's pie-face, we gotta see who the next entrant in this Rumble match is!" Joey replied as the clock ticked down.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #38: Finn The Human (Adventure Time)**

Right after the buzzer sounded out, the song "Sex-Type Thing" by Stone Temple Pilots started playing out as a teenager with a white hoodie, blue shirt, dark blue pants, green backpack and black shoes started coming out to once again another excellent ovation from this Green Bay crowd, who were chanting the next entrant's name over and over again.

"Hey Joey, you wanna know what time it is?" Booker asked the ECW original.

"I bet our next entrant knows, because Finn The Human from _Adventure Time_ is entering the Rumble at number 38!" Joey answered back.

"And even though he may not have his companion Jake with him, Finn wants to make sure he can be effective even without his partner!" Booker reminded Joey.

After running down the aisle, Finn entered the ring with a house of fire on his back (not really), feeding out punches to She-Ra, Yosemite Sam, Spectra Vondergeist, and Samurai Jack altogether before giving the samurai a big exploder suplex in return.

"Ohhh, Finn looking fresh here tonight!" Booker pointed out.

"As sure as a whole lot of superstars are when they entered that ring." Joey nodded.

"Fresh, my ass!" Corey exclaimed before asking Booker, "Booker, can you hand me a towel?"

Booker T then looked down at his seat and shook his head, "Uh, I don't have one."

"What do you mean, you don't have one?" Corey asked Booker again, "I'm a mess here!"

"You should've thought of bringing your own towel before coming out here." Joey reminded Corey Graves first-hand.

"It's not my freakin' fault that pink idiot threw a pie at me!" Corey whined once more.

Finn attempted to continue his momentum by approaching the biggest man in this matchup, Coop Cooplowski. Once the teenager took a very big deep breath, Finn went for the kill as he attempted to lift up Coop for a scoop slam. However, Coop refused to budge, leaving Finn unable to lift him up by his feet.

"Oh no, that's not good there." Booker shook his head, pointing at the botch Finn made.

"What on earth is Finn thinking, trying to pull him up like that?!" Joey shrieked again.

However, Finn wasn't giving up. He immediately went for a second attempt, but still couldn't get Coop off the mat right away. Coop on the other hand, found this attempt entertaining so much that he immediately yawned, just to get a good laugh from the audience.

"Just give up, Finn. It ain't gonna happen." Booker replied.

"Not without a miracle at least!" Joey Styles shook his head.

Yet again, Finn still wasn't saying no for an answer. After one big deep breath, Finn attempted to lift him again, only for one of Coop's feet to finally be lifted up off the mat.

"Wait, look at this!" Booker T pointed out in surprise.

Once Finn had Coop straight up off the ground…

 _ ***SMASH!***_

Coop's entire weight and momentum ended up crashing on top of Finn, forcing the teenager to be trapped inside 300 plus pounds full of Coop himself!

"Oh my god!" Joey cringed heavily.

"Finn's got himself trapped right there!" Booker T pointed out yet again.

"Can you blame him, Book? That kid spent most of his Rumble trying to lift him the hell up!" Corey said to Booker while finally cleaning himself up with a towel that one of the backstage producers gave him.

Seeing the position of Finn being buried by Coop's entire body, Launchpad McQuack took this opportunity by running towards the ropes and attempting an atomic leg drop, only for Coop to move out of the way forcing Finn to take the move instead!

"Well, looks like the bad just got worse for Finn!" Joey gulped in horror.

"He should've stayed at his treehouse with that idiot yellow mutt of his." Corey replied.

Booker looked toward Corey and raised his eyebrow, "What's your problem with pets, huh? Got somethin' against them?"

"Pets make me irritated," Corey answered Booker, "That's all you need to know, Book."

While Finn was rolling around in pain from the damage he was receiving, Marco Diaz and Bart Simpson were busy going face to face with each other, exchanging forearms against one another to see who can hit the hardest.

"Wait a minute, we got a showdown going on here!" Booker T said, pointing to the slugfest that both Marco and Bart were having.

"Indeed, both Bart and Marco trading forearms against each other!" Joey Styles nodded.

"Yeah, but it looks like Marco may have the advantage here!" Corey pointed out too, knowing how hard Marco's forearm was becoming.

And Marco proved that right away, planting Bart right in the face. Yet, the malicious Simpson refused to go down, forcing him to strike Marco with a forearm of his own. This intense trading of forearms continued on for at least a good 10 seconds before Bart struck good with a forearm to Marco's face once more.

The impact forced Marco back a bit to the ropes, only to bounce back with a big flying Claymore kick, which knocked Bart Simpson down to the mat!

"And Bart gets hit with the Claymore!" Joey exclaimed.

"It shows how better Marco is getting with his kicks, thanks to the Karate classes he's been taking!" Corey reminded the ECW great.

As the bells around Bart's head started to ring out, Yosemite Sam dusted himself off and adjusted his hat long enough for him and the crowd to look toward the stage and see the Rumble clock tick down to the next entrant in this match.

"Who will the next entrant in this Rumble match?" Joey asked right away.

"Whoever it is, it looks like Yosemite Sam will be waiting for him!" Corey answered Joey with a nod.

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #39: Marshal Moo Montana (Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa)**

After the buzzer sounded off yet again, the crowd was treated to the sound of a remixed version of "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X & Billy Ray Cyrus playing on the sound speakers. What followed after that was the next entrant coming through the curtain riding on a horse to a big pop. His appearance looked a bit intimidating as it was an anthropomorphic cow dressed in a long sleeved blue-green shirt, cowboy gloves, brown pants, brown chaps, and a cowboy hat with the letter "M" attached to it.

Corey, truth be told, didn't even know what to make of this looking at the next entrant.

"No way, tell me I'm not seeing this!" Corey shook his head.

"Trust me, you are seeing this, Corey." Joey nodded before replying, "A very obscure competitor from the 90's, here comes Marshal Moo Montana from the underrated _Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa_!"

"No doubt he's riding on this old town road called the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Booker exclaimed.

Once he finally stopped his horse at ringside, Marshal Moo got off his steed and exchanged a very tense showdown with Yosemite Sam, who luckily got the paintball gun he picked off on the mat. The rest of the competitors all looked at the staredown those two individuals were having and immediately stopped their tracks right away, anticipating a showdown that was now happening in their eyes.

"Uh-oh, are we gonna see a show down here?" Corey gasped in anticipation.

"I can tell this is gonna be good if that's the case." Booker nodded.

"This crowd definitely wants one for sure!" Joey nodded as well.

It didn't take too long for Marshal Moo to enter the ring right away, forcing him to engage in a very tense standoff between Yosemite Sam, who had his paintball gun ready to draw at any time. But not without having to taunt in front of Marshal Moo face-first of course.

"You think you're the roughest toughest cow here in this wild west?" Yosemite Sam said to Marshal Moo, "You and your fancy little bullhorns ain't worth spit, boy!"

"Just shut yer mouth and draw yer best, you short little midget-y redneck." Marshal Moo replied, forcing out an 'ohhhhhh' from the crowd.

"Oh, I heard that!" Booker T chuckled from that little insult that Marshal Moo gave to Yosemite Sam.

"I bet that's gotta piss off Yosemite Sam even more!" Corey Graves nodded.

That little insult Marshal Moo made at him made Yosemite Sam even more angry than the sun from Super Mario Bros. 3 truth be told. But regardless, both outlaws kept their guns held around their holsters as the rest of the crowd and even the contestants drew a bit silent at what was now occurring.

While that was going on, a tumbleweed rolled into the ring via comedic effect just to make this scene very western-like right away.

"Where did the tumbleweed come from?" Corey asked both Joey and Booker.

"Shush!" Booker T shushed Corey.

After only ten entire seconds of the standoff they were having…

"DRAW!" Both Marshal Moo and Yosemite Sam shouted as they drew their guns out.

Unfortunately for Yosemite Sam however, he found it hard to control his paintball gun in which his immediate hesistance forced Marshal Moo to capitalize, shooting out golden stars from his gun to get Yosemite Sam right by the legs, forcing the red-bearded outlaw to start leaping around the ring in pain!

"And Marshal Moo wins!" Joey loudly declared.

"It seems like Yosemite Sam wasn't able to control his paintball gun properly!" shook Corey Graves's head.

As Yosemite Sam still yelped around in pain however, Marshal Moo capitalized once more by grabbing Yosemite Sam right by the scarf and chucking him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the outlaw from this entire Rumble to a round of cheers!

"Well, so long, Sam!" Booker T said, waving at Yosemite Sam.

"He definitely couldn't win this Rumble, let alone win a showdown all by himself!" Corey shook his head yet again.

"Chalk up the first elimination for Marshal Moo himself!" Joey exclaimed.

 **24th Elimination: Yosemite Sam; Eliminated by: Marshal Moo Montana; Duration: 3:40**

After Yosemite Sam found himself cussing at ringside due to his elimination, the action continued as Samurai Jack tripped Hilda right on her feet before the samurai immediately swung her whole body around in a giant swing, which forced the Green Bay crowd to start counting each revolution that Jack was doing to Hilda.

"Oh man, round and round Samurai Jack goes!" Corey Graves smirked.

"And where Samurai Jack stops, no one knows!" Joey shook his head while shrugging.

"I'm sure Hilda definitely wants the spinning to stop, I can tell you that!" nodded Booker T.

After only nine revolutions though, he came to a stop only for She-Ra to come in running and hitting Hilda with a sliding dropkick!

"Oh, a sliding dropkick by the Princess of Power!" Booker pointed out once again.

"That definitely didn't feel good for Hilda right there!" Joey shook his head, fearing for Hilda's worst.

As Hilda found herself shook up from that double team attack, the crowd went back to looking towards the stage and seeing the Rumble clock light up again, therefore waiting for the next entrant to enter the match.

"This Rumble is gonna keep getting better as time goes on!" Joey exclaimed, "Just who will be the next entrant that enters the match next?"

 _ **10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #40: Randy Marsh (South Park)**

Once the buzzer rang out for the 38th time in the night (I know, the sound is starting to get very annoying), the song "Push" by Lorde started playing out as a man with black hair, black moustache, blue workshirt, light black jeans and black shoes started coming through the curtain, looking very hyper and pumped up while being appreciated by the crowd response Green Bay was giving to him.

As soon as he took off his shirt though, he started running down the aisle full speed.

"Oh, no! Anybody but him!" Corey whined with a big groan.

"Believe it or not, Corey, he's in!" Joey nodded, "Randy Marsh from _South Park_ is here at #40 in the Cartoon All-Star-"

Before Joey could say those two simple words though, his voice got cut off when Randy Marsh tripped on his way down ringside and slid through the apron curtain, forcing him to lose his voice out of laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Joey replied, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Oh my goodness, he just pulled a Titus!" Booker chuckled, referring to the stumble that Titus O'Neil did back at the Greatest Royal Rumble.

"I think history may have repeated itself here tonight!" Corey laughed as well, "Look, Randy Marsh is basically gone as we speak!"

"As much as I really want to hate you, Corey, I gotta admit that made me laugh." Booker T nodded while still trying to hold onto his laughter.

The entire crowd couldn't help but lose their voice in laughter either, feeling very amused at the little botch Randy Marsh did to himself at ringside. While that was going on though, Launchpad McQuack was busy attempting a back suplex right to Razor, only for the SWAT Kat to flip himself over on his feet and deliver a dropkick right to the back of McQuack's head, sending the pelican pilot to the ropes.

"Nice impressive counter by Razor right there." Joey replied.

Corey then nodded to Joey before saying, "Launchpad seems to be having trouble there in the Rumble-"

However, Corey Graves was soon cut off when Randy Marsh emerged back from the apron with a Singapore Cane in hand, caning Launchpad right in the face!

"Hey, Randy's back!" Booker T said, pointing to Randy yet again.

"Damn, just when I thought it would get good." Corey chuckled a bit.

But Randy Marsh was eager to make Corey Graves eat his own words. Randy finally entered the ring and came out swinging for the fences, using his Singapore Cane to whack across the heads of both Marco Diaz, Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack. Once he got to Samurai Jack though, Randy Marsh made a statement by caning Jack right by the ribs repeatedly over and over again, making Joey Styles lose his mind right away.

"My god, is Randy Marsh insane?!" Joey shrieked with a big gulp forming around his throat.

"If he is, someone go get him a straight jacket!" Corey nodded in relief.

Booker then nodded as he said, "If so, there still won't be anything stoppin' him!"

And there wasn't anything stopping him at this point.

Both Phineas Flynn and Finn The Human learned that the hard way as they both too were the victim of an unlucky Randy Marsh cane shot. Phineas was about to get the worse of the treatment though as Randy Marsh wrapped the Singapore cane around Phineas's neck and slammed him back with a White Russian Leg Sweep!

"There we go, White Russian Leg Sweep!" Joey shouted out in excitement.

"We're seeing a whole lot of them so far!" Corey nodded before saying, "I bet The Sandman should be awfully proud if he was here."

While Randy Marsh continued his impressive wave of momentum in this match, She-Ra was busy trying to slow down Coop Cooplowski with multiple dropkicks, of which he didn't budge one bit due to the unfazed attacks.

"Man, that big boy must be a human wall!" Booker exclaimed.

"That's the advantage you get when you're 300 pounds of meat and metal." Corey reminded Booker T right away.

Knowing her attacks didn't faze him one bit, She-Ra attempted to do another running dropkick, only for her attack to work right away on Coop, who now stumbled to the ropes.

"Hold up, I think it could be working!" Joey quickly pointed out.

She-Ra immediately ran to the ropes and back again hoping to get Coop with a running body press, but Coop managed to catch her right away, getting her into a Fallaway Slam position.

"Uh-oh, not the wisest idea there, She-Ra!" Corey shook his head in a 'tsk-tsk' kind of fashion.

Coop then transitioned into a powerslam position, scooping up She-Ra right on his shoulders. Knowing that there was still a table set up at ringside though, Coop had a smirk shown on his face knowing where he was going go with this.

"Please tell me Coop ain't gonna do that I think he's gonna do." Booker T said, fearing for the worst to happen.

"Oh, he's thinking about it Booker!" Joey Styles nodded in response.

With She-Ra on his shoulders, Coop sent her over the top rope, but miraclously, the Princess of Power managed to hang onto the ropes just at the nick of time and recovered right at the apron, therefore forcing Booker T to sigh in relief.

"Well, that was close!" The 5x WCW champion replied.

Coop tried to knock She-Ra off the apron, but the Princess of Power replied with a huge overhead kick of her own straight to the big man's face.

However, she made a fatal error recovering herself from the apron as Raven Queen came out of nowhere and delivered a big Black Mass kick to She-Ra, who got dropped off the apron and onto the wooden table, breaking it in pieces!

"Oh my god!" Joey Styles screamed with excitement.

"Raven Queen out of nowhere with that Black Mass kick!" Corey Graves smirked away.

"I even forgot Raven Queen was in this matchup!" Booker T exclaimed, "She put her down real good!"

"She-Ra may be broken in half after that one! She's eliminated!" Joey Styles nodded while still shrieking his ass off.

 **25th Eliminated: She-Ra; Eliminated by: Raven Queen; Duration: 31:45**

The rest of the crowd were completely losing it instantly, resulting in the Green Bay crowd to chant "Holy Shit" over and over again. It didn't take too long for the EMT's to rush right over and tend to She-Ra's aid, knowing how well she had sold the table bump.

As the paramedics continued to check on She-Ra though, the crowd immediately broke away from the ring and looked towards the titantron yet again, seeing who would come through that curtain next.

"While we get some medical help for She-Ra, we might as well who number 41 is right now!" Corey said, pointing to the stage as the Rumble clock continued to tick down.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Ouch. That's really gotta hurt for She-Ra. Eh, she'll be okay. No doubt about it. Anyway, it's time for STAT TIME!:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 15**

 **Entrants eliminated: 25**

 **Entrants left to go: 40**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam and She-Ra**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Sam, Hilda, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Spectra Vondergeist, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Alex, Bart Simpson, Marco Diaz, Phineas Flynn, Finn The Human, Marshal Moo Montana and Randy Marsh**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 38 or 39 minutes and counting**

 **Will we see Marshal Moo and his fancy Wild West gun tricks?**

 **Is Randy Marsh still sick out of his mind?**

 **Is it time for me to watch awesome Johnny Cage clips of Mortal Kombat 11?**

 **The answers will all be there next chapter, so make sure you keep tuning in to the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble if you can. Trust me, it'll get wilder with each chapter there is, so until then, three cheers for Grandmaster Blueberry Ice!**


	11. Ch 11: Phenomenal Gravity

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Phenomenal Gravity_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #41: Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb)**

After the buzzer sounded off again, the theme song to "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles somehow started to play all around as a man wearing a gray hoodie, bland brown pants and grey shoes started coming out to an acceptable crowd response. As if that wasn't enough, this next entrant was definitely channeling his inner AJ Styles indeed as a crowd of pyro started shooting off from both sides of the stage before removing the top of his hoodie.

"Well, someone's looking phenomenal today!" Booker T exclaimed.

"And without a doubt, Monty Monogram from _Phineas and Ferb_ may be feeling just that!" Joey Styles nodded, "He drew number #41 in the match!"

"We'll see if the son of Major Francis Monogram can live up to his family name right here." Corey Graves replied.

Before Monty Monogram could enter the ring, the son of Major Monogram noticed the ladder that Razor brought with him was laid out at ringside. He immediately picked it up right away and entered the ring, smashing both Finn and Randy right in their faces.

"Monty using that ladder to good use right there!" Corey pointed out.

"I don't know who got the worst end of that, Finn or Randy?" asked Joey Styles.

The next target Monty went after was Bart Simpson, who got struck right in the ribs thanks to that hard end of the ladder.

Then, Monty set the ladder down before setting up Bart in a piledriver position, planning something big for the yellow-skinned delinquent.

"Uh-oh, what's Monty got planned right here?" Corey asked Booker.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it ain't gonna be pretty!" shook Booker T's head.

And it sure as hell wasn't gonna be any pretty.

Monty then got Bart upside down before the younger Monogram wrapped his legs around Bart's arms before dropping the skateboarder with a Styles Clash right on the ladder.

"Styles Clash right on the ladder!" Joey shrieked out.

"I'm thinking Bart should have stayed home back at Springfield instead," Corey replied, "Because let me tell ya, that's gotta be painful for him!"

As Monty began continuing his momentum in the Rumble, Coop immediately bumped right into Launchpad, who was busy trying to get his hands on Marshal Moo.

The pelican pilot began to change his focus to the overweight robot-handler himself as the two competitors wasted no time hitting away at each other, much to the delight of the entire crowd watching this right away.

"Hold up, we got a hoss fight goin' on now!" Booker T pointed out, mostly to both Coop and Launchpad.

"We've got two big giants going head-to-head!" Corey replied. "This is gonna be good!"

"I can only hope the ring will hold these two men together!" Joey exclaimed out of panic.

It wasn't long before Launchpad immediately ran to the ropes and back again, trying to hit Coop with a big shoulder tackle. Much to his shock though, Coop managed to keep himself standing without a single movement whatsoever.

"Check that out!" Booker pointed out again.

"Coop is staying right on his feet!" Joey replied.

Knowing that the first attempt didn't take, Launchpad tried to attempt another running shoulder block on Coop. However, the second attempt didn't work once more as Coop still managed to keep himself on his feet!

"How on earth is Coop not moving?" Joey asked Corey.

"Maybe he ate an entire brick wall for lunch." Corey guessed a little.

"He did not!" Booker replied to Corey, "What makes you think something like that?"

"Hey don't blame me, why do you suppose Coop has a figure like that?" The Savior of Misbehavior answered to the 5x WCW champion.

"Why don't you just stop making those rude comments for once?" replied the former head commentator for ECW.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and let me do my job?" Corey replied angrily, "God, no wonder you two are more annoying than Cole, Saxton, Renee and especially that fat pig Jim Ross!"

"You're lucky I'm sittin' right here, Corey! Otherwise I'd smack those tattoos off of your skin!" Booker T threatened Corey straight to his face.

"Ohhh, like I'm scared of your ass!" Graves glared. "You worn out old 5 time WCW loser!"

"All right, that's it you-!" Booker T shouted as he got out of his chair.

But before he could get his hands on Corey Graves one bit, Joey Styles immediately came between them once again and tried to play peacekeeper between the two.

"Damn it, you two need to keep it together!" Joey shouted in a struggling tone, "Like I said, you two can fight AFTER the Rumble!"

As Joey tried so desperately to separate both Corey and Booker from their shouting match, Launchpad tried to attempt another shoulder block right to Coop.

However, this time, the impact finally seemed to work as Coop started to stumble, mostly toward the ropes where he was now standing!

"Well, he finally moved him!" Joey replied.

"Took him only four tries, but it worked!" Booker T exclaimed.

Knowing that Coop was stumbling toward the ropes, Launchpad rushed right at him and attempted to push the big man over the top rope. Coop on the other hand, used the ropes as leverage, making it hard for the pelican pilot to push him over the ropes.

"I think Launchpad's gonna try to eliminate him from the match!" Joey quickly pointed out.

"There's no way he's getting him over." Corey shook his head, "I mean, Coop downed those philly cheesesteaks before entering this match."

However, the tables quickly began to turn right away as Monty Monogram, Raven Queen, Phineas Flynn, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Marshal Moo Montana, Sam, Alex, Hilda, Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack immediately grabbed the legs of both Launchpad and Coop and lifted them up right away, therefore forcing both Launchpad and Coop to go over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the both of them to a stellar ovation from the crowd.

"They're out! I repeat, they're out!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"WOW, I can't believe this!" Booker yelled.

"It took them only ten men and women to do it, but it's still impressive!" Corey nodded, impressed by the elimination process.

 **26th Elimination: Launchpad McQuack; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram, Raven Queen, Phineas Flynn, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Marshal Moo Montana, Sam, Alex, Hilda, Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack; Duration: 16:42**

 **27th Elimination: Coop Cooplowski; Monty Monogram, Raven Queen, Phineas Flynn, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Marshal Moo Montana, Sam, Alex, Hilda, Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack; Duration: 12:42**

Right after both Coop and Launchpad left, both Sam and Alex were currently met with a huge ladder shot by the hands of Randy Marsh himself.

"My god, that was brutal!" Joey cringed a little out of his seat.

"Randy definitely doing whatever it takes it stay alive here!" Corey nodded out.

"He might have to keep staying alive, because no doubt we got the next entrant on his way!" Booker T said, pointing down to the Rumble clock on the stage as it soon ticked down to the next competitor of this match.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #42: Clover (Totally Spies)**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the crowd were soon greeted yet again to the song "A View To A Kill" by Duran Duran as a teenage girl with medium blonde hair and red catsuit began making her way through the curtain and down the aisle to another big pop from the Green Bay faithful themselves.

"I think he's about to be on its way!" Booker pointed out once more.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant, Clover from _Totally Spies_!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yep, it's official. This just got turned into a damn Disney sitcom." Corey groaned on behalf of his broadcast partners.

While both Joey and Booker tried their best to ignore Corey's snarky comments, Clover immediately entered the ring in which she was now engaged in a standoff between both herself and Randy Marsh.

"Oh yeah, you think you scare me?" Randy said, threatening Clover with his fighting words, "You know what you're dealing with here? I'm Randy f***ing Marsh, the heart and soul of South Park itself! You wanna come in here and get some of me?"

"I don't know, why don't you get some of me yourself?" Clover answered before telling Randy to bring it on.

Randy quickly obliged as he attempted to strike the ladder towards Clover, only for the blonde spy to duck right down. When Randy turned around, Sam, Alex and Clover immediately struck him down with a triple dropkick that sent the ladder crashing down on top of Randy itself!

"Triple dropkick right to the ladder!" Joey shouted out.

"Oh damn, that might've knocked him cold!" Booker replied.

"Marsh may be done for if the three teens have their way!" Corey said, fearing for the worst for Randy to happen.

It was about to feel that way for Randy as both Sam, Alex and Clover all picked him right back up to his feet and threw him over the top rope and out to the floor, eliminating him from the Rumble entirely to a very mixed reaction (although it was mostly cheers).

"And Randy Marsh is done!" Booker replied again.

"Back to South Park for this father because he's heading back to the showers!" Joey exclaimed.

 **28th Elimination: Randy Marsh; Eliminated by: Alex, Sam & Clover; Duration: 2:20**

Randy Marsh attempted to get back to the ring right away, but unfortunately for him, the rest of the referees all approached him and held him back for his safety. Randy however, would take no for an answer right away and started shoving and punching them one-by-one.

"Wait, what the-?" Joey gasped.

"He can't frickin' do that!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Well, can you blame him, Book?" Corey asked Booker, "He got eliminated by those no-good catsuit-wearing teenagers!"

"You better watch what you're saying, Corey!" Joey explained. "If you rub those women the wrong way, they can make you regret it!"

"I'm sitting far away from them," Corey replied to Joey, "As long as they're in that ring, they can't do crap to me."

"Not unless I toss your ass in that ring!" Booker muttered to himself.

The commotion between an angry Randy and the referees got so personal that even security started coming in through the barricade and tackled Randy Marsh as a way to hold him down, even going so far to throw in a few shots right to a constrained Randy in response.

"And here comes the security!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

"About time someone had to calm that madman down! He's nuts!" Booker exclaimed as well.

Right as he was struggling to break free though, Randy shouted to the security, "You arresting me? Arresting me for what? I'm not allowed to stand up for myself? I thought this was America!"

"Um, doesn't someone tell Randy that this IS America?" Booker asked both Joey and Corey.

"What is with him? Is he braindead?" shrugged a confused Corey Graves.

As the rest of the security were busy cuffing Randy Marsh out of here, Monty Monogram was busy recovering from outside the ring apron when Marshal Moo Montana came out of nowhere and latched onto Monty's entire face with an Iron Claw!

"Whoa, Marshal Moo's got the claw out!" Booker T quickly pointed out.

"Paying tribute to the legendary Von Erich family!" Joey exclaimed.

Unfortunately for Marshal Moo, he couldn't hold on for long as Monty managed to grab onto Marshall Moo's horns and sent the cow's neck right to the ropes in a very sneaky hotshot.

"Oh, that can't feel good for the cowboy!" Joey shook his head.

"Monty proving to be dirtier than Ric Flair it seems!" Corey nodded.

"I'm not lying, the kid's got a LONG way to go before he can be called the new Dirtiest Player in the Game." Booker reminded Corey right away.

With Marshal Moo struggling to get on his feet, Monty took the time to take off his signature gray hoodie in place of a blue AJ Styles tank-top while adjusting one of the elbow pads he got on.

When Marshal Moo turned around, Monty leaped off the ropes and decked Marshal Moo with a big Phenomenal Forearm!

"There it is, a Phenomenal Forearm!" Joey Styles pointed out as well.

"He's definitely got AJ Styles living inside him!" nodded Corey Graves.

"No doubt about that," Booker grinned. "Monty's showing his tribute to his favorite wrestler, and I've got faith in him."

Monty took this time to pose in front of the crowd, who were now screaming and cheering for him every possible way they were taking.

However, he soon turned around only for Hilda to come hopping on Marshal Moo's back and grab onto Monty's entire head, planting him to the mat for a big jumping tornado DDT!

"Whoa, what a move!" Corey said, nearly leaping out of his seat.

"Hilda came in and ate Monty's words right away with a jumping tornado DDT!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

"And she used Marshal Moo as a trampoline in the process!" Booker T pointed out once more.

The move was more than enough to get Monty Monogram knocked out for the time being.

And it was more than enough for Hilda to capitalize on a fallen Monty as the teal-haired girl ascended up to the top rope, hoping to pull off something high-risk on the son of Major Monogram himself.

"Hilda's going up the top floor right now!" Booker T exclaimed.

"That's not a place where you want to be right now, Book!" Corey shook his head as if something bad was gonna happen to Hilda.

Hilda was about to prove that statement wrong in Corey's eyes.

After a big deep breath, Hilda jumped right off the top rope and nailed Monty with a big 450 Splash, forcing the younger Monogram to hold his ribs in excruciating pain.

"450 Splash! Hilda nails the 450 Splash!" Joey exclaimed.

"Monty's gonna want to feel that when he wakes up in the morning!" Booker T replied.

"I just want to hope he forgets after this Rumble is over!" Corey nodded on behalf.

As Monty continued to struggle on his recovery, the crowd immediately broke away from the ring and back to the stage to see the countdown clock light up on the titantron as they were waiting on the next entrant's arrival.

"I think we're about to be greeted with our next entrant, guys!" Booker T pointed out to the stage, "Who's gonna be number 43?"

 **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***

 **Entrant #43: Carmen Sandiego**

As the buzzer blared out once more, the _Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego_ theme by Rockapella started to play throughout Lambeau Field as a woman dressed in a sleek black catsuit (which was covered by a long red trenchcoat), long beautiful brown hair, tanned skin and signature red hat came out through the curtain riding a motorbike down the aisle to a big pop from the entire crowd themselves.

"Whoa, you talk about making an entrance!" Booker T exclaimed.

"This entrance no doubt belongs to our next entrant, Carmen Sandiego from the self-titled Netflix reboot!" Joey Styles introduced right away.

"I really didn't know she was back," Corey shrugged out, "I thought it was one of the audience members who dressed up in a horribly bad Carmen Sandiego cosplay!"

"You obviously need to watch more Netflix, Corey!" Booker said, reminding the Savior of Misbehavior.

Before she could get herself in the ring though, Carmen Sandiego searched for a weapon to use under the apron only to pull out a big long table that reached from the ring to the barricade.

"Oh my goodness…" Booker T gulped.

"I hate to see someone who's about to get the hard end of that!" Corey said, pointing to the table.

"Well, this is the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, so things like this are gonna be bound to happen one way or another!" Joey mentioned to his partners.

After she was busy setting up the table up, she got on the apron only to see Raven Queen attempt to strike her with a kick. Carmen saw it coming right away and blocked it and struck back on Raven with a shoulder block, followed by a slingshot DDT!

"What a way for her to enter!" Corey exclaimed.

"I bet you Raven's gonna feel the effects of that slingshot DDT!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"She made the wrong move going up against a thief like Carmen." Booker T replied to Joey.

After Carmen got right back up, she saw Marco Diaz trying to get Finn The Human with a top rope superplex on the top right turnbuckle. This gave Carmen an idea as the thief came up to Marco and slammed her fist right on Marco's back, stunning him for the moment.

"Uh-oh, what's Carmen got on her mind?" Corey raised his eyebrow.

And then, Carmen went right around Marco and lifted him up, slamming him down with a powerbomb right at the same time Marco superplexed Finn all the way down!

"Tower of Doom!" Joey shouted out.

"Carmen is cleaning house in this here Rumble!" Booker T smirked out as well.

"I'll say, she's not bad for a thief." Corey nodded, "I would be surprised if she steals the whole entire Rumble."

"Hey just because she's a master thief, that doesn't give you the right to call her a criminal." Booker replied.

"I'm just stating the facts, Book. Don't snap at me like that." Corey said, defending himself in front of Booker.

As Booker T was busy showing Corey his "five across the eyes" hand gesture in front of his face, both Alex, Sam and Clover were continuing their dominance in the match as they immediately caught Spectra Vondergeist with a double back suplex (of course, it was only Sam and Alex who did that move to her).

"Impressive double back suplex by the teenage spies themselves." Joey pointed out.

"Hey, Joey, you think it's too late to change my favorite now? Because trust me, these three are killing it in this match!" Booker T said, pointing to the three girls dominating in the ring right now.

"Hey, if you feel like it Booker, go ahead!" Joey nodded over to Booker.

Corey then rolled his eyes at Booker T and groaned, "Yeah, go play cheerleader for your favorites instead of being an non-bias commentator like always."

"At least I'm not an annoying commentator who kisses Baron Corbin's ass 24/7." Booker T smirked back to Corey, who muttered angrily to himself in return.

"At least I'm loyal to the boss!" Graves fired back.

"You still kiss his ass too." Booker T smirked in Corey's face before Joey high-fived him.

The trio continued their momentum, Marshal Moo Montana had "Razor" Jake Clawson up in the air into a powerbomb position, looking to slam him down on the mat. However, Razor immediately started to strike the cowboy in the face with a flurry full of fist shots in order to rough him up.

"Look what we have happening here, fellas!" Joey mentioned to his partners.

"It looks like Marshal Moo's about to set an example of Jake Clawson, ladies and gentleman!" Corey exclaimed.

"Well it looks like Jake Clawson isn't going down without a fight, I can tell you that." Booker explained.

The shots immediately forced Marshal Moo to tumble forward the ropes, and before anyone knew it, Razor hurricanrana'ed both himself and Marshal Moo over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating themselves from the entire Rumble!

"I guess that's one way to get out!" Corey exclaimed once more.

"Yeah, but it looks like both Razor and Marshal Moo got eliminated in the process!" Joey pointed out.

"Both men are headed for the showers tonight!" Booker T nodded.

 **29th Elimination: "Razor" Jake Clawson; Eliminated by: Marshal Moo Montana; Duration: 11:40**

 **30th Elimination: Marshal Moo Montana; Eliminated by: "Razor" Jake Clawson; Duration: 4:40**

While both Razor and Marshall Moo left ringside, Clover shouted out a battle cry (Roman Reigns style) as both Sam and Alex scooped up Spectra on top of Clover's shoulders before slamming the beautiful violet-haired ghoul with a triple powerbomb!

"Look at that!" Booker pointed out in excitement.

"Clover, Sam and Alex are showing their shades of The Shield here tonight!" Joey exclaimed.

"Maybe if Sam grew a beard like Roman Reigns, they can definitely be the New Shield." Corey Graves said with a snarky smirk.

"You are such a jackass, Graves!" Booker commented.

"It's not my fault you can't take a damn joke!" Corey replied to Booker.

"Well, to be honest, you're not ACTUALLY funny." Joey muttered to Corey, who angered himself even more.

While Alex, Sam and Clover did the famous Shield fist bump to a huge wave of cheers, the ovation soon died down as the crowd looked toward to the stage to see the Rumble clock light up for its next entrant.

"Anyway, I think we're about to see #44 make his way momentarily!" Joey said, pointing to the titantron.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #44: Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

After the buzzer sounded off for the 43rd straight consecutive time, Dean Ambrose's theme song started to play out as a short 12-year old kid with three hairs on his head and dressed up in a signature yellow shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers came out through the curtain, taping up his hands with white tape before being greeted by another big reaction from the Green Bay faithful.

"Damn, I was hoping Dean Ambrose would compete in this thing!" Corey Graves groaned to himself.

"Yeah, well, he may not be Dean Ambrose himself, but he definitely comes close to the real deal," Joey nodded before replying, "And that of course is Eddy from Cartoon Network's longest-running series, _Ed, Edd n Eddy_!"

"This moneymaker is definitely ready to play here tonight!" Booker nodded out.

"No question about it, Book!" Joey replied.

Eddy soon got in the ring and immediately went to work right away, decking both Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack with steel chairs before taking Bart's head and driving him down the chair with a Dirty Deeds double-arm DDT.

"Talk about Dirty Deeds!" Joey nodded.

"And no doubt they're done dirt cheap!" Booker nodded as well.

While that went on, Corey started to somehow look at his phone for some reason. He somehow gasped at what he saw, "Hey Joey, I didn't know this, but remember that Marshal Moo guy?"

"Yeah, he got eliminated not too long ago." Joey Styles nodded to Corey.

"Somehow, his show got a Konami arcade game made out ot it!" Corey replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Graves!" Booker pointed out. "The _Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo Mesa_ are probably owned by Ryan Brown, the same man that created the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_." **[1]**

Eddy continued his momentum right away as the moneymaker got socked with a stiff forearm by Phineas. However, the impact only forced Eddy to see-saw to the ropes before he bounced back with a big clothesline straight to Phineas's face.

"Oh, night-night, Phineas!" Joey Styles hissed in pain.

"He may have broken him into tiny bite-size Doritos!" Corey exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because his head is shaped like a big Dorito." Booker replied to Corey.

"Sorry, it just came to me." Corey nodded, "Whenever I see Phineas, my mind is just switching to Doritos."

"Then go get some at the catering table if you're hungry!" Joey insisted to Corey right to his face.

"We have a job to do right now, so I really can't do that." Corey replied.

"Then why don't you stop making those damn Doritos jokes about Phineas's head for once?" Booker snapped.

While the arguing continued on between Booker and Corey, Hilda was busy taking care of Monty Monogram herself as the teal-haired girl wrapped her legs around his and locked in a big huge Figure 4 Leglock, making the younger Monogram scream in excruciating pain!

"Figure 4 Leglock! Hilda's got it locked in!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"It won't matter anyway since she's gotta eliminate her opponent over the top and onto the floor!" Corey nodded, "Eliminating Monty via submission won't count!"

"Maybe not Corey, but what I can do is make Monty limp enough for him to be thrown over!" Joey reminded the Savior of Misbehavior.

While Monty struggled to fight back however, Marco Diaz started to join in as he got his legs around Monty's head and locked in a Figure 4 necklock, now making the struggling look worse for Monty right now!

"Take a look at this!" Joey quickly pointed out.

"Monty Monogram is trapped between a girl, a boy and a hard place!" Corey pointed out as well.

"This looks like something I'd see in the original ECW!" Joey exclaimed to the tattooed commentator.

"If Monty doesn't find a way out of this soon," Booker explained. "He might be facing elimination right away!"

Luckily for Monty, he didn't have to worry about that sort of thing happening as Carmen Sandiego came running in and hit a big leg drop on Hilda's chest, finally breaking the hold although Marco Diaz still held in the necklock.

"I guess you can thank Carmen Sandiego for the help!" Corey nodded.

"Yeah, but Marco's still got the necklock locked in!" Joey exclaimed, "So it looks like Monty's not quite out of the woods yet!"

He struggled to break free for a few seconds before Monty managed to give himself a second wind, finally turning himself over and breaking free from the submission move entirely.

"He's finally free!" Booker T replied.

Marco soon got up, only for Monty to kick him right in the gut and sent the kung-fu-loving teen upside down before Monty slammed his body down the mat with another Styles Clash!

"Monty Monogram with yet another Styles Clash!" Joey exclaimed.

"I think Monty's definitely gonna have his work cut out for him if he's gonna keep it up to the end!" Booker replied, agreeing with Joey.

Monty immediately posed again for the crowd, AJ Styles-style, when all of a sudden, Samurai Jack came in out of nowhere and decked Monty with a big german suplex!

"Big german out of nowhere by Samurai Jack!" Corey said in excitement.

"That's what happens when you boast too much! Your guard is apparently gonna be down like it or not." Booker replied, agreeing with Corey for once.

Samurai Jack soon got Monty up, only to turn the younger Monogram around and blast him with a big Rainmaker lariat!

"RAINMAKER!" Joey shouted like a Japanese commentator.

"That might have turned Monty Monogram upside down!" Booker said with a gulp forming inside his throat.

As Monty spent his time laying motionless on the mat, the crowd all looked to the titantron once more as the Rumble clock ticked down to its 45th entrant of the match.

"Heads up everyone, we got Number 45 coming it's way right now!" Corey said, pointing to the stage.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #45: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

The buzzer sounded yet again, only for the crowd's ears to be treated to the tune of "Hangar 18" by Megadeth playing through the sound-speakers. What followed after that was the appearance of a kid who was dressed in a red t-shirt (which was covered by a blue vest), olive jeans, white socks, black shoes, brown hair and signature blue pine-tree hat. The kid immediately ate up all the cheers that were thrown at him through a distance, which just needed to be the energy this entrant needed to enter this match.

"I think this Rumble just got a little paranormal, guys!" Booker said to both Joey and Corey.

"And without a doubt, Dipper Pines from Disney's _Gravity Falls_ is here to make this happen!" Joey nodded alongside Booker T.

"Yeah, that's just what we need in this Rumble. More kids!" Corey rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be nice about this whole thing." Booker T said to Corey, "After all, they sure as hell surprising you here tonight, Corey."

"Nobody is surprising me at all, because a lot of these characters are stupid, lame and pathetic!" Corey grumbled.

Dipper Pines soon got on the apron, and as once as Eddy approached him, the youngster from Gravity Falls immediately struck with a big slingshot spear!

"Impressive slingshot spear by Dipper!" Joey hesitantly shouted.

"You ever feel like you've seen something like that before, Joey?" Booker T asked the ECW great.

"Ask Johnny Gargano!" Joey Styles nodded.

As Dipper got right up, he turned around only for Sam to attempt a kick to the 13-year old. But Dipper used his reflexes very well, catching her foot right in time.

"Sam trying to get Dipper right by surprise." Corey replied.

"But that young man definitely saw her coming!" Booker T nodded.

Dipper immediately swung Sam's foot around, only for the redhead to attempt a Dragon Whip wheel kick. But Dipper used his smarts once again to duck down, forcing Sam to strike Alex instead!

"Uh-oh, that may be an accident!" Joey shook his head.

"Dipper just outsmarted Sam by a longshot!" Booker T quickly pointed out.

Sam soon got up to her feet only to realize she had hit her partner by total accident. As Alex was shaking some nerves off from that accidental attack, Sam decided to check up on her only for Alex to push her right away.

"Hey, what gives?" Sam shouted to Alex.

"What gives? You freaking hit me!" Alex shouted back to his partner.

"It was a total accident, I swear!" Sam said, backing away from her now pissed-off partner.

"I think we got some fraction happening going on here!" Booker pointed out.

"I know, Sam hit her own partner!" Corey said to Booker.

"Wha-? It was an accident!" Joey replied to Corey.

"You saw what went down there," Corey replied to Joey, "Sam got jealous of Alex so she decked her good."

"Are you blind, or just a great big jackass, Corey?" Booker said, glaring angrily at Corey. "I saw the whole thing on my own two eyes! It was an accident plain and simple!"

"Just ignore Corey, Book. He OBVIOUSLY can't be reasoned with!" Joey said to Booker before angrily glaring at Corey as well.

Clover immediately got a hand on Dipper for a second before turning around to see her spy friends verbally fight against one another. He let him go right away and decided to solve this little problem herself.

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?!" Clover said to both Sam and Alex, who were being split apart.

"Sam attacked me!" Alex said to Clover in a hesitant mood.

Sam then shook her head as he said to Clover, "I didn't mean to do that to her. I was trying to get Dipper! It was all just an accident!"

"Look, I don't care what's going on between you two." Clover said to the two before replying, "What matters is that we try to stick together as one until we're the final three left standing, you got that?!"

"You can see that Clover is trying to talk some sense into her friends." Joey explained.

Corey then chuckled annoyingly as he said to Joey, "If I were her, I'd side with Alex and turn on Sam too."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that!" Booker sneered at Corey.

After some more of Clover's talking, it took a while for Alex to finally understand Sam's accidental intentions. It wouldn't be long before both Dipper Pines and Bart Simpson connected the girls with a double dropkick, knocking all three spies down like a trio of bowling pins after a spare!

"Dipper and Bart capitalizing right away!" Joey exclaimed right away.

"Guess the three were too busy playing make-up to figure out what went on!" Corey pointed out close-up.

Seeing Sam, Alex and Clover on the ropes, both Dipper and Bart decided to channel their inner Rey Mysterios by running toward the ropes and back again, hitting Sam, Alex and Clover with a 619!

"Double 619 by Dipper and Bart!" Joey shouted a bit excitingly.

"Incredible teamwork by these two boys!" Booker nodded, feeling impressed by the two before saying to Corey, "Looks like these two are definitely changing your mind today!"

"Yeah right, like you or those two brats know what I'm thinking!" Corey rolled his eyes.

"I think Corey's just jealous because Bart and Dipper are showing their shades of Rey Mysterio tonight!" Joey stated.

As Alex, Sam and Clover were still reeling from that double 619, Raven Queen started carrying Spectra Vondergeist on her shoulders in a Samoan Drop position before going up on the middle rope with Spectra still attached to her shoulders.

"I think this is definitely gonna be bad news for Spectra!" Booker exclaimed, fearing for the worst.

Raven Queen was looking to give Spectra an Attitude Adjustment at first before the ghoul quickly turned things around by swinging her body around and flipping Raven all the way down with a middle rope hurricanrana!

"Oh my god!" Joey said, gasping out of his seat.

"That's gotta be an impressive counter right there!" Booker nodded.

"No kidding, that may be enough to cause Raven a bit of whiplash here!" Corey nodded as well.

While Raven Queen found herself counting stars on the mat, the spat between Clover, Sam and Alex from earlier took up a bit of Rumble time, which was more than enough for the Rumble clock to light up the titantron, which indicated that another entrant was about to enter the matchup right away.

"We're about to see another entrant coming in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey exclaimed, "Who will it be?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **[1] - Just to correct my good buddy The Amazing Ghost Musician, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. Just figured I'd let him know.**

 **Well, enough about that, it's STAT TIME tonight!:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 15**

 **Entrants eliminated: 30**

 **Entrants left to go: 55**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson and Marshal Moo Montana**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Sam, Hilda, Spectra Vondergeist, Alex, Bart Simpson, Marco Diaz, Phineas Flynn, Finn The Human, Monty Monogram, Clover, Carmen Sandiego, Eddy and Dipper Pines**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 44 minutes and counting**

 **Will Clover, Sam and Alex try to keep each other on the same page?**

 **Is Dipper Pines gonna keep his momentum?**

 **Is writing this chapter gonna me go on a Wild West C.O.W. Boys of Moo-Mesa watching binge on YouTube?**

 **Of course, we all know that third answer is basically yes, but the rest of the answers will be answered coming next chapter, so be sure you stay tuned until then. Until next time, cheers!**


	12. Ch 12: Dan Vs The Rumble!

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Dan Vs. The Rumble!_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #46: Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series)**

As the buzzer sounded off, the song "You Don't Own Me" by Grace featuring G-Eazy began to play all over the stadium as an attractive woman dressed in a red-black harlequin costume came out to a thousand cheers from the Green Bay fans. She wasn't alone however as Harley had her big signature toy hammer to bring with her on ringside. Corey, on the other hand, felt quite surprised to see her appear in this match.

"Oh yes, now she makes this Rumble worth it!" Corey said, rubbing his hands in excitement.

"Settle yourself down, Corey, because here comes the woman behind "Mr. J", Harley Quinn from _Batman: The Animated Series_!" Joey pointed out.

"I can see it's about to be 'good night' for these guys in the Rumble!" Booker T nodded.

"Normally she's a villain from DC's comic book universe, but the rules clearly do state that any cartoon from any form is eligible in this competition!" Joey reminded everyone watching at home, "As it clearly states, anything can happen!"

As soon as Harley Quinn got inside the ring right away, she wasted no time going to work on both Monty Monogram and Raven Queen, hitting both of them right by the ribs with her hammer.

"Harley Quinn bringing the hammer down here!" Joey pointed out again.

"Yeah, a big toy hammer to be exact!" Booker T nodded.

Harley wasn't quite done yet. The next person that approached Harley Quinn was Spectra Vondergeist, who right now was in the top rope waiting for Harley Quinn to turn right around.

When she did, Spectra leapt off the top rope to attempt a top rope attack, only for Harley Quinn to move out of the way and forcing the ghoul to crashland to the mat.

"Short ride, bad landing, Vondergeist!" Corey exclaimed.

"Spectra definitely got outsmarted by Harley there." Joey nodded out.

Once she saw Spectra hold onto her ribs in total pain, Harley immediately went for the kill by running towards her and dropped a Leg Drop Bulldog in return!

"Fameasser by Harley Quinn!" Joey replied.

"Harley's got that old Mr. Ass magic showing inside her." Booker T also replied, being impressed by Harley in this match.

Meanwhile, as Harley Quinn began to continue her momentum in the Rumble match, Carmen Sandiego was at the lower right turnbuckle trapping Dipper Pines right by the ropes. She managed to hop on Dipper's back while wrapping her body around the ropes, which managed to trap Dipper's shoulders before locking in an excruciating Rope Stretch Chicken Wing!

"Oh, that's not good!" Booker T shook his head.

"I don't want to know what Dipper Pines is feeling right about now!" Joey said, also shaking his head.

"I'm thinking he's regretting his decision to enter the Rumble already." Corey smirked.

Booker then looked at Corey and scowled, "He is not. Don't be jokin', man!"

After only ten seconds from that submission hold, Carmen finally let Dipper go just so he could shake off the damage she did to him.

Once he finally shook it off, he turned around to see Carmen roll back into the ring with a somersault, but once she got up, Dipper connected Carmen out of nowhere with a jaw-breaking Codebreaker!

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped.

"What an impressive counter by Dipper Pines!" Booker exclaimed, "You gotta give him props for that, Corey!"

"I'll admit that kid is impressive, but trust me when I say this, he won't have a chance to make it all the way to the end!" Corey replied.

As Dipper Pines continued to look for someone else to fight, Marco Diaz was right on the upper left turnbuckle trying to rough up Monty Monogram with a big 10-punch salute to the corner.

"Marco counting it down for this entire capacity crowd here tonight!" Joey Styles replied.

"I think that could be a mistake because there's a good chance someone gonna knock him off." Corey said, reminding Joey once again.

"As much as I hate to argue with you, you're definitely right." Booker nodded at Corey.

After the 10th punch, Marco proceeded to attempt a top rope hurricanrana over to Monty, but the second-generation Monogram hung back, forcing Marco to be held upside down.

While Marco was held upside down though, Monty took the time to wrap his legs around Marco's arms, setting up something so big that it brought the fans up to their feet in anticipation.

"Uh-oh, that ain't good for Marco Diaz!" Corey shook his head.

Booker then gulped as he said, "It's about to be a long way down!"

Indeed, it was about to be a long way down for Marco as Monty sent the karate-lover down with a middle rope Styles Clash!

"Styles Clash on the middle rope!" Joey shrieked out.

"I think someone's gonna need to scrape Marco off the mat." chuckled Corey Graves.

As Marco started reeling from that entire move though, the trio of Sam, Clover and Alex were busy at the ropes, trying their best to eliminate Bart Simpson from the match, which they were having a hard time doing since Bart was hanging on to the ropes like a spider monkey.

"The spies doing their best trying to get Bart over." Booker T pointed out.

"Good, get that little hellraiser out of this match!" Corey replied.

"I don't think it'd be wise to underestimate him, Corey." Joey said to Corey before replying, "He's still showing a lot of resiliency despite his tactics."

"It won't last long Styles," Corey said.

However, while that was going on, the crowd quickly looked to the stage in anticipation of the next entrant coming out by the count of 10.

"I think we're about to see our next entrant coming down!" Booker T pointed out quickly.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #47: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

After the buzzer sounded out right away, the song "Angry Again" by Megadeth started playing out as a short-statute man with black hair, messy soulpatch, and decked out with a black t-shirt that said "JERK", blue denim pants and black shoes came out through the curtain and was greeted by a big ovation from the Green Bay faithful.

However, he wasn't alone though. With him of course was a brown-haired man dressed in a blue shirt (which was covered by a short buttoned-up orange shirt), olive jeans and socks with sandals attached. He of course, went by the name of Chris, who was eating a turkey sandwich in return.

"Oh no, not this angry lunatic!" Corey whined.

"Like it or not, Graves. YOU are getting him!" Joey nodded before saying, "Dan from _Dan Vs._ is number 47 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!"

"Awwwwwwww yeah!" Booker grinned. "I can see it's time to rage in this Rumble."

Corey rolled his eyes at Booker as he said, "Yeah, that's right. Cheerlead for your favorites instead being an announcer that doesn't take sides."

"This coming from a guy who does the same thing with heels!" Joey replied with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Styles!" Corey said, silencing the ECW original.

Before he could enter the ring though, Dan searched for under the apron, only to pull out another Singapore cane.

He immediately entered the ring and went crazy, caning Sam, Alex and Clover right by their asses, forcing the three to yelp in pain!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted while chuckling.

"Oh man, that's gonna leave marks!" Booker laughed.

"I can't believe a troublemaker like him had to save a troublemaker like Bart." rolled Corey Graves's eyes.

"It's every man, woman and creature for themselves!" Joey stated. "What part of that do you not get?"

Dan proceeded to swing the cane toward the girls once more, only for Phineas Flynn to catch the cane in the nick of time. It proved to be a mistake though as Dan kicked Phineas and the gut and swung the stick toward the redhead's back, forcing him to ache in pain.

"Well, Phineas paid for that mistake!" Corey pointed out.

Once Phineas got right back up, Dan swung the cane towards Phineas's head, whacking him so hard that the impact forced the kid to tumble over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him right away!

"I know what Phineas is gonna do tonight. He's going home!" Corey nodded out.

"More like he's heading back to the locker room." Booker corrected.

"Indeed, Phineas Flynn is done for the day!" Joey nodded as well.

 **31st Elimination: Phineas Flynn; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration: 10:17**

Right after Phineas left ringside with a throbbing headache, Dan immediately stood against his next target, which was Spectra Vondergeist herself.

Dan swung the stick towards her, only for the cane to phase through her body, leaving Dan in nothing but shock and anger surrounding his face.

"Hey, come on, that's not fair!" Corey whined again.

"Like I said, there's no rule in the Rumble where powers can be prohibited!" Joey replied to the Savior of Misbehavior.

"So basically, powers like that can be an advantage to the contestant itself." Booker reminded Corey.

Dan tried his best to swing his stick again, but once more, the cane didn't seem to hit Spectra at all.

"Oh, come on!" Dan whined to Spectra, "You're a ghost for pete's sake!"

What Dan didn't know was that his guard was suddenly down, especially when Dipper Pines turned the malcontent around by kicking him in the gut and nailing him with a big Twist of Fate neckbreaker!

"Well, that got the best of him!" Joey Styles nodded.

"That Twist of Fate will shut that maniac up!" Corey said, satisfied of the move Dipper did on Dan.

As Dan continued to lay motionless on the mat, Carmen Sandiego was right at the ropes trying to get Hilda over the ropes and onto the floor, but just like Bart, she was hanging on as usual.

The process happened for a good few seconds before Hilda shut Carmen up with a stiff elbow.

"Nope, that definitely didn't get her out." Booker shook his head.

"Hilda's showing everybody how much a fighter she's being here tonight." Joey pointed out, being impressed by the resiliency Hilda was showing in the match

Carmen immediately went down trying to shake some nerves from that elbow shot right at the same time Hilda was daring the thief to get right back up on her feet.

"I think the girl from Trollberg may be planning something big here.

As Carmen finally got right back up on her feet, she turned around to see Hilda leaping toward the ropes, trying to attempt a huge springboard attack…

…

…

...only for Carmen Sandiego to connect with a big superkick, knocking Hilda right out leaving Joey Styles and the rest of the crowd stunned speechless at what just happened!

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!" screamed the ECW announcer.

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted the 5x time WCW champion.

Corey shook his head as he said, "She's done. I repeat, she is done!"

And Corey was indeed right. The shot immediately got Hilda unconscious as ever.

With Hilda blacked out from that superkick, Carmen Sandiego wasted no time picking her right up and tossing her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the girl from the Rumble to a mixed reaction (although it was mostly cheers she was getting).

"Wait a minute, Hilda's out of there!" Joey shouted.

"Awwwww man, not Hilda!" Booker groaned in disappointment. I'd thought she would make it further!"

Corey rolled his eyes and said to Booker, "Oh, go cry a WAH-bulance for all I care, Book. Life's not fair!"

"Says the man who does nothing but cry and whine when he doesn't get things his way!" Booker growled back to Corey.

 **32nd Elimination: Hilda; Eliminated by: Carmen Sandiego; Duration: 29:36**

As the rest of the EMT's went on over to check on Hilda's condition, Joey Styles immediately stood between both Booker T and Corey Graves, who right now were in the middle of a verbal clash at the middle of the commentary table.

"Guys, now's not the time to fight." Joey said to the two, "This is the umpteenth time I had to break you two apart."

"It's not my fault that big mouth punkass tattooist can't shut his mouth up for once!" Booker growled to Corey Graves.

"I'm just trying to state facts, I don't know what the hell you're butthurt about." Corey shrugged

"You're not making my job any better, Corey!" Joey yelled.

While the argument went on between the three announcers, the action continued as Samurai Jack was in the corner, feeding out open handed chops straight to Finn The Human's bare chest.

"OUCH!" Joey hissed out of agony.

"Man, that was loud!" Booker's ears cringed.

Right before Samurai Jack could feed Finn another chop, he looked behind his shoulder to see Raven Queen running towards him. Jack did the right thing by moving out of the way, only for Raven to run past the samurai and knock out Finn The Human with a big Helluva Kick!

'WHOA, HELLO!" Joey Styles yelped.

"I think I know someone who's gonna join Phineas and Hilda soon enough!" Booker T replied.

"He's done I tell you, Finn's soon gonna be outta here!" Corey Graves added in.

Knowing a shot like that would take out Finn (it totally did), both Samurai Jack and Raven Queen went right to work and take the white hat-wearing adventurer over the top rope and onto the floor, resulting in yet another elimination in the match.

"Well, so long Finn!" Corey waved with a smirk.

"His adventure comes to a stop here in the Rumble tonight!" Joey reminded Corey.

 **33rd Elimination: Finn The Human; Eliminated by: Samurai Jack and Raven Queen; Duration: 9:50**

While Finn was still reeling from that brutal kick ringside, the countdown clock was displayed all over the titantron, which was enough for the crowd to look towards the stage and witness the next entrant ready to come out of that curtain.

"We're about to see number 48 enter through that curtain anytime now! Who will it be?" Joey asked everyone watching at home.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #48: Throttle (Biker Mice From Mars)**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the rest of the commentators overheard the sound of a motorcycle rolling through the curtain. After that, the _Biker Mice From Mars_ theme song started playing on the sound speakers as an anthropomorphic mice dressed in sunglasses, a black vest, blue jeans with silver kneepads, black biker boots and red antennas on top of his head rode through the curtain and in front of a screaming crowd filled with cheers.

They kept on popping for the 48th entrant, especially when he kept on starting his motorcycle over and over again to the delight of the Green Bay fans.

"I think it's about time we rock and ride, ladies and gentleman!" Booker rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"And he plans to do just that in the Rumble, Book!" Joey nodded, "Coming in at #48 is Throttle from the cult 90's cartoon, _Biker Mice From Mars_!"

"Great, we had ourselves a cat, a cow, a pony, a pelican, two ducks, and an idiot starfish so far." Corey rolled his eyes, "What's next? It's a turtle gonna enter this match next?"

It didn't take too long for Throttle to ride his motorcycle down ringside though, forcing some of the eliminated contestants to move right out of the way in the nick of time.

He then rode around all four corners of the ring, right before his bike was finally stopped at the end of the ramp itself.

"I'm not lying, that is one hell of a chopper there." Booker pointed out, mostly to the motorcycle Throttle was riding on.

"I know," Corey nodded, "Did he steal that from the Undertaker's yard or something?"

"I sorta doubt that he did." Joey shrugged his shoulders.

After he was finished parking his bike, Throttle tightened his gloves as he hit the ring running. And he did with a blaze of glory, running down both Eddy and Monty Monogram with twin clotheslines before decking Monty with a rough left hand to the face!

"Oh, that was jaw-jacking!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's sure to give Monty Monogram a toothache!" Corey nodded to Joey in unison.

Throttle was just getting started in this Rumble, truth be told.

Both Sam and Alex were ganging up on Throttle from behind, only for the biker to strike back with separate hits to the ribs. She then grabbed both of their hairs and forced both of their heads to collide one another with a big noggin knocker!

"Oh, talk about meeting of the minds!" Booker cringed a bit.

The impact of that hit forced Sam to stumble and bump into Dan, who immediately kicked her right in the gut before getting her into package piledriver position.

While at the same time that was happening, Throttle got Alex up into a samoan drop position right before he looked over to Dan's side with a nod on his face. It wasn't long before Dan finally shut Sam down with a big package piledriver right at the same time Throttle grabbed Alex right by the neck and nailed the teenage spy with a big TKO neckbreaker!

"And down goes Sam and Alex!" Joey exclaimed.

Corey then shrugged as he said, "Where the heck is Clover at? Shouldn't that teenager help her friends already?"

"I'm guessing she had her hands full, Corey." Booker T said as the camera cut to Clover sticking her foot across Marco Diaz's face in the lower right turnbuckle.

She was too distracted to see her friends call her name for help, which became a big mistake for Clover 100% as both Dan and Throttle wasted no time throwing both Sam and Alex over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Finally, back into the mall where they came from!" Corey sighed to himself.

"And possibly the showers too, because they're gone!" Joey nodded.

 **34th Elimination: Sam; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration: 33:20**

 **35th Elimination: Alex; Eliminated by: Throttle; Duration: 15:21**

While both Sam and Alex were reeling from the inside, Clover finally turned around to see what happened to his friends, much to the shock she was now literally getting on her face right now.

The temper got her so mad that the blonde-haired spy decided to confront Dan and Throttle right away, trying to slow the two down with open-handed chops to the chest.

"Uh-oh, Clover's losing it!" Booker gulped.

"No kidding!" Joey nodded before saying, "I mean, those were like the sisters she's always had!"

Much to Clover's shock though, the chops she had been feeling did not effect either Dan and Throttle at all. In fact, those chops of hers only pumped Dan and Throttle up to the point where they immediately lifted Clover up on their shoulders in a double Military Press.

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAGH, PLEASE DON'T!" Clover pleased to the two in the air.

But it was way too late.

The malcontent and the biker immediately dumped him over the top rope and onto the floor where Clover was dumped out on top of both Sam and Alex, eliminating her to a big pop from the crowd.

"Now Clover's gone!" Joey replied loudly.

"Yep, those spies are totally done for the night!" Corey smirked, enjoying the elimination Dan and Throttle did to the trio.

"When it is that the good ones always go?" Booker groaned.

Corey then smirked to Booker and said to him, "You're more than welcome to join the girls if you want, Book. We'll understand."

 **36th Elimination: Clover; Eliminated by: Dan & Throttle; Duration: 6:35**

After the trio of Sam, Alex and Clover left ringside one at a time, the action had gotten intense between both Harley Quinn and Raven Queen as both the mischievous prankster and daughter of the Evil Queen took turns giving each other open handed chop to each other to see which one could slap the hardest.

So far, Raven Queen was winning the battle by slapping Harley by the chest so hard that the facepainted jokester literally had to hold onto her chest.

"Oh my god, that's gotta hurt!" Joey Styles said with a painful hiss.

"I think she'll have to get some pepto bismol for that heartburn she's got!" Corey chuckled.

That little chest chop got Harley Quinn so enraged that the cheerful criminal had no choice but to do a little chest chop of her own to Raven so loud, Raven hissed violently in pain of how painful it stung!

"OHHHHH!" Joey cringed again before telling Corey, "I think you might wanna make it two!"

"No doubt that made my ears bleed!" Booker T nodded.

Raven also got enraged by that stinging attack that she shut Harley up with an open-handed slap to the face! However, it only made Harley slap Raven back in the face, forcing the two women to engage in a barrage of slaps towards each other, forcing the rest of the crowd to pop up to their feet in very huge cheers.

"Look at them go!" Joey pointed out to the slap-down.

"How on earth are their faces not roughed up by now?" Corey asked Joey.

"I'm as amazed as you are!" Joey nodded to the Savior of Misbehavior.

The slapdown for the both of them unfortunately ended when Dipper Pines came running in, catching both Raven and Harley from behind with a big double facebuster!

"Well, so much for that showdown." Booker replied.

"And as much as I hate to admit this, Dipper definitely shut it down in a big way!" nodded Corey Graves.

While both Harley and Raven were still reeling from that entire move, the crowd all stood up to their feet yet again and looked to the stage, obviously to check out the next entrant that was now about to enter the match.

"I'm excited to see what number 49's gonna be!" Booker exclaimed, "I bet he or she is gonna tear it up!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #49: Invisi Billy (Monster High)**

With the buzzer sounding out for the 48th time tonight, the crowd was greeted to the tune of "Lose Yourself" from Eminem as a teenager with shaggy dark-blue hair, dark blue striped hoodie, camo jeans, white-black shoes and icy-blue skin started coming through the curtain and pumped up this entire crowd, mostly the crowd of fangirls that were going crazy and fawning over him as he started running down that aisle.

"I think the ladies have gone wild here in the Rumble!" Booker said, pointing to the audience.

"And they should be for this next entrant," Joey Styles nodded, "That of course is Invisi Billy from the _Monster High_ series!"

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that he's a freak like Spectra too?" Corey asked the ECW original.

Joey rolled his eyes as he said to Corey with a groan, "Will you please not start? No wonder you owe those _Monster High_ teens an apology!"

Once Invisi Billy got to ringside though, the invincible teenager immediately picked up the ladder that was strangely sitting on the floor and sent it right inside the ring before finally entering.

When he did enter the ring, he noticed Samurai Jack trying to lift up Spectra Vondergeist with a big piledriver. Not having any of it, Invisi Billy charged towards the samurai, nailing Jack with a big ladder shot for good measure!

"Oh, he got him good!" Corey yelped out of his seat.

"Nothing wrong with helping a fellow classmate from Monster High, Corey." Joey said to Corey.

As soon as Samurai Jack got right back up, both Invisi Billy and Spectra decided to team up against the muscular samurai by kicking Jack right in the gut. And then, the two Monster High students wasted no time, dropping Samurai Jack with an intense double DDT!

"Whoa!" Corey yelped, "He got spiked there!"

"I think a bottle of aspirin may be in his future." nodded Booker T.

"You're right about that!" Joey added in.

That DDT was definitely enough to leave Samurai Jack incapacitated, long enough for both Invisi Billy and Spectra to pick Jack back up and send him over the top ropes. However, Samurai Jack woke up real fast and managed to hang on tightly as he could, trying to survive the 2-on-1 elimination process.

"I think Jack's about to get harakiri'ed out of this Rumble!" Corey pointed out.

"Well, he's trying to make sure that doesn't happen!" Joey said to Corey again.

However, for some reason, Samurai Jack managed to get a lucky break as Bart Simpson grabbed a fire extinguisher and blasted both Invisi Billy and Spectra in the face, therefore letting Jack go for the time being.

"I think Jack got lucky again!" Booker T pointed out as well.

"All because that little menace saved him!" Corey growled with a groan.

"Bart Simpson is not a menace, Corey!" Joey glared. "What the hell is your problem with every character in this match?"

"Half of them's full of kids!" Corey snapped at the ECW original. "Not to mention that half of the characters in the rumble are freaks, ghosts or even animals."

"Why don't you stop being a freakin' racist bigot, Graves?" Booker growled. "Before you say something you'll regret!"

"Why don't you shut up and let me do my damn job, Book?" Corey snapped to the 5x WCW champ.

"The way you're acting, you're not doing your job at all!" Joey replied.

"I am doing a job, Joey!" Corey snarled to Joey again, "It's your little cheerleader I have a problem with!"

"You wanna take this outside, sucka?" Booker T said, threatening the Savior of Misbehavior.

"No thanks, I'll keep my mouth shut." Corey muttered.

"I just hope for all of our sake's, you'll keep it shut." Joey groaned.

The whole entire argument between both Corey Graves and Booker T took a lot of time in the Rumble as expected, but the camera did manage to get a good look at Bart Simpson and Samurai Jack shake hands as a sign of a possible alliance between the two.

"Well, take a look at that!" Booker T pointed with a smirk.

"I think we're seeing a little partnership going on here!" Joey exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as Bart turned his back on Samurai Jack with his hands up in the air, Harley Quinn decided to play ninja all over the troublemaker as the prankster grabbed Bart from behind and chucked him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixture of boos and cheers (mostly cheers of course since it was coming from his fanboys).

 **37th Elimination: Bart Simpson; Eliminated by: Harley Quinn; Duration: 15:42**

"Ohhhh, not him!" Booker T whined a bit.

"Sorry to say, Bart Simpson is outta here!" Joey replied.

"I never thought I'd say this, but 'Thank you, Harley Quinn'!" Corey sighed in relief.

As Harley laughed in delight from Bart Simpson's unexpected departure, Samurai Jack looked dead close at Harley as he did not like the way Bart Simpson was being thrown out like that.

Harley took her time taunting Bart with an "L" on her forehead for a few seconds before Samurai Jack grabbed her from behind and launched her halfway in the air with a big German Suplex, which made her land on her neck barely.

"Oh my god, a german suplex!" Joey cringed again.

"He nearly threw her like a rag doll, Joey!" Booker T informed Joey.

While Harley held onto the back of her neck in major pain, the crowd wasted no time standing up to their seat and looked toward the stage, seeing the Rumble clock tick down to yet another entrant from the match.

"We got another entrant coming out, guys!" Corey informed his partners, "I hope it's someone I actually like this time!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #50: Don Karnage (TaleSpin)**

Once the buzzer sounded off again, the people inside Green Bay were treated to the sound of a skyship roaring right in the sky, forcing them to look up at where the sound came from.

They looked up to see an anthropomorphic fox dressed in regal blue regalia, red sash belt, bluish white pants and black boots standing right on the edge of his skyship, drawing his sword to a mixed reaction from everyone here in Lambeau Field. Despite some hatred that was drawn towards him, they had to admit that the entrance this entrant made was very spectacular at best.

"Is… is that a skyship?" Corey asked Joey Styles.

"I believe it is, Corey." Joey nodded, "And no doubt this next entrant here is the owner of that same exact ship itself. It's Don Karnage from _TaleSpin_ at number 50!"

"How on earth is that boy gonna get to the ring?" Booker T said, looking up as far as he could, "That dude's gotta be 100 feet up from the sky!"

"I'm asking the same as you are, Book!" Joey nodded.

It didn't take too long for Don Karnage to roll down towards the ring with a rope around his ribs, rappelling down a la Shawn Michaels from WrestleMania XII. The people were amazed of how long that rope was that was being brought down for Don to slide down. He finally managed to land down at ringside before undoing the rope around him and getting right in the ring.

And he got to work right away, catching Eddy by surprise with a big elbow in the face followed by a big slingshot DDT.

"Whoa, what a move!" Corey exclaimed.

"I'll admit, he got Eddy by surprise." Booker nodded, agreeing with his enemy.

Don Karnage then got Eddy up back to his feet and traded another elbow shot to his face, which knocked the scam-master right to the mat. Eddy scooted himself over to the corner in order to shake the nerves off of that attack, but it only made Don come to him and press his knee straight into the youngster's face, choking him out.

"Don Karnage showing no mercy here in this match!" Corey pointed out, "I don't know about you, but I think this guy impressed me here!"

"Of course you would," Booker rolled his eyes, "He seems like your type."

"Yeah, I admit he's a little arrogant and cocky, but he sorta reminds me of me a little bit." Corey smirked.

"If you like him so much, go down to ringside and cheer him on." Joey insisted to the heel announcer.

"Yeah right, like you two are gonna get me out of this table." Corey pointed to both Booker and Joey.

Meanwhile, as Don Karnage was busy working over Eddy at the lower right corner, Marco Diaz was busy working over Dipper Pines with a tough headlock, catching the hat-wearing tweenager off-guard.

"Nice headlock shown right there by Marco himself." Joey replied.

However, as he was still locking in that headlock, he was caught out of nowhere by Carmen Sandiego, who trapped Marco with a headlock of her own. This now resulted in a triple headlock between Carmen, Marco and Dipper.

"Wait a minute, Carmen with a headlock of her own!" Corey quickly pointed out.

"That's a tough position for Marco to be in!" Joey nodded.

That wasn't the end of that sequence however.

Monty Monogram came in and applied a big headlock on Carmen Sandiego, now resulting in a big quadruple headlock between Monty, Carmen, Marco and Dipper! This little display was now making the entire crowd pop on their feet in return.

"Now Monty's joining in!" Booker T smirked.

"This is like a damn human centipede, except it's nothing more but headlocks all over!" Corey said, losing a bit of sanity on his mind.

"You know what they say, Corey: Anything can happen, especially here in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey reminded Corey.

Monty had the headlock in for a good few seconds before Throttle came in out of nowhere and spat a good portion of root beer all over Monty's face, letting Carmen, Marco and Dipper go.

"Well, that's the end of that!" Booker pointed out.

"Was that Barq's, Mugs or A&W Throttle was drinking?" Corey asked Joey.

"Does it even matter, Corey?" Joey said to Corey, shrugging in response.

Monty found himself blinded by the root beer so bad that it affected his vision.

And that was good enough for Throttle to grab Monty right by his hoodie and chuck him over the top rope, but safely managed to keep himself on the apron.

It didn't stop Throttle though from attempting to push him, trying to pull Monty off from the rope he was hanging on.

"I think he's about to go!" Corey shouted.

"That kid better hang on for as tight as he could!" Booker gulped, fearing for Monty's safety.

Throttle then looked at Monty's hand and proceeded to stomp on it in an attempt to let Monty go. Once his fingers slipped, Throttle went after Monty's ribs, attempting to push him off as well. When he did though, Monty immediately placed his hands on the floor and started to do a handstand, therefore surprising the entire commentators at ringside.

"He's out-no wait a minute!" Corey shouted, cutting himself off at what he was now seeing.

"WOW!" Booker shouted in shock. "Monty's not eliminated, he's standing on his own hands and saving himself."

"He's pulling off the move that only guys like John Morrison and Kofi Kingston could pull-off!" Corey explained.

"Somewhere right now, John Morrison and Kofi Kingston may be watching this at the comfort of their own home right now!" Joey nodded, impressed at Monty's near-safe elimination save, "What a maneuver!"

"The question is, how is he gonna get himself back in the ring?" Corey shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Corey!" Joey shrugged back in return.

Knowing that he was too far from the steel steps though, Monty managed to place himself on top of the barricade while managing to prevent his feet from touching the floor. The only problem he now had was how to get back to the ring from here.

"If you were Monty Monogram, how would you try to get back into the ring?" Booker asked Corey.

"Truth be told, if I was him, I'd stay in that barricade until the entire Rumble was done." Corey Graves smirked to Booker.

"You're right, I think a made a mistake asking you." Booker rolled his eyes to Corey.

"Both of you make good points, guys." Joey nodded, "But I think Monty may need to figure this out himself if he wants to keep himself safe in this match!"

While Monty was left sitting on top of the barricade thinking how to get back in the ring, the crowd soon glanced over to the titantron, seeing the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant this Green Bay crowd was about to witness.

"I guess while Monty's busy enjoying a seat from the barricade, we might as well see who's next!" Corey said, pointing to the stage.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **By the way, I meant to correct myself from last chapter. It seemed to me that Ryan Brown was the actual animator/creator of the cartoon version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well. I think the comic book version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from 1984 was actually created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. All mistakes for that confusion.**

 **Anyway, here are the stats!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 14**

 **Entrants eliminated: 37**

 **Entrants left to go: 50**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Monty Monogram, Carmen Sandiego, Eddy, Dipper Pines, Harley Quinn, Dan, Throttle, Invisi Billy and Don Karnage**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 49 minutes and counting**

 **Will Dan and Throttle cause more carnage?**

 **How will Monty Monogram get back into the ring?**

 **Can I still keep myself awake from all these Scott The Woz episodes I've been binging on YouTube as of late?**

 **Once again, the third answer like last time is "Yes', but all of the answers will be answered once next chapter gets here, so make sure you stay tuned, read, review and exchange some feedback if you want until then. Peace out until then, my gangstas!**


	13. Ch 13: No More Mr Nice Guy

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13: No More Mr. Nice Guy_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #51: Chris Griffin (Family Guy)**

After the buzzer sounded off all around Lambeau Field, the song "Loser" by Beck started playing as an overweight teenager with a black/orange hat, blue shirt, black jeans, white sneakers and blonde hair started making his way down the aisle to yet another acceptable ovation from the Green Bay crowd.

Even the 51st entrant himself took time to high-five the rest of the fans, who decided to pump him up on his way down the aisle.

"Oh great, out of all to enter this Cartoon Rumble, it had to be this guy?!" Corey Graves whined.

"You may not have to like him, Corey, but without a doubt, Chris Griffin from _Family Guy_ is #51 in the match!" Joey exclaimed to Corey.

"I think he's got that fighting spirit inside him, guys!" Booker T said to his partners, appreciating the support that Chris was getting.

The fat kid then climbed up the steel steps and entered the ring, fast enough for both Dan and Throttle to rush right toward him and lift Chris up the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of cheers from the fans! Corey Graves immediately saw this and chuckled his ass off at the sight of Chris being eliminated in record time.

"Oh, thank god!" The Savior of Misbehavior rejoiced.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Booker groaned.

"Oh, I'm not joking Book, Chris Griffin just got eliminated in record time!" Corey said, shoving the stopwatch far from Booker's face, "Take a look at the watch!"

"As much as I don't want an argument to happen, I believe Chris Griffin just broke The Warlord's record!" Joey informed everyone watching, "And in only 1.8 seconds!"

 **38th Elimination: Chris Griffin; Eliminated by: Dan & Throttle; Duration: 0:01.8**

Right after Chris Griffin pouted around ringside of his short Rumble time, the camera soon switched to Monty Monogram, who was still sitting on top of the barricade, trying to think up a way to get back into the ring without having his own two feet touching the floor.

"Monty Monogram still on the barricade, he is still in the match and hasn't been eliminated." Joey replied.

"Like I said, he should just stay there until the Rumble ends." Corey informed Joey again.

"I hate to agree with you Graves, but that may be the smart thing for Monty to do." Booker nodded.

After finding himself stuck around a good several seconds, he looked at a rolling office chair right next to the timekeeper's area, which gave Monty an idea. So just by using his firm pant-covered butt, he managed to scoot all the way to the lower right side of the barricade and informed the timekeeper to get right out of the chair so that he could use it.

"What is he doing?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, but I gotta see this for myself." Corey said to Joey, while leaning toward on his seat to get a closer look.

It wasn't long until Monty stood on top of the chair with his hands trying to grab onto the handles. He then proceeded to use the chair as a pogo stick, hopping all the way to the apron where he managed to get back on top of the apron, much to a big pop from the Green Bay crowd!

"He's back in! I repeat, he's back in!" Booker T pointed out.

"These near-saves we're seeing in the Royal Rumble are definitely making Kofi Kingston proud!" Joey exclaimed.

Once he got right back on the apron though, he saw Eddy coming, trying to take a swing at him. Monty used his quick reflexes to good use, blasting the moneymaker with a big forearm to the face!

"Ooooh, caught him with a stiff forearm!" Corey yelped a bit.

After Eddy shook himself off that forearm shot, he turned around to see Monty Monogram leaping from the ropes and blast him up the head with another flying Phenomenal Forearm!

"And another Phenomenal Forearm from Monty!" Booker T exclaimed.

"So far, he may be looking to be this show's personal showstealer with his performance!" Joey reminded Booker close-up.

His near-save from the Rumble took an entire 35 seconds to take, which made it close enough for the fans to look toward the stage and see the Rumble countdown clock light up on the titantron, therefore leading up to another entrant in the match.

"We have a lot more to go everyone, here comes number 52 right now!" Corey pointed out.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #52: Caitlin Cooke (6teen)**

Once the buzzer was heard, the theme song to the cartoon _6teen_ played around the stadium as a slim short-haired blonde chick with a pink tank top, blue skirt and pink shoes came through the curtain and was instantly greeted by a terrific response from this Lambeau Field crowd.

"Perfect, another frickin' teenager." Corey rolled his eyes, "What the hell is this, an after-school special?"

"While we ignore Corey's claims once more, we got Caitlin Cooke from _6teen_ entering the Rumble at number 52!" Joey exclaimed.

"I heard she makes the perfect lemonade down at the mall she works at." Booker informed both Joey and Corey.

"Well, la-de-daa, Book." Corey rolled his eyes again, "Go get yourself some so that we can be better off without you at the commentary table."

"And let you ruin the Rumble's commentary for everybody?" Booker replied. "Trust me, Joey and everybody else would be better off without you here, Graves!"

While Corey muttered angrily at Booker from those comments, Caitlin immediately entered the ring in which she saw Marco Diaz and Raven Queen approach her head-on. It didn't take too long for Caitlin to respond however as the blonde-haired teenager grabbed lemon juice from her skirt and blast it all over Marco and Raven right in their eyes!

"Whoa, what was that?" Corey said with a big gasp.

"I believe that was lemon juice, Corey!" Joey replied.

After she threw away the lemon juice, Caitlin wasted no time taking down both Marco and Raven with big separate dropkicks right before taking down Raven with a big roaring elbow smash!

"Caitlin's cleanin' house right here!" Booker pointed out, being impressed by the blonde.

"So Corey, it looks like you were wrong about this young lady." Joey grinned.

Corey then crossed his arms as he said, "Eh, I'm not intrigued."

"What's it gonna take for you to be pleased then?" Joey asked Corey.

"Easy, if I was the only one commentating." Corey replied to the ECW original.

"If you were the only one on commentary, then this show would completely suck." Booker stated.

Dipper Pines tried his hand on trying to get her hands on Caitlin from behind, but the Big Lemon employee managed to shrug Dipper right off and respond with a big knee lift/neckbreaker combo!

"Whoa, Reality Check!" Corey gasped.

"Now that's a move I haven't seen in a while!" Booker pointed out.

"That move of course was the finisher that The Miz used back in his early days in WWE!" Joey informed everyone watching.

As Caitlin continued her momentum, Don Karnage looked to body slam Invisi Billy right on the mat, only for the invisible teenager to wiggle free and take Don down with a huge single arm takedown. However, it soon transitioned into a submission move as Invisi Billy trapped the sky captain with a big Crossface, forcing Don to scream in excruciating pain coming from his shoulder!

"Uh-oh, big mistake by Karnage there!" Corey quickly pointed out.

"Invisi Billy's got him with the Crossface clutch!" Joey exclaimed.

"Won't hardly matter anyway since he's still gotta eliminate his opponent over the top rope!" Booker exclaimed.

"Maybe not, but it can still make Don tender as ribs to get him thrown over!" Corey reminded Booker, "Maybe you forgot that."

"I already know that, Corey!" Booker spat back respectfully to Corey, "I don't have to be given a lecture, you know."

While Invisi Billy still had Karnage trapped in the crossface, Spectra decided to join in right away by wrapping her leg around Don's ankle and trapping the sky captain as well with a big STF. This of course, resulted in an insane STF/Crossface move that got the entire Green Bay crowd standing on their feet.

"Oh, this is not good for Karnage!" Corey shook his head, fearing for Don's safety.

"I see you're concerned for Don Karnage's safety!" Joey smirked to Corey.

"Are you kidding me?" Corey replied to Joey, "Karnage deserves better than to be trapped by two freaks!"

"Would you stop calling the students of Monster High freaks?" Joey shouted.

"Like I said, they're in the ring and I'm here in the table!" Corey smirked to the ECW original, "As long as I'm staying in this commentary table, they can't lay their hands on me!"

Booker somehow realized this conversation and smirked back, "What if they happen to get eliminated in this Rumble, though? You think they can overhear you what you said to them?"

"That's a good point, Book!" Joey nodded. "How would you feel about that?"

Corey groaned to himself and said, "Damn, I didn't think of that!"

Booker then rolled his eyes and said to Corey, "I don't think that you ever think about that smartass comments you make."

It didn't take too long for Corey to ignore what Booker said to him as he was focused on the action happening at the ring.

Right now, Carmen Sandiego was busy roughing up Samurai Jack at the lower left turnbuckle before placing the samurai upside down with a big Tree of Woe.

"Samurai Jack's in big trouble there!" Joey exclaimed.

"Even so, I'm still amazed how long he's been lasting so far!" Booker nodded, impressed by the resilient performance Jack was making in this match.

"I got a feeling he may not last long once Carmen Sandiego's done with him." Corey reminded Booker.

However, Carmen wasn't quite down with Jack whatsoever.

It didn't take too long for the legendary thief to get a steel chair and place it across Jack's face. Once that was done, Carmen went to the other side of the ring and went through the ropes before climbing up to the top.

"Wait, what in the hell is she doing?!" Corey asked Joey.

"I think Carmen may be looking to go Coast-To-Coast!" Joey pointed out.

"I got a bad feeling Jack's not gonna like what happens!" Booker gulped nervously.

After a big deep breath, Carmen leaped off the apron…

…

…

...only for Harley Quinn to stop her mid-air with a big spear, catching the fans and commentators by surprise!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked out of horror.

"WHOA!" Booker shouted.

"What the- where in the hell did Harley Quinn come from?!" Corey said, shrieking out of his seat.

"I don't know, but Harley nearly tore Carmen Sandiego apart!" Joey shrieked once more.

"I guess if anyone wants to know where in the world is Carmen Sandiego now, I think hospital may be the place she's going next!" Corey reminded the ECW original.

Once the place became flooded with nothing more than "Holy S**t" chants for a good ten seconds, they soon died down once the Green Bay faithful looked right to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant.

"This Rumble's only looking crazier as it gets," Booker replied, "And with our next entrant coming up now, that could be the case!" (Foreshadowing, perhaps?!)

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #53: Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head)**

After the buzzer sounded off for perhaps the 52nd time of the night, a short big-headed man with blonde hair, a blue Metallica t-shirt, dark grey shorts, white socks and black shoes started coming through the curtain while the song "No More Mr. Nice Guy" by Alice Cooper started playing in the soundsystem much to a big applause.

Beavis didn't seem to be alone though as he brought himself a pot of coffee in his hand, which he immediately drank on his way down the aisle.

"Are you frickin' kidding me here?" Corey muttered in disgust.

"Well, it is the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble here so you may never expect who may show up!" Joey nodded over to Corey.

"And without a doubt, this boy's got a lot of determination!" Booker pointed out.

"Coming in at #53 is Beavis from MTV's landmark cartoon, _Beavis and Butt-Head_!" Joey reminded to everyone watching.

After he threw the empty coffee pot away, Beavis finally got in the ring, only for his body to vibrate and his teeth to chatter for some reason, which confused Corey Graves right at commentary.

"Uh, what the hell's he doing?" Corey asked Joey.

"I think I'm gonna have a bad feeling why!" Joey nodded with a nervous gulp.

It was there that the crowd immediately popped to their feet as Beavis lifted the collar of his shirt above his head and crossed his arms, revealing to be his inner alter-ego, Cornholio!

"RAAAAAAH, I AM CORNHOLIO!" Beavis/Cornholio declared to everyone, "I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Oh no…" Corey groaned.

"You mean 'Oh yes'!" Booker smirked to Corey before saying, "My man Cornholio is in the Rumble!"

"Once his alter-ego is let out, no one is gonna be safe!" Joey shook his head.

As soon as he was let out, Cornholio's eyes quickly glanced towards the direction of Raven Queen, who right now was stiffening up Monty Monogram with series of kicks at the upper right turnbuckle. He soon walked right towards her and tapped her shoulder, which made Raven turned around to him with an eyebrow raised.

"I wonder what this 'Cornholio' creep wants with her?" Corey replied.

"Excuse me," Beavis/Cornholio said to Raven, "Do you have any T.P.? T.P. for my bunghole?"

"Uhhhh, what…?" Raven shrugged.

"Are you threatening me? My bunghole must not wait for T.P.!" Cornholio smirked in a naughty way.

But then all of a sudden…

 ** _*WHAM!*_**

Raven immediately knocked Beavis (or Cornholio) out with a huge Black Mass kick!

"Good night, Beavis!" Booker shouted.

"This is what Beavis gets for being a frickin' creep!" Corey snarled.

"I think that he's going to pay the price for it!" Joey pointed out.

Raven spent the majority of Beavis's time, looking down on him much to the laughter of the entire crowd. After only 20 seconds later, Raven immediately picked up a knocked out Beavis and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big pop from the crowd.

"Thank goodness Beavis, or Cornholio, is finally out of there!" Corey sighed in relief.

"He didn't stand a chance in this rumble, I can tell you that!" Joey shook his head in return.

"That sucka didn't even last a minute in the ring!" Booker replied.

 **39th Elimination: Beavis; Eliminated by: Raven Queen; Duration: 0:34**

Once Beavis finally got back up though, he found himself being surrounded by a group of referees that were telling him to go to the back of the locker room.

But just like the character he was, Beavis started throwing a tantrum at ringside by kicking the steel steps and the barricade out of pure rage.

"Well, someone's a poor sport!" Joey chuckled.

"I sure as hell don't feel sorry for that freak whatsoever!" Corey shook his head, "He's nothing but a total menace to society just like his stupid retarded friend back at Highland!"

"Hate to agree with ya, but you're not wrong!" Booker nodded, agreeing with his commentary partner.

Beavis somehow heard those words when he walked up to the stage, forcing the big-headed delinquent to give Corey a death glare in response. While Corey wasn't looking however, an angry Beavis bolted for the announcer's desk and tackled Corey Graves out of nowhere, beating him down punch after punch.

"Hey, what the-?" Booker said, nearly losing his head set.

"My goodness! Someone get some help out here!" Joey shouted for help while seeing Beavis continue beating on the Savior of Misbehavior.

It took them only ten seconds for the entire group of security to come rushing in the stage and attempting to latch Beavis off a defenseless Corey Graves. Beavis managed to give in a last few shots before security finally got him off of Corey, much to the relief of Corey Graves himself.

"About time security showed up!" Joey sighed.

"As much as I don't like Corey's mouth at all, I will agree there's no need for this madness." Booker nodded.

As the security continued to drag Beavis off the stage, the crowd immediately turned to the titantron to see the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant of the match.

"Anyway, let's see who the next entrant of this Rumble is." Joey replied.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #54: Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls)**

After the famous Royal Rumble buzzer went off, the song "Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie played all around the stadium as a red-headed teenager with long hair, flannel-green shirt, blue jeans, black boots and signature lumberjack hat came out through the curtain with big cheers surrounding her all throughout Lambeau Field. Even Booker T was a bit excited to see her truth be told.

"Oh, I can tell this one's gonna be quite a favorite!" Booker T pointed out.

"And without any question, Book! Because at number 54 is another _Gravity Falls_ fan favorite, Wendy Corduroy!" Joey exclaimed.

"Of course with Dipper Pines in that ring as well, no doubt we're gonna see an alliance go down!" Booker replied again.

Of course, Booker T would definitely be right on that one.

Once Wendy finally got inside the ring, she saw Eddy choking out Dipper Pines down at the middle rope, forcing the female red-head to rush right in and get the moneymaker from behind, catching him with few knuckle blows to the face.

"And here comes Wendy firing down on all cylinders!" Joey pointed out.

"There's no stoppin' this girl now, Joey!" Booker T shook his head, "She is on the move!"

Eddy did manage to absorb the blows though as he used the strength to push Wendy off.

Of course, that would prove to be a mistake on the scammer's part as Wendy rushed back in and hit a big bicycle kick straight to Eddy's face!

"Bicycle kick on the part of Wendy Corduroy!" Joey Styles shouted.

"I'm surprised Eddy's teeth is still reattached to him!" Booker nodded as well.

Wendy wasn't quite done with Eddy just yet.

She then picked Eddy up on his feet and irish whipped him to the left turnpost. But when she did however, the impact forced Eddy to tumble over the ropes, but kept himself on the apron for safety.

"Whoa, almost went out!" Booker gasped a little.

Unfortunately for Eddy, he didn't stay on the apron for too long as Wendy rushed right in and delivered a big running boot straight to the moneymaker's face, knocking Eddy out off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating him from the match.

"OH! And Eddy's luck runs out tonight!" Joey spoke out of his seat.

"The little Scammer just got himself a one-way ticket back to the cul-de-sac, because he's done!" Booker exclaimed.

 **40th Elimination: Eddy; Eliminated by: Wendy Corduroy; Duration: 10:25**

While Eddy was still reeling the effects of that boot from ringside, Wendy turned around to see Caitlin Cooke attempt a superkick, only for the lumberjack to catch her right by the foot.

Wendy then swung Caitlin around, only for the blonde to attempt a Dragon Whip wheel kick. But the redhead managed to outsmart her by ducking, forcing Caitlin to miss the kick completely.

"Nobody home on that one." Booker shook his head.

"Wendy using her smarts to get the advantage here in this Rumble match!" Joey nodded.

As Wendy continued her momentum in this match, Carmen Sandiego on the other hand was having a tough time fighting back as Dan held her upside down, therefore dropping her with a big Package Piledriver!

"OH! Package piledriver!" Joey groaned with a hiss.

However, Dan wasn't quite finished yet. He then flipped Carmen over to Throttle, who then got her way up in the air and drilled her with a big vertical suplex!

"My goodness!" Booker groaned, "Dan and Throttle mean business right here!"

"I don't know who's getting the worst punishment of tonight: Our broadcast partner Corey Graves or Carmen Sandiego herself?" Joey asked Booker.

As Carmen began reeling all around in the ring, Invisi Billy and Spectra Vondergeist were having fun at the lower right turnpost, trading chops all across Marco Diaz's bare chest.

In fact they found it so amusing that Invisi Billy decided to shout at the ring announcer sitting at ringside and said, "Hey, bring the mic over there! I want the crowd to hear this!"

"Um, why is Invisi Billy asking for a mic?" Joey asked Booker.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely interested to know why!" Booker shrugged.

Invisi Billy then decided to move the mic straight to Marco's chest, close enough for Spectra to chop Marco again so that the loud slapping sound could rang across the ears of everyone in the stadium!

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped.

"My ears just rang out of me!" Booker T declared.

The sound of that chest chop officially woke Corey Graves right up from his slumber, saying hesitantly, "Ah, agh, wha- what happened?!"

"It's about time you got up!" Joey said to Corey.

"What the hell happened to me, Joey?" Corey asked the ECW great himself.

"Cornholio beat you the hell up out of your seat." Booker replied to him, "I tried to help you, but it just wasn't worth it, man."

"Well isn't that a surprise coming from the man whose been a pain in my ass the whole night." Corey moaned in agony.

Joey shook his head and said, "That's your fault, Corey! If you didn't talk down on anybody in the first place, then that beatdown wouldn't have happened to you!"

"Well, I didn't know that blonde-haired freak was gonna do that to me!" Corey whined again.

"How about next time, don't say anything so close to them it's gonna piss them off!" Booker reminded Corey.

In the middle of the argument though, Invisi Billy and Spectra tried to work on Marco some more, but the karate-lover managed to find some strength inside him, using his feet to shove the two Monster High students away.

"Well, that helped!" Joey exclaimed.

Once Invisi Billy and Spectra got back up, Marco managed to make himself useful on the middle rope and leaped off, nailing the two of them with a big double dropkick!

"Right there, two birds with one stone!" Booker T pointed out again.

"That was a smart move there by Marco Diaz!" Corey nodded in unison. "He saved himself from taking anymore damage for the moment."

While Marco continued to recover from the attack that he did, the crowd once again turned to the stage and saw the countdown clock light up, bringing in yet another entrant to enter the match.

"We have #56 coming our way at the count of 10!" Joey exclaimed, "Who will it be?"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT!***_

 **Entrant #55: Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)**

With the buzzer sounding off once more, the crowd's ears were tuned to the tune of _The Boondocks_ theme song as an 8-year old kid with cornrows, dark brown skin, white tank top, blue denim pants and brown work boots came out to a thrilling response from the Green Bay crowd. This entrant spent the whole entire walk down the aisle staring down to the camera making gang signs, which of course made Corey Graves complain like always.

"Oh come on, not another damn kid!" Corey whined.

"Oh we're getting another one alright, Corey!" Joey nodded to the Savior of Misbehavior, "Because coming out at #55 is Riley Freeman from the Adult Swim show, _The Boondocks_!"

"How frickin' old is he anyway?" Corey asked both Joey and Booker, "He looks small enough to be a rugrat!"

"He's only 8 years old, sucka!" Booker T snapped to Corey, "Just because he's 8, that doesn't give you the right to criticize him!"

"Booker's right, Corey." Joey nodded to Corey as well, "He may be 8 years old, but he's proven to be quite tough and rough when being provoked!"

Before he got into the ring though, Riley took the time to look at the camera and smirk closeup, "I hope you're watching me, n***a, because I'm about to end one of those fool's careers in a minute!"

Once Riley Freeman got inside the ring though, Don Karnage caught him out of nowhere with a big boot, which knocked Riley through the ring and down to the floor. However, since he was only knocked through the ropes and not over the top, he wasn't eliminated from the match much to Riley's relief.

"Uh, how did that turn out for ya, Riley?" Corey smirked loudly from the commentary table.

"Riley got knocked out good by Karnage right there!" Joey replied.

"I got a feeling that kid's not gonna forget what happened to him!" Booker T nodded.

"Indeed, but thankfully, Riley was only knocked out through the ropes and not over the rope, which means he's still in the match!" Joey reminded both Booker and Corey beside him.

As Riley was still reeling from that sudden attack, Samurai Jack was busy putting away Harley Quinn with a scoop slam before climbing up to the top rope, hoping to put away the trickster with a high-risk aerial attack.

"Samurai Jack risking it all here!" Joey replied.

"Not the smartest place you want to end up, truth be told." Corey shook his head.

"I agree, because you could get knocked out by someone else!" Booker nodded.

Luckily for Samurai Jack, there was no one there to knock him off the top at all.

With the coast clear for the moment, Jack launched himself off the top rope and down onto Harley Quinn with a big elbow drop from the top!

"And he drops the elbow!" Joey loudly declared.

"It's no doubt that people like Randy Savage and Shawn Michaels have excelled at that move throughout the years!" Corey exclaimed.

"No doubt you can add Samurai Jack to that list!" Booker exclaimed as well.

Knowing the elbow drop was enough to knock her out, Samurai Jack got Harley up and proceeded to drag her body over the top rope, but before he could just that, Harley Quinn lifted her leg from behind and kicked Samurai Jack right between the legs.

"Ohhhhh!" Booker cringed a little.

"Harley Quinn going downstairs on Jack right there!" Corey cringed as well, nodding his head back and forth.

"Harley's being desperate to survive in this Rumble, no matter what the cost!" Joey replied again.

"Even if that means doing the dirtiest of tricks in the book!" Booker mentioned.

Meanwhile, as Samurai Jack was busy wincing in pain from that low-blow, Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines immediately teamed up to go after Raven Queen, lifting the daughter of the Evil Queen up in the air and dropping her down with a big double suplex!

"Look at the teamwork right there by Dipper and Wendy right on Raven!" Joey pointed out.

"Wait a minute, where on earth did Wendy Corduroy even come from?" Corey asked Joey, still reeling from the attack that Beavis did on him not too long ago. "Is she even a contestant here in this match?"

"Yes, she is, Corey." Joey nodded back to Corey, "Apparently you seemed to miss what went on after you went out!"

"Well, blame Beavis for that, Joey!" Corey snarled in return.

With Raven Queen knocked out for the moment, both Dipper and Wendy went to both separate turnbuckles (Dipper on the right and Wendy on the left) and climbed up to the top, therefore leaving Raven Queen right by the drop zone. This moment of course, were now forcing the people inside Lambeau Field to stand up on what they were now seeing.

"What's going on here?" Joey asked Booker.

"No clue, but I think somethin' big is about to happen!" Booker shrugged.

"I sure as heck don't want to be Raven Queen right about now." Corey shook his head.

Raven tried her best to wiggle free, but it was way too late for her.

He looked up to see both Dipper and Wendy launch themselves from the top rope and launch down on her, hitting her with a big leg drop/splash combo that sent the fans on their feet (Dipper with the leg drop and Wendy with the splash)!

"Event Omega from the top!" Joey shouted out of his mic.

"That move of course was made famous from the Hardy Boyz way back in their earlier years in the WWE!" Corey exclaimed to Joey.

"No doubt we are seein' it here tonight!" Booker T nodded.

As Raven continued reeling from that double team top rope attack by both Dipper and Wendy, the crowd once again looked toward the stage, anticipating with breath as they saw the countdown clock light up for its next entrant of the match.

"I'm feeling excited about this!" Corey rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Who's the next entrant coming out?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well, this was a fresh breath of air to complete and all, I can guarantee you all it's gonna get good from here.**

 **Anyway, it's time for stat time!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 15**

 **Entrants eliminated: 40**

 **Entrants left to go: 45**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Monty Monogram, Carmen Sandiego, Dipper Pines, Harley Quinn, Dan, Throttle, Invisi Billy, Don Karnage, Caitlin Cooke, Wendy Corduroy and Riley Freeman**

 **Shortest time: Patrick Star - Record: 0:03**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 54 minutes and counting**

 **Will Riley Freeman finally get back in the ring and exact revenge against Don Karnage?**

 **How far will Dipper and Wendy's alliance go in the Rumble match?**

 **Does a bear really take a crap in the woods?**

 **All answers will be asked (except the third one) in next chapter gets here, so stay tuned, read, review and exchange feedback if you want until that fresh new chapter comes. Until then, salud!**


	14. Ch 14: Whole Lotta Junk

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14: Whole Lotta Junk_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #56: SpongeBob SquarePants**

With the buzzer sounding off all throughout the stadium, the crowd was treated to the sound of "You Better Swim" by Motorhead as a big sponge dressed in a while t-shirt, red tie, brown jean shorts, white socks, black shoes and signature Krusty Krab fry cook hat came out to perhaps a mixed reaction from the Green Bay crowd. Some of those cheers of course were coming from the loyal SpongeBob fans, though.

"What the hell? Why him?!" Corey groaned at the next entrant's appearance, "I can't believe our so-called host of the Rumble had to put HIM in there!"

"Well, anybody can be in the Rumble, and this entrant is no exception!" Booker nodded out.

"Coming out at #56 is Nickelodeon's self-titled fan favorite, SpongeBob SquarePants!" Joey pointed out as well.

After skipping merrily down the aisle much to Corey's utter annoyance, SpongeBob leapt over the ropes, only to get hit with a big superkick by Spectra Vondergeist that sent him over the rope. But SpongeBob's quick thinking saved him at the last possible second as he managed to hang on to the apron out of safety.

"My goodness!" Booker T shouted.

"SpongeBob nearly went out right there!" Joey pointed out.

"Damn it, I wanted to see him out!" Corey groaned again.

As SpongeBob was trying so hard to recover from that unexpected attack, Dipper Pines was once again in trouble as he found himself struggling to hang onto the ropes while Harley Quinn attempted to push him over the rope in hopes for an elimination.

"Uggggggh… get over… ya little brat!" said a struggling Harley.

"I'm thinking Dipper's looking to get dipped out of this Rumble!" Corey exclaimed.

"Harley Quinn may be getting an elimination right there!" Joey exclaimed as well.

Before she could get that job done though, Wendy Corduroy noticed that Harley had dropped her big toy hammer on the mat. That proved to be the opportunity the redhead needed as she grabbed the big hammer and bonked Harley hard in the butt, forcing the malicious prankster to scream out in pain.

"Oh my god!" Joey said with a cringing hiss.

"Got it right in the ass!" Corey shouted.

"Harley's gonna have a hard time walking after that shot!" Booker nodded, referring to the hammer shot Wendy inflicted all over Harley's ass.

Wendy wasn't quite finished with Harley Quinn just yet. The red-headed lumberjack then took the big toy hammer and struck Harley right in the ribs, forcing the female blonde-haired jester right on her knees!

"And now in the ribs!" Corey shouted again.

"Wendy is rolling here in this Rumble!" Booker nodded once more.

After throwing the toy hammer right away, Wendy then grabbed Harley right by her red/black jester hat and threw her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her right away to big cheers from the crowd!

"Looks like Harley Quinn won't be laughing anymore! She's gone!" Corey shook his head.

"The apprentice to one 'Mr. J' is done for tonight here in this Royal Rumble!" Joey declared first-hand.

 **41st Elimination: Harley Quinn; Eliminated by: Wendy Corduroy; Duration: 10:24**

Once she got right back up and rubbed her butt just to relieve the pain, she looked up to Wendy and shouted angrily, "You're gonna pay for that, redneck! Mistah J won't forget this!"

"I'm guessing Harley Quinn won't forget this either." Booker shook his head also.

Right after Harley left, Samurai Jack and Marco Diaz were busy working on Monty Monogram right at the upper left corner. After roughing him up a bit, Samurai Jack whipped Monty to the other corner before the sword-master went down on all fours.

"What's going on here?" asked Corey Graves.

With Monty still grounded on the lower right corner, Marco dashed through, hopped on Jack's back, and hit Monty with a running leg lariat aka Poetry In Motion!

"Poetry In Motion, made famous by The Hardy Boyz!" Joey quickly pointed out.

Before Monty could go down entirely though, Marco immediately rushed in and sent Monty down with a flying two-handed facebuster!

"Facebuster right on the mat!" Corey replied.

"Brings a whole new meaning of the word, 'Kiss the ring'." Joey smirked a little.

Meanwhile, while Monty was still getting his ass handed to him, Caitlin Cooke was busy getting some of her momentum back when she went behind Spectra and wrapped the ghost's neck with a little piece of rope.

She then performed a backstabber before flipping her body over, therefore bending Spectra back with an untrappable Bank Statement. The pain was excruciating to the Ghostly Gossip editor, who screamed out of mercy and help combined!

"Bank Statement!" Joey exclaimed, "Caitlin's got it locked in!"

"This won't eliminate Spectra from the match, but you can best be sure Caitlin's gonna use this no-submission rule in the Rumble to her advantage!" Corey reminded Joey.

"No doubt Spectra's gonna be due for a chiropractor is Caitlin keeps this up!" Booker exclaimed as well.

As Caitlin continued to lock that hold around Spectra, the entire Green Bay crowd all looked to the stage and saw the countdown clock light up on the titantron, indicating another entrant's appearance in the Rumble.

"You might want to do it later, Book, because here comes our next entrant ready to enter the match!" Joey replied right away.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #57: Barbara "Babs" Brando (Good Vibes)**

Right after the buzzer sounded off, the crowd's ears were soon greeted to the tune of "Bad Girls" by M.I.A. as an attractive mature woman with brown hair, supermodel body, revealing pink top, tight blue jeans, pink high-heels and gold earrings made her way down the aisle to perhaps a moderate reception from the crowd, although she did get a big reception from the rest of the horny fanboys in the audience, especially Corey Graves.

"Ohhhh yes, now that's one hell of a woman!" Corey smirked like a sly fox.

"Right you are, Corey, because up next at #57 is Barbara "Babs" Brando from MTV's short-lived yet memorable, _Good Vibes_!" Joey informed everyone.

"Kinda a bit bummed since it lasted only 13 episodes, but man were they good!" Booker nodded his head off.

Once Babs finally entered the ring, she started firing on all cylinders as she traded fist shorts against Dan, Invisi Billy and Raven Queen in that order.

"Whoa, Babs not wasting any time here at all." Joey shook his head.

She kept her momentum going at all costs by backing Raven right to a corner before stomping on her repeatedly, therefore stomping a mudhole on Raven a la Stone Cold Steve Austin. The cameraman got a very good look at Babs, whose 'chesty' features were bouncing with each stomp that was connecting.

"Well… that's quite a shot if I've seen her." Joey gulped, nodding with a blush between his cheeks.

"She's all that I've ever wanted in a woman, Cole!" Corey blushed as well.

Booker T then noticed the lovestruck expression Corey Graves was making over there to Babs, forcing him to intervene and say, "Isn't that the same look you make on your face whenever you see Mandy Rose?"

"Like you're the one to judge my love life!" Corey scoffed to the WCW legend.

With Raven roughed up and sat down grounded at the upper left corner, Babs broke away for a bit and set herself far away in a three-point stance.

The mature housewife then took off running and blasted Raven with a big Bronco Buster, making the male fans went wild all over Lambeau Field thanks to that move alone!

"Babs is gonna go ridin', Cole!" Booker pointed out.

"Going crazy all over Raven with that Bronco Buster!" Joey exclaimed.

"I got a good feeling Raven's gonna remember that one!" Corey nodded like the fanboy he was now becoming.

Meanwhile, as Babs was busy continuing her rally all over Raven, Throttle was busy teaching Invisi Billy a lesson as the leader of the Biker Mice greeted the son of the Invisible Man with a big trash can shot right to the head.

"Something tells me Invisi Billy doesn't want to remember that though!" Joey shook his head.

"You and me both, man." Booker nodded, agreeing with Joey on that statement.

Invisi Billy found himself wobbling from the attack, forcing Throttle to set the busted garbage can down and set the icy-blue hipster upside down, looking to hit a piledriver.

"Uh-oh, this ain't gonna look good for Invisi Billy!" Corey shook his head, fearing the worst for Invisi Billy.

Throttle however, would not get the chance to hit the piledriver though as Invisi Billy went down on his knees and delivered a big low blow right between the biker's legs, forcing the crowd to cringe with a big hiss!

"My god!" Joey cringed.

"Invisi Billy going downstairs all over Throttle there!" Corey Graves nodded.

As Throttle held onto his 'special men' tightly as he could, Invisi Billy capitalized on the occasion and scooped up the biker and slammed him down to the busted-up garbage can with a wicked Michinoku Driver!

"Michinoku Driver right onto the can!" shouted Joey Styles!

"I'm guessin' Spectra Vondergeist ain't gonna be the only one looking to get a chiropractor next!" Booker shook his head.

While the biker held onto his back in major pain, Don Karnage caught himself in a major pickle as he found himself being lifted up by Samurai Jack in a military press position. It got worse for the sky pirate as Jack crashed Don right onto the ropes, forcing the malicious sky pirate to get low-blowed on the ropes itself!

"Oh my god!" Joey squirmed.

"Don Karnage ain't gonna be the same again after that little crotch shot!" Corey shook his head.

"Trust me, we're seein' a whole lot of them in this Rumble so far!" Booker T nodded.

The pain was about to get even more worse for Don as Samurai Jack as he used the ropes to bounce Don Karnage up and down, leaving his 'special men' swallowing in pure agony! Before Don knew it, Jack managed to make him ride the ropes right around ten times.

"Oh man, someone better save Karnage!" Corey gulped in fear.

"I don't see any takers in that ring so far." Booker T said, trying to get a better look at the contestants in the ring.

"Oh, like you're perfect help!" Corey scowled at Booker, "Don Karnage is in trouble and yet you say this just to make me feel bad."

"I gotta say, Booker's doing a really good job at it." Joey smirked as he high-fived Booker.

It didn't take too long for Samurai Jack to finally let Don Karnage go, letting the sky pirate himself recover right to the ropes. Unfortunately, he didn't recover for long as Samurai Jack ran to the ropes and back again, clotheslining Don right over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to very big cheers from the crowd!

"And Don Karnage goes packin'!" Booker T pointed out with a smile.

"He walked the plank and now he is eliminated from the Rumble!" Joey exclaimed.

Corey then shook his head as he said, "This is not fair. This is a travesty!"

 **42nd Elimination: Don Karnage; Eliminated by: Samurai Jack; Duration: 7:49**

As Don Karnage was laying down at ringside, the crowd all turned to the stage once more (I know, it's starting to get very tiring) to see the Rumble clock light up once again for the next entrant ready to enter the Rumble match.

"We have the next entrant coming to enter the match at any time now!" Joey exclaimed quickly.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #58: Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

After the buzzer sounded all around Lambeau Field, the entire crowd was soon greeted to Kofi Kingston's old theme song, forcing them to pop right on their feet as a blue-haired teenager with a white t-shirt (that had his cutie mark attached to it), black red/white-striped jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers made his way through the curtain.

Just to channel Kofi Kingston himself, Flash immediately did Kofi's signature thunderclap three times before doing a final jump/stomp that set the pyro off just to thrill the fans.

"Well, this is something you don't see everyday!" Booker T smirked wildly.

"Channeling his inner Kofi Kingston in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble is Flash Sentry from _My Little Pony: Equestria Girls_ at #58!" Joey exclaimed.

"He may pretend he's Kofi Kingston, but does he have the skills to be the real deal himself?" Corey asked both Joey and Booker.

"I got a feeling he'll prove you wrong tonight, Corey!" Booker nodded as a way to prove Corey's statement wrong.

And Flash was about to make Corey eat his words as well.

Once he got inside the ring, he went right to work all over Monty Monogram with three swinging chops before shutting Monty down with a running jumping clothesline, therefore getting the fans crazy!

"And Flash Sentry's on a roll!" Joey exclaimed once again.

"That kid's rollin', Joey." Booker nodded, "And it looks like Monty's learning the hard way."

Feeling the momentum all around him, Flash Sentry ran to the ropes and back before doing Kofi Kingston's "Boom Boom" shoulder shake and dropping Monty with a double leg drop!

"Flash Sentry bringing the boom here in the Rumble!" Joey loudly declared.

"I'll admit, the kid's got skills." Corey nodded, being impressed by Flash.

"Oh, Flash has definitely got a lot more than skills, Graves! Just you wait!" Booker T smirked at Corey's face.

As Monty continued to get brutalized more, SpongeBob SquarePants was finally getting back into the match by trapping Marco Diaz into the lower right turnbuckle and feeding him fist shot after fist shot, therefore making the crowd chant all the way to ten.

"There we are, SpongeBob SquarePants finally getting the hang of this!" Joey nodded.

Before he could get to the 10th shot though, Riley Freeman came back to the ring and struck SpongeBob from behind with a big shovel. The impact was so strong that it sent SpongeBob tumbling over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him much to the delight of the SpongeBob haters in the audience and yet to the disgust of the loyal SpongeBob fans as well.

"And that Sponge is done!" Corey smirked in delight.

"Damn, that Sponge didn't have much of a chance." Booker T shook his head.

"Life goes on, Book." Corey said to the 5x WCW champ, "You can't always get what you want."

 **43rd Elimination: SpongeBob SquarePants; Eliminated by: Riley Freeman; Duration: 2:25**

As the camera got a good look at SpongeBob reeling from the shovel shot outside the floor, the cameraman then turned to Riley Freeman who decided to give the camera some attention on himself.

"Ya see that?" Riley said to the camera while pointing to SpongeBob, "I told ya I was gonna end that fool's career! That lowdown yellow n***a is done! D-O-N-E, done!"

Joey was quite disturbed by the comments Riley made on camera, forcing him to utter out, "Well, that was family-friendly…"

"Oh come on now Riley, you serious?" Booker T raised his eyebrow.

"Someone call the juvenile center and get this kid right now." Corey muttered out, "He doesn't deserve to be in the Rumble."

Meanwhile, the pain continued to get worse for Carmen Sandiego as both Dipper and Wendy tripped her right on her feet. From there, both Dipper and Wendy grabbed each part of her leg, looking to plan something big for the legendary thief themselves.

Joey immediately gulped as he said, "Oh man, what are Dipper and Wendy planning to do?"

"If I had a better guess, Joey, I think they're about to make one hell of a wish!" Corey nodded to the ECW original.

Carmen Sandiego tried to beg to the two not to give her a 'wish', but it was way too late. With both Dipper and Wendy exchanging a nod to each other, the two wrecked Carmen's legs with a big double wishbone!

"Oh my god!" Joey cringed with hissing teeth.

"You ever wonder what a prostate exam feels like, Joey?" Corey asked Joey again, "Well then, you're looking at one!"

"No doubt a wishbone like that hurts!" Booker T shook his head, agreeing with Corey.

Both Dipper and Wendy weren't quite done with Carmen Sandiego just yet. The two attempted to muscle up Carmen Sandiego up for a double powerbomb, but had a hard time getting the thief up in the air.

"Dipper and Wendy trying to lift Carmen Sandiego right up the mat." Joey pointed out.

"They can't do it." Corey shook his head before replying, "The trenchcoat she's wearing seems to keep her down."

The twosome tried to go for a second attempt, but managed to get Carmen up right in the air. Once they did though, Carmen thrilled the Green Bay crowd by bending her body over and flipping both Dipper and Wendy over with a double hurricanrana!

"NO WAY!" Booker said, gasping with excitement.

"Double hurricanrana by Carmen Sandiego!" Joey shouted.

"I gotta admit for a thief, that was pretty damn impressive!" Corey nodded with a smirk.

While the duo of Dipper and Wendy were trying to shake off that hurricanrana altogether, the crowd looked toward the stage yet again and saw the Rumble clock light up the titantron once again for its next entrant about to come out momentarily.

"While the action continues, we might as well see who's gonna be the next entrant coming in!" Joey said, pointing to the stage.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #59: Robin (Teen Titans)**

As the buzzer sounded off for perhaps the 58th time of the night, the crowd popped insanely as the _Teen Titans_ theme song started playing around Lambeau Field. Not too long ago, a man dressed out in a green-red superhero outfit with spiky black hair, a black cape and black eye-mask came out through the curtain with his trusty staff in hand.

"Oh, come on, another frickin' teenager?!" Corey shouted, complaining yet again.

"Trust me, Corey, that ain't just any teenager!" Booker T shook his head, "He happens to be the leader of the Teen Titans!"

"Coming in at #59 is Batman's sidekick and leader of the Teen Titans himself, Robin!" Joey exclaimed.

Robin immediately got right in the ring and went right to town with that staff of his. His first target of course was the resident malcontent himself, Dan, who he got hit by the ribs and then got tripped on his feet by Robin's staff before the Boy Wonder shut him with another hit to the ribs by that weapon of his.

"Dan just felt the wrath of Robin!" Booker T quickly pointed out.

"It isn't surprising since he was trained by the Dark Knight himself!" Joey said, reminding Booker first-hand.

With the staff shot enough to make Dan incapacitated, Robin took the malcontent up right by his feet and chucked him over the top rope, only for Dan to hang on.

However, Dan was struggling to get his feet on the apron, leaving him dangling on the middle rope for his life.

"Dan's gone-no, hang on!" Corey said, cutting himself off at the last second.

"He's trying to hang in there the best he can!" Joey quickly exclaimed.

Struggling to hang onto the ropes tightly, Dan angrily shouted through his lips, "CHRIS! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!"

It didn't take too long for Chris to frantically grab the sliding office chair standing right beside him and slid it in just in time for Dan to place his feet on the leather chair, therefore saving himself from elimination!

"Well, that's some smart thinking!" Joey nodded.

"I can't believe that bum saved that maniac!" Corey replied, referring to Dan's friend Chris.

"I think his name's Chris, Corey." Booker T corrected the Savior of Misbehavior.

Corey then scoffed to Booker as he said, "Like you can tell me what to do."

Right as Dan was getting back into the ring, Raven Queen managed to catch Flash Sentry right at the lower right turnbuckle, trapping the Canterlot High student with a barrage full of knee strikes right to the head.

"Big knee strikes coming from the daughter of the Evil Queen herself!' Joey exclaimed.

"Those knees are definitely coming in quick as lightning, Joey!" Booker pointed out.

Raven then whipped Flash right to the other corner, only for Flash to reverse and send Raven running to the other corner. She then used her smarts to stop herself by leaping onto the middle and top ropes before Raven leaped back…

…

…

...only to be hit with a Trouble In Paradise kick by Flash Sentry that sent the fans and commentators in a frenzy!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked loudly.

"You got that right!" Corey nodded, "Raven has been knocked out!"

"There ain't no way she gonna come back from something like that!" Booker pointed out once more, still being breathless at the mid-air Trouble In Paradise kick that Flash did not too long ago.

Joey then shook his head and said, "I think I might take your word for it. That was brutal!"

Meanwhile, as Raven moaned in pain coming from her face, the Rumble continued as Caitlin Cooke managed to turn Babs upside down and held her into a Tombstone Piledriver position, looking to put her down with the move that made Undertaker a legend.

"Whoa, is Caitlin gonna go for it?" asked Corey Graves.

Joey then nodded as he replied, "I think that could be Caitlin's case!"

Caitlin managed to hold her upside down for a few seconds before Babs's legs wiggled back and forth, forcing the momentum to change and leaving Caitlin Cooke upside down instead. This little counter managed to keep the people standing to their feet in surprise, wondering if Babs would be the one to deliver that tombstone!

"Wait a minute, Babs just turned it around!" Corey quickly stated.

"Caitlin's gonna get drilled six feet under here!" Booker exclaimed, fearing for Caitlin's worst.

Without any warning, Babs immediately drilled Caitlin right into the mat with the Tombstone Piledriver, leaving the crowd to go into a frenzy!

"Tombstone Piledriver!" Joey shouted.

"No doubt that move would make a certain Deadman proud!" Corey nodded, referring to the Undertaker.

As Caitlin found herself seeing stars from that Tombstone, the crowd wasted no time looking toward the stage again to see the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant ready to enter the match.

"Speaking of which, guys. We're about to greet the next entrant ready to enter this Cartoon Rumble!" Joey reminded both his broadcast partners.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #60: LeShawna (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer sounded off once more, the song "Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa blared all throughout the stadium as a curvy thick woman with black skin, black ponytail, dark eyes and succulent lips came through the curtain with a well-deserved response from the fans. However, instead of her usual everyday clothes she wore in Total Drama Island though, she wore her dark blue one-piece with a cursive "L" attached to her right.

"All right, we definitely got a good one here!" Booker T rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"And without a doubt, LeShawna from the _Total Drama_ series has entered the Rumble at #60!" Joey pointed out.

"Let me guess, is it another damn teenager?" Corey said to Joey with a bored expression.

"I swear, there ain't no pleasin' you, is there?" Booker said, raising his eyebrow to Corey.

As soon as she got inside the ring though, LeShawna did what every single competitor in the Rumble would do: Clean house.

And she did right away by taking down both Invisi Billy and Spectra Vondergeist with a big double clothesline!

"Two for the price of one!" Joey replied.

"She's cookin' so far!" Booker nodded with a smirk.

Samurai Jack tried to stop her himself with a punch, but LeShawna managed to catch Jack's fist just in time and wring his arm around before putting Jack down with a big back suplex!

"Incredible counter from LeShawna right there!" Joey pointed out.

Corey for some reason took a look at LeShawna's one-piece-covered butt and somehow took in a laugh, "How much junk you think LeShawna's got packing in there?"

"What are you talking about-" Booker said before realizing what Corey was talking about, "Okay, you know what, never mind. I don't even want to know what that means."

Once LeShawna dusted herself off, she turned around to see Riley Freeman standing right before her. The 8-year old laid one heck of a sly smirk possibly checking out LeShawna and the hot dark-blue one piece she was sporting in front of him.

"Mmmmm, dang girl, you look stacked!" Riley winked, "Especially that ass you got sportin'!"

LeShawna raised her eyebrow and said to Riley, "Boy, just how exactly how old are ya?"

"Oh, that won't matter sweet thing." Riley shook his head before smirking, "Now do yourself a favor and twerk that big ass for me!"

"Okay, an 8-year should not be acting like that!" Corey pointed out.

"Well, he's Riley Freeman, like it or not, Corey!" Joey said to Corey with a shrug.

LeShawna, truth be told, wasn't pleased of the way Riley had been hitting on her. So she knew the only way to respond to Riley's indecent comments:

By whacking Riley with her own butt!

"Well, there's your answer!" Booker T pointed out, smirking.

"I'm thinking LeShawna wasn't pleased of what Riley said to her!" Joey Styles shook his head.

That wasn't the end of that confrontation though.

Just as an insult to injury, LeShawna did the Green Bay crowd a favor and sat on top of Riley's back, forcing him to struggle and wiggle for his entire life!

"LeShawna getting the best seat in the house so far!" Booker chuckled.

"Good, that little thug deserves what's coming to him!" Corey nodded before saying, "I wonder what that ass of hers weighs though?"

"Corey, please don't…" Joey nervously hissed.

"We all know it's true." Corey nodded to Joey before replying, "You know that her butt is so big that it literally takes up half of our television screen right now?"

"She does not!" Booker shook his head.

As LeShawna continued her run in the Rumble, both Dipper Pines and Robin were clenching onto the staff tight as he could, possibly engaging in a tense tug-of-war battle that saw the two men exchange words against one another!

"We got a showdown going on between Dipper and Robin right now!" Joey pointed out to the one-on-one showdown.

"I'm gonna win this Rumble, not you!" Robin said to Dipper.

Dipper scoffed in response, saying to Robin right back, "Like heck you will, Boy Wonder!"

The tug-of-war managed to last for a good 10 seconds before Dipper kicked Robin right in the gut, forcing the Teen Titans leader to let go. Dipper then swung the staff toward the Boy Wonder, who moved out of the way, which forced Dipper to hit Wendy's back instead by mistake!

"Uh-oh!" Joey gulped.

"He accidentally hit Wendy!" Booker gulped as well.

"I know, right?" Corey nodded, "Dipper just turned on his own crush!"

"No, he didn't Corey!" Booker shook his head at Corey, "Don't get any ideas!"

Wendy soon felt the sting of the staff shot around her back and turned around, forcing her to snap at Dipper right away.

"What the hell, Dipper?!" The red-head shouted.

Dipper defended himself in front of Wendy quickly and said, "It was an accident, honest! I was trying to hit Robin!"

"Yeah, right! You were coming after me!" Wendy shouted at the youngster's face!

"Like I said, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Dipper shouted back.

In the admist of this incident though, both Raven Queen and Marco Diaz decided to capitalize on this argument by dropkicking both Dipper and Wendy onto each other, forcing the hat-wearing youngster's head to collide with Wendy's groin painfully, therefore making her groan in total pain!

"Ohhhhhh, that can't feel good!" Joey hissed a little bit nervously.

"I don't see how Dipper and Wendy are gonna get along now thanks to this accident!" Booker T shook his head.

"Well, you know what they say, Book: It's every man, woman and creature for themselves!" Corey explained to Booker.

"As much as I hate to say it, you may be right!" Joey Styles nodded, agreeing with Corey on that fact.

As Dipper and Wendy were both laying on the mat trying to recover from what happened, the entire Green Bay crowd inside Lambeau Field wasted no time focusing to the stage and checking out the next entrant entering the match any second now.

"Now's not the time to squabble through personal issues, let's see who's drawn number #61!" Corey said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yeah, I gotta admit, I had trouble trying to think of a good chapter title.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, let's check out some stats!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 17**

 **Entrants eliminated: 43**

 **Entrants left to go: 40**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Monty Monogram, Carmen Sandiego, Dipper Pines, Dan, Throttle, Invisi Billy, Caitlin Cooke, Wendy Corduroy, Riley Freeman, Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Flash Sentry, Robin & LeShawna**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8 (Sorry, accidentally forgot to post this in the last chapter)**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 59 minutes and counting**

 **Is Corey Graves gonna keep making butt jokes at LeShawna?**

 **Can Dipper and Wendy's heads cool on fast enough to get them past this little incident between them?**

 **Am I feeling thirsty for some delicious sweet iced tea?**

 **The questions will be asked until next chapter everybody, so make sure you keep staying tuned and don't forget to read, review and exchange feedback if you feel like until then. Peace out until then, broskis!**


	15. Ch 15: Play It Loud

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15: Play It Loud_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #61: Apple White (Ever After High)**

As soon as the buzzer sounded off, the song "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks began playing on the soundsystem as a beautiful long-haired blonde with a red bustier, regal red dress, dark stockings, red high-heels and an apple-shaped crown came through the curtain and was greeted by this Green Bay crowd, even as her appearance and fluttering eyelashes were making the loyal fanboys faint in amazement.

"I think it's about time the Cartoon Rumble gets a lot of royalty in here!" Booker exclaimed.

"And without a doubt, Apple White from _Ever After High_ is about to spread some here inside Green Bay!" Joey Styles nodded.

"I still don't appreciate what she and Raven did to Rosabella in the pre-show!" Corey shook his head, "Damn it, she and Eric Bischoff didn't deserve this!"

Booker then turned to Corey in a stern manner and replied, "If you got a problem with that, take it to Chris Jericho and the Young Bucks in the back!"

"No thanks, it's not worth it in my opinion." Corey shook his head.

After she entered the ring, Apple quickly saw her stepsister Raven Queen being stomped into a corner by Monty Monogram. The daughter of Snow White didn't take this lying down of course as she went after Monty with a few fist shots right to the dome, forcing Monty to cover.

"Look at Apple White go all over Monty!" Booker pointed out.

"It shows how closer Raven and Apple are just like sisters!" Joey informed the 5x WCW champ.

Then, just to stick it to Monty's face, Apple took one of her best high-heeled shoe and stuck it right through the youngster's face, suffocating him head-on!

"Ouch, you talk about a foot-in-mouth disease!" Corey painfully hissed.

"No doubt Monty is feeling it tonight!" Joey nodded.

Apple kept in that hold for at least ten seconds before she finally let go.

But Monty wouldn't get the chance to get a breather though as Raven came running in and decked Monty Monogram with a high running corner dropkick!

"Raven Queen coming through with that dropkick!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"She nearly came close to knocking Monty's teeth loose!" Joey nodded.

Meanwhile, as both Raven and Apple were continuing to dominate over Monty, LeShawna was having her hands full with Marco Diaz by choking him up in the air with a two-handed neck choke.

All of a sudden thought, Dan came from behind and whacked LeShawna right in her ass with a Singapore Cane, forcing her to put Marco right down!

"Owwwwww!" Corey cringed a little.

"Dan came from behind and got her right in the ass!" Joey exclaimed.

The little cane shot enraged LeShawna to the point where she turned around and grabbed onto the swinging Singapore Cane that Dan was holding.

"Dan's in for it now!" Booker T shook his head, fearing for the worst to happen to Dan.

And it definitely did. LeShawna wasted no time swiping the cane away from Dan, only for the soul sister to use the weapon and whack Dan right in the head, forcing him to wobble around.

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped.

"That was the loudest cane shot I've ever heard!" Corey replied with a chuckle.

Knowing that the cane shot was enough to stun Dan, LeShawna quickly got the malcontent right by his shirt and threw him over the top rope, only for Dan to keep himself on the apron.

Although it wasn't for long as LeShawna knocked Dan out with a left hook that sent him off the apron…

…

…

...and onto Chris, who amazingly managed to catch his fallen friend in his arms and keep his own feet on the floor while making sure Dan's feet didn't touch the floor either way!

"He's out-oh, hang on!" Booker said, quickly cutting himself off.

"Look at this!" Joey exclaimed in amazement.

Corey then nodded as he said, "This reminds me of this Kane and Daniel Bryan near-save situation from the 2013 Royal Rumble!"

"Well, let's hope this time, Chris can manage to get Dan back into the ring!" Joey reminded Corey.

Dan suddenly caught himself in this uncomfortable situation, especially when he looked down in such fear. With his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Chris's entire neck and back, he decided to urgently remind him right away.

"Hurry, Chris! Put me back in the ring!" The malcontent frantically replied.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Chris nodded as his own two feet started walking a la baby steps.

But before he could get close to the apron though, Chris accidentally dropped Dan right to the floor, causing his accidental elimination to a bunch of laughs from the Green Bay crowd.

"Uh-oh, deja vu!" Booker shouted.

"And Dan has been eliminated from this Rumble match!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, all because his friend got stupid and couldn't hold him for much longer!" Corey nodded as well.

 **44th Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: LeShawna and Chris (by accident); Duration: 14:47**

While Dan was busy fighting with his best friend Chris (just for dropping him by accident) at ringside, the crowd quickly looked to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant of this match.

"Well, that's tough luck for Dan, but we all gotta move on one way or another." Joey nodded, "Anyway, we got our next entrant coming up!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #62: Nightcrawler (X-Men Evolution)**

After the buzzer sounded off all across Lambeau Field, the fans's ears were treated to the song "Deutschland" by Rammstein playing on the sound speaker as a shaggy-haired blue-skinned human dressed up in a black latex suit with a skintight red vest and a blue tail attached to his spine came through the curtain in very thick smoke. He was just like every other competitor, greeted with a big ovation from the rest of the crowd.

"Oh great, another freak." Corey groaned disgustingly, "Where is he from? Monster High?"

"Oh my goodness, no he ain't, Corey!" Booker groaned back. "What are you? A racist against mutants now?"

"Who are you to judge me, Book?" Corey shot back.

"Uggggh, I swear I'm coming this close to losing it here!" Joey said, nearly yanking his hair from this madness between Booker and Corey, "Anyway, coming up next is Nightcrawler from _X-Men Evolution_."

As Joey tried to keep his sanity between his broadcast partners, Nightcrawler disappeared from ringside when a huge "BAMF" cloud appeared around him.

"Whoa, how did he do that?!" Corey asked Joey.

"Why on earth should I know?!" Joey shrugged back.

"Nightcrawler sure is unpredictable when it comes to the battles he gets involved in." Booker nodded.

Meanwhile, a showdown was brewing between Marco Diaz and Invisi Billy as the two men were busy trading forearms against each other's faces. However, it didn't last long between the two though as the big BAMF cloud appeared in the sky, therefore getting both Marco and Invisi Billy's attention as they looked up to the sky.

And they looked up to see Nightcrawler falling down on top of them with a big double diving body press!

"Oh, there he is!" Joey pointed out in amazement.

"What is up with this guy?" Corey asked Joey face-first, referring to the stunt Nightcrawler pulled.

"I don't know, truth be told," Booker shrugged to Corey, "But he's definitely eating your words with what he's pulling off!"

The next person Nightcrawler approached was Barbara "Babs" Brando, who tried to swing at him with a clothesline. The mutant quickly ducked and attempted to counter with a big back suplex, but when he got her up, Babs immediately flipped over him and landed on both Marco and Invisi Billy a la a big moonsault!

Joey instantly saw this and took in a big gasp, "What innovation!"

"Now that brings an example of how to turn a negative into a positive!" Booker pointed out with a smirk.

"That was just a coincidence." Corey replied, forcing Joey and Booker to ignore him.

While that was going on though, Flash Sentry caught himself in a bad time as Samurai Jack ended up slamming him to the mat with a high-angle scoop slam before going right up to the top rope.

"Flash Sentry is right at the drop zone!" Booker exclaimed.

"Whatever Samurai Jack's planning to do to him, Flash is definitely not gonna like what happens!" Joey shook his head.

Before he could launch himself off the top, he was caught off guard by Carmen Sandiego, who managed to leap to the top rope and slug the samurai right by his head, stunning him for the moment!

"Did you just see that, Joey?" Booker asked the ECW great.

"I can't imagine any diva in WWE leaping up to the top rope that fast!" Joey nodded.

Carmen planned to attempt a big superplex right off the top, but Jack managed to hang onto the ropes, making her unable to lift him up with the move.

The thief tried for a second attempt on the superplex only for Flash Sentry to get back up and scoop Carmen legs up right by his shoulders, putting her in a big Doomsday Device position.

"Uh-oh, Flash has got Carmen up!" Corey pointed out quickly.

"I think we got the spirit of the Road Warriors flowing throughout Lambeau Field!" Booker exclaimed.

Flash managed to hold Carmen long enough for Samurai Jack to refocus on the top rope.

With a deep breath, Samurai Jack attempted to deck Carmen Sandiego with a flying body press, only for the legendary thief to catch him and spin around, getting Jack all the way down with an incredible powerslam counter!

"WHOA!" Corey gasped loudly.

"Oh my god, that was freaky!" Joey nodded.

"How Carmen was able to do that is beyond me!" Booker T said in pure amazement.

As Samurai Jack began reeling from that out-of-nowhere double team maneuver, Robin caught himself in a bad time as Throttle got behind him and attempted to put him down with a Tiger Suplex.

But instead, Throttle twisted him upside down and pressed the back of Robin's neck onto his knee in an excruciating Stunt Rider Stretch!

"Well, you hardly don't see THAT in WWE!" Corey pointed out.

"Throttle trapping Robin right there with a big Stunt Rider Stretch!" Joey Styles smirked, "Trust me, a move like that can lose one's consciousness!"

Throttle managed to hold in the lock long enough for him to see the Rumble clock light up on the titantron. And so far, so did the entire Green Bay crowd itself as they awaited the next entrant ready to come through that curtain.

"We got another entrant coming in momentarily," Corey reminded everyone watching at home, "Hopefully, it's someone I can tolerate!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

After the buzzer sounded off all across Lambeau Field, the lights went out for a moment before a guitar riff started playing throughout the stadium. It wouldn't be long before some of the lit lights would shine down on a mysterious person with short dark brown hair with a purple sleeveless t-shirt, a purple plaid skirt and purple boots. The mysterious person, which just happened to be a girl of course, happened to bring out an electric guitar with her and went by the name of...

 **Entrant #63: Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

"Hey, look at that!" Booker T pointed out.

"I have no idea who that is!" Corey shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently you don't, Corey, but I'm pretty sure everyone here inside Lambeau Field knows who she is!" Joey nodded out, "And of course, it's Luna Loud from _The Loud House_ entering at #63!"

"What on earth is with that guitar, then?" Corey asked Joey, "What is she trying to be? Elias?!"

"I think Luna is about to rock this place tonight!" Booker smiled.

Before Luna could head on down to the ring though, she started to play one of her tunes right on the guitar, mostly the one song she wrote, "Play It Loud".

 _ **ROCK N ROLL IS RUNNING THROUGH MY VEINS**_

 _ **HEY HEY**_

 _ **ELECTRIC SOUL LIKE WIRES TO MY BRAIN**_

 _ **HEY HEY**_

 _ **I CAN'T BE WRONG, DON'T NEED DIRECTION, I CAN FIND MY WAY**_

 _ **PLAY IT LOUD! PLAY IT LOUD!**_

 _ **I'VE GOT NO TIME FOR TURNING IT DOWN!**_

 _ **PLAY IT LOUD! PLAY IT PROUD!**_

 _ **I LIVE IT, I BREATHE IT, DON'T TELL ME I DON'T NEED IT NOW!**_

 _ **PLAY IT LOUD!**_

 _ **SORRY, I'M NOT SORRY FOR BEING PROUD!**_

 _ **PLAY IT LOUD, TURN IT UP UNTIL YOUR SPEAKERS BLOW OUT!**_

"OHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Booker shouted in excitement as he got out of his chair and started jamming. "Time to play it loud and play it proud!"

Corey groaned angrily as he yelled to Booker, "Damn it, Booker! Sit the hell down! Can't you see you're embarrassing everyone watching at home?!"

"Why don't you be quiet for once and let Booker have his fun?" Joey spat back to Corey in response.

"Why don't you shut up and let me do my damn job already?!" Corey replied to Joey with anger of his own, "You know, if Eric Bischoff was still running this thing, he wouldn't allow crap like this to happen!"

"Well he's not and he will never host this show," Joey replied. "So how about you stop your damn complaining and just deal with what's going down tonight?"

Corey gritted his teeth to the ECW original himself and growled, "Well, you know what? I'm not dealing with you and Booker's bullcrap anymore! You want to see Booker embarrass himself, go right ahead because I'm not having it! I quit this entire damn broadcast!"

Then, just to rub it in both Booker and Joey's faces, Corey threw down his headset in disgust and walked out, but not without flipping his entire broadcast partners off. Booker saw this and turned right to Joey.

"What on earth is that guy's problem?!" Booker asked Joey.

"I don't know Book, and I really don't freakin' care!" Joey groaned as he put his hands on his head, "That guy just really needs to take a freakin' chill pill."

As Corey walked up to the stage and right through the curtain, Luna's entire performance took a lot more than expected as it lasted an entire 50 seconds. So as she started running down the aisle and got inside the ring, the fans quickly looked toward the stage and saw the countdown clock light up once again for the next entrant!

"Anyway, now that Corey's gone from commentary completely, we might as well see who number 64 is in the Rumble!" Booker pointed out to the titantron.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

Once the buzzer sounded out, the song "Heartland" by George Strait began to play throughout the entire stadium. It kept on playing for a good 10 seconds before the rest of the fans and commentators's eyebrows were suddenly raised out of pure confusion.

"Nobody's coming out, Book." Joey Styles shook his head.

"I'm guessing someone's decided to back out at the last minute." Booker guessed.

"I'm not sure if that's the reason, but I'll take your word for-" Joey said before something in his earpiece cut him off entirely, "Oh wait a minute, I just got word that something's going on in the back! Camera, can we cut backstage?"

The cameraman did what Joey Styles told him as they switched cameras to the backstage area. When they did however, all they did was get a shot of Bobby Hill from _King of the Hill_ beaten and knocked out unconscious, much to the shock of the commentators.

"Bobby Hill's been taken out!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"Who in the hell would do something like this?" Booker T asked.

Before they could get any answers however, the camera soon looked up and got a glimpse of a mysterious figure with a green mohawk, piercings around his face, a spiked neck collar, a black shirt with a skull emblazoned on it, blue jeans and red Chuck Taylor sneakers walking right toward the curtain. The glimpse was so fast that the camera could hardly tell who that was that attacked him.

"Who was that?" Booker T asked Joey.

"I don't have a single clue, but it definitely looks familiar!" Joey shrugged as he shook his head.

The country song soon died out only for the song "Anarchy In The U.K." by Sex Pistols to start playing out instead. It wasn't long before the camera finally got a good shot at the thug that was entering through the curtain, which went by the name of...

 **Entrant #64: Duncan (Total Drama)**

"You gotta be frickin' kidding me!" Booker groaned a little.

"What the hell is Duncan from the _Total Drama_ series doing here?!" Joey shrieked out in anger, "He's not even supposed to be in this Rumble match!"

"Well, like it or not, Joey, it looks like he is now!" Booker shook his head.

Duncan wasted no time dissing off the mixed reaction as he soon ran down the aisle. When he finally got right inside the ring, he pulled out a yellow spray can from his shirt looking to tag anyone that comes his way.

"I don't like the looks of the spray can he's got." Joey shook his head as well.

The delinquent got a quick glance at Spectra Vondergeist, who right now was trying to lift up Wendy Corduroy upside down with a piledriver. Duncan smirked as he shook up the can repeatedly and sprayed it all across Spectra's hair and back, surprising her with such a yelp formed across her throat!

"Oh, that's not good for her!" Booker shook his head.

"He literally sprayed a yellow streak all across Spectra's back!" Joey exclaimed.

Spectra then turned around to Duncan, only for the mohawked troublemaker to smash her right in the face with the spray can itself!

"Hey, man! That ain't right!" Booker shook his head in disapproval.

"Duncan is definitely a despicable human being to do something like that!" Joey Styles nodded.

Duncan wasn't fully done with Spectra just yet. As she was feeling the effects of that spray can shoot, Duncan picked her right up in a Samoan Drop position right before she dropped Spectra's face right on Duncan's knee with a big Go To Sleep!

"Oh my goodness!" Booker gasped in horror.

"Go To Sleep on Spectra Vondergeist!" Joey shouted out, "No doubt Duncan is extra ruthless here in this Rumble!"

"I can agree he's showing his mean streak today." Booker T nodded.

As Duncan began to continue his dominance in the Rumble, the twosome of Nightcrawler and Dipper Pines began to rough up Flash Sentry, especially when Dipper Pines managed to surprise the blue-haired youngster with another big Twist of Fate!

"There we go, Twist of Fate!" Joey pointed out quickly.

"That kid's been slappin' tornados all throughout the Rumble!" Booker T exclaimed.

The two weren't quite done with Flash Sentry just yet.

Dipper soon dragged Flash to the upper right turnbuckle in which the hat-wearing youngster went through the rope and grabbed Flash right by the feet. He then wrapped Flash's legs right around the corner and locked in an excruciating Figure-4 Leglock around the post, therefore making Flash Sentry scream in very intense pain!

"Oh no, Figure-4 Leglock around the turnpost!" Joey shouted.

Booker then let out a huge nervous gulp, speaking frantically, "This just got worse for Flash Sentry now! Ain't no way he's gonna come back with a situation like that!"

Things would then get worse for Flash Sentry as Nightcrawler then wrapped his legs around Flash's neck, trapping him in a Figure-4 Necklock. This caused twice the tremendous pain Flash was now caught in, both coming from the pressure of his brain right down to the painful pressure of his legs.

"That ain't good for Flash now!" Joey shook his head, "Both Nightcrawler and Dipper are definitely causing hell for this blue-haired prospect."

"If they keep it up, Flash will be more likely to get eliminated from this position!" Booker T said, reminding Joey firsthand.

They had that double submission hold locked in for a good 20 seconds before Luna Loud came right out of nowhere walking around the middle rope and hitting Nightcrawler with a big leg drop, therefore breaking half of the hold.

"Thank goodness for Luna Loud!" Joey said, sighing in relief.

"About time she made things easier for Flash!" Booker exclaimed.

While Flash was still trapped in the Figure-4 corner leglock by Dipper though, the crowd continuously looked toward the stage yet again and saw the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant of the match.

"The Rumble's getting intense right here," Joey replied, "Just who on earth will be our next entrant in the Cartoon Rumble?"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #65: Static/Virgil Hawkins (Static Shock)**

After the buzzer sounded off once more, the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC charmed the entire stadium altogether as a black-skinned teenager with a white shirt, blue trenchcoat, black jeans, grey sneakers, white facemask, gold sunglasses, and spiky black hair came down from the sky riding on his signature Static Saucer to a screaming lit-up Green Bay crowd, who were quite excited to see this 65th entrant make a fantastic entrance. Even Booker T was quite amazed by the way he was flying all over the entire Lambeau Field itself.

"Okay, now this dude knows what's up right here!" Booker pointed out to the kid with a smirk.

"Coming straight out of the DC Universe itself, here comes Static from his 2000's self-titled cartoon: _Static Shock_!" Joey said, introducing the next entrant to everybody.

After only 15 seconds of riding around the field with his Static Saucer, Static immediately stopped at ringside and got inside the ring right away, catching Monty Monogram with a barrage of low kicks before shutting him up with a jumping spin back kick for good measure.

"And look at Static go!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Monty's definitely been having a hard time getting back on track, and no doubt with Static's kicks, it's getting a lot worse for the younger Monogram!" Joey nodded in unison.

Throttle tried to get his hands around Static by surprising him with a german suplex, but once the biker launched Static into the air though, the electrified superhero backflipped himself right on his feet and dropkicked Throttle right in the back of the head!

The impact immediately sent Throttle tumbling forward and tripping himself right into the mat, but not without grabbing into LeShawna's jean-covered booty, much to the shock of LeShawna and even Joey Styles himself.

"Oh dear!" Joey gulped nervously out of fear for Throttle.

"Tell me he didn't just do that!" Booker T shook his head.

Joey then nodded to his broadcast partner and said, "Trust me, Booker, he did! And LeShawna is not gonna have it!"

Joey Styles was right indeed. Throttle's unexpected booty grab didn't please LeShawna one bit, especially when she turned around and shot one scary death glare onto the now-scared biker.

Throttle immediately defended himself as he explained to LeShawna, "Look, miss. I can definitely explain-"

Before he could say any further, LeShawna with such gritting teeth kicked Throttle right in the gut and sent him whipping toward the direction of Caitlin Cooke, making both of them tumble around the rope but didn't go out.

"Oh, what a collision!" Booker cringed a little.

Not pleased by the little botch she had made, LeShawna wasted no time and lifted both Throttle and Caitlin's entire legs up, which forced both the biker and lemonhead over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating the two to another big pop from the Green Bay crowd!

"And see ya later, Throttle and Caitlin!" Joey exclaimed.

"LeShawna cleaning up the entire Rumble!" Booker T exclaimed as well, "And no doubt, Throttle and Caitlin are done-zo for the night!"

 **45th Elimination: Throttle; Eliminated by LeShawna; Duration: 17:30**

 **46th Elimination: Caitlin Cooke; Eliminated by LeShawna; Duration: 13:30**

As both Throttle and Caitlin were both spending their time knocked out on the floor, LeShawna turned around only to see Riley Freeman come right at her with multiple kicks right to the leg.

"Whoa, Riley's going all out all over LeShawna here tonight!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"Not sure if that's the smart thing to do for Riley though!" Booker T shrugged, unsure of Riley's intentions.

The kicks managed to effect her though, making LeShawna go down only on one knee.

Riley Freeman continued his momentum by catching LeShawna with several blows to the face and started shuffling his feet all around the ring a la Muhammad Ali.

"Look at Riley Freeman go right at it!" Joey said, impressed by Riley's boxer-like flair.

"Despite his foul mouth, I got to admit that he's got excellent footwork right there!" Booker T nodded.

Right after he shuffled his feet some more, Riley started running right to the rope but only for LeShawna to get right back up and run to the opposite rope for some reason.

But once Riley Freeman stopped half-way towards the ring, he looked to see LeShawna running right towards Riley, therefore colliding him with a gigantic football tackle! The hit and impact was so big that in the process, LeShawna also immediately lifted Riley up in the air and sent him over the top rope and onto the floor, landing on both Throttle and Caitlin Cooke for a very big elimination!

Her elimination of Riley Freeman immediately made the fans and including Joey Styles lose control in response!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked loudly out of his headset.

"NO FRICKIN' WAY DID LESHAWNA DO THAT!?" Booker unbelievably shook his head.

Joey then nodded yet again as he said, "Oh, she definitely did! She tossed out Riley Freeman out of this Rumble like a frickin' javelin!"

"Now you can consider Riley Freeman done for the night!" Booker nodded as well.

 **47th Elimination: Riley Freeman; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 10:45**

The crowd ate up LeShawna's unbelievable feat so much that it didn't take too long for the Green Bay faithful to chant out "Holy S**t" in return over and over again.

"This crowd is on their feet right now!" Joey said, pointing out to the audience.

"I agree, LeShawna is cleanin' house all over this ring!" Booker nodded.

The chants however died down immediately once they saw the Rumble clock light up right away. It obviously meant that another entrant was about to make his/her way into the Rumble match at any time, which of course, was gonna be right now once it lit up the titantron.

"Who will be next to enter this grueling Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble match next?" Joey asked everyone watching this event.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **OUCH! All I gotta say is: RIP Riley. LOL XD**

 **Well, that didn't take too long for Corey Graves to finally snap. I guess he's not much of a music-lover. Or perhaps a buzzkill-loving fun-lover either. Anyway, here's the stats for this chapter!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 18**

 **Entrants eliminated: 47**

 **Entrants left to go: 35**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke and Riley Freeman**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Raven Queen, Spectra Vondergeist, Marco Diaz, Monty Monogram, Carmen Sandiego, Dipper Pines, Invisi Billy, Wendy Corduroy, Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Flash Sentry, Robin, LeShawna, Apple White, Nightcrawler, Luna Loud, Duncan and Static**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 64 minutes and counting**

 **Will this be the last time we'll hear from an angry, pissed off Corey Graves?**

 **Will LeShawna continue to dominate the rest of the Rumble?**

 **Am I feeling thirsty for some tea all of a sudden?**

 **The rest of the questions will be answered in the next chapter everyone, so keep staying tuned until then and make sure you read, review and leave some feedback if you desire. Until then my friends, peace out, jive turkeys!**


	16. Ch 16: Evil Invades The Rumble

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16: Evil Invades The Rumble_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #66: Goliath (Gargoyles)**

As the buzzer sounded out all over Lambeau Field, the song "The Trooper" by Iron Maiden began to play as a muscular navy purple-skinned gargoyle with a brown loin-cloth began to fly all around the entire stadium, forcing every fan to look up and erupt with a big pop for his unbelievable entrance.

"I think we got something coming down from the sky!" Booker T said, looking up like everyone.

"Well, if I had to take a guess, that would have to be Goliath from Disney's _Gargoyles_ entering the Cartoon Rumble at #66!" Joey exclaimed.

After flying around ringside for perhaps ten seconds, Goliath landed down at ringside and got right in the ring where Robin was trying to charge at him.

Goliath didn't have any of it as he used his good hand to swat Robin away before putting down the Boy Wonder with a running big boot!

"WHOA!" Booker yelped a little.

"Goliath swatted him like Robin was nothing!" Joey nodded.

The next person that confronted Goliath of course was Invisi Billy, who tried to slow down the gargoyle himself with fist shots right to the face.

"Invisi Billy doing the right thing trying to slow down the big man." Booker T pointed out.

Joey then shook his head saying, "Although, I got a bad feeling it may not be the smartest thing though!"

Goliath was not affected by any of this whatsoever.

So in response, he used his own strength to launch Invisi Billy right in the air and send him mat-first with a big flapjack!

"Big flapjack right in the air!" Joey shouted.

"Did you see that boy fly?!" Booker asked Joey, who nodded back.

"I definitely did," The ECW announcer replied, "Invisi Billy may be regretting his decision now!"

As Invisi Billy soon got up right on his feet though, Goliath sent himself on a three-point stance, setting up something big for the Monster High student.

He took off on his own two feet, leveling Invisi Billy in half with a monstrous spear!

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped in horror.

"That dude nearly speared him out of his own beanie cap!" Booker T insanely shouted.

"Heck, maybe out of his frickin' shoes of course!" Joey Styles nodded.

Right as this was going on of course, the camera immediately managed to get a good look at WWE Hall-of-Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler entering through the curtain to a big ovation coming from the crowd. He soon waved back to the fans, which of course, got Joey Styles and Booker T's attention right away.

"Hey, look!" Booker pointed to the king.

"Well, this is quite a surprise to behold!" Joey nodded once more, "It looks like we're gonna be having a special guest here on commentary! It's WWE Hall-of-Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler!"

Booker nodded alongside Joey Styles as he replied, "I would have rather gone with this dude instead of Corey Graves anyday!"

It didn't take too long before Jerry "The King" Lawler headed over to the commentary table where he managed to join both men right away.

"Nice to see you here on commentary this time!" Joey said to the King.

"Same here," King nodded before replying, "Since the other guy you've been with kept banging his head against a wall backstage, I'd figured I came in to help!"

Booker then nodded again, "Ah, I'm guessing you saw Corey Graves I presume."

While The King shook his head yes from that statement, the camera switched back to the ring where Marco Diaz dropkicked LeShawna right to the ropes to which the soul sister found herself hanging her neck into the middle rope.

"Wait a minute, what does Marco have in mind?" The King asked Joey.

"I got a feeling Marco's about to dial it up!" Joey replied, tapping Lawler on his shoulder.

The karate-lover immediately ran himself to the ropes and back, hitting LeShawna right in the face with a 619!

"There it is, 619!" Booker cheered.

"I had a feeling he was gonna get that from Rey Mysterio one way or another." Joey smirked a little.

It took LeShawna a while to shake off the hit before she got right back up. She then turned around to see Marco Diaz diving off the ropes attempting a hurricanrana, but LeShawna gave everyone a shock as she caught Marco mid-air in her arms!

"WHOA!" King yelped.

"LeShawna just stopped him dead in his tracks!" Joey shrieked.

Booker gulped as he shook his head, "I don't see anything good happening from this, guys!"

And the 5x WCW World Heavyweight Champion would be right.

LeShawna soon switched from a powerbomb position to a samoan drop position, therefore getting Marco on her shoulders, fireman-style. She then got close to the ropes and chucked Marco over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from this matchup entirely!

"And check out another elimination for Marco Diaz!" Joey shouted.

"No kidding!" King exclaimed before saying, "I think LeShawna just sent Marco to another dimension!"

 **48th Elimination: Marco Diaz; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 31:48**

As Marco was reeling around on the floor from his sudden Rumble exit, the crowd all gathered around to look towards the stage once more and see the Rumble clock light up again for the next entrant about to come out for this match.

"We're about to see who's got number 67 in this thing!" Booker T said, informing everyone.

 ** _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT*_**

 **Entrant #67: Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)**

Once the buzzer sounded off again, the theme song to Star vs. The Forces of Evil started to play around the soundsystem as a blonde-haired teenage girl with blue eyes, hearts around her cheeks, teal dress-shirt, purple-orange leggings, purple boots and signature star wand started coming through the curtain and ran down the aisle to a stunning ovation from the capacity crowd themselves.

"Well, you talk about irony here!" The King nodded.

"No kidding," Joey nodded as well, "Marco Diaz may be gone, but his friend Star Butterfly from _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_ is in instead!"

"No doubt she ain't gonna take Marco's elimination lying down!" Booker shook his head.

Before Star Butterfly could enter the ring and do some damage, she decided to check over a fallen Marco, who was still reeling from the fall he took from the floor thanks to LeShawna.

"Hey Marco, you okay?" The princess from Mewni said to Marco.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Marco nodded back to Star, "Just go right on head and try to win for us if you can."

Once Marco gave her the go, Star immediately headed inside the ring and started wrecking havoc right away by whacking Babs Brando with her signature wand right by the ribs and then proceeded to use the wand for some good reason.

"Chair Shot Surprise!" Star yelled as a chair popped up from the wand in full speed and whacked Babs right in the face!

"Oh, HELLO!" Joey shouted.

The King hissed painfully and replied, "That definitely ain't gonna bring good vibes for Babs, I can reassure you that!"

As Star continued her role in the Rumble, Raven Queen had gotten Luna Loud from behind with a big Abdominal Stretch, therefore wrenching the teenage rocker's back per second much to Luna's agony.

"Raven wrenching the back of Luna Loud with that Abdominal Stretch." Joey replied.

"Submissions may not count in this match, but Raven is definitely gonna make Luna sore." King replied.

But then all of a sudden, as Raven was still trapping Luna in that submission hold, the camera soon caught a glimpse of a short-statured boy with pink hair and dressed in a pinkish-red lederhosen leaping up toward the barricade and hopping up on the apron, trying to shout at Raven Queen. The camera immediately identified the figure as one of the students from Ever After High, Gus Crumb!

"What a minute... what the hell is this?!" Booker cried out.

Joey then pointed out in shock, "That's Gus Crumb? What on earth is he supposed to be doing here?!"

"This is ridiculous," Jerry Lawler groaned, "This little sugar-eating brat's not even in the match!"

Booker nodded as he said, "I agree with you on-wait, someone just came into the ring!"

The camera soon caught another glimpse of a short-statured girl with sprinkles around her pink hair and dressed in a reddish-pink lederhosen just like what Gus was wearing. That figure of course was identified as Gus's twin sister, Helga Crumb, who right now had grabbed Raven from behind and attempted to throw her over the top rope.

"Wait a minute, that's Helga Crumb!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The King cried out in anger.

Booker took this situation to thought and suggested to the two men, "I think Eric Bischoff had something to do with this! I knew something was foul!"

"Damn it, someone get security and get these two out of there!" Joey said, shouting out to the security somewhere.

Seeing Raven tumble on the ropes, Gus came up on the apron and helped his sister get Raven right over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating the daughter of the Evil Queen to a torrential wave of boos from the crowd themselves!

"Oh, come on!" Booker groaned.

"How in the hell is that fair?!" The King asked.

"It's not, that's what it is!" Joey shook his head.

The King shook his head as well, saying with such regret, "Now with no thanks to these two, Raven Queen's been eliminated!"

 **49th Elimination: Raven Queen; Eliminated by: Gus and Helga Crumb; Duration: 56:31**

The crowd didn't take too lightly to what the Crumb twins had pulled off on Raven Queen, even going so far to chant "Bulls**t" over and over again at what they were seeing right now. Raven Queen soon got right back up on her feet and looked up to the Crumb Twins, who were laughing and pointing at Raven in a foolish manner. This angered Raven so much that she attempted to go after the duo, only for the referees to hold her back in return.

"Look at this, Raven is irate!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't blame her at all," Booker shook his head, "Those two punkass kids shouldn't deserve to be here at all!"

The King nodded as he said, "I know, this is ridiculous!"

Both Gus and Helga Crumb continued to taunt and smile at Raven maliciously for a good several seconds before the crowd instantly popped to the tune of "Man In The Box" by Alice In Chains, indicating that something big was about to go down.

"Whoa, what's this?" The King asked Joey.

"I think I got a good feeling who that may be!" Joey Styles nodded, answering The King head-on.

The Crumb Twins found themselves gulping in fear as they saw "The Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman going through the curtain, forcing the pop to go much more louder than ever. However, they weren't alone though as Raven Queen's boyfriend, Dexter Charming, also appeared alongside the two ECW Originals! The sight of the three forced both Gus and Helga to stop dead in their tracks, not even knowing what to do out of this situation.

"It's Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman!" Joey shouted.

"They are here in the Cartoon Rumble, ladies and gentleman!" Booker shouted as well.

The King chuckled as he said, "And without a doubt, I think I may know who they're gunning for!"

"I'll give you two hints: Gus and Helga Crumb!" Booker T nodded to Jerry.

As both Crumb Twins stood there in shock, the two decided to turn right around, only for a pissed-off Raven Queen to move through the referees and approached them with clenching fists formed in her hands.

Right now, the only thing both Gus and Helga could only do was beg on their knees while the foursome approached them in pure unbridled anger.

Joey definitely didn't buy the sympathy card coming from the Crumb twins, rolling his eyes as he said, "Yeah, like begging for mercy's gonna help!"

"The four are gonna give these two punkass fools what for!" Booker nodded.

It didn't take too long for both Dreamer, Sandman, Dexter and Raven to gang up on both Gus and Helga to a raucous ovation from the crowd. Raven of course, had Helga all to herself with a big hair yank while Gus got the worst end of the beatdown with repeatable stomps by Tommy Dreamer and hard Singapore Cane shots from The Sandman, one of which struck Gus right in the face!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted, cringing at the sound of that cane shot.

"That boy got cracked like an egg!" Booker T pointed out.

Raven also had her fun with Helga as the daughter of the Evil Queen threw the candy-obsessed girl right to the titantron sets, forcing Helga's face to meet the LED board much to the enjoyment of her boyfriend, Dexter!

"Oh, right into the LED!" Joey gasped.

"I see Dexter's enjoying every single second of it!" The King nodded his head.

As that was going on of course, the crowd all looked up to the titantron to see the signature Rumble clock light up again, bringing another indication of the next entrant about to enter the ring.

"While that's going on, we might as well see who's entering #68!" Booker replied.

 ** _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT*_**

 **Entrant #68: Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug)**

Once the buzzer started blaring out, the fans were treated to the sound of "Cat Scratch Fever" by Pantera playing around the stadium as a blonde-haired green-eyed teenager dressed in a black catsuit and black boots made his way through the curtain and to a tremendous ovation from the crowd. However, despite this next entrant's appearance though, the crowd was still focused on the beatdown that both Tommy Dreamer, The Sandman, Dexter Charming and Raven Queen were giving to both Crumb Twins right now.

"I think we got a cataclysm going on!" Booker exclaimed, pointing to the next entrant.

"Indeed, because here comes Cat Noir from _Miraculous Ladybug_ coming in at #68!" Joey replied.

As Cat Noir got right inside the ring, Gus Crumb was trying his best to walk up the aisle when all of a sudden, the Sandman came up and whacked Gus right in the back of the head with his cane yet again.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked loudly.

The King nodded nervously as he hissed, "Okay, THAT ONE definitely hurt my ears!"

"What can I say? He definitely deserved it." Booker T shrugged.

Raven still had her hands full with a messy Helga though as the daughter of the Evil Queen came running and knocked Helga Crumb downstairs all the way to the floor with a big running superkick!

"And down goes Helga!" Joey shouted.

"What a tumble she took too!" The King chuckled, "She looked like a slinky going down the stairs!"

However, Raven wasn't quite done with Helga Crumb just yet.

Raven went downstairs and started beating down Helga some more. Right as that was happening, her boyfriend Dexter immediately pulled out a table coming from under the stage and setting it up for either one of the Crumb Twins to be put through.

"I think Dexter's getting very comfortable with the furniture!" Booker nodded.

"You're definitely right on that one!" The King nodded.

As that was going on, Gus got hit right in the head by Sandman's cane yet again, forcing the male Crumb twin to drag himself at the end of the stage. He wasn't about to be let go easily once Tommy Dreamer grabbed Gus right by the lederhosen. All that was left was Gus begging both Sandman, Dreamer and Dexter for mercy to be shown all over him. That definitely wasn't gonna help him at all though.

"Um Gus, I don't think begging for mercy isn't gonna help!" Joey shook his head.

"He's about to be given no mercy at all!" Booker T also shook his head.

It didn't take too long for Dexter Charming to go full on Roman Reigns on Gus right away as Dreamer and Sandman got Gus right on their shoulders and placed him across Dexter's in a triple powerbomb position. At the same of course, Raven set Helga right on the table, but not without knocking her unconscious with a series of blows to the face. Once Helga got knocked out, Dexter, Sandman and Dreamer all moved closely and powerbombed Gus all the way down to the table, breaking both him and Helga altogether with a roaring applause!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey cried out in pure horror.

"That's it. They're done!" Booker exclaimed.

The King then nodded as he said, "That's what those two deserve after costing Raven Queen the entire Rumble!"

"Next time, they'll think twice before doing crap like that again!" Booker T pointed out right away.

Meanwhile, as the crowd cheered in approval to what the foursome of Raven, Dexter, Dreamer and Sandman did to the Crumb Twins, the action in the ring was intensifying all around as Spectra Vondergeist instantly put Babs Brando down with a big powerbomb right at the same time Cat Noir dived off the top rope and hit a Houston Hangover leg drop all across the single mother's face!

"Oh, what a combination!" Joey exclaimed.

"Babs isn't gonna feel too good after what just happened to her!" Booker T shook his head.

As Babs started reeling from that intense double team move, the crowd all looked to the stage once more as they saw the countdown clock tick down to it's next entrant of the match.

"We're almost just two-thirds here in this Rumble," The King replied, "Who's gonna draw #69?"

 ** _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT*  
_**  
 **Entrant #69: Alejandro Burromuerto (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer sounded out for the 68th time of the night, the theme song to current WWE superstar Andrade started to play around a bit of a mixed reaction. However, it would all soon turn to torrential boos all around Lambeau Field as a well-built Latino man with medium-long brown hair, tanned skin, soulpatch, green eyes, buttoned-up red shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a bull-head necklace came out through the curtain.

He sneered back to the crowd by flipping them off and attacking them verbally, especially when they now started chanting "Alejandro F**ing Sucks" loudly at him.

"Looks like there's someone who's not getting loved by everyone here tonight!" Booker replied.

"And with a lot of good reason too," Joey nodded, "Here's the winner of _Total Drama World Tour_ and the 69th entrant of the match, Alejandro Burromuerto!"

"This kid looks very interesting despite his smug nature." The King smirked.

"Too bad his mean streak says otherwise." Joey nodded in unison.

After he got inside the ring, Alejandro went to work right away by attacking both Flash Sentry, Apple White and Static with fist shots right before he took the electrified superhero with a hard hitting enzugiri. But even so, an offense like that was not enough to win him any fans as they still chanted "You Still Suck" at Alejandro.

"All right, look at him go!" The King replied.

"Alejandro definitely starting strong here tonight!" Joey Styles nodded.

Booker then shook his head as he said, "Yeah, and these fans are not impressed one bit!"

The next man Alejandro encountered was Invisi Billy, who surprised the latin lover with a big superkick. But that hit only made Alejandro stumble to the ropes and bounced back, rebounding with a big clothesline right to Invisi Billy's face in the process!

"Oh my goodness!" Booker cringed a little.

"Did you see that, Joey?" The King said to the ECW original, "Alejandro just flipped Invisi Billy over like a pancake!"

"Yeah, and hold the Aunt Jemima!" Joey Styles nodded.

As Alejandro kept on going through the Rumble, Samurai Jack looked to get Wendy Corduroy from behind with a kendo stick.

But before he could strike her though, Dipper Pines turned the samurai around and surprised him with a gut kick, forcing Jack to let go of the kendo stick and for Dipper to grab it entirely so he could strike Jack back in the ribs!

"Dipper Pines to the rescue!" Booker said, cheering for Dipper Pines.

"I'm thinking that kid's got the hots for Wendy." The King replied.

"Well, it's no surprise Dipper has a crush on her in the entire show!" Joey nodded, "So you definitely had to expect that coming from Dipper himself!"

After he took care of Jack, Dipper looked to see Wendy become a victim of a powerbomb, courtesy of Duncan himself. Dipper thought quickly as he nailed Duncan in the head with a kendo stick, forcing Wendy to use every ounce of her strength to lift Duncan up in the air and onto the mat with a big Back Body Drop!

"Talk about good intentions right there!" Booker nodded as well.

"Dipper doing whatever he can for him and Wendy to stay alive in the match!" Joey exclaimed, feeling a bit suspenseful.

"I don't know if that was a good move from Dipper," The King replied, "He might've messed with the wrong guy, knowing a juvenile punk like Duncan."

As Duncan was aching from that entire move, Dipper and Wendy soon turned to face each other head-on, therefore forcing a conversation between the two to happen through the match.

"Thanks, dork." Wendy nodded to Dipper.

"No problem," Dipper nodded back to the redhead before replying, "Hey, look Wendy, what happened between us-"

Wendy then cut him off respectively as she said, "It's alright, you didn't mean it. Let's just forget what happened and try to survive."

"It looks like Dipper and Wendy are putting that little incident behind him for now!" Joey nodded.

"All right, Dipper and Wendy are back on the same page!" Booker smirked.

"But for how long will they stay together in the match?" The King asked both Joey and Booker.

Booker T then shrugged as he said, "I don't have a clue whatsoever!"

After their little conversation ended, both Dipper and Wendy became united as one as they tried to go after Monty Monogram. But as they were about to however, Duncan quickly recovered and delivered a big low blow to Dipper from behind without Wendy even noticing!

"Oh no!" Booker yelped.

"Duncan with a malicious low blow on Dipper!" Joey scowled in response.

"Man, that guy has no remorse for anybody!" The King shook his head.

That low blow from behind was enough to get Dipper so stunned, that Duncan grabbed him right by the vest and immediately threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of massive boos from the entire Lambeau Field themselves!

"And Dipper Pines is gone!" Joey groaned in agony.

"Aw damn it!" Booker shook his head.

"No wonder that's gonna make Wendy irate when she finds out Dipper's done-zo!" The King nodded in response.

 **50th Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Duncan; Duration: 24:38**

No doubt she was irate as Wendy immediately saw her best friend get eliminated by that no-good delinquent with a green-mohawk. So while Duncan was spending his time taunting Dipper Pines from the ring, Wendy turned him right around and surprised him with a vicious haymaker that nearly took every part of his piercings off as a result.

"Holy crap!" Joey hissed from that vicious sound.

"I think Wendy just broke the sound barrier on that one!" The King chuckled a little.

"Aw yeah, give em hell Wendy!" Booker cheered again. "Show that no-good punkass who's boss!"

Still vicious and irate on what happened to Dipper, Wendy grabbed Duncan by the shirt and pushed him to the lower left corner where she viciously stomped a mudhole all across Duncan's entire chest. The crowd was going batshit crazy as a result of what was now going on. Wendy proceeded to keep on stomping Duncan until her boots started to go up to the delinquent's face, stomping them as well.

"Wendy has gone out of control!" The King shouted, fearing for Duncan's safety.

"Who can blame her after what just happened?" Booker T shrugged.

Wendy continued to stomp him endlessly before Duncan immediately rolled himself through the ropes and down to the floor as a way for him to recover from those vicious stomps. As that was going on, the entire crowd all turned to the titantron yet again to see the countdown clock light up for its next entrant in the Rumble match.

"We're about to be treated to the entrance of #70 here in this Royal Rumble match!" Joey exclaimed, "Just who will it be?"

 ** _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT*_**

 **Entrant #70: Zim (Invader Zim)**

Just after the buzzer rang out once again, the song "When Worlds Collide" by Powerman 5000 started to blast through the entire speakers as a short green alien with purple eyes, red dress shirt, black jeans and black boots came out through the curtain being greeted with big cheers coming from the Green Bay faithful themselves. Heck, they even pumped this next entrant up by giving him "Zim" chants non-stop, which actually made him smile evilly as a result.

"Well, this is definitely a BIG surprise!" The King chuckled excitedly.

"It definitely should be King, because at #70 is the star of his short-lived yet classic cult Nickelodeon cartoon _Invader Zim_ , the alien known as Zim!" Joey said, introducing everyone to the next entrant.

"No doubt these fans here in Green Bay are taking a warm welcome to him!" Booker T nodded.

Zim wasted no time running down the aisle and getting inside the ring, surprising Nightcrawler, LeShawna, Samurai Jack, Goliath and Luna Loud with series of dropkicks that pumped the crowd even more!

"Zim is on fire right now!" Joey exclaimed.

"And so far, we forgot the fire extinguisher!" The King nodded.

The next superstar Zim encountered was Robin, who tried to take down the alien with a clothesline, but Zim managed to duck and run to the ropes, leaping back and hitting the Boy Wonder with a springboard stunner!

"Big springboard stunner on the part of Zim!" Joey exclaimed once more.

"This kid is looking hot as ever," Booker nodded as well, "If he keeps this up, I think I might have to change my new favorite to him!"

"Don't count your stars, Book." The King said, reminding him close-up, "There are still others who might vie for that spot."

"Oh, you're on, man!" Booker T smirked back to King.

As Zim continued his dominance and momentum altogether in the ring, Alejandro Burromuerto suddenly found himself tied up in the ropes as Carmen Sandiego started beating her fists straight through Alejandro's perfect cheekbones one-by-one, much to the delight of the fans watching this both in person and on TV altogether.

"Looks like Carmen's not making this easy for Alejandro tonight!" Joey shook his head.

The King then begged as he said out of desperation, "Oh come on, not the face! Anything but that!"

"Oh yes, everything including the face!" Booker T nodded in pure delight.

"The Arch-Villain is getting exactly what he deserves, I can tell you that!" Joey Styles nodded to the King.

After Alejandro was roughed up enough thanks to Carmen, the legendary thief decided to go in for the kill. So she ran right to the ropes and back and attempted to clothesline Alejandro over the top ropes, but the latin lover connected with a back body drop, sending Carmen Sandiego over the ropes, yet miraculously, managed to hang onto the apron as tight as ever.

"Whoa, Carmen almost went out!" Booker T gasped.

"I think that might have been a desperation move!" The King exclaimed.

"Carmen's hanging on for dear life, hoping to stay in this match!" Joey stated.

However, it wouldn't be for long though. Once Carmen looked right up to Alejandro, the latin heartthrob surprised everyone when she grabbed Carmen's face and pulled her to him, surprising her with his unexpected liplock! The fans had no choice but to find this scene disgusting and gut-wrenching, even finding somewhere to puke as a result.

"What the hell?!" Booker cringed.

"Oh god, that's just nasty!" Joey cringed as well, shielding his eyes.

"Somebody get me a bucket, I think I'm gonna puke!" The King cried in disgust.

Booker immediately groaned as he heaved, "No kidding. This looks like something Corey Graves would enjoy!"

The kiss lasted longer for a good eight seconds before Alejandro broke off the kiss and pushed Carmen Sandiego off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to a bunch of boos from the audience!

"I can't believe THAT eliminated her!" The King said, referring to the kiss.

"Looks like you can count the first elimination for Alejandro!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and not a good one at least." Booker shook his head, "I nearly came this close to heaving!"

 **51st Elimination: Carmen Sandiego; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 37:37**

Once Carmen Sandiego wiped off her mouth from that disgusting liplock, she looked up at Alejandro from the floor, who right now was blowing a kiss to the legendary thief.

However, Alejandro found his guard down suddenly when Star Butterfly pulled him by his shirt and surprised Alejandro with a big gut shot!

"Oh, gut check!" Joey cringed.

Once Alejandro stood right up though, he looked to the side to see Cat Noir surprise him with a wheel kick while at the same time, Cat Noir tripped Alejandro up with a leg sweep therefore connecting the latin liar with a big Total Elimination!

"TOTAL ELIMINATION!" shouted the boisterous ECW great.

"Wow, that was great, Joey." Booker T nodded, giving Joey props for the excitement in his voice.

Joey then nodded to the 5x WCW champ and said, "I think I still got a lot of energy left in me."

"Glad to hear that!" The King nodded.

Both Star Butterfly and Cat Noir managed to change quite the fist bump between each other, therefore signaling an alliance between the magical princess and French feline superhero themselves.

The two kept on celebrating for a good several seconds before they turned around, only to feel the wrath of a double flying top-rope dropkick coming from both Luna Loud and Static! Luna of course, targeted after Star while Static connected the dropkick straight to Cat Noir's face.

"I guess they spoke too soon!" Joey exclaimed.

"Luna and Static out of nowhere!" Booker exclaimed as well, being caught off-guard by that unexpected top-rope double team.

The King then smirked as he said, "It looks like there are a whole lot of alliances being formed here!"

"Of course, the rule is still simple: It's every man, woman and creature for themselves!" Joey said, reminding both The King and Booker.

As the twosome of Star Butterfly and Cat Noir began to reel from those dropkicks, the crowd wasted no time looking toward the stage and seeing the Royal Rumble clock light up to see the next entrant enter this Rumble match.

"I'm feeling pretty good here, Joey." The King smirked again, "Who are we gonna see next in this Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble next?"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Man, this was so worth it. And hard to believe it only took us two days to get it done. Shows how much we're dedicated to this fic.**

 **Now that we're done with that, it's stat time ladies and gentleman!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 19**

 **Entrants eliminated: 51**

 **Entrants left to go: 30**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines and Carmen Sandiego**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Spectra Vondergeist, Monty Monogram, Invisi Billy, Wendy Corduroy, Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Flash Sentry, Robin, LeShawna, Apple White, Nightcrawler, Luna Loud, Duncan, Static, Goliath, Star Butterfly, Cat Noir, Alejandro Burromuerto and Zim**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 69 minutes and counting**

 **Will Wendy's anger, hatred and rage for Duncan continue onto the next chapter?**

 **Is Alejandro gonna disgust us again?**

 **Is watching Mario Party longplays on YouTube helping me type and get work done faster?**

 **Okay, the last question is actually true and it's pretty much helping me a lot, but the rest of the questions will be answered come next chapter! So make sure you stay tuned and don't forget to read, review and leave feedback if you wish until then. Until next time, peace and salutations, gangstas!**


	17. Ch 17: Drunk On Rumblin'

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17: Drunk On Rumblin'_**

* * *

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #71: Kim Possible**

As the buzzer sounded off, the theme song to _Kim Possible_ started playing out as a long-haired auburn-haired teenager dressed in a tight black t-shirt, green cargo pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves came out to a brilliant ovation from the fans.

She wasn't alone however as a male teenager with short blonde hair, black t-shirt, gray pants, gray boots and green backpack started running alongside her as a bit of support from ringside.

"Looks like we got ourself a secret agent coming!" Booker T pointed out.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant, Kim Possible!" Joey exclaimed.

"It looks like Ron Stoppable is gonna make sure he looks after Kim every step of the way!" Booker also exclaimed.

The King then smirked as he said, "Look at him, he looks like if Eminem had an eating disorder."

"I highly doubt that's true, King." Booker shook his head.

Once Kim finally got inside the ring, she instantly cleaned house by catching Flash Sentry with three low kicks followed by a spinning back kick for good measure!

"Kim Possible making a statement right here in the Rumble!" Joey Styles nodded.

"Those kicks are so fast, I can hardly keep up!" The King nodded.

Her next target of course was Nightcrawler, who tried to surprise her with a haymaker shot.

Kim, however, saw this coming and catched the blue-skinned mutant right by his fist and wringing his arm around, decking him with three roundhouse kicks before connecting with a big jumping spin back kick!

"This Kim Possible chick is killing it right now!" Booker T pointed out.

"No wonder anybody's stopping her at this point!" The King shook his head.

As Kim continued her momentum like everyone in the match, Alejandro had his hands full with Barbara "Babs" Brando, who was now standing before him.

Before she could get her hands on him, Alejandro looked inside himself to pull off one of his dirty tricks. And that trick was to rip off his signature red shirt and expose the rest of his six-pack abs to the stunned mature housewife with cold precision. The entire female audience wasn't buying this tactic at all as they ended up booing Alejandro to death.

"Whoa, look at that!" The King pointed out.

Booker shook his head and replied, "Like Babs is gonna fall for something like that!"

"Alejandro doing everything he can to seduce Babs Brando with his shirt-rip trick!" Joey also pointed out.

Alejandro immediately smirked wide to Babs, purring with seduction, "Can't resist, can you?"

Babs shook his seduction powers wide awake and scowled, "Like heck I'm falling for you!"

Just to make a statement, Babs responded with a big superkick straight to Alejandro's entire face, making the crowd pop crazily for that move alone!

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Booker smirked victoriously.

"Why, oh why did she had to strike him in the face?!" The King whined, "You know that's his perfect feature!"

"Well, not anymore after that hit!" Joey Styles shook his head.

The hit was more than enough to make Alejandro dazed, which proved to be the opportunity that Babs needed to chuck him over the top rope. However, Alejandro managed to hang onto the rope in attempt to keep himself alive in the match, although Babs kept on pushing and pushing to attempt an elimination.

"Hold up, Alejandro could be going out!" Booker pointed out quickly.

"C'mon, not after what he's going through!" The King shook his head, fearing the worst for the latin lover himself.

While that was happening though, Duncan popped out from under the ring apron and got on the apron, pulling Babs right by the hair to a huge round of boos from the audience. The boos then somehow increased when Alejandro lifted up Babs right by the legs and sent her over the top rope. And with Duncan's help, the two men sent Babs down to the floor, eliminating him to a strong negative response from the Green Bay crowd.

"Oh, come on!" Booker groaned, "How in the hell is this fair?!"

"What a smart move by Duncan and Alejandro!" The King said, clapping for the two men's teamwork.

"Smart move, nothin'!" Booker T shook his head, "Babs got cheated!"

"Well, like it or not, Book, Babs Brando is unfairly eliminated!" Joey nodded in regret.

 **52nd Elimination: Barbara 'Babs' Brando; Eliminated by: Duncan and Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 14:36**

Duncan quickly hid himself from Babs by hiding right under the ring apron, right before Babs got right back up and shook herself off. She tried to argue with the referees about the unfair elimination that she got herself caught in, but her argument fell on the referees' ears as they told her to go back to the locker room much to the disdain of the Green Bay crowd.

"This is not right, I tell ya." Booker T shook his head once more.

Joey nodded to Booker before replying, "I think she feels the same way as you."

Alejandro spent his sweet time blowing a kiss right to the direction of Babs Brando, who still looked flat-out pissed at what happened to her.

However, Alejandro immediately let his guard down as Goliath snuck up from behind and lifted him up in an Argentine Backbreaker position, right before wrenching his back over and over again with a Torture Rack, forcing the fans into a frenzy!

"Torture Rack!" Joey shouted, "Goliath's got it locked in!"

"I wonder if the 'Total Package' Lex Luger is watching this right now?" asked Booker T.

"He could definitely be as far as I'm concerned!" Joey Styles nodded.

Right as Goliath kept on applying the hold any further, the crowd immediately looked to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant of the match!

"We got number 72 heading our way, guys!" The King nodded with anticipation.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #72: Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

After the buzzer sounded off for perhaps the 70th or 71st time, the crowd was enchanted with the 2012 Nickelodeon _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ theme song as an anthropomorphic turtle dressed in a blue headband, blue elbow pads and blue knee pads came out through the curtain on his skateboard, much to a big pop from the entire Lambeau Field.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing he came out to as he was holding a pizza box in his left hand and a slice of pepperoni pizza on the other hand.

"I think this Rumble just got a dose of turtle power!" Booker T smirked.

"And without a doubt, this entrant right here is gonna unleash it on his contestants!" Joey nodded, "Coming in at #72 is Leonardo from the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_!"

The King soon felt his stomach rumble from the pizza that he was looking out from Leonardo's turtle-like hands, forcing him to reply, "Is it me or am I getting the munchies looking at that pizza?"

"I'm certain you can make it until after the Rumble." Booker T nodded to Lawler.

After chomping on his pizza, he came to a stop at ringside and threw his skateboard away before getting right inside the ring.

He immediately went right to work and sent a spinning back kick right to Static's ribs right before surprising the youngster with a big knee lift right to the face!

"And Static gets shell-shocked!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's not a good way for Static to be introduced!" Booker shook his head.

Right before he could do more damage to the electrifying superhero though, Robin took the singapore cane he got in his hands and whacked Leonardo right by his shell.

But much to Robin's shock, the hit didn't seem to affect Leonardo one bit as it left the Turtle unfazed.

"What the-?" The King gasped in surprise.

"I can't believe that didn't phase him!" Booker T said, shaking his head altogether.

Joey then responded with a nod as he said, "I'm as surprised as you are, King!"

Robin attempted to strike again by swinging the cane straight onto Leonardo's shell one more time. Still, it didn't phase him again as Leonardo continued to blast Static with multiple forearm shots right without any trouble.

"That isn't gonna work, Robin!" Booker shook his head again.

"I agree," The King nodded, "That's gotta be one tough shell to crack!"

This continued to make the Boy Wonder rage with anger as he attempted to give a third try to swing the cane into Leonardo's shell.

Before he could though, Cat Noir grabbed the front end of the stick and pulled Robin close to him by grabbing the Boy Wonder right by the back of his hair.

"Uh-oh, Cat Noir's got him!" Booker T gulped.

The French superhero had the Teen Titan right in his grasp for a good several seconds before Cat Noir put Robin down with a Scorpion Death Drop!

"The Scorpion Death Drop!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"I hate to admit it, but it looks so much better than Sting's, I can tell you that!" Jerry Lawler nodded.

While Robin was reeling from that unexpected Scorpion Death Drop, Apple White had Star Butterfly wrapped around her finger by shutting her down with a big Double Underhook Suplex!

"Impressive suplex by the daughter of Snow White!" Joey exclaimed.

However, one suplex wasn't enough to satisfy Apple.

So she managed to get Star up again on her feet and deliver yet another Double Underhook Suplex to the Princess of Mewni!

"Whoa, is Apple gonna go for a trio?" Jerry Lawler asked Joey.

"It could be what she's got planned?" Joey nodded.

Apple planned to get Star Butterfly up for another Double Underhook Suplex, but once he saw Samurai Jack approach her, Apple thought up another idea.

So she let Jack grab Star right by the legs, and once Apple got right on her back, she used her perfect red high heels to launch Star chest-first, forcing Jack to hit Star with an epic back suplex with a wise double-team maneuver!

"Whoa!" Booker T yelped.

"Never thought I'd see a move like that!" Joey Styles shook his head.

"Oh, trust me, Joey. You did." The King nodded to the ECW original.

Meanwhile, as Star was trying to get some air back inside her, Luna Loud tried her best to knock Zim off the apron and onto the floor, but the small alien struck back with a big stiff elbow and a leg sweep, knocking Luna down.

"Zim still alive in the match!" Joey exclaimed.

"Luna was this close too." Booker nodded.

With Luna down on the mat, Zim latched onto the upper rope and flipped himself over, hitting Luna with a big Tope Atomico. But once he got up to his feet though, Invisi Billy surprised him out of nowhere with a jumping reverse STO for good measure!

"My lord!" Joey Styles shouted out of his seat.

"That's gotta be one hell of a sequence!" Booker T nodded.

The King smirked once again as he said, "No wonder Invisi Billy's gonna make that alien obsolete with a move like that!"

"Hey King, it was bad enough when Corey Graves did all of his stupid bigoted jokes," Joey replied. "Please don't act like him."

As Zim spent his time counting stars on the mat, the Green Bay crowd looked to the stage yet again and saw the countdown clock displayed on the titantron, therefore awaiting the next entrant to enter the Royal Rumble match.

"I got a good feeling about this next entrant, guys." The King rubbed his hands in anticipation, "Who will it be?"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #73: Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)**

Once the buzzer sounded, the crowd went into a moderate mixed reaction as an older, spiky-teal haired man dressed in a teal sweatshirt, white trenchcoat, brown slacks and black shoes came out through the curtain, looking very drunk and wobbling all over much to the embarrassment of the commentators and to the enjoyment of the Green Bay crowd itself. Of course, he was in no hurry to get through the ring, as he spent his walk down the aisle trying to take control of his balance.

"Oh dear, why him?!" The King facepalmed in disbelief.

"I could say the same as you, King!" Joey nodded, "Rick Sanchez from Rick & _Morty_ is number #73 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!"

"What the hell did this asshole drink?" Booker T asked, "Because it looks to me he's sloshed!"

"More like he's drunk off his ass!" The King added in.

Rick Sanchez managed to make it 50 meters to the ramp before he fell down in a drunken manner, therefore leaving the thousands of Green Bay fans in pure laughter!

"Oh my god, this is frickin' embarrassing!" Lawler facepalmed again.

"Why the hell did Chris Jericho and The Young Bucks allowed Rick to compete in this Rumble if he's going to be this drunk?" Booker complained.

"I really don't know guys," Joey moaned. "You guys will have to ask them yourselves!"

Luckily, Rick managed to get right back up again and walked right up to the steps.

But once he did though, his drunkenness took over once more as he fell off the steps and onto the floor, once again making the entire Lambeau Field break out in even more laughter.

"Okay, I'm gonna say it: He's too drunk to enter the match!" Booker T groaned in embarrassment.

"I was gonna say the same thing, Book!" The King replied.

"The referees may need to do a thing about it," Joey informed the duo, "Otherwise, I don't know what the hell Rick's gonna do!"

The referees of course, were doing a thing about this situation.

They immediately told Rick Sanchez, who was getting back up on his feet, to go back to the locker room as a result of Rick's utter drunkenness.

One of the referees, notably Earl Hebner, told to Rick Sanchez's face, "That's it, you're going back! You're too drunk to enter the match!"

"Like hell I will, Dave!" Rick said to Earl, obviously mistaking Earl for his twin brother Dave. He then shoved Earl out of the way as he shouted, "Now out of my way, I got a f***in' Rumble to win!"

"I can't believe they're actually gonna let him compete like this!" The King shook his head.

After finally dealing with the referee's complaints, Rick immediately entered the ring only to trip on his face to more laughter from the crowd. The rest of the wrestlers fighting in the ring all stopped what they were doing and turned to Rick, who right now was standing right beside Spectra Vondergeist with clenched fists.

"Hey, bitch with the big white ghost t**s." Rick said with a burp, "How would you like to dance with the Rick-ster? C'mon, ?"

Spectra didn't take too lightly to those comments, and neither did the rest of the contestants in the ring. So they immediately responded by ganging up on him with repeatable punches and kicks, not even giving Rick Sanchez a chance to at least recover from the blows.

"I'm gonna say that's a big no, guys!" The King shook his head.

"The rest of these contestants telling Rick how they really feel about him!" Joey replied.

"Shows what happens when he decides to enter the Rumble completely drunk!" Booker T said, scoffing right away.

The entire row of Rumble combatants pummeled him long enough for all of the contestants to pick up Rick Sanchez into a back suplex position. Within no escape for the old time-traveler, the entire roster tossed Rick Sanchez over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big ovation from the crowd (although there were some boos from those who were big fans of Rick).

"About time!" The King said, sighing in relief.

Booker T shook his head as he replied, "Not lying, Rick didn't even stand a chance with the state he was in!"

"That definitely saved enough trouble from the contestants now!" Joey Styles nodded.

 **53rd Elimination: Rick Sanchez; Eliminated by:** **Samurai Jack, Spectra Vondergeist, Monty Monogram, Invisi Billy, Wendy Corduroy, Flash Sentry, Robin, LeShawna, Apple White, Nightcrawler, Luna Loud, Duncan, Static, Goliath, Star Butterfly, Cat Noir, Alejandro Burromuerto, Zim, Kim Possible and Leonardo; Duration: 0:28**

Once he got up, he looked to the rest of the contestants who eliminated him and snarled, "Ah, the hell with you all, I'm going to the f***ing bar."

Rick Sanchez soon sent himself out of here while at the same time, the rest of the crowd all looked toward the stage to check out the next entrant that was about to enter the Rumble match.

"Now that Rick is finally over and done with, who on earth is gonna enter the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble match?" Joey asked both King and Booker.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #74: Arthur King (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice)**

After the buzzer sounded off all across Lambeau Field, the theme song to _King Arthur and the Knights of Justice_ began to play out through an energized crowd as a man dressed in shiny gold armor with Excalibur emblazoned on the chest alongside a gold helmet began to enter through the curtain riding on his trusty horse. The rocking 90's pop-metal tune ended up being a good earworm to Booker T's earlobes, forcing him to dance to the tune.

"Oh man, I'm definitely enjoying this tune!" The 5x WCW champ replied.

"That song of course belonging to our next entrant from the underrated 90's Classic, _King Arthur and the Knights of Justice_ , Arthur King!" Joey said, introducing the next entrant to everyone watching.

"I gotta admit, that's some flashy armor he's got." The King said, impressed by Arthur's outfit, "Of course, it comes nowhere close to what I've worn back in my career."

After feeding the energy from this crowd, Arthur and his crowd took off heading towards the direction where Rick Sanchez was walking up the aisle.

It wouldn't be long before the horse collided with Rick, knocking the scientist over like a raccoon getting hit with a Mack truck!

"Oh my god!" Joey shrieked.

"My goodness, that was nasty!" Booker T said, cringing from the impact he saw.

"I think that brings a whole new meaning to the words, _'I get knocked down.'_ " The King smirked, "But I guarantee you, Rick ain't gonna get back up again after that hit-and-run!"

Arthur immediately rode through all four corners of the ring until his horse decided to make a stop at ringside, forcing him to get off and enter the ring.

And when he did, he managed to duck a clothesline from Monty Monogram and ran back again, forcing Arthur King to hit a flying shoulder block to the younger Monogram in which the impact was so strong, it sent Monty through the middle rope and onto the floor. However, since he was only sent through the ropes and not over, he was not eliminated in the match.

"Whoa, what a shot!" Joey yelped out of his seat.

"He nearly blew Monty Monogram to bits from that move!" The King smirked.

"I'll agree with you on that," Booker nodded, "That boy came in like a rocket!"

Flash Sentry tried his shot to sneak in a shot right behind Arthur King, but Arthur ducked and snuck behind Flash, delivering a big back suplex powerbomb for good measure!

"Arthur King making a statement out of Flash Sentry already!" Joey exclaimed.

"This Arthur guy is definitely impressing me so far!" The King nodded, "Heck, I think I'd make a great protege for him if he was in the WWE!"

While Arthur continued to dominate the rest of the match, the camera got a good shot outside the ring where Wendy Corduroy was busy taking a break from the Rumble match. That lasted for a good while until she decided to sneak through the ring apron for some reason. This somehow confused both Joey Styles and Booker T while Jerry Lawler found himself smirking from this little tactic.

"Well, what could Wendy be doing here?" Booker T asked.

"Oh, I know what it is!" The King exclaimed, "She's using the same tactic I did to keep myself in the 1996 Royal Rumble match! I mean, hide under the ring apron until everyone is gone and out? That's a brilliant plan!"

"I highly doubt that to be true." Joey shrugged unsurely.

However, that wasn't the case though as only ten seconds later, Wendy managed to drag Duncan out of the ring apron, forcing him to beg in front of the pissed-off redhead and an ecstatically cheering crowd.

Booker T, now realizing why Wendy was under the ring apron, nodded very surely, "Okay, now I see why!"

"Well, Wendy is definitely not gonna let Duncan off that easy!" Joey shook his head.

"Please run, Duncan! You don't want to deal with her!" The King shouted to Duncan from the commentary table.

Wendy didn't buy Duncan's sympathy bullcrap for much longer as the redheaded lumberjack sent Duncan right on, only for LeShawna to come running in with an explosive Roman Reigns-like spear!

"SPEAR FROM LESHAWNA!" Joey screamed from his lips.

"Duncan's definitely done for with a spear like that!" Booker T nodded.

The punishment was quite far from over though as LeShawna got the green-haired delinquent up on his feet, only for LeShawna to send Duncan running into Luna Loud, who kicked him right in the gut and wrapped him up with a Double Underhook lock before connecting with a big Pedigree!

"Oh, and the Pedigree by Luna Loud!" Joey shouted once again.

The King then chuckled out, "Duncan surely ain't getting a break at all!"

"With the way he's gettin' his punkass kicked, that could be the way!" Booker T nodded in response.

Wendy Corduroy soon met up with both Luna and LeShawna, figuring out what to do to Duncan next much to the delight from the Green Bay crowd. While that was going on though, the entire crowd looked toward the stage once more to see the Rumble clock light up for the next entrant of this match.

"Anyway, we'll have to break away a while so that we can see who the next entrant will be!" Joey said, looking right to the titantron.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #75: Lincoln Loud (The Loud House)**

Right as the buzzer sounded off, the crowd was treated to the tune of "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue playing in the soundsystem as an 11-year old boy with white hair, orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white shoes came out through the curtain and became instantly greeted with thunderous cheers from the entire Green Bay crowd.

"Now this kid right here is the one to count on, guys!" Booker said to both Joey and the King.

"It may look that way, Book, because Lincoln Loud from Nickelodeon's _The Loud House_ is making his way in the Rumble match!" Joey pointed out.

"That's one hell of a big head he's got," The King chuckled jokingly, "It looks like he took one of those pumps straight to his head and inflated his noggin, just to make it look big."

"Yeah, I had a bad feeling you'd make a joke like that." Joey gulped a little.

Before Lincoln could make it in the ring though, the voice of his sister Luna stopped him at ringside saying, "LINCOLN! GET THE TABLES!"

Getting the signal close up, the energized Lincoln wasted no time digging through the ring apron and immediately brought out a big table much to the enjoyment of this Lambeau Field crowd, and not to mention Booker T as well.

"Oh my, we gettin' tables tonight!" Booker smirked with anticipation.

The King then smirked back to Booker, "I hate to imagine what Duncan's gonna go through any second!"

"Like it or not, he's gonna feel it!" Joey exclaimed.

Lincoln had instantly set the table up at ringside long enough for LeShawna to scream out Roman Reigns-style before both Wendy and Luna scooped Duncan up on the ghetto girl's shoulders in a powerbomb position.

"Oh no, I can't look!" The King yelped, covering his eyes.

Holding him up as high as they could, the three women approached the ropes and chucked Duncan over the top rope and onto the table, breaking both him and pieces with a triple powerbomb, eliminating him to a thunderous applause from the crowd!

'OH MY FRICKIN' GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Joey said, screaming in pure horror.

"DUNCAN IS BROKEN!" Booker T screamed also, "I REPEAT, DUNCAN IS BROKEN!"

"Oh no, poor Duncan!" The King said in fear.

"With that powerbomb from the ring to the outside table, Duncan is eliminated from the match!" Joey declared.

 **54th Elimination: Duncan; Eliminated by: LeShawna, Luna Loud and Wendy Corduroy; Duration: 11:25**

The crowd soon broke out in a big "Holy S**t" chant that was so loud, that it was nearly coming very close to tear the entire Lambeau Field in two. The camera had no choice but to inspect the entire damage with Duncan under the wooden rubble, even as it was being cleaned by the rest of the EMT's sitting at ringside.

"Look at that," The King shook his head with a smirk, "It's like a tornado came in and crashed an entire table all around Duncan!"

As the EMTs began to check all around the fallen delinquent, Kim Possible soon found herself in an unfortunate situation when she caught herself upside down and slammed down to the mat thanks to Invisi Billy and the Gourdbuster he pulled off on her.

"Big face-first suplex right by Invisi Billy!" Joey Styles pointed out.

"I don't think he's quite finished with Kim just yet!" Booker T shook his head.

Getting Kim Possible right by the drop zone, Invisi Billy soon headed up the top rope, attempting to pull off an aerial assault on the spy herself.

With no one to interrupt him, Invisi Billy dazzled the crowd and hit a big 630 Splash right on Kim with flying colors!

"630 Splash!" declared Joey Styles.

"This guy is just insane to watch!" The King nodded his head, being caught in amazement by Invisi Billy.

The worst wasn't quite over for Kim Possible just yet.

Seeing that she was still in the drop zone, Nightcrawler took the opportunity and went up top rope himself, looking to pull off a high-risk maneuver himself.

"I don't think Invisi Billy is gonna be the only one flying as well!" Booker shook his head, pointing to the blue-skinned mutant.

Kim Possible had stayed still long enough for Nightcrawler to leap off the top, flip himself over and land down on the spy with a thunderous Phoenix Splash!

"Phoenix Splash connected!" Joey shouted at the top of his lungs.

"This Rumble has gotten crazy, Joey!" The King nodded, "These contestants will do everything they can to survive in the ring, even if it means if they have to kill each other for it!"

As the camera gotten a good look at Kim Possible clutching onto her ribs in intense pain, the camera then switched to the image of Apple White clinging onto the ropes as Alejandro attempted to push her over the top rope. She tried her best to break free, but Apple soon looked at her own fingers to see then slip one second at a time. While that was going on, the crowd instantly looked to the stage one more time to look at the Rumble clock, which was counting down to it's next entrant of the match.

"Apple White is in deep, deep trouble!" Joey said with a big gulp while fearing for Apple's safety, "Hopefully this next entrant coming out may be here to help her out!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Wow, this is definitely getting intense for sure. Thank goodness, we're just about to the end.**

 **Anyway, here's the stats for this chapter!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 21**

 **Entrants eliminated: 54**

 **Entrants left to go: 25**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez and Duncan**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Spectra Vondergeist, Monty Monogram, Invisi Billy, Wendy Corduroy, Flash Sentry, Robin, LeShawna, Apple White, Nightcrawler, Luna Loud, Static, Goliath, Star Butterfly, Cat Noir, Alejandro Burromuerto, Zim, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Arthur King and Lincoln Loud**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 74 minutes and counting**

 **Will Apple White survive long enough until the next entrant shows up?**

 **Will anyone feel the wrath of Leshawna, Luna Loud or Wendy Corduroy?**

 **Am I feeling hungry for Wendy's all of a sudden?**

 **Like I said, the last part is pretty much true as it is, but the entire questions I told you will be answered once the next chapter is posted and done! So like always, stay tuned, don't forget to read, review and leave feedback if you feel like. So until then, it's Wendy's time!**


	18. Ch 18: Couples Fight!

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18: Couples Fight!_**

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #76: Daring Charming (Ever After High)**

Once the buzzer sounded, the song "King of Rock" by RUN-DMC began to play full-blast through the sound speakers as a teenager with blonde hair, gold crown, blue/yellowish white letterman jacket, blue pants and white sneakers began to bolt through the curtain and a big stellar ovation from the entire crowd.

"I guess your wish just came true, Joey!" Booker nodded.

"And it's in the form of our 76th entrant, Daring Charming from _Ever After High_!" Joey exclaimed.

"My goodness, look at that kid go!" The King chuckled in response to the speed Daring was going down the aisle.

Daring immediately got on the apron and helped Apple get up back into the ring, forcing Alejandro to take a swing at him. But using his smarts of course, Daring managed to get the shot first, forcing the latin lover to let go of Apple and hold his face in pain for a quick second.

And then Daring managed to tackle Alejandro right to the ground, forcing the son of King Charming to unload fist shot after fist shot toward Alejandro's pretty little face, much to the delight of this ecstatic Green Bay faithful!

"Daring Charming has gone rabid!" Joey shouted.

The King then cringed, seeing Alejandro's face was beat up, "Ohhh, they're going for the face!"

"Truth be told, I don't feel bad about it!" Booker T exclaimed.

Daring managed to hit him with a couple more punches before Alejandro reached under the ropes and retreated like the sneaky little snake he was becoming. The blonde-haired prince dared Alejandro to get back into the ring, only for Samurai Jack to gang up on him from behind with a couple of shots to the back of the head.

"Oh, Samurai Jack from behind!" Joey popped up out of his seat a little bit.

"It just goes to show you that it's every man, woman and creature for themselves!" Booker T reminded Joey.

As Alejandro proceeded to take a rest outside the ring, Static had his hands full with Zim as he was at the lower right turnbuckle, trying to get the alien up for a big top-rope superplex.

"Uh-oh, Static and Zim are on higher ground!" Joey gulped a little.

"I'm gonna have a good feeling Static's gonna slam Zim back to Area 51!" The king chuckled.

"You never stop with the alien jokes, do you?" Booker T groaned.

The King turned to Booker and winked, "Trust me, I got a lot of them."

Before Static could even attempt the superplex, Zim connected with a big uppercut that ended up knocking Static off the turnbuckle and onto the mat, keeping Zim safe for the moment.

"Zim safe from harm right there!" Joey exclaimed.

"For now at the time being!" The King nodded in response.

Zim looked to unleash a top-rope aerial assault on Static, only for Invisi Billy to run right at him and connect with a high boot. The impact forced Zim to be knocked off the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him from the Rumble match to a very mixed reaction from the Green Bay crowd.

"And Zim has been eliminated!" Joey shouted out.

"Damn, and he was doing good too!" Booker groaned in defeat.

"Sorry Book, but life goes on!" The King shrugged.

 **55th Elimination: Zim; Eliminated by: Invisi Billy; Duration: 6:34**

As Zim began to exit ringside, Invisi Billy decided to recover right by the ropes while at the same time however, Spectra Vondergeist hopped around LeShawna's back trying to slow the ghetto girl down with a big sleeperhold. This hold immediately forced LeShawna to circle around the entire ring, trying to wiggle free from the lock itself.

"Spectra Vondergeist has the sleeperhold locked in!" Joey pointed out.

"Look at her trying to take down LeShawna!" The King also pointed out.

Booker then shook his head saying, "Even if she did, Spectra still needs to throw her over the ropes and onto the floor. Those are the rules!"

Despite being trapped in this hold however, LeShawna's glance turned to Invisi Billy, which gave her a wise idea.

With the son of the Invisible Man still on the ropes, LeShawna provided enough horsepower to charge and clothesline Invisi Billy over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the matchup entirely!

"Well, back to Monster High for Invisi Billy!" The King replied.

"LeShawna eliminated him with Spectra still on her shoulders! Joey said in amazement.

"Now that's impressive!" Booker T nodded, impressed by the elimination.

 **56th Elimination: Invisi Billy; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 27:45**

With Invisi Billy knocked out onto the floor, LeShawna grew tired of being trapped in the sleeperhold that Spectra locked her in.

So LeShawna immediately countered the move by sneaking behind Spectra and launching a big Angle Slam that sent the purple-haired ghoul all over the top rope and onto both Invisi Billy and the floor, eliminating her from the match as well.

"And now Spectra's gone!" Joey said, losing his mind a little bit.

"This LeShawna definitely ain't playin' around now, guys!" Booker T shook his head, "She's in the zone!"

"You're not kidding, Book!" Jerry "The King" Lawler replied. "I think I might have picked my favorite for this match!"

 **57th Elimination: Spectra Vondergeist; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 45:50**

As both Spectra and Invisi Billy took a harsh dirt nap on the floor, the crowd gazed to the stage yet again and saw the Rumble clock light up on the titantron, bringing in yet another entrant to enter the Royal Rumble match.

"I think we're about to have our next entrant out, guys!" Booker T nodded, "I don't know about you, but I'm definitely looking forward to it!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #77: Darkwing Duck**

Once the buzzer sounded off for the thousandth time in the night, the crowd was instantly greeted by the Darkwing Duck theme song playing across the stadium as an anthropomorphic duck dressed in a big hat, purple tuxedo and eye mask came out the curtain to a thrilling pop from the entire crowd, who were busy chanting "Darkwing Duck" while he was running down the long aisle.

"Oh boy, this Rumble just got dangerous!" Booker T smirked in anticipation.

"And it's all due to our next entrant of the match, Darkwing Duck!" Joey replied.

"Let's see how good he does in the Rumble other than solving crimes!" The King exclaimed to the two.

After Darkwing Duck got inside the ring, the first person to approach him was Robin, who was now engaging in a back-and-forth slugfest from Darkwing himself.

"And look, he's not wasting any time at all!" Joey quickly shouted.

"He and Robin definitely slugging it out right away!" Booker exclaimed.

This little fist fight happened for a good seven seconds before Darkwing caught Robin with a big uppercut that stunned him for a little while. Darkwing proceeded to go for a Discus Elbow before Robin ducked down and ran to the ropes. When he ran back to Darkwing attempting for a clothesline, Darkwing Duck moved right out of the way, forcing the Boy Wonder to collide with Goliath himself.

"Uh-oh!" The King said with a big nervous gulp.

"I don't think Goliath is gonna like that!" Joey shook his head.

Booker shook his head also, saying to Joey, "Running into a dude seven feet tall is definitely not what Robin wants!"

"Oh man... Robin, you better get away from that Gargoyle!" The King shouted to the Boy Wonder.

Robin tried to run away only for Goliath to grab him by the neck and send him flying to the upper right turnbuckle where the gargoyle immediately fed the Boy Wonder several shoulder shots right to the ribs.

"Poor Robin's paying for it now!" The King squeamed a little.

"No doubt that little mistake definitely got Goliath fuming!" Joey nodded.

After he roughed up the Boy Wonder long enough, Goliath then picked up Robin right up on his shoulders, looking to pull off a backbreaker.

But once he soon turned around, Darkwing Duck got on the top rope and connected with a dropkick to Robin's back, forcing all the weight and momentum to crash on top of Goliath!

"Darkwing Duck out of nowhere!" Booker shouted.

"I think that might have helped Goliath be taken down a notch!" Joey nodded.

"First thing he was fighting with Robin and now he's helping him?" The King said, referring to Darkwing Duck, "I got a feeling he may be two-faced."

As Goliath was trying to get himself back on track, Leonardo found his entire arms tied around the ropes while both Arthur King and Lincoln Loud were busy roughing him up with big twin bionic elbow shots right to the dome. They were doing it one at a time to see which elbow hit the hardest when it came to Leonardo's noggin.

"Whoa, looks like Turtle Power is running out of fuel, guys!" The King quickly pointed out.

"Leonardo in major trouble here at the Rumble." Joey replied.

And then, both Arthur and Lincoln proceeded to give Leonardo a 10-elbow salute, forcing the entire crowd to count down each shot that was connecting straight to Leonardo's entire face.

"No doubt both Arthur and Lincoln making 'The American Dream' Dusty Rhodes proud up there in the sky right now!" Booker T nodded.

"If they keep elbowing him like this, Leonardo's neck is gonna get turned down a notch!" The King smirked.

Once they roughed him up enough, both Arthur and Lincoln proceeded to lift up his legs in order to get him over the top rope only for Leonardo to swat both men away. After he did just that, Leonardo responded by connecting Lincoln Loud with a big bicycle kick!

"Oh, that ain't good for Lincoln!" Joey shook his head.

"He got blasted like a big ol' pizza pie!" The King smirked once again, nodding to one of his jokes, "Get it? Because he's a ninja turtle and he loves pizza?"

"Yeah yeah, we got it already." Booker nodded.

Meanwhile, as Lincoln started to feel the effects of that bicycle kick, Wendy Corduroy looked to body slam Daring Charming with a big scoop slam, only for the blonde-haired prince to wiggle free and counter the move with a big Impaler DDT!

"DDT connected by Daring!" Joey exclaimed.

The King shook his head with a smile saying, "That lumberjack just got jacked up."

"I don't think I got that, King." Booker shook his head as well.

"I'm pretty sure none of us did, Book." Joey replied to Booker.

Soon as Daring Charming got right back up to his feet, he immediately let his guard down as Alejandro Burromuerto re-entered the ring and superkicked Daring right in the back of his head, much to the disgust of the fans sitting at ringside.

"Oh my goodness!" The King chuckled.

"Alejandro with a sneaky cheap shot from behind!" Joey snarled.

"What a sneaky evil bastard!" Booker T growled angrily.

Alejandro immediately did the foolish thing by taunting right to a fallen Daring Charming's face. It was definitely foolish for Alejandro indeed as Apple White saw what went on and hopped on the latin liar's back, trapping him with a sleeperhold that sent Alejandro trying to wiggle himself free. Of course, that wasn't working at all as Apple definitely had Alejandro locked in and blind as he could ever be!

"Looks like Apple's not taking it anymore!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"She's definitely returning the favor that Daring did to keep her safe from elimination!" Booker nodded.

"I can't believe she had to mess up that face of his too!" The King said, referring to the sleeperhold Apple did to Alejandro.

"Well to be fair King, Alejandro deserves it for being the villainous a-hole that he is." Joey Styles explained.

"In case you haven't watched _Total Drama World Tour_ King," Booker replied. "He ruined that entire season of _Total Drama_ with all of his sneaky, evil, lyin', cheatin', womanizing attitude!"

"Well guys, according to Chris McLean," The King stated. "All of that stuff he's done are what puts the DRAMA in _Total Drama_ , and it's what makes the ratings go up."

Booker T then looked at him with a WTF expression on his face and said, "Wha… man, did you come out under a rock all of a sudden?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me, Jerry?" Joey shouted in disgusted. "Are you suddenly acting like becoming as bad as Corey Graves?"

"I'm not trying to be like Corey, I'm just telling it because Chris told me it's the truth." The King said to the two, literally defending his comments.

"Yeah well I wouldn't listen to a damn word what Chris says." Booker shook his head. "Because that punkass is a complete douchebag!"

While Apple still had Alejandro trapped like a rat, the Rumble clock had lit up on the titantron once more, forcing the crowd to look to the stage to check out who would enter the match next.

"Anyway, speaking of which, we got our next entrant coming, guys!" The King said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #78: Heather (Total Drama)**

Once the buzzer started sounding out, a beautiful long-haired Asian woman with dark hair, grey eyes, magenta halter top, khaki hot pants and high heels started making her way through the curtain set to the tune of "Killer Queen" by Queen. And to perhaps a very mixed reaction from the fans themselves, mostly boos because of the mischievous stuff she had pulled off in a certain animated reality show set in Canada, no less.

"I guess Alejandro's got himself some help now!" Booker nodded.

"And it's in the form of our 78th entrant of the match, Heather from the _Total Drama_ series!" Joey Styles pointed out.

The King then nodded as he said, "You can definitely tell who she's gonna go after!"

Without a doubt, once Heather got inside the ring, she had yanked Apple right by the hair and sent her down the mat, forcing the daughter of Snow White to let go of Alejandro immediately. Before Apple could get up right away, Heather immediately tackled her to the mat, forcing a big catfight to break all across the ring, much to the delight of both the fans and Jerry "The King" Lawler at the commentary table!

"Oh, it's coming down!" The King smirked widely, "We got puppies!"

"CATFIGHT! CATFIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Joey Styles shrieked in delight also.

"It's definitely goin' down in the Rumble!" Booker T nodded, "Heather and Apple are definitely tearing it up!"

The catfight grew so intense that both Heather and Apple both fell under the ropes and onto the floor, therefore taking the catfight over to ringside. Alejandro tried to help his Queen Bee girlfriend out, but Daring struck him right in the face, forcing the latin liar to roll through the ropes and onto the floor in order to recover.

"Oh, right by the kisser!" Joey exclaimed.

Daring wasn't gonna let Alejandro off that easy though.

As the latin lover felt his face in full pain, Daring Charming went through the ropes and grabbed Alejandro, only to throw him right to the barricade!

"Right by the barricade!" Booker exclaimed as well.

"C'mon Daring, can't you just give Alejandro a timeout?" The King whined a little.

"You know there are no timeouts here in the Rumble, King!" Joey reminded the King. "The only thing Alejandro can do is grin, bear it, and endure what's coming to him!"

While that was going on, Heather had her hands full of Apple White's glorious blonde hair, yanking it until the Queen Bee whipped Apple right to the steel steps.

"Oh man, that's brutal!" Booker cringed a little.

"Heather is definitely at her meanest here tonight!" Joey pointed out.

Heather got Apple right up on her feet, but only for the daughter of Snow White to push Queen Bee towards the barricade, forcing both Heather and Apple to tumble over the barricade and onto the audience, therefore taking the fight over to the fans!

"WHOA!" The King yelped.

"Whoa is right, King!" Booker T nodded, "Those two ladies are fighting it in the crowd!"

"It goes to show you that hell can break loose!" Joey Styles exclaimed.

Meanwhile, while that was going on though, the outside brawl between Alejandro and Daring escalated when the latin lover instantly sent the blonde prince running to the lower right barricade, crashing with an entire thud!

"Daring Charming right to the barricade!" Joey shouted.

"Alejandro's definitely got some fight left, like it or not." The King nodded.

"Still won't make me like his punkass." Booker replied.

With Daring trying to recover from this brawl, Alejandro walked away from the son of King Charming, planning something big once he got into a three-point stance. He then took a dash toward Daring, only for the blonde-haired charmer to duck down and launch Alejandro over the barricade and onto the timekeeper's area, landing into a steel chair.

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped.

"'Oh my god' is right, Joey!" Booker T nodded, "What a landing that was!"

"Can Daring at least give him one single break?" The King whined like he was begging, "That's all what Alejandro needs!"

"Begging won't help in this situation, King!" Joey shook his head.

As those two outside brawls were taking place, Robin was taking care of Nightcrawler himself, launching the mutant over the top rope but only managed to land on the apron.

"Whoa, we almost had an elimination happen!" Booker quickly pointed out.

Robin tried to knock Nightcrawler off the apron, but the blue-skinned mutant had other plans as he socked the Boy Wonder in the face with a stiff forearm.

"Nightcrawler not letting Robin get the best of him right here." The King stated.

Nightcrawler looked to deliver a big aerial attack from the apron, but once he got on the ropes, both Robin and Kim Possible delivered a big double superkick to the mutant that got him off the ropes and way down to the floor, eliminating him from the matchup completely!

"Looks like Nightcrawler just went BAMF, guys!" The King smirked.

"He definitely won't be walking away with the million, that's for sure!" Joey exclaimed, "Nightcrawler is out of here!"

 **58th Elimination: Nightcrawler; Eliminated by: Robin and Kim Possible; Duration: 16:49**

As Nightcrawler was busy counting stars across the floor, the crowd wasted no time looking to the stage once again as the Rumble clock lit up in anticipation of its next entrant in the match.

"I guess while Nightcrawler's busy taking a big dirt nap, let's see who our next entrant is right now!" The King said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #79: Danny Phantom**

As the buzzer blared out for everyone to hear, the song "Ghost" by Mystery Skulls soon played throughout the stadium as a teenager with white hair, green eyes, and a black/white spandex suit with a white "D" on the chest (the outfit was mostly black) came flying through the curtain and was instantly greeted with cheers coming from the crowd, mostly the fangirls as they were literally screaming their heads off in a schoolgirl-ish kind of way.

"I think we're about to go ghost, fellas!" Booker T exclaimed.

"That of course explains our next entrant in the match, Danny Phantom from his self-titled show on Nickelodeon!" Joey replied.

"He isn't gonna sneak up on me, right guys?" The King said to both Joey and Booker in total fear.

Joey then turned to him with a shrug, "Why on earth should I know, King?"

It didn't take too long for Danny Phantom to enter the ring right away, delivering dropkicks to both Star Butterfly, Wendy Corduroy and LeShawna in his way.

"Look at this, Danny's wasting no time!" Booker replied.

"Shows how pumped up he is in the match!" Joey nodded in unison.

The target Danny decided to encounter next of course was Arthur King, who decided to treat Danny with a big closed-fist uppercut right to his chin! The shot was so loud, it literally rang The King's eardrums far away from the ring.

"OH MAN!" The King hissed from the noise.

"That's a wakeup call if I ever heard one!" Joey chuckled.

Danny Phantom didn't feel too pleased by the shot however, as it only made him more angrier.

So in response, he channeled his inner Marty Scurll by taking Arthur King's hand and snapping his fingers, forcing the fans and commentators to cringe out in agony.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey yelped.

"Well, that's a statement if I ever heard one!" Booker nodded, "Boy just broke part of his fingers!"

"You have to wonder what "The Villain" Marty Scurll is thinking watching this right now!" The King nodded in relief.

Despite the pain that he was suddenly in, Arthur King had a perfect response for Danny Phantom in the form of a big roundhouse kick right to the face!

"Ohhh!" Booker groaned, "Danny definitely paid for that!"

"I can't believe he's still fighting with broken fingers!" The King chuckled a bit.

"It goes to show you that these contestants, no matter how much pain they're in, will be willing to do what it takes to survive in the match!" Joey said to the King.

With the pain that Arthur's fingers was suddenly in, the quarterback/knight found a way to get rid of that pain.

In a moment that surprised everyone in the ring, Arthur took his snapped finger and snapped it back in place, stunning Joey yet again.

"Wha- he just snapped it back in!" Joey said, losing his mind.

"This guy is nuts!" The King nodded, "Good thing Danny didn't go for his throwing hand!"

As Arthur shook off that pain and continued his run in the Rumble, the brawl between Heather and Apple began to escalate at the stands. Only this time, Apple had the best of Heather in this brawl as the daughter of Snow White whipped the Queen Bee right into the trashcan, knocking both the object and Heather down altogether!

"Right into the trash can!" Joey exclaimed.

"No doubt these two have bad blood between each other now!" Booker nodded, agreeing with Joey.

"And to think the confrontation Heather had with Wendy was bad!" The King also nodded.

Apple wasn't quite done with Heather just yet.

As the long-haired Asian beauty was right down on her knees, Apple grabbed the downed trash can and lifted it up, dumping all of the contents all over the Queen Bee in retaliation! Heather had now found himself scattered with nothing more than candy bar wrappers, napkins full of chili and mustard and some Mountain Dew.

"This is too much for Heather," The King gulped nervously, "I should go help her."

"Uh-uh King, you sit down and commentate." Booker T replied to the King.

"I was gonna go get her a towel!" The King whined to the 5x WCW champion.

"That still counts as helping." Joey said to the King.

While Heather and Apple continued to brawl on the outside, Alejandro was back inside the ring begging on his knees in front of Daring, who was now approaching him with pure anger around both his face and his closed fists, much to the anticipated energy that Daring was receiving from this entire crowd.

"Alejandro is definitely gonna get what's coming to him!" Booker T nodded, enjoying the sight of a scared Alejandro.

"And this crowd right here is loving every single second of it!" Joey nodded as well.

Before Daring could even get his hands on Alejandro once more, Static turned Daring right around and nailed an ace crusher right onto the blonde-haired prince, therefore saving Alejandro from certain destruction!

"Well, so much for that!" The King exclaimed.

"I wouldn't blame Static," Booker T shook his head, "After all, it's every man for themselves!"

In a moment that was now shocking everyone across the arena, Static had approached Alejandro and soon lent him his hand with a devious smile around his face. The Latin lover soon found himself smiling right away as he grabbed Static's hand and got himself picked right up, therefore shaking his hand in the process.

"Wha- what the hell?" Booker gasped.

"Ha! I love this!" The King squealed happily, "Static and Alejandro teaming up together!"

"Teaming up my ass!" Joey scoffed in disgust, "Static is now aiding the enemy! This totally can't be happening!"

The King smirked again as he replied, "Oh, it's happening! I totally love the Royal Rumble even more now! You'll just never know what to expect next!"

"This isn't right, I tell ya." Booker shook his head.

The boos soon broke out all across Lambeau Field as they saw the image of Static and Alejandro raising their hands in front of everybody as if they won a match or something.

It lasted for a good several seconds until Static immediately clotheslined Alejandro out of nowhere, forcing the boos back into cheers in a matter of seconds.

"WHAT?!" The King shrieked.

"Oh yeah, now that's justice!" Booker nodded.

The King immediately shuddered nervously, "B-b-b-b-but he shook his hand! This isn't fair!"

"You should know the words of 'Stone Cold'' Steve Austin, King: Don't trust anybody!" Joey also smirked.

Static attempted to get some of Alejandro, only for the latin liar to scurry under the ropes out of pure safety, forcing Static to blow him off and fight someone else.

While that was happening though, the entire crowd all turned their heads to the stage yet again, looking up to the countdown clock in anticipation of the next entrant.

"As Static continues to work on Alejandro," Joey Styles explained. "We've got ourselves another entrant coming out!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #80: Lance "Avalanche" Alvers (X-Men Evolution)**

After the buzzer sounded off once again, the theme song to WWE Legend Earthquake began to play all around Lambeau Field as a teenager with shaggy dark brown hair, black t-shirt with a brown vest, denim pants with holes around his knees and brown shoes came through the curtain and to a disheartening reaction from the crowd, filled with nothing less but boos (it was more like X-Pac heat). The entrant known as Avalanche, decided to reply to the fans by flipping them off with a smirk around his face.

"Hey, when did John Bender from _The Breakfast Club_ become a cartoon character?" The King replied to Joey and Booker.

"Um, that's the wrong guy, King." Booker replied.

"You're referring to Judd Nelson, King." Joey responded before saying, "This entrant of course is Lance Alvers, better known as Avalanche from _X-Men Evolution_ at #80!"

"You mean that creep that always hits on Kitty Pryde?" The King said with a grossed-out face, "Oh, screw that! He sucks!"

"That's what these fans think too!" Joey nodded out.

After he ran down the aisle, he soon got into the ring and immediately tackled Darkwing Duck right through the mat, flooding him with repeatable fist shots much to the disgust of the Green Bay crowd.

"Lance is rabid like a dog!" Booker exclaimed.

"Well, he's got quite a rebellious streak since he's in the Brotherhood and all." Joey replied to Booker.

The King then turned to Joey and Booker as he said, "Quick question, is his name Avalanche?"

"Yeah," Joey nodded, "Why did you want to know?"

"Is he related to Earthquake?" The King asked, referring to the Avalanche gimmick that Earthquake had in WCW.

"How do I know, King?" Joey shrugged, "I barely even know who this kid's family is?!"

"No he isn't related to Earthquake, King!" Booker replied. "You probably never watched X-Men Evolution, nor have you read any of the X-Men Comic books, haven't you?"

"Just not much." The King also shrugged.

Once he pummeled Darkwing right to the mat, Lance got right back up and lent an ear right to the fans, Hulk Hogan-style, as they were booing even more directly at him with chants of "You Still Suck" ringing right at him.

"Lance Alvers is getting no love from this Green Bay crowd!" Joey shook his head.

"No kidding, he must be like the Chicago Bears to these people." Booker nodded, agreeing with Joey.

"Ah, maybe they're just jealous because of how awesome he's looking right now." The King replied, "I bet he reminds me of me a little bit when I wrestled back in Memphis."

Booker turned to King and said, "I don't know about that King, you at least had class and respect in that ring."

"Yeah, true that." The King nodded.

Meanwhile, as Lance was busy feeding off the boos from the crowd, Alejandro was crawling all around the apron searching for a safe spot to take a rest (mostly because Static was trying to get his hands on him through the crowd of wrestlers) when all of a sudden, his green eyes were focused on Cat Noir, who was being thrown over the top rope by Flash Sentry. With the French superhero kept safe for now on the apron, Alejandro had thought of a mischievous idea.

"Alejandro trying not to get caught by the hands of Static." Joey replied.

"Well, if Static's not gonna get through this kid, who is?" Booker asked the ECW original.

Before Cat Noir could even think about re-entering the ring however, Alejandro managed to maintain his balance and superkick him off the apron, knocking Cat Noir down to the floor, eliminating him to a big round of boos!

"Whoa, what a shot!" The King smirked.

"Oh no, you gotta be kidding me!" Booker groaned, "Cat Noir's out!"

"What a smart move by Alejandro right there!" The King smirked once more.

"As much as I despise this kid, an elimination is an elimination, like it or not!" Joey exclaimed.

 **59th Elimination: Cat Noir; Eliminated by: Alejandro; Duration: 12:31**

As Cat Noir left ringside in pure defeat, Alejandro decided to take his time taunting the French superhero by waving him goodbye in a sarcastic fashion.

That proved to be a big mistake for Alejandro however as Goliath grabbed him right by the shirt and got him back in the ring in the first place before slapping the latin heartthrob right in the chest, much to the delight of the fans watching!

"Oh no!" The King yelped nervously.

"More like 'Oh, yes', King!" Booker nodded with a smirk, "He didn't know what hit him!"

"Until now, of course!" Joey nodded as well.

Meanwhile, the brawl between Apple White and Heather began to intensify, especially as the fight was now carried over to the stage.

Apple brought the Queen Bee up to the stage so that Heather could take a little breather out of pure pity. While that was happening, Apple noticed a Cherry Coke can flying toward her direction, forcing the daughter of Snow White to catch it right in her hands and drink it, Sandman-style!

"Someone's gettin' refreshed, I can tell!" Booker exclaimed.

"I'm amazed she didn't get the coke all over her hair." Joey nodded, referring to Apple's whitish-gold locks, "That thing is a masterpiece!"

As Heather soon got up to her feet, she looked up to Apple as she spat out the Cherry Coke fluid all across the Queen Bee's face, forcing Heather to become blind and stumble all the way half-down the aisle!

"Oh no, not her pretty face too!" The King said, fearing for Heather's safety.

"Apple White definitely ain't playin' around, King!" Booker shook his head, "This brawl just brought out the badass inside her!"

"In all fairness King, Heather deserves every bit of what she gets!" Joey added in. "Especially since she's a backstabbing user who robbed many other contestants that deserved to win one million dollars more than she did."

"So what guys?" The King rolled his eyes. "She's the lady that brings the DRAMA in Total Drama!"

Booker rolled his eyes and said, "And a bear takes a dump in the woods. What's your point?"

"My point is that it's evil contestants like Alejandro and Heather that make a whole lot of ratings, guys." The King explained. "If you don't believe me Book, then ask Mr. McMahon because he does almost the same things that Chris McClain does!"

"Oh boy, we're in trouble…" Joey rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully, we're just about done with the Rumble." Booker nodded.

Heather finally managed to get back inside the ring, only to beg in front of Apple, who was now cracking her knuckles looking to make another example out of the Queen Bee herself.

"This isn't good." The King gulped.

"Are you kidding me?" Booker said to King, "This is perfect! I'm enjoying this one bit!"

"Time for Heather to get what she deserves!" Joey added in,

"Please have mercy on her, just once!" The King cried out, channeling his inner Bobby 'The Brain' Heenan.

While Apple was approaching Heather however, she had her back turned as Leonardo scaled up to the top rope, looking to get Apple from behind with a diving double axe handle!

But as he leaped however, Apple turned around and hit Leonardo with a big fist right to the ribs, forcing the ninja turtle to flip himself over in order to sell the landing!

"Well, that plan failed!" Joey shook his head.

"Leonardo tried to jump in on her, but that was to no avail!" Booker said, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness Heather's safe for now," The King nodded, "That Apple is a savage!"

As Heather started to rest around the corner, the crowd immediately looked to the titantron yet again in anticipation as the Rumble clock counted down to its next entrant in the Royal Rumble match.

"Anyway, we're gonna find out who number #81 is in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey exclaimed.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Well, I wonder if that finger-snapping sound that Danny did to Arthur King still hurts my eardrums. Either way, you be the judge.**

 **Anyway, it's stat time!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 21**

 **Entrants eliminated: 59**

 **Entrants left to go: 20**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler and Cat Noir**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Flash Sentry, Robin, LeShawna, Apple White, Luna Loud, Static, Goliath, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Arthur King, Lincoln Loud, Daring Charming, Darkwing Duck, Heather, Danny Phantom, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 79 minutes and counting**

 **Will more havoc be raised by a pissed-off Apple White?**

 **Will Lance keep raising the ire of everyone watching?**

 **Can Arthur King prevent his fingers from being broken by Danny Phantom or anyone else by that matter?**

 **Was Rome really built in a day?**

 **The last part may not be true, but the answers to those questions will be asked in the next chapter ladies and gentleman. So make sure you stay tuned, read, review and leave a feedback if you want to. So until next time, peace out, broskis!**


	19. Ch 19: My Leg!

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19: My Leg!_**

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #81: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls)**

Once the buzzer blared out, the fans were greeted to the tune of "Crazy On You" by Heart playing on the soundspeakers as a purple-skinned human decked out in long bluish-purple hair (with pink and red streaks down her locks), light blue buttoned-up t-shirt, purple skirt and purple boots came out through the curtain and to a big reception from the Green Bay faithful, who were spending this time chanting "Twilight" on her way down the aisle.

"Oh, I see we got one heck of a winner here!" Booker T pointed out.

"And she could be just that with the number she's drawn," Joey nodded, "Coming in at #81 is Twilight Sparkle from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_!"

"Although it's now clear we're getting the _Equestria Girls_ version of her." The King nodded.

After she got in the ring, she instantly threw elbows around, stiffening both Robin and Samurai Jack in the face repeatedly.

"Twilight Sparkle on a roll right away!" Joey exclaimed.

"She's got that drive inside her, I can tell!" Corey nodded.

She then decided to focus on Robin as Twilight delivered a big Inverted Atomic Drop to the Boy Wonder, followed by a big scoop slam afterwards.

"Nice little chain right there coming from Twilight!" Booker T exclaimed as well.

But Twilight wasn't quite done with Robin just yet.

She then went right up to the top rope, looking to pull off an aerial maneuver from the top rope.

"Twilight getting Robin right in the drop zone." Joey replied.

"I got no idea what she's gonna do to the Boy Wonder, but whatever it is, it won't be good for Robin regardless!" Booker shook his head.

And it wasn't going to be good for Robin anyway.

After she pointed with both hands to the sky a la Randy Savage, Twilight launched herself through the sky and landed on Robin with a flying elbow drop!

"And Twilight drops the elbow!" shouted Joey Styles.

"Paying homage to the late Hall-of-Famer "Macho Man" Randy Savage!" Booker also shouted.

While Robin found himself dazed from the elbow drop, Heather found herself trapped in the corner where both Wendy Corduroy and Luna Loud clenched the Queen Bee's arms right to the ropes, leaving the long-haired Asian unable to escape.

"Wait a minute, look what we've got happening here!" Joey interrupted.

"Ohhhh man, I think LeShawna, Luna and Wendy all have Heather set up for something!" Booker grinned.

"This is not fair!" The King whined, "This is basically a handicap match!"

The reason why she wasn't escaping was the fact that Heather looked up to LeShawna, who was stretching up her one-piece up a notch, mostly her back where her buttocks were being tightened up much to Heather's horror.

"Oh no, not this…" The King gulped nervously.

"You got that right we're seeing this!" Booker T nodded.

"This is gonna be good!" Joey smirked.

The King then begged out, "Where the heck is Alejandro at? This isn't fair to Heather!"

"It definitely is in the Royal Rumble!" Booker T nodded once again.

Heather soon gulped in horror as LeShawna turned right around with her rear sticking out (she's still covered by her one-piece right away), therefore placing those cheeks all across Heather's face. And then, by the approval of the fans themselves, she started rubbing her butt all across the Queen Bee's gorgeous face in a Rikishi-like stinkface that got the crowd all popping to their feet.

"Oh my god!" Joey heavily cringed at the scene.

"Yeah, I don't see Alejandro kissing her anytime soon with a stinkface like that!" Booker shook his head.

The King felt his stomach cringe as well, saying with a big heave, "My goodness, who knows what the hell LeShawna's been eating before this?"

"Your guess may be as good as mine, King!" Joey nodded.

The stinkface managed to last a good 10 seconds before LeShawna finally let Heather go, leaving the Queen Bee to cough, gag and hack all around a good portion of the ring before leaving through the ropes to get herself some air.

"This is totally not right!" The King shook her head.

"If you're concerned about her safety, go down there and help her out." Booker said to the King.

The King turned to Booker and said, "Are you kidding me? I don't want to go near her lips!"

"You probably wouldn't want to anyway, King!" Joey shook his head.

The godawful stench of her face was so bad from that stinkface that Heather quickly dug under the apron, looking for something to get rid of that bad taste.

Thankfully for her, Heather managed to dig out a bottle of mouthwash underneath the ring, forcing her to chug it through her mouth and all around her face in response.

"Well, I guess that's one way to get rid of a bad taste!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and thank goodness for that!" The King nodded.

Meanwhile, as Heather continued to drench herself in minty mouthwash, Static found himself hitting away towards the face of Danny Phantom, who right now was being tied to the ropes while attempting to break free.

"Static hammering away toward the ghost boy of Amity Park!" Joey replied.

"Danny Phantom's being trapped between a rock and a hard place for sure!" Booker T exclaimed.

Static soon backed away from Danny, looking to set up a big clothesline in hopes of eliminating the ghostly superhero. But before he could do that though, Darkwing Duck came out of nowhere and drop kicked Static right in the back, forcing the electrifying superhero to stumble forward and forcing Danny Phantom to launch Static over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating Static from the Rumble match!

"Looks like the juice just ran out for Static!" The King smirked.

"Damn, and he was doing good too!" Booker nodded, "I can't believe it!"

"Like it or not, Booker, Static's out of the match!" Joey pointed out.

 **60th Elimination: Static; Eliminated by: Danny Phantom and Darkwing Duck; Duration: 16:48**

While Static immediately left ringside after his elimination, the fans all looked to the stage once more as they saw the countdown clock light up on the titantron to bring out the next entrant of the match.

"Look alive, we got ourselves the next entrant of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" The King pointed to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #82: Justin (Total Drama)**

Once the buzzer sounded off for the 81st time (of the night of course), the Green Bay crowd was soon enchanted to the tune of "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" by Rod Stewart playing in the background as a muscular well-tanned male with shaggy black hair, blue eyes, shiny white teeth and male model physique made his way through the curtain, forcing the entire female demographic around Lambeau Field scream their hearts out in a fangirl-ish kind of way.

However, instead of his usual everyday clothes that he wore in a certain animated reality show, he came out wearing a pair of John Morrison sunglasses, snazzy dark lime-green jacket, bedazzled blue jeans filled with diamonds, and instead of his flip-flops, he came out with well-crafted brown work boots. That wasn't all of course as a round of paparazzi came out to the stage and started snapping pictures to the male model all over.

"Well, talk about an entrance right there!" Booker T nodded, impressed by the next entrant's stylish appearance.

"That of course, belongs to our next entrant in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, Justin from the _Total Drama_ series!" Joey nodded out.

The King, feeling such awestruck from his appearance, said with a smirk, "Hey um, Joey, you think it's the right time for me to change my favorite to win the rumble tonight?"

"I don't know, why do you ask me King?" Joey replied.

"Because I'm picking Justin to be my new favorite to win this match." The King smiled. "Also if you guys don't know, Justin is my favorite guy on _Total Drama_!"

"I wouldn't blame you at all, King!" Booker nodded, "It definitely must be the looks!"

Justin of course, took his sweet time down the aisle, still posing for the rest of the paparazzi as they still snapped shots right at the male model.

When he made it half-way down the aisle though, he noticed a certain blonde girl with blue eyes, a green jacket, dark gray skirt and purple leggings sitting in the audience while holding a sign that said "Justin Is #1". The camera soon got a good look at the girl, which just happened to be Dawn from _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_.

"Hey, look at that!" The King quickly pointed out.

"That of course is Dawn from _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_!" Joey nodded, "No doubt she's entranced by Justin 100%!"

"I wonder what Justin could want with her?" Booker T shrugged.

It didn't take too long for Justin to flash a wink towards Dawn, all before the male model chanted the blonde-haired moonchild with a passionate kiss that sent the crowd going all wild all over.

"Woo-Hoo! Justin's getting some love before the match, I love it!" The King cheered.

"Now that right there, is a real kisser!" Booker T pointed out.

The King then scoffed with a smirk, "You can say Justin is the King of the Ladies' Men!"

After that kiss though, he decided to take off his John Morrison glasses and place them around Dawn's face as a little momento.

The scene however didn't take too kindly for Lance Alvers to take as he instantly rolled through the ropes and went half-way up the aisle, socking Justin right by the head and knocking him down. This caused the entire stadium itself to boo loudly toward Lance at what just occurred right now.

"What the hell?" Joey gasped.

"Oh come on now!" The King groaned.

"What was that all about?!" Booker shouted in anger, "Damn it, Justin didn't deserve that!"

Pissed off and angered at this little scene, Lance decided to add insult to injury by trying to grab the sunglasses off of Dawn's face, only for the one of the fans (which was wearing a Green Bay Packers hat) to put his hands on Lance's face, shoving him away.

That enraged Lance even more as he socked the male fan right in the face, bringing out even more boos from the fans already.

"This is damn right ridiculous!" The King snarled.

"C'mon, that fan didn't deserve that either!" Booker snarled as well.

"Can somebody get security out here to restrain Lance Alvers?" Joey shrieked in disgust.

Twilight looked at the entrance ramp and saw what was going on, forcing her to leave through the ropes and confront Lance herself. But once she did, Lance assaulted her right in the face as well, forcing the boos to increase so much that it was literally coming this close to ripping the entire stadium in half like a big earthquake.

"Damn it, somebody stop him!" The King cried out for help.

"I swear, I'm gonna go over there and knockout that sucka out!" Booker shouted angrily as he attempted to get out of his seat.

Twilight wasn't the only one witnessing this madness.

Flash Sentry of course decided to leave through the ropes in an attempt to confront Lance Alvers himself, who spent all time flipping off the blue-haired guitarist in disgust.

Before Flash could however lay a finger on him though, the lights instantly went out all throughout Lambeau Field, startling all three announcers at commentary.

"Wait a minute, the lights just went out!" Joey gulped.

"I have no idea what in the hell is happening right now!" Booker T shrugged.

It remained silent for a good ten seconds until...

 _ **STAND BACK… THERE'S A HURRICANE COMING THROUGH!**_

The crowd erupted once those words were being blared all throughout the stadium.

They erupted even more once the lights were turned back on, forcing the camera to look up to the ropes and see WWE Legend The Hurricane dive off the top rope and land all the way far Lance Alvers's direction, nailing the mutant with a flying body press!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey Styles shrieked in excitement.

"It's the Hurricane!" The King shouted, "Where on earth did he come from?!"

"I have no idea, and frankly, I don't care!" Booker T shrugged, "What a life-saver!"

The attack managed to get Lance pretty good as the Hurricane grabbed the Brotherhood member up to his head and sent him way back to the ring, forcing both Twilight and Flash Sentry to re-enter the ring in order to get their shots into Lance itself.

"Looks like Twilight and Flash ain't gonna let Lance off easily!" Joey Styles shook his head.

"They certainly ain't!" Booker T also shook his head, "It's just the beginning!"

"Yeah, get em Flash, get em Twilight!" The King grinned.

Once Lance got right back up however, he turned right around only to eat a Dudley Death Drop from both Flash and Twilight! Flash of course lifted him up with a flapjack while Twilight nailed Lance with a neckbreaker on his way down!

"3D! 3D!" Joey repeatedly shouted.

"Lance definitely came down hard!" Booker T nodded.

The 3D was way more than enough to knock Lance out completely, forcing both Flash and Twilight to pick Lance right up and send him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him completely to big deafening cheers from the crowd!

Sighing in pure relief, The King instantly shouted, "Finally, it's about time!"

"You've said it, King!" Booker nodded. "That punkass Alvers got what he deserved right there!"

"Thank goodness for Flash, Twilight and The Hurricane!" Joey said in relief.

 **61st Elimination: Lance "Avalanche" Alvers; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry; Duration: 2:50**

As the crowd continued to cheer Lance's elimination from the match, the sound of the cheering soon died down as the crowd all looked to the stage in anticipation of the next entrant coming in the match.

"Now that fool is done and gone, we're gonna see our next entrant, fellas!" Booker T said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #83: Lion-O (Thundercats)**

After the buzzer sounded off, the crowd instantly popped as Hacksaw Jim Duggan's theme song began to play throughout Lambeau Field as an anthropomorphic lion dressed in an all blue speedo and blue boots came through the curtain and yelled out "HOOOOOOOOOOOOO" for all the fans to hear in homage to the Hall-of-Famer from Glens Falls, New York.

Of course, instead of a 2x4 of course, he brought out his signature sword with the signature Thundercats logo on the center.

Booker T was so ecstatic seeing this entrance, forcing him to say, "Oh boy, I think we're about to see some thunder thunder…"

"THUNDERCATS, HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The King shouted, finishing Booker's sentence.

"That catchphrase of course belongs to our next entrant in the match, Lion-O from the 80's classic, _Thundercats_!" Joey exclaimed.

"No doubt with his size and strength, he'll bound to do well in this match!" Booker also exclaimed.

Right after Lion-O had entered the matchup, Lance Alvers was busy getting up only to see The Hurricane posing far away from him. The hero's showboat-ism only managed to get Lance pissed off to the point where he started to go right after him.

"Uh-oh, Hurricane better start running right now!" The King gulped nervously.

Before Lance could even move an inch though, an enraged Justin leapt over him and tackled Lance to the floor before pummeling the mutant right by his head with his fist repeatedly, bringing yet another row of cheers from the Green Bay crowd!

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Booker yelped out of his seat.

"It's Justin!" The King replied, "I totally forgot about him!"

"Apparently, he didn't like the way Lance cut off his moment like that, and I don't blame him at the slightest!" Joey shook his head.

Justin pummeled the mutant long enough only for the male model to pick Lance back up right by his hair.

With enough Hawaiian rage left inside him, Justin sent the rebellious mutant running toward the ringpost, forcing Lance to smack his head into the steel pretty hard!

"Oh, right to the ringpost!" The King gasped a little.

"Just what that punkass sucka deserves!" Booker nodded.

The impact of that ringpost hit was so hard that the camera immediately got a look at Lance Alvers's face, which right now was split open in a stream full of his own blood!

"Oh my god, he's bleeding!" Joey gasped in horror.

"Yikes, I never imagined Justin would be so savage!" The King shook his head.

Justin wasn't quite finished with the mutant just yet. The enraged male model picked Lance back up, only to send the mutant running smackdab right into the barricade.

"If Avalanche hasn't asked for help now, I think he may want to get some!" Joey replied.

The King then looked at Joey with a raised eyebrow as he said, "Oh, come on. Who the hell would wanna help this moron at all?"

"Huh, I think you may have a point there, King." Joey nodded.

Lance tried his best to utter out a cry for help, but due to the pain and karma he suddenly found himself in, he just couldn't do it.

And that's the way Justin wanted it out of him. He picked up the mutant and dragged him right to the aisleway where Dawn was standing right from the fans themselves.

The Hawaiian picked him right up and growled right to his face, "I believe you owe someone an apology, you freak!"

Justin then yanked Lance right by the hair and forced the mutant to stare at an angry Dawn close-up.

Lance soon uttered out in pain as he said to Dawn, "I'm... I'm sorry..."

And the response he got of course was a big hard stinging slap to the face, forcing the crowd to cheer loudly for that antic alone!

"OH MY!" Joey shrieked a little.

"I love it!" Booker chuckled out of delight, "That slap didn't know what hit him!"

"Hit him pretty good, too!" The King nodded.

Justin wasn't about to let Lance go that easily.

He soon trapped the mutant right in a front facelock, and before anyone knew it, Justin had dropped Lance half-way to the ramp with a big DDT!

"Oh, DDT right on the ramp!" Joey cringed a little.

"No doubt Lance definitely got what he deserved for doing the horrible things he did!" The King nodded with satisfaction on his face.

With a bloodied Lance Alvers laying motionless on the ramp, Justin finally began to make his way down the ramp and get himself inside the ring.

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Flash Sentry decided to get LeShawna by surprise with a big springboard flying body press from the apron's ropes. But much to his shocking surprise, LeShawna caught him right in mid-air on her shoulders, much to a big pop from the audience.

"Uh-oh, that backfired!" Booker T yelped.

"That may have been a mistake on Flash's part!" Joey replied.

The King then shook his head as he said, "I got a bad feeling Flash is not gonna enjoy the ride!"

Jerry Lawler was indeed right on the dot.

It didn't take too long for LeShawna to lift up Flash Sentry in a Military Press position right away. Once she got close right to the ropes, the ghetto girl immediately launched the blue-haired guitarist over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to big cheers from the fans themselves!

"And LeShawna eliminates another one!" Joey declared loudly.

"This sista is in it to win it, Joey!" Booker T pointed out with a smirk.

 **62nd Elimination: Flash Sentry; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 25:47**

While Flash Sentry was spending his time dazed and confused on the floor however, the crowd looked to the stage once again, patiently waiting as the Rumble clock ticked down right to the next entrant in the Rumble match!

"Can't believe we're just about to the end!" The King replied, "Just who on earth is coming up next?

 ** _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

 **Entrant #84: Nick Dean (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)**

As the buzzer sounded off yet again, the crowd was enchanted by the tune "Bad To The Bone" by George Thorogood and the Destroyers playing on the soundsystem as a boy dressed in a white shirt covered by a buttoned up blue shirt, blue jeans and sneakers and boyishly short black hair came riding through the curtain on his favorite skateboard. He immediately got a pretty good reception from the crowd itself, mostly coming from the rest of the teenage girls sitting on the audience that were screaming their heads off for this entrant.

"Oh, this Rumble just got a little cool here, Joey!" Booker smirked with anticipation.

"No doubt he is that cool, Booker!" Joey nodded, "Coming up next at #84 is Nick Dean from _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius_!"

"I heard a lot good things about this kid," The King nodded as well, "Slick with the ladies and slick on those skateboarding skills? Who wouldn't love-"

The King wouldn't get time to finish that statement as all of a sudden, Nick's skateboard had hit an empty garbage can, forcing Nick to scream like a girl as the cool kid's leg bended and broke while falling off the skateboard.

"Oh my god!" Joey said, hissing in agony at what he saw.

"What the hell just happened?" Booker asked.

The King shrugged in response as he replied, "Nick ran into a garbage can and broke his leg! This is bad, guys!"

It was definitely bad to the point where the EMT's immediately left Lance Alvers's side and went to go check on Nick Dean instead, who right now was withering in intense pain.

Nick suddenly cried out to the sky, "Nooooo! Why me?"

"Man, that looks bad." Booker shook his head.

"I can't even imagine what Nick's feeling right now." Joey said, also shaking his head as well.

The referees were also taking a look at the damage as well, obviously shuddering at the sight of Nick Dean's leg bending to the other way. It was very clear that the damage he was in would be too much for Nick to handle, which forced referee Charles Robinson to look right to the EMTs in concern.

"Okay, it's official, Nick Dean can't compete in the Rumble! He's too injured!" The blonde-haired referee said to the medic.

The sound of that one single claim coming from the referee was enough to reach The Fink's fragile ears, forcing the ring announcer to make a startling announcement:

 _"Ladies and gentleman, due to the unfortunate leg injury... the referees have decided that Nick Dean will be unable to compete in the Rumble. Therefore he is eliminated from the Rumble match!"_

 **63rd Elimination: Nick Dean; Eliminated by: Withdrawing due to injury**

As the medical team immediately called for a stretcher to carry Nick Dean out of ringside, Robin had Danny Phantom all to himself as the Boy Wonder slammed the ghost boy down to the mat with a huge german suplex. In the middle of the landing though, Goliath grabbed Phantom into wheelbarrow position, lifting Danny up long enough for Robin to come running in and leap up in the air, crashing on the back of Danny Phantom's head with a Fameasser!

"Whoa, you gotta be kidding me!" Booker shouted.

"Never seen quite a combination like that!" The King nodded, "These entrants are tearing it up one-by-one!"

Meanwhile, as Danny Phantom was still laying around from that brutal combo he suffered, Samurai Jack was busy having problems of his own as he found himself trapped in the lower right turnbuckle by both Arthur King and Justin, who were busy delivering corner kicks to the helpless Samurai as a way to see which kick was the hardest.

"Looks like Samurai Jack definitely isn't getting it easy." Joey shook his head.

"I feel ya," The King nodded, "Look at the pain he's been receiving from the beginning!"

"No doubt he's got the longest time so far in the Rumble." Booker T also nodded.

Just to make things worse for the samurai, both Arthur King and Justin decided to add insult to injury by suffocating Jack's face with their footwear, choking him with a double foot choke!

"Uh-oh, double foot choke!" Joey replied, "That can't be good for Jack!"

Booker shook his head as he said, "No kidding! I don't think Jack can hardly breathe in that situation!"

While Jack struggled to break free from that excruciating double team maneuver, the crowd waited patiently as they looked toward the stage and saw the next entrant coming in while the clock ticked down to 10.

"We have another entrant coming in right now! Who's got number 95?" asked The King.

 ** _10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... *BZZT!*_**

 **Entrant #85: Bender Rodriguez (Futurama)**

After the buzzer sounded out all across Lambeau Field, the song "Intergalactic" by Beastie Boys started playing through the soundspeakers as a gray robot came through the curtain with a bottle of beer he was carrying with him. Just like every other competitor (except the heels though), he managed to get quite the usual standing ovation, albeit quite a big one as the crowd all chanted "Bender" over and over again.

"I think we've gone back to the future once again, Joey!" Booker replied to the ECW original.

"You may be right, because number 85 in the Rumble is none other than Futurama's own, Bender!"

The King soon got a look at Bender's beer and replied, "Hey, wait a minute, he's got a bottle of beer! Is he drunk or anything?"

"Actually, since he's a robot, King, beer actually makes him a better fighter!" Joey explained to the King, "And no doubt he'll use that kind of drunk manner to use in the Rumble!"

Once after he was done chugging his beer, Bender threw the bottle away and entered the ring, putting down both Wendy Corduroy, Kim Possible and Leonardo with gut punches in the process.

"Bender giving out gut checks left and right!" The King exclaimed.

"Of course, those can hurt worse especially when Bender's fists are made of metal and all!" Booker T nodded.

Bender then refocused on Kim Possible by punching her in the gut and responding with a big X-Factor facebuster for good measure!

"Bender just dropped her with the X-Factor!" Joey exclaimed.

"What's next? Is Kim gonna bite Bender's shiny metal ass next?" The King asked Joey.

"He might be if that's what's on his mind!" Joey Styles nodded in response.

Bender managed to get the fans going as they were clamoring to see Kim Possible literally bite Bender's shiny metal ass on live TV. Luckily for the rest of those watching, he was willing to reply for the rest of the fans.

She managed to get Kim right on her knees, but as soon as Bender turned himself around, Lion-O came running in and got Bender right in the face with a big boot!

"Well, I guess not, King!" Booker shook his head.

"Lion-O thankfully putting a stop to Bender's entire antics!" Joey nodded.

"For the time-being, of course." The King also nodded.

As the robot found himself laying around the ring in pain, Apple White finally had Heather on her sights as the daughter of Snow White had the Queen Bee over the rop rope, but Heather managed to hang on the apron though. That didn't stop Apple from attempting to push her off the apron, which she struggled to do of course.

"I think we could see an elimination going on!" Joey pointed out.

"It could definitely be 'Bye-bye, Heather' for sure!" The King nodded.

However, Apple failed to watch her back though as Alejandro decided to sneak up right behind her and push Apple over the top rope. Luckily, Apple did manage to hang onto the rope, but only for a little bit as Heather decided to play dirty by yanking Apple White right by her hair, helping Alejandro with the elimination process!

"Hey, come on!" Booker T groaned.

"Why did she have to go for the hair!?" The King said, also groaning as well.

After only a few seconds, both Alejandro and Heather successfully managed to get Apple White over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating her to a round of boos being directed towards them from the crowd.

"Man, are you kidding me here?!" Booker T said, groaning in defeat.

"Oh no, not Apple!" The King cried.

"I'm afraid so, King!" Joey nodded in shame, "Alejandro and Heather playing dirty by eliminating Apple White right by her hair!"

"This is just frickin' ridiculous!" Booker groaned yet again.

 **64th Elimination: Apple White; Eliminated by: Alejandro and Heather; Duration: 24:33**

Both Alejandro and Heather decided to take their sweet precious time taunting Apple by blowing air kisses straight to her while at the same time hearing the venomous crowd boo them half to death.

"Oh come on now!" Booker groaned in disgusted.

"Give me a break!" The King said, rolling his eyes.

"What a despicable display!" Joey added in while shaking his head.

Daring Charming, on the other hand, didn't take their thievery lying down at all as he watched the whole thing unfold. So with an angry sneer being drawn from his face, he snuck up right behind the couple and yanked them right by their respective hairs, much to the delight of this crowd and especially Booker T himself.

"Whooooa man, I think they're in for it now!" Booker T pointed out with a smirk on his face.

The King then shook his head as he gulped, "Please tell me they're not gonna be in for a 'meeting of the minds'! But on second thought, I guess I don't mind! Go for it, Daring!"

And go for it, he did.

Daring immediately grabbed Alejandro and Heather by their heads and smashed them together in a vicious double noggin knocker!

"Oh my god!" Joey yelped.

"Now that's what I like to call a 'head-on collision'!" Booker T smirked jokingly.

"You're telling me!" The King nodded to Booker, "They're gonna need a whole lot of aspirin for that one!"

Meanwhile, as Daring was busy getting his hands full with both Alejandro and Heather, Darkwing Duck was busy getting his hands full with Luna Loud as the dangerous superhero ran up to the female rocker over by the lower right turnbuckle and blasted her in the face with a running forearm, knocking her in a sitdown position.

"Whoa, what a big forearm to the kisser!" Joey replied.

"That might have knocked Luna out for a loop!" The King replied as well.

With Luna knocked out on the lower right turnbuckle, Darkwing Duck looked to put the finishing touches on Luna by running over the ropes and attempting to hit her with a running low big boot (or big webbed foot if you like to call it that). But before he could hit that move though, Lincoln Loud came right in and pulled Luna out of the way, forcing Darkwing Duck to wreck himself between the legs on the second rope!

"Oh, dear goooood!" Joey hissed uncomfortably.

"I think Darkwing may have regretted that!" Booker T nodded.

"I guess you could say that was way too dangerous for Darkwing Duck!" The King smirked a little.

"That'll probably cost him dearly!" Joey stated.

And it definitely did cost him very dearly.

With his groin region still wrecked by the ropes, both Luna and Lincoln loud took this opportunity by grabbing Darkwing right by the legs, lifting him up over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him from the Rumble to a standing ovation!

"And out goes Darkwing Duck!" Joey shouted.

"There goes another favorite!" Booker replied.

The King then turned to Booker and asked, "Um, just how many favorites did you choose again?"

"Well there's a lot King, I'd know that you have many favorites as well." Booker explained.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." The King nodded with a chuckle.

 **65th Elimination: Darkwing Duck; Eliminated by: Luna Loud and Lincoln Loud; Duration: 8:48**

As Darkwing Duck was laying on the floor trying to hold his groin in pain, both Luna and Lincoln high-fived each other in return, signifying a small alliance between them for the time being.

While that was going on however, the crowd all looked towards the stage yet again as they saw the countdown clock light up on the titantron once more for the next entrant in the Rumble match.

"We're definitely coming down to the nitty gritty for sure!" Booker nodded, "Just who on earth is gonna enter next?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yeah, just so you had to guess, that chapter title is based on a running gag on SpongeBob SquarePants. You can see why there just HAD to be an injury.**

 **Anyway, here are the stats so far!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 20**

 **Entrants eliminated: 65**

 **Entrants left to go: 15**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Robin, LeShawna, Luna Loud, Goliath, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Arthur King, Lincoln Loud, Daring Charming, Heather, Danny Phantom, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Lion-O and Bender Rodriguez.**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 84 minutes and counting**

 **Will Alejandro keep pissing off the entire Green Bay faithful?**

 **Will we see more injuries like Nick Dean had (hopefully not)?**

 **Will anyone bite Bender's shiny metal ass?**

 **Did the chicken really come before the egg?**

 **The answers to those questions will be coming to you in the next chapter, so be sure to stay tuned, read, review and leave a feedback if your heart truly desires. Until next time, keep it cool my Digital Champions!**


	20. Ch 20: Feeling a Little Tacky

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20: Feeling a Little Tacky_**

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #86: Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed)**

Once the buzzer sounded off, the song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park began to play out across Lambeau Field as a female anthropomorphic rabbit dressed in black jumpsuit with pink emblem came out through the curtain and to a tremendous response from the entire Green Bay faithful, who were quite surprised to see this next entrant appear.

"Hy goodness, you gotta be kidding me!" The King said, standing out of his seat.

"Definitely another surprise we're seeing from the Rumble!" Joey nodded, "And it's in the form of Lexi Bunny from the 2000s underrated classic, _Loonatics Unleashed_!"

"I heard that she's one of the strongest members from her team." Booker T replied, "Can she prove that to the critics here tonight?"

After she entered the ring, she started cleaning house right away by throwing up three right-handed chops to Robin, right before decking the Boy Wonder with a big dropkick!

"Lexi's getting all loonatic around Robin!" Joey exclaimed.

"A strong start for this woman indeed!" Booker T nodded as well.

Lexi found herself pumped up so much that she went right to the ropes and leaped up for a Lionsault, only for Robin to move out of the way. But knowing the hero she was, Lexi managed to land on her feet and caught Robin's foot in time as he tried to attempt a superkick.

"What reflexes from Lexi!" The King nodded.

"She's got Robin stopped in his tracks!" Joey Styles quickly pointed out.

Lexi managed to make Robin hop on one foot before he swung his foot away, only for Lexi to deliver an unexpecting codebreaker to the Boy Wonder!

"Whoa!" Booker yelped.

"Codebreaker from Lexi Bunny!" Joey shouted.

"That teen got knocked down like a titan!" The King smirked.

"Ha, good one King!" Booker chuckled.

While that was going on though, Monty Monogram had Goliath trapped in the ropes, trying to slow down the gargoyle with huge repeatable punch shots to the ribs as he was trying to slow the beast down.

"Monty firing right away at Goliath right now." Joey replied.

"Those shots Monty's firing is kinda reminding me a little like George Foreman there!" Booker T nodded out.

"Heck, maybe even Ali!" The King exclaimed.

Monty didn't keep hitting away for far too long as he saw Star Butterfly whipping Arthur King towards Goliath's direction, forcing the second-generation Monogram to move away and have Arthur deliver a running body press on the gargoyle. However, the momentum was too much for both men that it sent both Arthur and Goliath tumbling over the top ropes and crashing to the floor in elimination!

"Whoa, what a collision!" Booker shouted.

"Yeah, and it looks like Arthur definitely took Goliath with him as well!" Joey shouted as well.

The King smirked as he said, "Either way, they're headed for the showers!"

 **66th Elimination: Arthur King; Eliminated by: Goliath; Duration: 12:28**

 **67th Elimination: Goliath; Eliminated by: Arthur King; Duration: 20:28**

As both Arthur and Goliath slowly got up and headed back up the aisle, Daring Charming finally managed to get Alejandro in control as the blonde-haired prince body slammed the latin lover right by the turnbuckles, setting him up in a tree-of-woe position.

"Alejandro trapped between a rock and a hard place!" Booker replied.

"Yeah, if you imagine Daring as the rock and being held upside down as the hard place!" Joey smirked a little.

"This ain't good for Al!" The King shook his head in concern, "I bet he gets queasy being held upside down!"

Daring didn't let Alejandro off that easy.

He soon held the Latin liar up right by his hair, firing off a 10-punch salute straight to Alejandro's face in order to make him black out for whatever would happen next.

"Oh man, I can't watch!" gulped Jerry Lawler.

"But these fans around Green Bay are watching!" Booker T nodded, "And they're loving each shot they're giving to him!"

Once he was roughed up enough, Daring set Alejandro down again, only for the prince to fit a big steel chair right around the latin lover's face. At the same time that was going on though, the camera got a good look at Justin, who was climbing up the top rope at the other turnbuckle and possibly targeting Alejandro. The fans immediately stood up right out of their seats in anticipation of what was happening next.

"Wait a minute, is Justin gonna go coast-to-coast?" asked Joey Styles.

"It's starting to look like it!" Booker T nodded.

"Hit him with it, Justin!" The King shouted to the male model like a cheerleader.

With a big deep breath forming in his chest, Justin immediately launched himself off the top rope and delivered a big Coast-To-Coast dropkick straight to Alejandro's big steel chair-covered face.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked out of pure horror.

"COAST-TO-COAST!" Booker T shouted excitedly.

"Alejandro's face will never be the same again!" The King shook his head while shouting.

Joey then shook his head as well saying, "No kidding, that's a face Heather ain't gonna love at all!"

"Who cares what that evil witch thinks?" Booker replied.

As Alejandro held onto his face in total pain, Samurai Jack was holding up Lincoln Loud in his shoulders trying to attempt a Samoan Drop over the ropes, only for Lincoln Loud to hang onto the top rope in an attempt not to get thrown over out of the match. It didn't stop Jack from trying though as he attempted to keep pushing. That was until Luna Loud saw her little brother close to being eliminated, forcing her to run right at Jack only to meet a big boot in response.

"Oh, right in the face!" Joey yelped.

"She got run over by a roadblock for sure." Booker T nodded.

Right as Jack continued to push Lincoln, the crowd was looking right to the stage and checking out the already-lit-up Rumble clock in anticipation of the next entrant of the match.

"Lincoln is definitely in major trouble for sure!" The King nodded as well, "Hopefully, the next entrant may be willing to help him out!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #87: Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House/The Casagrandes)**

After the buzzer sounded out, the crowd was treated to the tune of "DNA" by BTS playing in the background as an 11-year old latino girl with a black ponytail, purple hoodie, blue shorts, purple socks and shoes came out through the curtain and to a big ovation from the fans.

"I guess there is someone that can help him!" Booker nodded.

"Straight out of _The Loud House_ and her brand new show _The Casagrandes_ coming this Fall, here comes Ronnie Anne Santiago entering at #87!" Joey said, introducing her to everybody.

"She's definitely fast when it comes to her brawling." The King replied, "I'd be careful if I were those contestants in the ring."

Knowing that she saw Lincoln struggling to hang on, Ronnie Anne managed to get on the apron and push Lincoln back in the ring, forcing the white-haired kid to counter Samurai Jack's samoan drop with a big DDT!

"Big DDT right to Jack!" Joey exclaimed.

"You definitely gotta thank Ronnie Anne for that assistance!" Booker T nodded once again.

As Jack continued to feel the effects of that DDT, Ronnie Anne wanted to do some damage of her own. While he was still down, Ronnie Anne leapt off the apron ropes and came down on him with a springboard elbow drop!

"Look at her fly!" The King quickly pointed out.

"Springboard Elbow Drop from the top!" Joey shouted.

Booker then smirked as he said, "You have to wonder how much damage Jack can endure. He's been in that ring for an awfully long time!"

Meanwhile, as both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln checked up on a downed Luna Loud, Lion-O was busy getting his hands full as he held Danny Phantom right up on his shoulders in a backbreaker position. He then began to give the ghostly superhero a repeatable ribbreaker one at a time, making Danny's ribs excruciatingly tender in the process.

"Danny Phantom in huge trouble right here!" Joey replied, fearing for Danny's safety.

"If Lion-O keeps these ribbreakers up, he might be tender enough to put Danny inside a barbecue!" The King nodded with a smirk.

"I highly doubt he'd do that." Booker T nodded as well, "Besides, that sounds like something that Mumm-Ra sucka would do."

The rib-breakers occurred for a good few seconds until he put Danny Phantom down in a high-angle scoop slam. But once as he flexed for his fans sitting at ringside, both Lexi Bunny and Kim Possible decided to surprise him out of nowhere by grabbing the Thundercat from behind and chucking him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big pop from the crowd.

"And he's over and out!" Joey replied.

"Thundercats, HOOOOO?" The King chuckled, "More like Thundercats, NOOOOOOOO!"

"That definitely looked like it, King." Booker T nodded, agreeing with Jerry.

 **68th Elimination: Lion-O; Eliminated by: Kim Possible and Lexi Bunny; Duration: 4:27**

As Lion-O easily left ringside, Twilight Sparkle had Bender Rodriguez trapped in the lower left turnbuckle, trying to attempt a big Ric Flair chop.

That proved to be a mistake though as the impact forced Twilight's hand to hurt in response to this big botch!

"Uh-oh!" The King yelped.

"That definitely wasn't smart at all!" Joey shook his head.

"There was no way Twilight was gonna do that at all," Booker also shook his head as well, "Especially when Bender is made up of pure metal!"

The little mistake Twilight had forced Bender to capitalize, forcing the magical girl to be cornered instead. It also gave Bender time to talk trash to her in the process as well.

"You think you gonna try that on me, huh?" The robot replied to Twilight, "I'm made of metal, ya know!"

Then, in response, Bender immediately channeled his inner Stone Cold by stomping Twilight on the ribs repeatedly, followed by her chest and then her face, turning Twilight into a human footmat!

"Bender taking no prisoners here in the Rumble!" shook Joey Styles's head.

"And he's definitely showing it all over Twilight!" The King nodded.

Star Butterfly tried her best to stop Bender by wrapping the robot's neck with a sleeperhold, but the foul-mouthed robot quickly shook Star off of him, forcing the princess of Mewni to collide with Twilight in the process.

"Oh, he knocked Star right into Twilight!" Booker T pointed out.

"Definitely not in a position that both women want to be in!" Joey shook his head again.

Bender soon backed away from the two for a little while, only to put himself into a three-point stance.

He remained like that for a few seconds before taking off and ramming his robot rear straight through both Twilight and Star's faces!

"Oh my!" Joey cringed a little.

"Bender made sure someone was gonna bite his shiny metal ass," The King nodded, "And he made sure of that tonight!"

"I'm pretty sure Star and Twilight want to forget that moment too!" Booker T nodded as well.

As both Star and Twilight remained dazed and confused on the mat, the crowd yet again turned their heads towards the stage once more as the Rumble clock lit up to reveal the next entrant of the match.

"We got yet another entrant coming in soon and hot here!" The King replied in anticipation.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #88: Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law)**

Once that buzzer sounded off once more, the crowd was treated to the song "She Blinded Me With Science" by Thomas Dolby playing around the stadium as a teenager with a brown flat-top, yellowish-white t-shirt, purple vest, olive jeans, white socks and brown shoes came out the curtain to an ecstatic ovation from the Green Bay crowd.

"Now there's a superstar who can defy law physics both in and out!" Booker T pointed out.

Joey nodded as well, replying with a smirk, "And he plans to do that in that match, because here comes Milo Murphy from the Disney show, _Milo Murphy's Law_!"

"Not lying, this kid looks more skinny than Drake Maverick!" The King chuckled a bit, seeing Milo come down the aisle.

Once he finally got in the ring, Milo Murphy immediately went for Alejandro right away, flooding the latin liar with fist shot after fist shot.

"Whoa, Milo going all over Alejandro here!" Joey pointed out.

The King smirked out with laughter saying, "I got a feeling it probably won't last!"

"With the way Milo's firing over that sucka, I think he's eatin' your words!" Booker shook his head, as if he was proving The King wrong.

After Milo got Alejandro close to the ropes, the young genius ran back to the ropes and ran towards Alejandro, who ended up lowering the ropes in which Milo leaped over the rope and onto the floor, eliminating himself to a bunch of laughs and boos from the crowd themselves!

"Oh no!" Booker cried out.

"Ha, told ya he wouldn't last long, Book!" The King smirked in return.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, you definitely called my bluff!" The King nodded to Booker.

 **69th Elimination: Milo Murphy; Eliminated by: Himself; Duration: 0:12**

Right after Milo Murphy left ringside to a surprising standing ovation from the crowd itself, Leonardo had Kim Possible all to herself, literally slamming the secret agent to the mat with a big powerbomb!

"Leonardo with a powerbomb!" Joey shouted.

"I think that move may have sent the ring down a notch!" The King literally pointed out.

The ninja turtle wasn't quite done with Kim Possible though.

Leonardo soon left through the ropes and searched under the apron before pulling out a small bag of some kind. The commentators of course didn't know what to make of this, although Joey had a grim feeling around his stomach.

"Huh, what's in that bag?" asked The King.

"I don't know, but whatever's inside there, it ain't gonna be pretty!" Booker shook his head.

"I may have a feeling it may be worse!" Joey said, taking in a big nervous gulp.

After giving out an extra stomp to Kim, Leonardo immediately undid the bag and poured what seemed to be hundreds of golden thumbtacks right to the mat, forcing the crowd to stand on their feet and pop insanely for what they were seeing.

"Oh no…" Booker yelped.

"Leonardo just poured out thumbtacks in the ring!" Joey Styles shrieked.

"If I was Kim, I'd roll out of that ring right now!" The King gulped.

But as he got a hold of Kim though, her boyfriend Ron Stoppable came running inside the ring and ganged up on Leonardo, clubbing him right on the back of his head literally number of times in an attempt to make sure Leonardo didn't put Kim right through the tacks themselves.

"Wait a minute, look at that!" Joey pointed out to Ron.

"Ron Stoppable's putting a stop to it right away!" Booker T also pointed out.

The King then shook his head as he said, "I think he's regretting doing that to a ninja turtle like Leonardo!"

"Indeed, but Ron is not even in the match!" Joey nodded.

Once he got Leonardo right on one knee, Ron decided to run to the ropes and back again, hoping to get the ninja turtle with a big running attack.

But when he came back though, a pissed-off Leonardo caught Ron with a big Arn Anderson-like spinebuster, sending Ron right down to the thumbtacks, forcing the youngster to roll around and scream in excruciating pain!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shouted out of pure horror.

"He might have just deflated Ron Stoppable before our very eyes!" Booker T shrieked.

"Maybe he'll think twice before getting involved!" The King nodded.

Booker then raised his eyebrow, saying to King, "Can you blame this kid? He had to save Kim from those thumbtacks no matter what the cost."

Meanwhile, while the EMT's quickly rolled Ron under the ropes in order to check on him, Monty Monogram was busy attempting to pull off a Styles Clash on LeShawna. But unfortunately for him, it wasn't going well for him as LeShawna kept herself on her feet.

"Look at this guys," Joey pointed out. "Monty Monogram is looking to go for the Styles Clash on LeShawna."

"Good luck with that," The King scoffed. "LeShawna's too big of a women to be lifted by a guy like Monty!"

As much to his luck though, both Samurai Jack and Bender Rodriguez came in to help him out as the two managed to lift LeShawna upside down, forcing Monty to wrap his legs around LeShawna's shoulders, forcing the ghetto girl down onto the mat with a Styles Clash!

"Whoa!" Joey gasped.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Booker replied.

"What?" The King shrieked. "I can't believe he pulled it off!"

"Impossible as it was, he managed to get it done!" Joey Styles nodded.

While LeShawna was busy groaning on the mat, the crowd found themselves turning their heads to the stage, practically looking to the titantron as the Rumble clock popped up to its next entrant of the match.

"Anyway, while the action continues, we might as well see who's entering next in the match!" Joey said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #89: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb)**

After the buzzer sounded out, the song "Horror Business" by The Misfits began playing across the soundsystem as a beautiful long-haired blue-eyed brunette decked out in a black coat, black belt, leather jeans and black boots came out through the curtain and ran down the long aisle to a tremendous ovation from the fans, mostly the fanboys and goths that were sitting right at ringside.

"Looks like Monty may have some backup coming!" The King exclaimed.

"And it's in the form of our 89th entrant, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from _Phineas and Ferb_!" Joey replied.

"She's definitely a second-generation Doofenshmirtz at best, so you wonder if she'll have a little bit of evil inside her just like her father?" Booker T asked, referring to Vanessa's dad, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Vanessa was about to prove Booker wrong right away once she finally hit inside the ring. And she proved it right away by giving out two big swinging chops to Wendy Corduroy before shutting the red-haired lumberjack with a leaping calf kick!

"Look at Vanessa go here!" Joey replied.

"She's quite quick on her feet!" Booker T said as he was impressed by Vanessa's quickness.

The brunette wasn't quite done with Wendy just yet as she grabbed the lumberjack's neck right away.

And then, Vanessa ran up to Daring's chest down at the lower left corner and flipped herself over, nailing Wendy Corduroy with a big Sliced Bread No. 2 shiranui!

"My goodness!" The King yelped.

"Sliced Bread No. 2!" Joey Styles shouted.

Luna Loud tried her best to get her hands on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a German Suplex, but before she could even lift her up, Vanessa turned her body around and wiggle before giving the teenage rocker with a big Diamond Cutter!

"Diamond Cutter comin' through!" Booker T shouted as well.

"Looks very impressive than DDP's version of that move!" Joey nodded.

Meanwhile, as Vanessa continued her momentum in the match, Robin was finally getting right back in the match, kicking away at Ronnie Anne Santiago's ribs right at the ropes. Once after he made her ribs very tender, the Boy Wonder then whipped Ronnie Anne right to the ropes, only for the city girl to counter-whip Robin sending the Teen Titan running instead.

Once Robin ran right back, Ronnie Anne leapt in the air trying to attempt a Frankensteiner only for the Boy Wonder to catch her right by the legs and plant Ronnie Anne right on the mat with a big powerbomb!

"Big counter by Robin!" Joey shouted once more.

"Wrong place at the wrong time for Miss Ronnie Anne!" The King said, literally shaking his head.

Robin soon transitioned the entire landing to catapult position as he grabbed Ronnie Anne by her legs.

He leaned himself back down on the mat, therefore sending Ronnie Anne flying over the ropes yet managing to hang on right at the nick of time!

"She's out-no wait a minute!" Booker replied, quickly cutting himself off.

"Ronnie Anne's hanging on!" Joey pointed out.

The King smirked as he said, "Hanging on there like a kitten dangling on a rope, I assume!"

However, using her perfect upper body strength, Ronnie Anne managed to stretch her body back up and flip herself back up the ring, forcing out a big pop from the ecstatic Green Bay crowd themselves!

"And Ronnie Anne is safe!" Joey exclaimed.

She then turned back to Robin, who was busy approaching Justin from the upper left turnbuckle.

Ronnie Anne of course would not let Robin go easily as the city girl dropkicked the Boy Wonder straight into Justin, only for the Hawaiian Eye Candy to catch Robin right away and slam the Teen Titan down with a big uranage!

"Well, someone just hit Rock Bottom!" The King smirked, referring to The Rock's finishing maneuver.

"No kidding," Booker nodded, "Been using that move myself back in WCW!"

While Robin was still reeling from that big uranage, Heather wasn't getting it easy herself as Lexi Bunny soon got her right by the Queen Bee's knees with a big back kick to the ribs, right before using her big rabbit foot to kick Heather right upside her head.

"What a combo!" Joey replied.

"No doubt those kicks can definitely be hard!" Booker T nodded again.

Lexi wasn't quite done with Heather though as she immediately set her up into a powerbomb position.

But as she got her right by the air, Heather placed her legs under Lexi's shoulders and flipped the hero over with an insane Sunset Flip Powerbomb, sending the crowd right into an immediate frenzy!

"WHOA!" Booker yelped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Joey yelped as well.

The King found himself breathless at what happened, looking to Joey, "Heather just went Rey Mysterio all over Lexi!"

"Regardless if she's either loved or hated by the crowd, no doubt that was impressive!" Joey Styles nodded.

As the camera got a good shot of Lexi holding the back of her neck, the crowd immediately looked over to the stage once more as they witnessed the Rumble clock lighting up to the next entrant of the Rumble match.

"Who's gonna be the next entrant coming up next?" The King asked Joey, "I can't wait to see who it is!"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #90: Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy)**

After the buzzer sounded off all throughout the stadium, the crowd was treated to the Roman Reigns theme playing from the soundspeaker as a yellow-skinned teenager with green jacket, red/white striped shirt, blue jeans, black boots and signature uni-brow came out to a very big applause from the entire Green Bay faithful, who were busy chanting the next entrant's name over and over again.

"Well, we may not have The Big Dog, but we definitely got The Big Ed here tonight!" Booker T pointed out.

"Ed from _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ entering the Rumble here at #90," Joey explained, "Which means that we have only 10 more entrants until we get to #100!"

"No doubt, we're getting the best of the best!" The King nodded.

While Ed was busy coming down the aisle, he got a good look at Alejandro, who right now was trying to rest on the bottom ropes on the south side of the ring. The unibrowed Ed wasn't gonna let him rest any longer as he ran to the south side and delivered a big super dropkick straight to the latin lover's face!

"Big super dropkick by Ed!" Joey shouted out.

"And it was right to his perfect face!" The King gulped, fearing for Alejandro's safety.

Alejandro held his face out of pain for a good several seconds before getting back up.

Once he turned around though, he got blasted by a big spear coming from Ed right away!

"SPEAR! ED WITH THE SPEAR!" Joey Styles hollered loudly.

"He nearly turned that sucka inside out!" Booker smirked.

Ed was feeling so pumped up and psyched that the crowd began to beg more coming from this Chunky Puff-eating beast.

And he was willing to comply with the fans, even willing to duck a big clothesline from Kim Possible and blasting her with another big spear!

"And another spear!" The King exclaimed.

"This time to Kim Possible!" Joey nodded, "Ed nearly tore her damn body in half!"

Right after he got back up on his feet, he immediately turned around to see Lincoln Loud dive from the apron ropes and onto Ed, only for the unibrowed individual to catch him right in mid-air and surprising the fans and commentators altogether!

"NO WAY!" Jerry Lawler shouted in pure shock.

Booker T then gulped as he said, "Please tell me I didn't just see that!"

"Oh, you definitely saw that alright!" Joey nodded, correcting the 5x WCW champ.

Ed managed to carry Lincoln around for a good 10 seconds right before he transitioned into a powerslam position.

However, he wasn't looking to slam him right through the mat of course. Instead, Ed opted to throw Lincoln like a lawn dart, forcing the youngster's head to hit the middle turnpad of the lower right turnbuckle!

"Oh my god!" Joey hissed a little in agony.

"Talk about a head-on collision!" The King groaned.

The unibrowed athlete got up yet again, only for Bender Rodriguez to sneak up from behind and trap him with a sleeperhold.

He wasn't able to lock it in for long though as Ed managed to counter things around by picking up Bender right up on his shoulders in a Samoan Drop position.

"Uh-oh, bad mistake for Bender!" Booker shook his head.

"Indeed you are, Book!" Joey nodded, "And I don't think Ed's gonna take this lying down!"

And he wasn't.

With Bender still on his shoulders, Ed managed to spin Bender all around a good portion of the ring, thrilling all the Green Bay fans watching right at home with an insane Airplane Spin for good measure! The crowd managed to count along every single revolution Ed was giving right to the Planet Express robot one at a time, making the entire fans' eyes spin around.

"Ed's gone totally crazy, Joey!" Jerry Lawler gulped.

"Round and round he goes, and where Ed stops, no one even knows!" Joey shook his head.

"No kidding," Booker nodded, "I've already lost track!"

So far, Ed had now spun Bender all around the ring around 15 times. However, Ed wasn't stopping anytime soon.

As he was still spinning Bender around, he used the beer-drinking robot as a battering ram, knocking down Danny Phantom, Samurai Jack, LeShawna, Leonardo, Justin, Daring Charming and Heather in the process!

"I can't believe Ed's still going!" Joey chuckled out of pure amazement.

Booker T chuckled as well, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, although I don't know who's gonna suffer the worst out of this one: Ed or Bender himself?"

"I only hope it ain't Bender," The King shook his head, "I dread to think what happens if he tosses his bolts around the ring."

Ed managed to spin Bender around the ring 20 more times before finally letting the robot go, forcing Bender's entire brain to spin all around him much to the delight of the ecstatic Green Bay fans sitting at ringside.

"This crowd is on fire for this man here tonight at the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey loudly declared on air.

"I know I'm getting too carried away with my favorites and all, but I think this kid may take it home if he keeps this up!" Booker T pointed out to Ed.

"Whatever he does, I only hope he doesn't have to spin Justin next." The King shivered nervously, "Anybody but our favorite Eye Candy!"

As Ed continued his next confrontation though, the fans inside Lambeau Field immediately turned to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light up on the titantron again, obviously indicating another entrant's appearance in the matchup!

"We're just about halfway there to the end, everyone!" Joey reminded everyone watching at home, "Just who will be up next in this Rumble match?

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yeah, you're probably gonna have to wait until the next chapter gets here, Joey. Then maybe you'll find out.**

 **Anyway, it's stat time, so let's see what we got!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 21**

 **Entrants eliminated: 69**

 **Entrants left to go: 10**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O and Milo Murphy**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Robin, LeShawna, Luna Loud, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Lincoln Loud, Daring Charming, Heather, Danny Phantom, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Bender Rodriguez, Lexi Bunny, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Ed**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 89 minutes and counting**

 **Can Samurai Jack try to last all the way through the end?**

 **Will Ed continue his aggressive monster-like streak?**

 **How many medics do we need to remove the thumbtacks from Ron Stoppable's body (no, Ron's not a competitor in the Rumble)?**

 **Who really let the dogs out?**

 **Your answers to these burning questions will be revealed come next chapter, so stay tuned, and be sure read, review and leave feedback if you feel like it. So until next time, DON'T GET ELIMINATED!**


	21. Ch 21: All But A Little Loony

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21: All But A Little Loony_**

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #91: Jon Arbuckle (Garfield and Friends)**

As the buzzer sounded off right away, the song "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer began to play out around Lambeau Field as a man with brown hair, long-sleeved buttoned-up light blue shirt, dark blue jeans and brown shoes came walking through the curtain to an acceptable ovation from the crowd, who were busy dancing to the music that was playing.

"Well, I see we got ourselves another winner." The King smirked sarcastically.

"And no doubt it could be the 91st entrant of the match, Jon Arbuckle from the 80's classic, _Garfield and Friends_!" Joey exclaimed.

"No doubt there's a whole lot of determination in his face," Booker T nodded, "I can see this guy is ready to have a fun time!"

Jon started strutting down the aisle, trying to show his funky footwork to the rest of the crowd, who was still enjoying the dancing he was doing in order to pump him up.

Once he got to ringside, he decided to give the ladies a show by ripping out his entire t-shirt and swinging it around like a lasso much to the cheers and laughter from the entire female demographic. They weren't finding this hot however, as most of the females started laughing at him just for making an ass out of himself.

"Jon definitely letting it all out for these people here in Green Bay!" Joey smirked.

"My goodness, I hope he doesn't take his pants off next!" The King shook his head.

Thankfully for the king, Jon never took it very far though as he decided to use his long-sleeved shirt as a cape around his neck. But that wasn't the end of it though as he soon dug around the pockets of his pants. After seconds of searching, he pulled out a red/blue luchador mask to wear around his head before going up the top rope.

"Looks like he's gonna take to the skies with that mask on!" Booker T smirked.

"He can't be serious," The King shook his head. "There's no way he's gonna dive in like that!'

"Well, like it or not, King, that's what he plans on doing!" Joey Styles nodded.

It took LeShawna only eight seconds for her to turn around and see a mask-wearing Jon Arbuckle come down on her with a high-flying body press off the top rope.

But LeShawna outsmarted him right away as she caught Jon Arbuckle in mid-air, forcing the entire crowd to gasp at what they saw right now!

"Uh-oh!" Booker T yelped.

The King then pointed to the scene before looking at Booker, "See that? What did I tell ya?!"

"LeShawna may have gotten the best out of Jon right there!" Joey Styles nodded.

The ghetto girl kept Jon right on his shoulders for a good few seconds before muscling him up high in the air in a military press position.

"Oh no, I don't think Jon's gonna like the long way down!" Joey shook his head, fearing the worst for Jon.

It wouldn't be long before LeShawna finally threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a bunch of cheers from the fans!

"Well, so long, Jon!" Joey said, waving goodbye to Jon.

"That was a big mistake for Arbuckle right there!" Booker pointed out.

"No kidding," The King nodded, "She turned him into lasagna!"

 **70th Elimination: Jon Arbuckle; Eliminated by: LeShawna; Duration: 0:10**

Meanwhile, as Jon painfully left ringside on his own, Lexi Bunny was attempting to get Robin over the top rope when Bender managed to get a good look at Lexi's latex-covered butt. Becoming the sneaky little pervert he was becoming, Bender reached in and used his robotic hand to squeeze Lexi right in the rear, making her yelp all over in response!

"Oh my!" Joey shrieked with a blush between his cheeks.

"Bender snuck in a grab, Joey!" The King widely smirked, "That definitely can't be good!"

And it definitely wasn't good at all for Bender.

While he started dancing around like the fool that he was from his dirty tactic, Daring Charming suddenly came in from behind and grabbed Bender right by the head, twisting it around backwards as if he snapped Bender's neck all of a sudden!

"Right on the neck!" Joey declared.

"That'll show Bender not to be a pervert!" Booker T pointed out.

"Still didn't change the fact that she groped that Loonatic bunny booty!" The King chuckled again.

The incident had left Bender's neck twisted around so much, he couldn't even tell what he was hitting with his head turned around. Meanwhile, Daring Charming had suddenly came from behind as he grabbed Bender's entire body and threw it all over, eliminating him to a big rows of cheers from the audience!

"And Bender can definitely kiss his shiny metal ass goodbye!' Joey smirked.

"Indeed, Joey!" Booker T nodded, "Bender just got bent out of this entire Rumble!"

 **71st Elimination: Bender Rodriguez; Eliminated by: Daring Charming; Duration: 6:47**

While the rest of the EMTs were busy trying their damnedest to turn Bender's entire neck over, the crowd immediately turned their heads over to the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light right back up to it's next entrant of the match **(it had already been taken up by Jon Arbuckle's 20-second entrance)**.

"While those referees and medics try to fix Bender's neck, we might as well see who number #92 is in the Rumble right now!" The King said, pointing to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #92: Owen (Total Drama)**

With the buzzer blaring out for the 91st time, the crowd popped up gigantically to the sound of the Ultimate Warrior's theme music playing on the titantron as an overweight blonde-haired man with a white shirt (that had a green maple leaf on it), olive green shorts, white socks and olive green shoes came out running through the curtain and became greeted by the ovation the Green Bay fans were giving him.

"I think someone's channeling their inner Warrior here tonight!" Booker T pointed out.

"No doubt it's coming from one of _Total Drama_ 's fan favorites, Owen!" Joey nodded.

"Look at the size of him, Joey!" The King pointed out as well, chuckling at the sight of Owen, "Owen's so big, he's coming this close to fitting half the TV!"

"Laugh at him like you wish, King, but Owen's gonna use his 296-pound size to his advantage!" Joey said to Jerry.

As he entered the ring though, Owen started running all around and leveling Ronnie Anne Santiago, Robin and Twilight Sparkle with big clotheslines, just to get himself started in the match!

"Whoa, Owen's like a freight train here!" Booker T said, nearly falling out of his seat.

Joey then nodded as he said, "He's definitely gonna be quite a monster for sure!"

Owen was just getting started though as he kept his momentum going by launching Monty Monogram in the air with a flapjack.

After Monty came down on the mat of course, Owen followed it up with a big standing splash on the younger Monogram's back!

"Oh my god!" Joey gulped loudly.

"The big guy just pancaked him to kingdom come!" The King smirked out.

Soon as Owen got right back up though, a group of contestants **(mostly Daring Charming, Heather, Samurai Jack, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Wendy Corduroy and Luna Loud)** started to gang up on Owen right away with flurries of punches and kicks put together in attempt to get the big man down to his knee. It only took them around ten seconds before the winner of Total Drama Island finally got down to his knee as expected.

"Look at that!" Booker T pointed once more.

"Definitely cutting the big maple tree known as Owen to size," Joey nodded, "Although I'm not sure if it's smart of them, though!"

It definitely would not be smart indeed.

Owen soon found himself dragged to the ropes before grabbing onto the ropes and shaking them like the Ultimate Warrior, therefore showing a second wind in this entire Rumble. The people found himself bat-shit crazy at the sight of Owen rejuvenating in attempt to get right back in the match!

"You gotta be kidding me!" The King said with a big gulp.

"I'm afraid he's not, King!" Joey shook his head, "Owen seems to be absorbing those hits he's getting!"

It wouldn't be long before Owen started going berserk and pushed them all away, therefore splitting the pile!

His first targets was both Luna Loud and Samurai Jack, whom Owen immediately shut them down with separate running double axe handles.

"This big guy is on fire here tonight!" Booker T smirked.

"Owen's definitely lost it, I can tell!" The King nodded.

The next target Owen encountered was Daring Charming, who suddenly found himself dazed from the big shove Owen did.

The blonde-haired prince found himself dusting off his jacket before Owen came running through the ropes and decking Daring with a flying shoulder block!

"Big shoulder tackle on the part of Owen!" Joey shouted.

Owen soon found himself pumping up back and forth just to keep the momentum he was having going.

He soon turned around and targeted Wendy Corduroy, whom he had now picked up right in the air in a huge Gorilla Press position. He then decided to show off to the rest of the fans by bench pressing the red-headed lumberjack as if Wendy was a human barbell.

"Wendy's definitely not gonna like this!" The King shook his head, fearing the worst for Wendy.

Booker T shook his head as well saying, "Especially going all the way down, King!"

After he bench pressed her for a good several reps, Owen finally let her down as Wendy crashlanded through the mat painfully.

"Oh, big Gorilla Press!" Joey exclaimed.

Owen then found himself running towards the ropes and right back again, pancaking Wendy with a fierce Warrior Splash for good measure!

"Oh, and a big splash too!" Booker T cringed a little.

"I don't know who's a much flatter pancake now, her or Monty of all people?" The King asked both Joey and Booker.

Meanwhile, as Owen found himself shaking the ropes back and forth again, the crowd quickly looked toward the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up once more, bringing out yet another entrant to enter the Royal Rumble match.

"Owen's looking unstoppable at this point, but can our next entrant stop him altogether?" Joey Styles replied as the clock ticked down.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #93: Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

After the buzzer sounded off, the song "Big City Nights" by Scorpions began to play throughout Lambeau Field as a furry blue rabbit dressed up in a long sleeved red shirt came out through the curtain and a stellar ovation from the crowd, who were quite surprised and excited to see this next entrant appear in their eyes.

"Looks like we got something tiny, toony, and loony coming our way boys!" Booker T pointed out.

"And it's in the form of our next entrant in the Rumble match!" Joey nodded, "Entering at #93 is Buster Bunny from the 90's classic, _Tiny Toon Adventures_!"

"Too bad that big Canadian's waiting in the ring for him!" The King replied, obviously pointing to a well-charged Owen.

Meanwhile, while Buster was coming down the aisle though, Lincoln Loud decided to surprise Owen with a running body press out of nowhere.

But much to Lincoln's unfortunate disbelief, Owen had caught him in mid-air, forcing Lincoln to struggle free in an attempt to rid himself out of Owen's clutches.

"Uh-oh, that might have been a mistake on Lincoln's part!" Joey gulped in response.

Seeing that Lincoln was already in trouble, Buster decided to make things even by climbing right up top rope, forcing Owen to turn right around. When he did though, Buster decided to make a splash by connecting with a top rope dropkick, forcing the weight of Lincoln Loud to come down on Owen in the process. But they didn't do it alone though, as both Ronnie Anne and Luna went on all fours, tripping the big man on his way down.

"Well, something finally stopped him!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"And all it took was four people to finally get Owen down on the mat!" Joey explained to the 5x WCW champ.

"You definitely gotta thank Ronnie Anne and Luna for the assist though." The King nodded.

As both Buster and Lincoln got back up, the two then proceeded to double team on Owen by connecting the big man with a big double dropkick that sent Owen stumbling into the ropes, tying himself up by mistake!

"Double dropkick!" Joey said, right before he saw the uncomfortable position Owen now found himself in.

"Yeah, but look at that!" The King pointed to Owen, "That's definitely not good for Owen now!"

"Especially now that everyone in the Rumble is now free to get an open shot!" Booker T reminded The King.

With Owen tied to the ropes like a helpless dog, both Lincoln Loud and Buster Bunny approached the big man and fed him an intense 10-punch salute straight to Owen's head. However, it was more like a 20-punch salute since both Buster and Lincoln were hitting away at the TDI winner one at a time.

"Look at Lincoln and Buster fire away!" Jerry replied.

"I can't imagine being in Owen's shoes after that one!" Joey Styles replied.

The bad of course, would soon become worse for Owen entirely as Ed came rushing in and decked a hard Superman Punch straight into Owen's head, knocking the big man out entirely as a result!

"There it is, Superman Punch!" Joey exclaimed.

"If there's anyone who could be kryptonite for Owen, it could definitely be Ed!" Booker T pointed out, being impressed by the shot Ed did to Owen.

Meanwhile, while Owen still found himself trapped in rope hell, LeShawna was busy trying to get her hands on Heather, who right now was under the apron ropes hoping that LeShawna wouldn't have to get her hands on the Queen Bee herself.

Unfortunately for Heather, LeShawna managed to grab her by the hair and yanked it tightly in order for the Queen Bee to stand up.

"Uh-oh, I don't think LeShawna is gonna let her off that easily!" Joey shook his head.

The King somehow gulped looking at this scene occur, forcing him to beg, "Oh come on, not her beautiful long hair! She got it washed perfectly before this!"

"Like it or not, LeShawna's about to add insult to injury!" Booker T nodded to the King.

Heather did manage to slowly slip down on the apron, pulling LeShawna right down with her but only managing to stumble a little around the ropes.

It occured for a good few seconds until Alejandro suddenly came out of nowhere and lifted LeShawna's legs up, which with some help from Heather herself, sent LeShawna over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a large, gigantic amount of boos from the entire crowd!

"What? NO!" Booker T shouted.

"LeShawna's been eliminated," Joey nodded, "And this crowd is not happy about it one bit!"

"I definitely don't blame them at all." The King shook his head, "LeShawna was a favorite going into this thing!"

"Well, not anymore!" Joey shook his head as well, disappointed by LeShawna's departure in the match.

 **72nd Elimination: LeShawna; Eliminated by: Alejandro and Heather; Duration: 33:40**

Once she got right back up, LeShawna tried her best to get back on the apron just to get her hands on the evil couple herself, only to be held back by the rest of the referees much to the distaste of the entire Green Bay crowd, who were all dying to see LeShawna get her hands on both Alejandro and Heather combined.

"LeShawna trying to get back in the ring already!" Joey replied.

"It won't do her any good," Booker T shook his head, "She's gotta go back!"

"That's the rules of the Rumble, like it or not!" The King said to Joey.

Being held back by one of the referees (mostly Charles Robinson), LeShawna managed to shout to Heather, "I swear I'm gonna get your ass, you no good whore!"

"You can't do crap, LeShawna! You're gone!" Heather fired back in anger.

The booing that both Alejandro and Heather started to increase tenfold to the point that the crowd now started to trade chants of "F**k you, Al" and "F**k you, Heather" directedly to the demented power couple themselves.

"You can hear the fans tonight," Joey mentioned. "They're not liking the performance that Alejandro and Heather are displaying tonight."

"These booing is so loud, I can hardly hear what you're saying!" The King said to Joey while plugging his ears.

They only managed to piss off the entire crowd once more, even going so far for Alejandro and Heather to flip off to the fans and call them "Green Bay Fatasses" in return. This nearly started a riot around ringside as one of the fans even tried attempting to get over the barricade and getting right in the ring, just to get a big fist shot right to Alejandro. But the problem was that the security had to hold them back in order to avoid confrontation entirely.

"Come on now!" Booker complained. "That insult was completely uncalled for!"

"If I was that security guard, I'd let that fan go and give Alejandro a brutal asskicking!" The King exclaimed.

"I'm with you on that, King!" Joey replied. "If I was one of those security guards, I wouldn't care if I'd get fired for it."

"I think you may have to wait, Joey, because I think we'll have to see who's our next entrant of the Rumble is!" The King said as he pointed to the curtain.

The confrontation between Alejandro, Heather and the fans managed to last a few seconds before the rest of the crowd all turned their heads to the titantron, where they saw the Rumble clock light up to the next entrant of the match.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #94: Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

While the buzzer sounded off for the 93rd time, the crowd cheered to their feet as the song "Survival" by Eminem began to play across the sound system. It got even bigger as a kid dressed in a red shirt (with a star on it), blue jeans and red sandals came out through the curtain, but this time, he was also wearing a snazzy lit-up jacket in the process a-la Chris Jericho.

"Now we're talkin'!" Booker T nodded, "This kid knows how to get it done!"

"Entering number 94 in the match is one of Cartoon Network's modern-day mascots of the 2010's, Steven Universe!" Joey said, introducing the next entrant to everyone watching at home.

The King raised his eyebrow all of a sudden while looking at Steven, forcing him to turn to Joey and say, "Hey Joey, is it just me or does he look like a 13-year old version of Bob from _That 70's Show_?"

"Well, he may look like it at first, but all looks alike, he still plans to make an impact!" Joey nodded.

"Are you kidding me, King?" Booker questioned The King. "Looks exactly nothing like that!"

"Yikes, you act like I offended him, Book!" The King said, backing away from Booker a little bit.

"Well he doesn't want you to turn out like Corey Graves was the whole show." Joey explained.

The King then somehow muttered to himself, "Yeesh, why does everyone seem to think that when I'm not…?"

As Jerry Lawler continued to mutter to himself (luckily Booker didn't hear), Steven took off his jacket and finally got inside the ring. The first target Steven would target of course was Alejandro, who tried to approach the kid first-hand.

It proved to be a mistake for the latin liar as Steven threw his jacket towards Alejandro's face, forcing him to be blinded by the leather itself!

"Whoa, what a throw!" Joey gasped.

"What can I say? He got what was coming to him!" Booker shrugged with a smirk.

It took Alejandro a few seconds to get the jacket off, only to see Steven Universe scoop him up into a Samoan Drop position. It wouldn't be long before Steven immediately put Alejandro down with an Attitude Adjustment!

"Steven with the AA!" Joey shouted loudly into his mic.

Feeling a little psyched, Steven wasn't quite done with Alejandro just yet.

The youngster immediately rushed to the ropes and back again before hitting the latin liar with a running senton!

"And a running senton!" Joey shouted yet again.

"For a kid who's a little pudgy, he definitely knows how to bring the fight!" Jerry Lawler nodded.

As Steven Universe continued his momentum in the match, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz had her hands full with Kim Possible as she delivered a swift back kick to the secret agent's ribs, forcing Kim down on one knee. Vanessa then rushed to the ropes and back again attempting a big curb stomp, only for Kim Possible to catch her in midair in a Samoan Drop position!

"WHOA!" Booker T shouted.

"Kim stopped Vanessa right in her tracks!" Joey quickly pointed out.

Kim looked to give Vanessa a big Go To Sleep for her troubles, but the daughter of one Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz thought one step ahead and managed to counter Kim with a big pop-giving Backstabber!

"Big counter!" shouted Jerry Lawler.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz outsmarting Kim with a big Backstabber!" Joey shouted as well.

The backstabber that Kim had received proved to be a lot more damage than expected as it caused Kim to spasm out a little right before getting back up, only for Vanessa to quickly come from behind and chuck the secret agent over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her out of the match!

The King immediately smirked as he said, "And Kim is going going gone!"

"Vanessa claims her first elimination of the night!" Joey exclaimed.

 **73rd Elimination: Kim Possible; Eliminated by: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 23:31**

Meanwhile, as Kim was painfully leaving ringside, Monty Monogram was having a little showdown between himself and Ed, as the two were busy throwing out chops to each others' chests in return, therefore turning into a back-and-forth contest.

"We definitely got two men moving the chains against one another!" Booker T pointed out.

The King nodded as he said in unison, "You're telling me! It's going back and forth so much, I can't even keep up!"

The chop-infested confrontation lasted for a good 14 seconds all before Ed shut up Monty with a strong uppercut, the impact forcing Monty to bounce back to the ropes. But Monty stumbled forward and hit Ed with a very harsh forearm, also forcing the unibrowed being bouncing to the ropes as well. But Ed also stumbled forward, only to blast towards Monty with a very big spear!

"Oh my god!" Joey shuddered horribly.

"He nearly got speared out of his monobrow!" Booker T shrieked, seeing the impact of that spear.

As Monty began clutching his ribs tightly in response, the Green Bay crowd once again looked to the titantron where the Rumble clock soon lit up to see the next entrant appear before their very eyes.

"This is gonna get good," The King nodded, "Who's got the next number in the Rumble?"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #95: Frankie Stein (Monster High)**

Once the buzzer sounded out throughout Lambeau Field, the song "State of Shock" by The Jacksons and Mick Jagger started playing in rhythm as a green-skinned woman dressed in a plaid schoolgirl outfit with bolts around her neck like a certain movie monster came out through the curtain and to a excellent pop from the entire crowd, who were more excited to see this entrant do some business in the Rumble match.

"I think this Rumble just got Freaky Fabulous, guys!" Booker T smirked.

"And so may be her draw in the match, because Frankie Stein from _Monster High_ has drawn #95 in the Rumble!" Joey Styles nodded.

The King soon raised his eyebrow and said to Booker, "She got quite a short skirt for a schoolgirl, let me tell you that!"

"Don't get any ideas, King!" Booker T shrieked a little, "She's still in high school!"

"Really?" asked King.

"You know she is!" Joey nodded to the King.

Jerry soon blushed in embarrassment as he said, "Huh, I always found it weird why those Monster High girls dress like strippers."

After Frankie got right inside the ring, she started clearing house right away by hitting both Twilight Sparkle and Lincoln Loud with both superkicks, therefore starting a superkick party of her very own!

"Frankie Stein blasting all over the ring, sending out superkick after superkick!" Joey shouted.

"I definitely wouldn't want to go near her right now!" Booker said, shaking his head.

Samurai Jack tried his best to go right after her with a clothesline, but Frankie side-stepped out of the way just at the nick at time, forcing Jack to collide to the turnbuckle chest-first.

"Oh, that can't be good!" The King shook his head as well.

As he was holding his chest though, Frankie Stein came like a cannonball and blasting the samurai's face with a big superkick, turning the Superkick total for her to three.

"And neither was that!" Booker pointed out.

"Frankie decking out her third superkick of the night!" Joey nodded.

While Frankie Stein continued her little superkick spree all around the ring, Danny Phantom had Leonardo trapped in an intense headlock, forcing the ninja turtle to wiggle free as an attempt to escape from the hold much to his own failure.

"He's got Leonardo trapped with that vicious headlock right there!" Booker exclaimed.

The King then suggested to Book, "You wondered if Leonardo ever ducked his head down inside that shell of his?"

"Please don't start, okay?!" Booker angrily shot back to the King.

"I wasn't starting anything!" The King said, trying to back away from the 5x WCW champ, "I was trying to help Leonardo out! I mean, he's a turtle and turtles like him can duck their heads in order not to get hit!"

Booker then somehow realized what he said and blushed embarrassingly, "You know what, I actually never thought of that..."

As Booker found himself making a fool for shouting at The King, Leonardo decided to get even by trapping Danny Phantom in a headlock of his own. The struggle between the two men lasted for a good 10 seconds right before the two men's combined weight forced both of them to stumble and tumble over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating both of them at the same time.

"And over and out they go!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at the double elimination.

"I think that might have been foolish for both of them to do that!" Booker replied.

The King then nodded as he said, "Regardless, both of them are done!"

 **74th Elimination: Leonardo; Eliminated by: Danny Phantom; Duration: 23:28**

 **75th Elimination: Danny Phantom; Eliminated by: Leonardo; Duration: 16:28**

Meanwhile, as both Leonardo and Danny Phantom both left ringside in defeat, the camera got a good shot at Alejandro stumbling around all over the ring as he was given a hurricanrana by Luna Loud not too long ago **(which they missed because they were focusing on Leonardo and Danny's elimination toward each other)**. He found himself like that before Alejandro mistakenly bumped himself right into Justin, forcing the male model to turn right around to face the Arch Villain close up.

As he did, it now left Alejandro no choice to back away slowly from a now enraged Justin, who was now getting a big pop from the ecstatic Green Bay crowd. It was clear from this crowd that they wanted to see Alejandro take his licks from the man who had felt like he had his role as Total Drama's main hunk taken away by the hands of that Latin Liar!

"Uh-oh, Alejandro's not gonna like this!" Joey shook his head.

"But I'm sure I will!" Booker nodded to Joey, "Justin's about to rip that sucka's face inside out!"

"If I were Alejandro, I'd better leave right now!" The King nodded as well, "Or as a matter of fact, if I were Alejandro, I'd regret being in this Rumble now!"

After only several seconds of that faceoff alongside an enraged Justin making a cutthroat gesture at him, Alejandro decided to channel his inner coward by backing away under the ropes and taking off running around the four corners at ringside, therefore forcing Justin to immediately chase right after him in response.

"C'mon, get him! Get him!" The King shouted to Justin, forcing him to run faster.

"There's no way Alejandro can run around that long!" Booker shook his head.

"Nor should he!" Joey shook his head too, "Justin's right on his tail. And it's about a matter of time before he finally gets him!"

The cat-and-mouse chase between both Alejandro and Justin lasted for a good 12 seconds before the latin lover and the Hawaiian eye candy got right back in the ring. But once as Justin re-entered the ring though, Luna Loud came running in and slammed her leg down Justin's neck with a running Fameasser!

"Did he get Alejandro? No, he didn't!" Joey shook his head yet again.

"He got himself at the wrong place and time thanks to Luna Loud!" nodded Booker T.

Jerry Lawler groaned as he said, "I can't believe Justin came this close! THIS close!"

While Justin held onto the back of his neck in excruciating pain, the thrilled crowd inside Lambeau Field all looked to the stage once more as they saw the Rumble clock appear again, therefore awaiting another entrant to enter the Rumble match.

"We have around five entrants left in this thing!" Joey exclaimed, "Who on earth will draw #96 in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Wow, this was a little rough to get done, but regardless, it's finished. And thank goodness for that.**

 **Anyway, let's see what stats we got!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 20**

 **Entrants eliminated: 75**

 **Entrants left to go: 5**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O, Milo Murphy, Jon Arbuckle, Bender Rodriguez, LeShawna, Kim Possible, Leonardo and Danny Phantom**

 **Still in the ring: S** **amurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Robin, Luna Loud, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Lincoln Loud, Daring Charming, Heather, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Lexi Bunny, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ed, Owen, Buster Bunny, Steven Universe and Frankie Stein**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 94 minutes and counting**

 **Most Eliminations: LeShawna (11 eliminations)**

 **We only got five entrants left to go everyone. Who will enter 96 to 100?**

 **Will we some more shocking eliminations?**

 **Will Justin finally manage to get his hands on Alejandro without any interruptions whatsoever?**

 **Is the sky actually blue as they say?**

 **Those questions will be answered next chapter, so make sure you keep staying tuned, read, review and leave some feedback if you wish. Now if you'll excuse me, time for some Burger King!**


	22. Ch 22: A Dark Surprise

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22: A Dark Surprise_**

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #96: Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir)**

After the buzzer sounded out, the theme song to _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir_ started playing in the soundsystem as a teenage girl with dark blue pigtails and dressed in a red full-sleeved jumpsuit with polka-dots came through the curtain and was instantly greeted by the Green Bay fans, who were more excited to see this entrant enter the Rumble match.

"Well, this girl definitely got lucky here tonight!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Especially with the number she's drawn," Joey nodded, "At number 96 is Ladybug from _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir_!"

"Cat Noir may not be in the Rumble anymore, but we definitely got her partner in crime now!" The King also nodded.

Once she came down the aisle, Ladybug hopped on the apron waiting for Owen to turn right around to her. When he did, though, the french superheroine leapt from the ropes and launched towards the big man, knocking Owen down with a springboard missile dropkick before skipping up to her feet.

"What a big dropkick!" Joey exclaimed.

"Definitely took the big Canadian bear down!" Booker T nodded.

As Owen found himself down on his knees, Ladybug decided to go on the offensive by laying out Daniel Bryan-styled kicks straight to Owen's chest. In the process however, the crowd ate up those kicks one by one, even chanting "Oui!" repeatedly with each kick Ladybug did straight to Owen.

"Look at this, Joey!" The King pointed out.

"Ladybug definitely channeling her inner Daniel Bryan here tonight!" Joey nodded as well.

"No doubt Owen's got that target painted around him!" Booker T replied.

After a few swift kicks delivered straight to Owen, Ladybug set herself up for a final kick. But much to her shock, Owen grabbed her by the foot therefore delaying the last kick that Ladybug wanted to give him.

"Uh-oh, Owen got her!" Joey exclaimed.

"That definitely put a stop to Ladybug's momentum right there!" Booker pointed out.

Before Owen could even think about doing a counter though, both Lexi and Buster Bunny came out of nowhere and hit Owen with a double twin superkick! The impact of course, forced Owen to stumble right between the ropes, making him dangerously close to tumbling over the ropes (although he still kept his two feet on the mat).

"Double superkick by Lexi and Buster!" shouted Joey Styles.

"That was definitely quite effective!" Jerry Lawler nodded, agreeing with Joey.

Knowing they had Owen right on their sights, both Lexi and Buster Bunny decided to team up on him right away by grabbing the big man right by their legs. But when they did, Owen clobbered both rabbits right by the side of their heads with his fists, knocking them out with a loop.

And then, Owen capitalized right away as he lifted up both Lexi and Buster right by their legs and launched the two over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a big pop from the crowd!

"And Owen with the double elimination!" Joey replied.

"This dude is gonna be for real!" Booker exclaimed, "And no doubt his mass is gonna keep him all the way!"

 **76th Elimination: Lexi Bunny; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration: 10:28**

 **77th Elimination: Buster Bunny; Eliminated by: Owen; Duration: 3:28**

After both Lexi and Buster left ringside altogether, Daring Charming was at the lower right turnbuckle roughing up Monty Monogram with upper chops right to the chest.

When he was roughed up enough, Daring then whipped Monty to the other corner, only for the second-generation Monogram to counter by backflipping in the air and latching onto Daring's neck, hitting a big reverse DDT.

"What an impressive counter by Monty!" The King said, impressed by Monty's skills.

"No doubt that looked way better than what AJ Styles pulls off!" Joey nodded.

Meanwhile as Monty was getting back in the game, his girlfriend Vanessa Doofenshmirtz started doing a number on Ed by hitting him right in the ribs with a low superkick right before getting on the middle rope, setting something big for the unibrowed powerhouse.

"What's Vanessa got planned here?" asked Booker T.

After a deep breath, Vanessa leapt off the middle rope attempting to pull off a mid-rope Canadian Destroyer on Ed, but the daughter of Heinz Doofenshmirtz failed to flip Ed right over as one-third of the Ed boys caught her right by the legs, putting Vanessa into Alabama Slam position.

"Uh-oh…" The King gulped.

"Vanessa failed on that attempt!" Joey Styles shook his head,

"And she may be paying for it!" Booker T nodded in regret.

After Ed successfully spun her over in circles around six times, Ed flipped her over and slammed Vanessa right on the mat with a big spinning Alabama Slam!

"There it is, the Alabama Slam!" Joey shouted.

Booker T then shook his head as well as he said, "That was a big mistake on Vanessa's part! She definitely didn't have enough momentum."

As Vanessa was left to clutch onto her ribs in pain, the crowd once more looked to the stage and saw the Rumble clock light up on the titantron, therefore awaiting the next entrant to appear in the matchup.

"Anyway, we might as well see who's got number 97 in this match!" The King said, looking right to the curtain.

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #97: Eric Cartman (South Park)**

After the buzzer sounded off throughout Lambeau Field, big tuba music started to play out as a short-statured fat kid dressed up in a red coat, blue teal beanie cap, yellow gloves, brown pants and black shoes started coming through the curtain, running a little funny much to the laughter of the entire Green Bay crowd themselves. Even the commentators sitting next to the stage didn't even know what to make of this kid either.

"Wha… you gotta be kidding me…" Booker T said, facepalming in response.

"This kid drew #97?" The King replied, "Look at the size of him! He can barely walk to the ring!"

"Well, like it or not, Eric Cartman from _South Park_ is in the Rumble!" Joey nodded.

"It's a good thing I have my stopwatch ready." The King smirked out as he brought out a stopwatch from his pocket, "This oughta be fun."

It took Eric Cartman only 15 seconds for him to finally make it way to ringside. After he walked up the steel steps, he got on the apron where he started to get up one rope at a time, therefore wasting a whole lot of patience with the rest of the commentators.

"What on earth is Cartman doing?" Booker T asked Joey.

"I think he's gonna try to enter the ring by going over the ropes." Joey replied.

The King then suggested to Joey, "Has anyone ever tried to catapult that kid in the ring? That will definitely save a whole lot of time!"

"As much as I'd argue with you on that, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Booker T nodded.

Once Eric finally got inside the ring much to the fans and commentators relief, he unexpectedly stopped himself short as he felt the hands of Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago latch onto his coat from behind, forcing the three to lift Eric up all the way through the ropes and letting him go, forcing Cartman to take a painful tumble all the way down to the floor therefore eliminating him to another round of cheers!

"Well, that was a waste of time!" Joey sighed in relief.

"I knew that loser Eric Cartman wouldn't stand a chance in this rumble." The King smirked.

Booker T then looked to the King and said, "Just wonderin', but how long did he last?"

"Not that long, I can tell ya that Book!" The King replied.

 **78th Elimination: Eric Cartman; Eliminated by: Luna Loud, Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago; Duration: 0:10**

Cartman soon got up only to be surrounded by referees, who were telling the foulmouthed 9-year old to go back to the locker room right now while he was told.

Eric didn't take this lying down of course, as he instantly hit both John Cone and Charles Robinson right by the balls in response to this act of defiance.

"Hey, come on!" The King cried out.

"What was that all about?" Joey Styles groaned.

"Apparently, that kid didn't like the fact he got thrown out so early!" Booker T explained to both Joey and the King.

Joey agreed with Booker right away, forcing him to reply, "Where the hell's Ms. Cartman when you need her?"

Still pissed off and angry as ever, Cartman approached referee John Cone and picked him up right by the collar of his shirt therefore shouting, "How dare you tell me to go back to the f***ing back? You don't tell me to go the f**k back, you stupid son of a bitch! This Rumble's rigged! In fact, F**K THIS G**DAMN RUMBLE!"

And then, instead of walking up the aisle, Eric decided to leave by going over the barricade and right up to the stands, much to the delight of the entire crowd watching themselves.

"What a sore loser!" The King exclaimed.

Joey shrugged as he said, "Can you blame him after the way he was thrown out tonight?"

"I don't think anyone does," Booker T shook his head, "But either way, that kid didn't have the right to do that to the referees regardless!"

As Eric Cartman departed from the Rumble entirely, Samurai Jack was busy getting Star Butterfly up on the turnbuckle from behind right before getting her in a big crucifix powerbomb position.

"Well, this ain't gonna be good for Star!" The King shook his head.

"Especially what Jack's gonna have planned for her!" Booker T nodded.

Before she could put her down with the crucifix powerbomb, Robin came out of nowhere and shut the samurai up with a big superkick!

"Superkick!" Joey Styles shouted.

"I totally lost count on how many superkicks we've seen combined!" The King nodded.

Booker T then nodded with a smirk, "Heh, me too, King!"

The twosome weren't quite done with Samurai Jack just yet.

Robin found himself lifting up Samurai Jack in an Electric Chair position while Star Butterfly managed to get herself on top rope, forcing the fans to stand up right on their feet as if something big was about to happen.

"Uh-oh, are they gonna do it?" asked The King.

"It looks like it," Booker T nodded, "So it looks like they're gonna do it."

"Hawk from the Legion of Doom and Road Warriors definitely looking down from the sky with a smile!" Joey nodded as well.

However, Star had different plans for Jack.

She soon took off flying and hit the samurai with a big flying blockbuster neckbreaker while at the same time Robin sent him crashing down the mat with a THUD!

"Well, that's something different!" Joey Styles nodded.

"Star changing it up with a Doomsday Blockbuster!" Booker exclaimed, "Gotta say, I never thought of that before!"

As Jack was reeling from that attack itself, Twilight Sparkle knocked Steven Universe down a notch at the lower right turnbuckle by hitting a jumping corner clothesline onto him, Miz-style. The impact of course, managed to make him groggy in the process.

"Twilight got him good!" Joey exclaimed as well.

"I'm amazed she still in this after what she's been through!" The King replied.

While Steven tried to shake that clothesline off, Twilight found herself settled on the apron waiting for Steven to turn right around to her.

As he did, Twilight Sparkle took the time to capitalize by leaping up on the apron ropes…

…

...

…

...only for Steven Universe to catch her by surprise with a European Uppercut, Cesaro-style!

"Oh my god!" Joey painfully hissed.

"That Steven Universe just cracked Twilight's jaw like a pinata!" Booker T said, nearly leaving himself out of his seat from what just happened.

"Too bad there weren't candy inside here," The King shook his head, "I'd always loved to get my hands on some jawbreakers."

"Oh, I definitely get ya, King." Booker T nodded, getting the joke that King made.

As Twilight was struggling to get right back on his feet, the crowd instantly came up to their feet and looked to the stage where the countdown clock lit up for the next entrant entering the match.

"Who's gonna enter this Rumble match at number 98?" asked Jerry Lawler, "I'm so excited, I can't wait."

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **Entrant #98: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

Once the buzzer sounded out around Lambeau Field, the crowd suddenly got to their feet once more as "Space Jam" by Quad City DJ's started to play on the soundsystem as a tall navy-blue rabbit with a carrot in his left hand came out behind the curtain and started to eat up the mountainous cheers that was being thrown towards him. The ovation he got was definitely monstrous at best, showing it as a sign of respect for the greatest cartoon characters of all time.

"Whoa, you gotta be flippin' me right now!" Booker T gasped in amazement.

"Believe it or not, Book, he's here in the Rumble match!" Joey Styles nodded to Booker, "Entering #98 is one of the greatest cartoon characters of all time, Bugs Bunny!"

"This crowd is definitely on their feet!" The King nodded as well.

"They definitely should, King!" Joey exclaimed, "Like Hulk Hogan was to wrestling and Michael Jordan was to basketball, Bugs Bunny is considered one of the greatest when it comes to cartoons!"

After Bugs finally got himself in the ring, he saw Owen approach him right away, forcing Bugs to relax on the corner and munch his carrot right in front of the _Total Drama Island_ winner.

"Ehhhh, what's up, Doc?" Bugs asked the big guy.

"That carrot looks delicious," Owen said, licking his lips, "Can I have one?"

Responding with a nod, Bugs dug right behind his fur and threw Owen a carrot, which he caught and chomped on it. But once he did though…

 _ ***BOOM!***_

The carrot had exploded in Owen's face, blinding him from the sparks that was flown at his face!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked loudly.

"What the-" The King said, losing his sentence at first, "What was that?"

"That was an exploding carrot, King!" Booker T said to Jerry.

"Bugs relying on his old tricks from the old days here tonight!" Joey exclaimed.

"Haha, Bugs Bunny has still got it!" The King laughed.

The explosion forced Owen's face and part of his hair to get burned, cartoon-style, therefore leaving Bugs to capitalize with a big dropkick straight to the fatman's face!

"And Bugs with the dropkick!" Joey exclaimed.

"It'll definitely be hard for Owen to fight back on this one now!" Booker T also exclaimed, agreeing with Joey.

Meanwhile, while Bugs still managed to feed the energy of the crowd who supported him, the camera got a good shot at Luna Loud, who was still recovering right at the ropes while at the same time, Alejandro winded his arm hoping to put in another elimination from the match.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this." Joey Styles shook his head, fearing the worst for Luna.

"Neither do I," Booker shook his head too, "Luna better start movin' out of the way!"

As Alejandro took off running, Lincoln Loud immediately pushed Luna right out of the way, forcing Lincoln to take the nasty blow instead as the impact from Alejandro's clothesline sent Lincoln over the top rope and onto the floor in a nasty tumble, being eliminated to a bunch of loud boos sent directly to Alejandro's way in response.

"What?! Lincoln's out?" The King shrieked.

"Awwww man!" Booker groaned, "Now Lincoln's gone from the Rumble!"

"Well, can you blame Lincoln, Book?" Joey shrugged, "He had to do whatever he could to keep Luna safe!"

"Yeah, well it definitely cost him regardless!" The King nodded to Joey.

"Damn Alejandro is just ruining this rumble!" Booker angrily nodded, "Why can't someone get him out already?!"

"I have no idea, Book!" Joey shook his head.

 **79th Elimination: Lincoln Loud; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 25:20**

His elimination didn't take too well with most of the fans sitting at ringside, especially the entire Loud family themselves, which consisted of Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luan Loud, Lucy Loud, the twins Lola and Lana, Lisa Loud and baby Lily, who were all sneering towards Alejandro in response.

"And even more disgusting, Alejandro just eliminated Lincoln in front of his family!" Joey nodded in disgust.

Lori was definitely pissed off the most, leaning onto her barricade by shouting to Alejandro, "What the heck's your problem, you wannabe Bobby Boo-Boo Bear? Lincoln didn't deserve that!"

Alejandro then replied with a smirk as he taunted to the Louds, "Nobody deserves him anyway, just like the rest of you wannabe losers. Your brother is a pathetic talentless loser, just like your loser father right there."

"How dare HE!" Joey growled angrily at Alejandro's actions.

"Oh that tears it," Booker snapped as he got out of his seat. "I'm gonna knock that sucka's punkass out!"

The King soon stopped him, trying to hold Booker back, "Please don't, Book. It's not worth it!"

Alejandro's words had triggered Lynn Loud Sr. to rage as he attempted to leap over the barricade just to get his hands on him. He wouldn't get the chance unfortunately as the rest of the security had no choice but to hold him back, forcing the entire Green Bay crowd to boo and chant 'Let him fight' as a result!

"Lynn Sr's trying to get his hands on him here!" Joey pointed out.

"Unfortunately, the security's not gonna let him!" Booker shook his head out of pure regret.

"You can't blame Lynn Sr. or anyone of The Loud Family!" The King said. "After what just happened to their only son and brother, I would want a piece of Alejandro too."

Alejandro kept on invoking the Loud Family's wrath by flipping and cursing them off for a good several seconds before Luna finally put Alejandro's bullshit to a stop by swinging an acoustic guitar towards the back of Alejandro's head, knocking him out to a thunderous round of cheers from the crowd themselves!

"EL KABONG!" Joey shouted out.

"That sucka got dropped hard!" Booker T exclaimed.

"Definitely what the doctor ordered!" The King nodded in approval of what happened.

"Alejandro may be in need of one after this Rumble's over!" Joey nodded too.

Luna Loud looked to make ground beef out of Alejandro much to the delight of this crowd, but she soon stopped herself to see Ronnie Anne stand in front of her, forcing the Latina girl to say to Luna, "Hey hey hey, let me take care of him!"

Luna found herself stepping away, forcing Ronnie Anne to perform a Garvin stomp all over Alejandro's legs, hands, arms and heads all in that order. Each stomp that she did was getting more painful each time, forcing Alejandro to wonder what was hurting him worse: the stomps he was taking or the guitar shot he took from the back of his head.

"Ronnie Anne Santiago is putting quite the hurting on him tonight!" The King smirked out.

"No kidding," Booker T nodded, "She's turning him into a human 'Welcome' mat!"

Heather of course, would no longer stand to see her Latin lover suffer though as she raised her leg high and kicked Ronnie Anne right between her legs from behind, forcing her to cry out in total pain much to the anger of the Green Bay fans watching.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Joey groaned loudly.

"Oh s***!" Booker cringed.

"C'mon, was that really necessary, Heather?!" The King cried out in anger. "She's eleven, for Pete's sake!"

"Knowing how a coldhearted woman like Heather could be," Joey explained. "She doesn't care who you are!"

"I hate her just as much as hate Alejandro!" Booker growled.

The low-blow Ronnie Anne had suffered from Heather had forced Alejandro a lot of time to recover, long enough for him to stand up and grab onto Ronnie Anne's entire hoodie along with Heather. The two increased the hatred from the Green Bay tenfold as they chucked a defenseless Ronnie Anne Santiago over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a brutal apocalyptic shockwave of boos. This time, the booing was so loud that it was literally coming this close to tearing up Lambeau Field like a brutal magnitude 10.0 earthquake!

"Damn it!" Joey shouted in a huff.

"Ohhhhhh no!" Booker cried. "Not Ronnie Anne!"

"I'm afraid so, Book!" The King said as he held his hands close to his ears, just as a way to block the sound of intense boos, "I'll tell ya, they really stuck it where it hurts!"

 **80th Elimination: Ronnie Anne Santiago; Eliminated by: Alejandro and Heather; Duration: 11:40**

The sound of those apocalyptic-like boos were stinging Alejandro and Heather ears so much, that the two responded the best/worst way they only knew how: By flipping and cursing them off as always, even going so far to respond to the fans of Green Bay by shouting "Packers Suck!" and "Green Bay Fatasses" at them. This time, it caused tenfold of the backstage security team to show up in an attempt to keep both the fans from breaking the barricade entirely.

"These fans are definitely out for Alejandro and Heather's entire blood already!" Joey nodded.

"I got a bad feeling we're coming this close to seeing a Los Angeles-like riot going on in the Rumble!" The King nodded as well.

"Alejandro and Heather are just pushing their luck tonight!" Booker explained. "Because if these fans don't get their hands on them now, then they might wait till the show's over to get a piece of them."

This kind of hatred lasted for a good few seconds before Luna Loud showed up once again. This time, she came stacked with an electric guitar in her hands, which she used to hit Alejandro in the back and Heather right in the ribs and back altogether, forcing the crowd to cheer yet again!

"All right, Luna!" The King cheered.

"Aw yeah!" Booker smirked, cheering as well. "It's payback time!"

"How many guitars has Luna stashed here tonight?!" Joey asked Booker.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say more than I had title reigns with the World Heavyweight Championship itself!" Booker T nodded, answering Joey's question.

While both Heather and Alejandro were busy writhing in excruciating pain from those hard guitar shots, the ecstatic crowd all looked toward the stage once more and saw the Rumble clock light up yet again as they anticipated the next entrant coming in the match up next.

"We only have two more contestants left to go in the Rumble!" Booker T exclaimed, "Just who's gonna get number 99?"

 _ **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… *BZZT***_

 **THE SIMPSONS...**

 **Entrant #99: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

Once those words were suddenly heard from the sound booth, the transitioned soon kicked in to a Green Day version of _The Simpsons_ theme song, which got the crowd pumping up on their feet. They started popping even louder as a yellow-skinned middle aged man with a bald head, five o'clock shadow, white shirt, blue pants and black shoes came through the curtain with a box of donuts in hand, eating them down his throat as he came walking down the aisle.

"Aye caramba!" The King yelped in excitement, "Look who's coming our way!"

"And no doubt, entering at #99 is the all-time fan favorite from _The Simpsons_ himself, Homer Simpson!" Joey said, introducing the next entrant to everyone watching at home.

The King found himself chuckling in delight once he saw the box of donuts in his eyes, forcing him to say, "I think Homer just couldn't help getting rid of an empty stomach!"

"Well, it's no surprise that he's got a big appetite in the show!" Joey nodded to the King.

After scarfing down the last donut he had in the box, Homer immediately entered ringside and started cleaning house in no time, blasting both Daring Charming and Justin with a big shoulder tackle which knocked the two pretty boy narcissists side by side.

"WHOA! Homer ain't playin' around here tonight!" Booker T shook his head out of relief.

Frankie Stein did her best to try and slow down Homer herself with three fist shots to the face, all before running right to the ropes and back again hoping to knock Homer down with a flying shoulder block of her own.

But once she did, the momentum of Homer would prove to be too much as he blocked her move entirely, forcing Frankie to be knocked down instead!

"Oooh, Frankie got flat out rejected right there!" The King pointed out.

"That almost looks like something I'd usually see in basketball almost!" Joey nodded in unison.

With the momentum by his side, Homer turned right around only to face Owen one-by-one, who luckily managed to wipe the burn marks around his face and hair altogether (although it was quite impossible how burns like that can go right away). This entire faceoff between both Homer and Owen was so big that it brought the entire fans right to their feet, therefore trading chants from "Homer" and "Owen" one at a time completely.

"Take a look at this guys!" Booker T quickly pointed out.

"I'm definitely standing on the edge of my seat here!" The King nodded.

Joey then replied out of curiosity, "I wonder if there's another ring enforced to hold these two giants?"

"We'll find out for sure!" The King nodded for sure.

It wouldn't be long before the two bulls collided against one another by locking their hands in a true test of strength to see who can take one another off their feet. It only lasted for a good ten seconds before Owen's strength got the better of Homer Simpson, bringing Springfield's favorite son right onto his knees much to the delight of the crowd.

The King saw this scene go down, forcing him to point out, "Hold up, I think Owen's winning!"

"No doubt that mass is playing a big factor for Owen in this match!" Joey nodded.

"Although you don't want to count Homer Simpson out," Booker T shook his head, "He always has a wise idea of getting out of situations like these, even though he ain't smart."

Homer did in fact find a way out of the test of strength.

The nuclear worker managed to get some strength in his knees back, forcing him to stand right back up to meet Owen's eyes. And then, out of nowhere, Homer kicked Owen right in the gut right before nailing the fat man with a very big DDT!

"Homer with a big DDT!" Joey exclaimed.

"I guess that's one way to put down a giant!" The King nodded out.

While Owen was busy counting stars down on the mat, Heather accidentally bumped right into Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who immediately managed to grab onto the Queen Bee's hair in process while at the same time Luna Loud and Wendy Corduroy also cornered her one-by-one. The crowd got right to the feet at this moment, seeing Heather get her just desserts thanks to those three women.

"Uh-oh, Heather's in deep trouble now!" The King gulped in horror.

"No kidding, King!" Booker T exclaimed, "She could be at the end of her rope!"

"I think she already is, Book!" Joey nodded once more.

Heather tried her best to call help in the form of Alejandro, but the camera soon got a good look at Alejandro's face being choked out by Justin's boot right at the lower left corner.

With nowhere to go for the Queen Bee at all, Vanessa, Luna and Wendy got Heather up into a back suplex position, only to use their combined strength to throw Heather over the top rope and onto the floor, bringing out very monstrous cheers from the entire Green Bay crowd!

"And she's outta here!" Booker T shouted.

"This crowd has immediately lost it here inside Lambeau Field!" nodded Joey Styles.

"You're telling me, Alejandro just lost his ace in the hole now!" The King replied.

 **81st Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Luna Loud, Wendy Corduroy and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 21:39**

Heather immediately got up on the ringside floor and attempted to get back in the ring in order to get her hands on the three girls who eliminated her, only for the group of referees to hold her back in order to prevent chaos from happening.

"Look at this, Heather is irate!" Joey shrieked.

"What a sore loser!" Booker replied.

"You're telling me," The King nodded, "Heather just doesn't want to say no for an answer!"

Being constrained by the crowd of refs, Heather shouted to the three, "This ain't f***ing over! I'm gonna get one of you back, trust me!"

After the big tug of war between both Heather and the refs, the Queen Bee had no choice but to leave right away but not without getting a "You still suck" chant in the process.

However, that soon died out once the crowd looked up the titantron and saw the Rumble clock tick down for the last time, bringing them out of their seats once again to see who would finally enter last in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble match.

"Here we go, the clock's ticking down!" Joey pointed out.

 _ **10… 9… 8…**_

"This anticipation is killing me, man!" Booker T nodded.

 _ **7… 6… 5…**_

"Who's got number 100?" asked The King.

 _ **4… 3… 2… 1…**_

 _ ***BZZT!***_

Once the buzzer finally sounded (for the last final time thank god), the lights all around the arena was shut off right away, forcing Lambeau Field to be surrounded by nothing more than pitch blacked darkness. This scene forced Jerry "The King" Lawler to react with such fear inside him.

"Uh-oh, what went on?" The King gulped.

"Apparently, we might have had a little bit of a power outage." Joey said to the King.

"I got no idea what the hell's going on here, gentlemen." Booker T shrugged, "I think something may be dreadin' around the Rumble."

It continued to be pitch black for another five seconds before a familiar superhero theme started to play around Lambeau Field, much to the shock and delight of this entire crowd. The rest of the fans and especially The King all recognized that theme as the _Batman '89_ theme made famous by Danny Elfman.

"What?! There's no way!" The King shrieked.

"Is he here?" Joey asked.

What followed after that song was a big light flashing above the sky, showing off the familiar Batman logo to even more cheers from the Green Bay crowd.

"Look at that!" Booker T said, pointing to the logo in the night sky.

"I can't believe what I'm really seeing!" Joey replied.

But what they saw next would definitely be a shock indeed.

And they saw the lights come back on, only to see a man dressed in a dark-bluish black Bat-winged cowl with long-sleeved grey jumpsuit all around him with that familiar bat logo centered all around his chest standing in the ring. It was clear that this last entrant was none other than...

 **Entrant #100: Batman (Batman: The Animated Series)**

"OH MY GOD!" Joey shrieked in a combination of horror and delight.

"BATMAN! IT'S BATMAN!" Jerry Lawler crazily shouted.

"You know what, screw what I said back in the show, this man may be my new favorite!" Booker T exclaimed, "I can guarantee you that he could take it all the way!"

"With the way he appeared in the ring just like that, that could be a possibility!" Joey nodded.

The Green Bay faithful wasted no time breaking out a quick "Holy S**t" chant in response to Batman's unexpected appearance in the match, obviously excited to see the Dark Knight himself compete in the Rumble.

The first target Batman decided to approach right away was the winner of Total Drama Island himself, Owen, who didn't know what to make of his appearance.

"Oh my gonch, you're Batman!" Owen replied with a big gasp, all before extending his hand for a handshake, "I'm Owen! It's so nice to finally meet the legendary Dark-"

Owen would never officially complete that sentence once Batman grabbed his hand and flipped the fatman over with a shocking judo toss, shocking the rest of the fans and commentators watching.

"No way!" Booker yelped.

"Batman just frickin' flipped him over like he was nothing!" Joey also yelped, still shocked at Batman's inner strength.

"How on earth is he doing that?!" The King shrieked in amazement.

The big judo toss looked more than enough to daze Owen out, forcing Batman to push him right to the ropes in an attempt to get the big man right over the ropes. But yet again, Owen's mass was becoming quite the positive in this showdown as it kept him off his feet. Batman still attempted to push him nonetheless though as he continued to die trying in this elimination process.

"Look at Batman go right here!" Joey exclaimed.

"There's no way he's gonna eliminate Owen all by himself." The King shook his head in an unsure way, "If Owen gets out thanks to the Dark Knight, I'll eat my entire crown."

"I got a good feeling you may need your knife and fork for that, King." Booker T smirked, trying to make a joke.

Batman wouldn't be alone though as Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Luna Loud, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Robin, Star Butterfly, Daring Charming, Twilight Sparkle, Ed, Steven Universe, Frankie Stein, Ladybug, Bugs Bunny and Homer Simpson all decided to chime in and help the Dark Knight up in an attempt to lift the big man.

Yet once again, they had a hard time getting his feet up on the ground. Well, it was only for a good seven seconds until Owen's feet slowly, but surely got off the mat, making a whole lot of process.

"Wait a minute, something's going on!" Joey said, quickly pointing at Owen's legs.

"Owen's definitely not getting out of this!" Booker T shook his head.

The King shook his head as well, replying with such uncertainty, "Not without a miracle of course."

There would be no miracle for Owen to escape out of this elimination process.

After only around 25 seconds of attempting to wiggle himself free, Owen had finally got himself over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very big tremendous pop in response to what Batman and the entire crew pulled.

"I can't believe it!" The King said out of shock.

"Oh, you definitely can, King!" Booker T nodded to the King, "Owen's been eliminated!"

"It nearly took almost half of the contestants in the ring to do it too!" Joey nodded as well.

"Even so, what a big moment here in the Rumble!" Booker T exclaimed.

 **82nd Elimination: Owen; Eliminated by: Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Luna Loud, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Robin, Star Butterfly, Daring Charming, Twilight Sparkle, Ed, Steven Universe, Frankie Stein, Ladybug, Bugs Bunny, Homer Simpson and Batman; Duration: 8:47**

While Owen was still reeling from the floor after what just happened to him right now, the entire commentators now began to process themselves of what they were seeing in the ring right now. There were now only seventeen contestants standing in that ring, but the three sitting in the commentary table knew that only one of those eighteen contestants was about to be the last one standing in the match.

"We're finally in the home stretch everyone!" Joey reminded everyone watching at home.

"I can't believe it's been a long night!" The King chuckled, "I totally can't wait to see who's gonna be crowned the first ever Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble winner!"

"This is gonna be off the charts, ladies and gentleman!" Booker T nodded, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Finally at the end. I can't believe how close it's getting. And it's only gonna get better on who wins the entire kit and kaboodle.**

 **But before we finally get to the end of the story however, it's stat time! Let's see what we got!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 18**

 **Entrants eliminated: 82**

 **Entrants left to go: 0**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O, Milo Murphy, Jon Arbuckle, Bender Rodriguez, LeShawna, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Danny Phantom, Lexi Bunny, Buster Bunny, Eric Cartman, Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Heather and Owen**

 **Still in the ring: S** **amurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Robin, Luna Loud, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Daring Charming, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ed, Steven Universe, Frankie Stein, Ladybug, Bugs Bunny, Homer Simpson and Batman**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 100 minutes and counting**

 **Most Eliminations: LeShawna (11 eliminations)**

 **Which of the 18 contestants will be crowned the first ever Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble?**

 **Who will definitely be the last man/woman/creature standing after all of this is over?**

 **Will anyone be the same after a long night of rumbling?**

 **Am I actually hungry while writing this?**

 **The answers to those questions will be asked come next chapter, which will either be a 2-parter or a very long ass chapter itself. Either way you look at it, make sure to stay tuned, read, review and leave feedback to see who you want to win out of the 18 still standing in the ring. Until then, see ya later, my gangstas!**


	23. Ch 23: It Ends Tonight, Part 1

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

 _ **Anyway, before we start this chapter, let's take a look at the stats one more time!**_

 **Entrants in the ring: 18**

 **Entrants eliminated: 82**

 **Entrants left to go: 0**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson, Shaggy Rogers, Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego, Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O, Milo Murphy, Jon Arbuckle, Bender Rodriguez, LeShawna, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Danny Phantom, Lexi Bunny, Buster Bunny, Eric Cartman, Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Heather and Owen**

 **Still in the ring: Samurai Jack, Monty Monogram, Wendy Corduroy, Robin, Luna Loud, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Daring Charming, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Ed, Steven Universe, Frankie Stein, Ladybug, Bugs Bunny, Homer Simpson and Batman**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 100 minutes and counting**

 **Most Eliminations: LeShawna (11 eliminations)**

 **Like I said, which of the 18 contestants will be crowned the first ever winner of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble and become the greatest cartoon character of all-time? Get ready, because this will be a two-parter everyone! And it starts now!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 23: It Ends Tonight, Part 1_**

* * *

The Rumble match soon continued on, especially when Alejandro scooted right around the apron like the coward he was definitely becoming. However, Justin proved to be right on his tail, trying his best to get his hands on the Latin liar once again.

"This definitely must be very personal for Justin indeed!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially when we forgot to mention that Alejandro replaced Justin as the main hunk of the Total Drama series!" Booker T reminded him.

"I hope to hell he gets him once again!" The King nodded.

Unfortunately for Justin, he wouldn't get the chance to as Twilight Sparkle dashed towards him and nailed a big Stinger Splash from behind, stunning the eye candy and forcing Alejandro (who was clinging like a spider monkey in the upper right corner) to be safe yet again much to dumb luck.

"I guess you were wrong, King!" Joey exclaimed.

"Twilight Sparkle coming from behind," Booker T replied, "That's what happens when you don't think with your brain, mostly the part where you don't know what's about to come right behind you!"

Twilight was looking to knock Justin with fist shot after fist shot only for the Hawaiian to shove the magical girl flat on her back. When Twilight got back up though, Robin came from behind and attempted to shut Twilight up with a big german suplex, but not without Justin decking Twilight Sparkle with a big superkick, therefore delivering a big superkick/german suplex combo!

"Good night!" Joey exclaimed once more, caught by surprise from that move.

"She's probably gonna regret that mistake!" The King nodded.

While that was going on though, Steven Universe had Ed trapped in the lower right corner, decking him with a big 10-punch salute just to slow the big man down.

"Steven's definitely firing away at Ed right now!" Booker T replied.

"No doubt he's in the zone, Book." Joey nodded once more.

Just like what Justin did with Twilight, Ed managed to use his power to shove Steven away, making the gem teen fall right on his back. And when Steven got up, Ed rushed right at him and decked Steven with a big Superman Punch, nearly knocking him out for a loop.

"WHOA!" The King yelped right out of his seat.

"Superman Punch right to the face!" Joey shouted loudly.

Booker T cringed seeing this happen, forcing him to say, "That boy nearly came this close to having his teeth knocked out!"

With Steven down on the mat, Ed decided to pump up the crowd one at a time, even going so far to do the famous Roman Reigns howl. This time, it brought more cheers directed towards him unlike Roman Reigns did in his post-Shield WWE career (take note that this took place on January 2019 when Roman took a hiatus in WWE due to leukemia).

"This crowd is right on fire!" Joey shouted yet again.

"Definitely could be the end of the line for Steven right there." The King replied.

Once Steven got right up, Ed rushed right at him hoping to shut down Steven with a big spear, only for the gem warrior to respond with a big knee lift! The knee lift was enough to get Ed dazed around his head, forcing Steven to grab him right by Ed's green jacket and chucked him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to cheers from the crowd themselves.

"And Steven eliminates another!" Joey replied.

"Steven's come here for a fight, guys!" Booker exclaimed, "And he just gave it to Ed, big time!"

 **83rd Elimination: Ed; Eliminated by: Steven Universe; Duration: 11:41**

As Ed took his leave toward ringside though, Ladybug had her hands full with Frankie Stein as she carried the daughter of Frankenstein over to the lower left corner and placed her on top, but not before stunning her at the last second with a big haymaker.

"Whoa," Joey yelped out of his seat, "Well, that's one way to having your clock cleaned!"

The King nodded as he said, "All that's missing is Frankie doing that little 'cuckoo' sound in the middle."

Once Frankie got herself groggy as ever, Ladybug hopped over the ropes, keeping herself on the apron as if she was planning something big.

She was indeed planning something big for Frankie as Ladybug hopped on the apron ropes hoping to nail Frankie with a sick springboard Frankensteiner, but Frankie managed to turn things around by catching Ladybug out of surprise with a sick RKO out of nowhere!

"Oh my god!" Joey shrieked in surprise.

"I didn't see that!" Booker T shook his head in disbelief. "Tell me I did not just see that!"

"Oh yeah you did!" The King nodded to Booker, "That ladybug just got smashed with an RKO!"

"Incredible move by Frankie Stein!" Joey replied.

The crowd lost their crap from that unexpected moment, even going so far to deliver a big "Holy S**t" chant over and over again just to keep them energized.

As that was going on, the camera got a good shot of Alejandro Burromuerto, who right now was scooting under the apron ropes hoping not to get hit by anyone in the ring right at this minute.

"Look at that snake in the grass right now." Booker T growled in disgust.

"I still can't believe he's still in the match after the crap he's pulled!" Joey nodded.

"That's because Alejandro fights dirty and he plays dirty, Sadly that's how he won TDWT!" The King explained.

Right as he kept himself at home though, he noticed Daring Charming trying to attempt a DDT on Batman, only for the Dark Knight to push the blonde-haired prince close to the ropes.

Therefore, it forced Alejandro to capitalize as he grabbed Daring's entire head and forced the prince to tumble right over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to another grotesque round of boos directed towards the TDWT winner.

"Aw, come on!" Booker groaned.

"Daring Charming got his guard down at the worst possible time!" Joey exclaimed.

"Noooo, now Daring's gone too!" The King groaned as well, "Other than Justin, he was one of my picks to win!"

"Well, not anymore he's not, unfortunately!" Joey shook his head in regret.

 **84th Elimination: Daring Charming; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 27:24**

Right after Daring left ringside much to the fans' entire disappointment, Star Butterfly gestured over to Ladybug to get right back up to her feet after a backbreaker that she ate not too long ago.

When the french superheroine finally got herself right back up, Star proceeded to hit her with a kick, only for Ladybug to catch her leg right at the nick of time.

"Uh-oh, kick didn't connect!" The King shook his head.

"Ladybug definitely saw that coming!" Booker nodded.

Ladybug proceeded to punch Star in the face, but only for Star to grab her fist and roll Ladybug right to the mat, countering it with a big cross armbar! The french superheroine found herself struggling to break free from the hold, but it only made Star Butterfly lock onto the hold even harder, forcing Ladybug's arm into an immediate world of hurt.

The King yelped right away and said, "Yikes, I bet Ladybug didn't see THAT coming!"

"No, she didn't!" Joey replied, "But even so, elimination via submission won't help at all!"

"You know the rules of the Rumble, it's gotta be over the top rope and both feet gotta be on the floor!" Booker reminded the fans watching at home,

Star managed to get that hold locked in for another good 10 seconds before Bugs Bunny started to leap on the ropes and crashland on Star Butterfly with a big Springboard 450 Splash! But in the process, the impact of that splash also hurt Ladybug's arm as well, forcing the heroine to scream in intense pain!

"450 Splash from the ropes!" Joey shouted.

"That definitely stopped Star Butterfly!" Booker nodded.

Jerry Lawler then shook his head as he said, "Although I can't say the same for Ladybug's arm hurting right now!"

"Yeah, no doubt it also did damage as well!" Booker nodded once more.

Knowing how much damage his 450 splash did to Star, Bugs had decided to pick her right up and attempt an elimination. But once he carried her over to the ropes though, Star Butterfly decided to even the odds and counterwhip Bugs, which sent the legendary rabbit over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very mixed reaction from the Green Bay crowd.

"There goes another elimination!" Joey pointed out.

"No kidding, that was a big mistake by Bugs!" The King nodded.

"No doubt that elimination was huge for Star Butterfly!" Booker replied, "Not many people can stop Bugs, but Star damn well did!"

 **85th Elimination: Bugs Bunny; Eliminated by: Star Butterfly; Duration: 5:46**

As Bugs Bunny got back up to his feet and leave ringside to a well-deserved ovation from the rest of the crowd, Justin found himself resting on the ropes, trying to get in a breath after a big brutal bicycle kick that he took from Samurai Jack.

Samurai Jack proceeded to go after Justin, only for the male model to grab a fire extinguisher sitting on the steel steps and blast it in front of the warrior's face, all before blasting Homer Simpson and Alejandro in the face as well!

"Whoa, cold front coming!" The King yelped.

Joey replied with a smirk, "This brings the term 'smoke gets in your eyes' into a whole new meaning!"

The effect of the blast affected Homer Simpson mostly as he attempted to get back his vision, but yet to no avail as it left him only half-blind due to the blast.

"Help me, I'm blind!" Homer shouted with his eyes closed, "Marge, where are ya?"

"Homer doesn't know where he is!" The King shook his head.

"He thinks he's still back at Springfield, King!" Joey nodded to the King.

He wandered around for a good portion of the ring until his hands caught in a very firm squeeze, forcing a woman to scream right in front of his face! Homer immediately felt his entire body freeze once he finally opened his eyes. And he opened his eyes to see the thing he was currently grabbing was Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's leather-covered rear, forcing him to blush embarrassingly!

"Agh, how dare you, you pervert!" Vanessa said, holding her own butt in protection.

Homer soon backed away from her, saying in defense, "Agh, I'm sorry! I thought you were my wife!"

"Oh no, what was Homer thinking?!" shrieked Joey Styles as he feared for Homer's own safety.

"I'm thinkin' he's about to get his ass handed to him, Joey!" Booker T nodded.

The King shrieked as well, shouting to Homer, "Homer, get outta there!"

Homer was still left in deaf ears, not even hearing The King shout over to him from the commentating table. He continued to back away from Vanessa, only for Homer to come to a stop and turn around, seeing an angry pissed off Monty Monogram standing right before him. He definitely was not pleased one bit about what Homer immediately did to Vanessa (even though it was an accident and all).

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?!" Monty shouted to the middle-aged nuclear worker.

"I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Homer begged to Monty, "You see, I was blind and then the next minute you know-"

Homer would never complete that sentence though.

Right in the middle of his sentence, Homer found himself knocked out by the back of Monty's hand with a hard spinning backfist!

"My god!" Joey yelped.

Booker took in a surprised chuckle, saying, "That kid just dropped Homer like a bad habit!"

"And maybe his jaw too!" The King nodded, also chuckling as well.

The shot from Monty's backhand immediately got Homer Simpson disoriented like crazy, forcing Monty and Vanessa to capitalize on the occasion by giving Homer a big atomic wedgie!

"AAAAAAAGH! THAT HURTS!" Homer screamed in pain at the thought of his underwear hurting his crack painfully.

Joey then let out a big nervous gulp, "Oh, that's not good!"

"You mean the situation that Homer's got himself in or that wedgie he's suffering?" The King asked Joey.

"Your guess is as good as mine, King!" Joey shrugged out.

That wedgie proved to be enough for Homer to take as both Monty and Vanessa grabbed him by the back of his white t-shirt and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mixed reaction from the crowd (although it was mostly cheers).

"Well, back to Springfield for Homer Simpson!" Booker exclaimed.

"Tough luck for him!" The King replied.

 **86th Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Duration: 6:08**

Right after Homer Simpson immediately took his leave away from ringside, both Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz decided to celebrate their elimination by high-fiving each other before Monty decided to treat Vanessa with a nice little passionate kiss for good measure. That of course brought out a whole lot of cheers from the fans, even going so far to break out a "Wooooooo" for this public display of affection.

"Whoa, look at him go!" King exclaimed.

"My boy's definitely quite the ladykiller." Booker T smirked in response.

"It's not fair," The King whined a little, "Why couldn't that be me?"

After the two broke off the kiss, the two separated from each other for a bit. But as Monty turned right around though, he was dealt with a big double superkick courtesy of both Luna Loud and Wendy Corduroy!

"YIKES!" Joey shrieked, being startled a bit by the sound of that move.

"Luna and Wendy definitely laid a good one on him," The King nodded, "Definitely not in the way what Monty expected!"

The double superkick was more than enough to get Monty incapacitated, which gave way for both Luna and Wendy to pick him right up to his feet and sent him flying over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him much to the surprise of Booker T himself.

"Ah, damn! Now Monty's outta there!" The 5x WCW champion groaned. "He was one of my favorites to win!"

"Vanessa is definitely not gonna like what happened!" Joey said, shaking his head in fear.

 **87th Elimination: Monty Monogram; Eliminated by: Luna Loud and Wendy Corduroy; Duration: 65:46**

What Joey said was completely right.

Vanessa immediately saw the whole thing unfold beneath her very eyes, seeing both Luna and Wendy celebrate themselves. So she decided to let Twilight Sparkle go right away and confront the two right away, responding with a big violent forearm straight to Luna Loud's face before striking down Wendy Corduroy with repeatable haymakers straight to the face!

"Holy crap!" Joey shrieked.

"Vanessa's completely lost it!" Booker shrieked as well.

"Apparently, she didn't take her boyfriend's elimination very well, Book!" The King shook his head before saying, "I mean, can you blame her, Book?"

"No I can't, King!" Booker shook his head back to Jerry Lawler.

"If this gets any worse, we might have to call the psych wards to constrain her!" Joey reminded the two sitting beside him.

The repeatable beatdown managed to last for a good 10 seconds before Vanessa got Wendy grounded on the upper right corner.

Vanessa then proceeded to go after an already downed Luna Loud, but only for Twilight Sparkle to come right out of nowhere and lay out Vanessa Doofenshmirtz with a quick Zig Zag!

"Whoa, look out!" shouted Joey Styles.

"Twilight got her with the Zig Zag, Joey!" Booker nodded out.

Right after she was done laying out Vanessa with that leaping neckbreaker from behind, Twilight then picked her up by her leather jacket and chucked Vanessa over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her much to a combo of cheers and groans coming from the Green Bay crowd.

"And Vanessa is over and out!" Joey informed the two.

"At least Luna and Wendy can rest considering they don't have to feel Vanessa's wrath anymore!" Booker nodded in relief.

"You're telling me!" The King agreed.

 **88th Elimination: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle; Duration: 17:19**

After Vanessa painfully took her leave from ringside, Batman was attempting to clothesline Samurai Jack over the top rope and onto the floor. But before he could though, Samurai Jack let down the ropes, forcing Batman to tumble over the ropes but miraclously hung onto the apron just at the nick of time.

"Whoa, we almost had an elimination go down there!" Booker gasped.

"Jack didn't quite get Batman yet!" The King shook his head.

Samurai Jack looked to knock the Dark Knight off the apron, only for Batman to strike first with a big shoulder charge right to the ribs. With Jack stunned, Batman decided to enter the ring but only to connect with a big Slingshot Canadian Destroyer in the process (the same move that Cedric Alexander does), leaving the crowd on their feet!

"Slingshot Canadian Destroyer!" Joey shouted out.

"Hard to believe someone like Batman can pull that off!" Booker T pointed out.

The bad only continued to get worse for Samurai Jack though as Robin also decided to get a shot at the fearless samurai himself.

So he placed a chair right next to Jack's lying body and continued to make a run to the ropes before hopping on the chair, then to the ropes and flung back with an impressive moonsault, hitting Jack very perfectly with the aerial maneuver!

"Oh my god!" Joey shouted.

"This Robin's gone wild!" The King exclaimed.

However, once Robin got up instantly, Justin had snuck right behind him and without any warning, the Eye Candy connected with a back suplex near the ropes, forcing the Boy Wonder to fly backwards over the rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to big cheers from the fans (which was mostly the fangirls who had sided with Justin)!

"He definitely ain't wild anymore!" Booker T shook his head.

"I admit, I definitely didn't expect that!" The King nodded, agreeing with Booker.

Joey Styles then nodded too, replying in unison, "Either way you look at it, this former Teen Titan is done for the night!"

 **89th Elimination: Robin; Eliminated by: Justin; Duration: 47:42**

Meanwhile, while Robin was taking his leave much to the appreciative ovation that he got for his performance in the Rumble, Frankie Stein was busy taking care of Steven Universe down at the lower right corner, roughing up his chest with a series of Ric Flair-like chops.

"Frankie definitely making a statement out of Steven Universe's chest!" Booker exclaimed.

"Any more chops like that and you can best be sure Steven's gonna have to rent an inhaler for his lungs!" The King chuckled a bit.

Once she was done with him, Frankie then proceeded to irish whip Steven right to the other corner, but only for Steven to counterwhip right away, sending Frankie running to upper left corner instead.

However, she managed to put her brain to good use by hopping on the middle rope, forcing her to stop. And then, Frankie then leaped to the top rope and attempted to catch Steven by surprise with a flying body press. But when she came down though, Steven caught her by surprise with a Codebreaker in which the impact was so big, Frankie immediately tumbled over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her from the matchup to a very big ovation from the Green Bay crowd themselves!

"Oh my frickin' god!" Joey said, shrieking in horror while chuckling at the same time.

"WOW!" Booker shouted in disbelief. "Tell me Steven didn't just did that!"

"Oh, he did, Book!" The King nodded, "I think Frankie's gonna have to restitch her jaw after that one! You know, since she's Frankenstein's daughter and all."

"Yeah, we got it, King!" Joey tensely nodded

 **90th Elimination: Frankie Stein; Eliminated by: Steven Universe; Duration: 10:17**

The camera instantly got a good look at Frankie Stein right away, who right now was motionless all around the ringside floor while possibly selling the intense move that Steven did not too long ago.

"Yikes, it looks like Frankie's wishing she was still back at Monster High!" The King chuckled again.

"Either that or a frickin' ER!" Joey Styles nodded as well.

"Frankie's night is over, fellas!" Booker said.

The King then pointed to the rest of the contestants of the ring before saying, "Although I could say the same for the 10 of them, because the only one out of those 10 is gonna be the last one standing!"

"You got a point, King." Joey nodded, "Just who will win this Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble?"

"No clue, although I can say that we are down to the final 10 competitors!" Booker stated.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Got that right, Booker. Like I said, only one out of the 10 is walking away the winner of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble.**

 **Before we finally conclude the last story with Part 2, let's see which stats we have now!**

 **Entrants in the ring: 10**

 **Entrants eliminated: 90**

 **Entrants left to go: 0**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O, Milo Murphy, Jon Arbuckle, Bender Rodriguez, LeShawna, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Danny Phantom, Lexi Bunny, Buster Bunny, Eric Cartman, Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Heather, Owen, Ed, Daring Charming,** **Bugs Bunny,** **Homer Simpson,** **Monty Monogram,** **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz,** **Robin, Frankie Stein**

 **Still in the ring: S** **amurai Jack, Wendy Corduroy, Luna Loud, Star Butterfly, Alejandro Burromuerto, Twilight Sparkle, Justin, Steven Universe, Ladybug, and Batman**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Pretty much 105 minutes and counting**

 **Most Eliminations: LeShawna (11 eliminations)**

 **Who will finally win?**

 **Who will finally survive?**

 **Who will be the same after this?**

 **Am I still hungry while writing this Part 1 with my best friend?**

 **Those questions will be answered come the next and final chapter itself, so make sure you keep staying tuned, and don't forget to read, review and leave some feedback if you want to know badly who should win this Royal Rumble match. Until then, stay cool, gangstas!**


	24. Ch 24: It Ends Tonight, Part 2

**_Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble_**

 ** _Rated T for Language and Violence_**

 ** _Summary: 100 of your favorite cartoon characters compete in a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for a chance to be named The Greatest Cartoon Character Ever! Featuring the most popular and less obscure cast of characters ever, who will be the last cartoon standing in this animated battle royal gauntlet?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, AND I REPEAT, I do not own anything involving the characters and their brands. They include Warner Bros, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, FOX, MTV, Hasbro, Mattel, Starz Media, ZAG Heroez, Netflix, etc._**

 ** _P.S.: Since I've been helping The Amazing Ghost Musician with his stories, I think it's only exceptional that he'll help me out with this story of mine I'm creating. That's right, we're gonna be co-writing the story ourselves! Anyway, this will be some sort of redo of my Cartoon Royal Rumble, except this time around, the cartoon roster will be updated a bit and instead of 80, it will now be up to 100 entrants. And expect this to be unpredictable as well, because not also will anyone not know who'll enter, but no one knows who will win either._**

 _ **P.S.: WOLFWATCHER12 will also help me out too, so he also deserves a lot of thanks as well. So it'll be a three-person effort! ^_^**_

 _ **P.P.S.: Here's Part 2 everyone. Hope you all enjoy who wins down below!**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 24: It Ends Tonight, Part 2_**

* * *

Right after he was done taking out Frankie Stein though, Steven Universe turned around only to see Ladybug running right at him with a tilt-o-whirl hurricanrana, but the French superheroine decided to change it up a notch by transitioning into an unbelievable octopus stretch! The pain coming from that hold was so excruciating for Steven that Ladybug decided to bend his arm a bit, therefore making him scream much louder!

"Ladybug's got that Octopus Stretch locked in!" Joey nodded, "That's definitely giving us a lot of AJ Lee flashbacks!"

"Indeed, but once again, she's gotta put her opponent over the ropes and onto the floor!" Booker reminded Joey yet again.

"I think she already knows that, Book!" The King said to Booker, "That definitely won't stop Ladybug from making Steven's arms look numb!"

Ladybug managed to lock into that move for a good 10 seconds before Steven not also found the strength to break free, but managed to counter the move into a Samoan Drop!

"And Steven with a Samoan Drop!" Joey shouted.

"I'm thinking that numbed away the pain Steven had." Booker T replied.

While Ladybug spent her time with her back on the mat, Wendy Corduroy had her hands full with Alejandro herself as the latin liar found himself tied to the ropes while at the same time, Wendy started flooding fist shots toward his forehead repeatedly.

"Look at Wendy go!" The King pointed out.

"That's what I like to see, King!" Booker T nodded, "She's laying it on him real good!"

She managed to hit him really good for another five seconds before Alejandro decided to play dirty as always, raking Wendy right in the eyes! And then, he grabbed Wendy's legs and lifted her up, sending the red-haired lumberjack over the top rope yet still managed to hang onto the apron for the time being.

"And Wendy's... still in there!" Joey said a bit suspensefully.

"That was a desperate, despicable move for Alejandro to do!" The King exclaimed.

Alejandro attempted to knock Wendy off the apron with a big forearm, only for Wendy to exchange a forearm of her very own, striking Alejandro right in the face.

But at the same time that was going on, the crowd all booed intensely as they saw Heather come down the aisle and grab onto Wendy's leg, preventing her from re-entering the ring.

The King looked at this scene close-up from his commentating table with a gasp, "Wait, what the-?"

"What the hell is Heather doing here?" asked Booker, "She's supposed to stay in the back!"

"She's got no business being out there in the match!" Joey Styles shook his head.

"Ughhh... get OFF!" Wendy shouted as she finally managed to swat the Queen Bee off her leg.

She then looked down at Heather right before Alejandro came in and violently superkicked Wendy right in the back of the head, forcing her to be knocked off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating her to even more earth-shattering boos from the crowd!

"Oh, give me a break!" Booker groaned angrily.

"Damn it, how in the hell was that fair?!" asked Jerry Lawler.

"It's not fair at all, King!" Joey shook his head, "But regardless, Wendy Corduroy is out thanks to some help from Heather!"

 **91st Elimination: Wendy Corduroy; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromuerto; Duration: 52:09**

It didn't take too long for Heather to quickly run right back up the aisle before Wendy got right back up and shook some of the senses out of her head coming from that attack.

After she got back to reality, Wendy attempted to get right back to the ring only to be held back by the referees, who were telling her to go back much to the disgust from the crowd.

"I can't believe it, Wendy was so close!" Booker groaned once more.

"You can definitely blame both Alejandro and Heather for that, Book!" Joey nodded.

As Wendy immediately gave up and left up the aisle, Star Butterfly caught Batman in a double underhook position looking to put in a pedigree, only for Batman to attempt to wiggle free.

"Look at this, Star's trying to put Batman down with a Pedigree!" The King pointed out.

"She's having quite a tough time doing so!" Booker nodded.

Star tried to attempt the Pedigree for a second time, but Batman thought one step ahead of her and proceeded to trip Star right by the legs. And then, he grabbed her legs as Batman catapulted Star over the top ropes and onto the floor, eliminating Star right away to a big pop!

"And out goes Star Butterfly!" Joey shouted.

"She fought as hard as she could, but it definitely wasn't enough to win her the Rumble!" Booker shook his head.

 **92nd Elimination: Star Butterfly; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration: 40:38**

Soon after Star Butterfly left ringside, Luna Loud was at the lower right corner trying her best to get Justin up on the turnbuckle, obviously attempting an elimination here in the match.

"Anyway, I don't think Star Butterfly's gonna be going alone though!" Jerry Lawler shook his head, "Hang on, Justin!"

"He may not be for much longer!" Joey shook his head too.

After only seven seconds of trying though, Luna finally managed to get Justin over the ropes, but thankfully for the male model himself, Justin managed to hang onto the apron very tightly.

"No, wait a minute! Justin's still in!" Booker quickly pointed out.

"Yes, keep hangin' in there, Justin!" The King replied.

Luna Loud looked to knock Justin off the apron, but Justin immediately gave her a shoulder thrust right around her ribs before fitting his upper body through the middle rope and placing her head right between her legs.

Then, by using every ounce of his power and strength, Justin lifted up Luna with a back body drop that sent the teenage rocker over the top rope and right onto the floor, eliminating Luna much to the shock of the fans and commentators themselves!

"Wha- oh no!" Booker yelped.

"Justin right out of nowhere with a back body drop through the ropes!" Joey shouted erratically.

"Damnit, Luna was my pick to win this match!" Booker groaned.

The King then shrugged at the 5x WCW champion as he said, "Tough luck, Book. Life goes on!"

 **93rd Elimination: Luna Loud; Eliminated by: Justin;** Duration: 46:51

As Luna Loud soon left ringside to a big applause from both her fans and family altogether (all because of her performance in the match), Justin took the time to rest on the middle rope for a good five seconds right before Alejandro Burromuerto came rushing in and gave Justin a big apron DDT!

"And Alejandro strikes yet again!" Joey replied.

"How in the hell is that guy still in after all this time!?" Booker T groaned.

"I got no idea," The King shrugged, "You think he would have gotten eliminated right now!"

Meanwhile, as Alejandro was busy feeding the boos that were sent out to him by the Green Bay fans, Ladybug grabbed Twilight Sparkle from behind hoping to pull off a Lumbar Check backbreaker. But once she got Twilight in the air though, Twilight managed to twist herself around, countering the move by laying out Ladybug with a big DDT for good measure!

"WHOA!" Booker gasped in amazement.

"Big counter by Twilight Sparkle there!" Joey said, shouting out of his seat.

"That'll shake your brain back and forth!" The King nodded.

With Ladybug disoriented from that entire move, Twilight Sparkle wasted no time getting her right up to her feet and sent Ladybug over the top ropes and right onto the floor, scoring yet another elimination in Twilight's book.

"Ladybug is outta here!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's another name who ain't gonna walk out a winner." Booker T shook his head.

"I'm thinking that DDT did her right in!" The King nodded.

 **94th Elimination: Ladybug; Eliminated by: Twilight Sparkle;** Duration: 28:08

The elimination that Twilight did got her pumped up right away, looking for someone to eliminate next. As luck would have it, she saw Batman getting his hands all over Steven Universe.

Before he could do something to the gem warrior, Twilight stepped in and attempted to slow down the Dark Knight with a flurry full of haymakers straight to the bat-cowl itself.

"I think Steven may have been saved for the moment!" Booker T pointed out.

"Although, I'm not sure if that's smart of Twilight to do that!" The King shook his head in an unsure way.

After she managed to rough him up enough, Twilight decided to whip Batman right to the ropes, only for the World's Greatest Detective to counterwhip right away sending Twilight running instead.

All of a sudden, Twilight managed to rebound herself to the ropes Tyler Bate-style, but only for Batman to grab her unexpectedly from behind, sending her over the ropes and onto the floor, scoring another big elimination for the Batman himself.

"Well, that was a mistake!" Joey yelped.

"That was definitely stupid for Twilight to pull that off at the worst time!" The King nodded back and forth.

"And now she's over and done for, King." Booker nodded as well, "Twilight is done for the night!"

 **95th Elimination: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration: 30:28**

Right after Twilight Sparkle took her leave, Steven Universe found himself being body slammed by Samurai Jack, who of course, then decided to climb up to the top rope in order to attempt a high-risk aerial assault.

"Jack's definitely on the drop zone here." Joey pointed out.

"I don't think that's smart on his side though," Booker shook his head, "There's a good chance someone's gonna knock him off the ring!"

Samurai Jack let out a deep breath right before he leapt off the rope and onto Steven, who countered right away with an unexpected Guillotine Choke that brought the fans right to their feet, especially Jerry Lawler himself.

"No way!" The King yelped.

"How did Steven pull that off?!" Booker T shrieked in amazement.

"Don't know about you, Book, but that definitely put a stop to Jack really fast!" Joey shrugged while he nodded.

"Steven knows he can't eliminate his opponent that way, but he can sure make Jack pass out enough to be thrown over!" The King exclaimed.

The more longer Steven applied to that choke, the more less than likely Jack was starting to struggle in order to break free. But luckily, Jack managed to find a second wind inside him and got right back up on his feet while Steven was still hanging onto the submission hold.

"Hey hey, he's getting back up!" Booker pointed out.

"Samurai Jack is still showing some strength left!" Joey replied.

As Steven still trapped Jack into the guillotine choke, a pumped up Samurai Jack managed to use his strength to lift Steven up in the air while he managed to move himself to the ropes. He managed to get Steven's feet over the top rope, but the Gem Warrior managed to keep himself on the apron while continuing to lock in that choke even tighter. That of course, started to make Jack tumble slowly over the top rope, forcing the fans to slowly get up on their feet.

"Wait a minute, something's going on!" The King pointed out to the scene he was seeing right now.

"This ain't looking good for Jack at all!" Booker T said, shaking his head.

The 5x WCW Champion's words could have been more clear than this.

Steven managed to use every ounce of his strength and momentum combined to finally get Samurai Jack over the top rope. With every single breath rid of him coming from that choke, Samurai Jack's limbs immediately went limp on him, forcing the fearless samurai to fall all the way down to the floor, therefore forcing him to be eliminated to a whole lot of cheers and some of the boos at the same time.

"He's gone! Jack's gone!" Joey shouted incoherently.

"No! After all this time he had in the ring!" Booker T whined in response.

The King smirked as he said, "I'm amazed he lasted this long in the match!"

"It definitely took him a long time, indeed!" Joey exclaimed, "However, it wasn't enough for him to win the entire Rumble!"

"Still, I don't think anybody's gonna beat that record for a long time!" Booker T shook his head.

 **96th Elimination: Samurai Jack; Eliminated by: Steven Universe; Duration: 1:13:12**

As soon as Samurai Jack regained consciousness and got himself back up, he was treated to a very gigantic ovation from the Green Bay faithful, who were standing up and cheering at him for his durability and performance that he had delivered in this match.

"Big hand shown for this samurai here in the Rumble." Joey nodded.

"I'm sure he still has to feel bad about not winning, but with an ovation like that, he should definitely take in what he's done with a smile." Booker replied.

Meanwhile, as Samurai Jack finally began to take his leave out of ringside, the camera switched itself to see a good look at Alejandro Burromuerto begging on his knees while Justin began to approach him with a steel chair in hand. The entire crowd got up to their feet YET AGAIN (I know, it's starting to get annoying) and cheered once more in anticipation to what Justin was about to do to Alejandro.

"I think Alejandro's gonna be in for it now!" Joey quickly stated.

Booker T then shook his head as he smirked, "Sorry Al, but begging for mercy won't work in the Rumble!"

"Not that he's gonna get any anyway!" Jerry Lawler nodded, agreeing with Booker.

Justin soon turned to the crowd and gave them a thumbs up, only for the crowd to exchange the hand gesture with a thumbs down in return, mostly as a sign that they want to see Alejandro go down.

Agreeing with the crowd, Justin took the steel chair and whacked Alejandro right upside the head, forcing the crowd to go wild once again!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey yelped suspensefully.

"That boy cracked Alejandro wide open!" Booker T smirked as he enjoyed what he was now seeing in that ring.

"Haha, he ain't gonna be the same again!" The King smirked as well.

"No doubt Balls Mahoney would be proud at that moment!" Joey Styles nodded, smirking.

Booker then replied with, "May our good friend rest in peace, fellas!"

The chairshot took a lot more than expected as Alejandro now suddenly found himself bleeding a bit from the impact, although Joey had to admit himself that the sight of Alejandro bleeding made him queasy a little bit. Luckily for the ECW original, he managed to hold his bile once more once Justin managed to get a piece of Alejandro once again.

But once he picked the latin liar up though, Alejandro unexpectedly low-blowed Justin right between the legs, forcing the male model to squirm in response while the crowd booed heavily at what Alejandro pulled off.

"OHHHHHHH!" Joey hissed painfully.

"Oh, come on!" The King groaned angrily, "That's low!"

"That sneaky dirty son of a bitch!" Booker yelled in disgust.

Knowing that he saw Justin right on his knees from that cheap shot, Alejandro managed to muster enough strength to take Justin right by his hair and threw him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a big apocalyptic round of boos from the crowd and especially enraged Jerry "The King" Lawler in total response.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" The King groaned. "Justin's gone!"

"Awwwww, damn it!" Booker shook his head. "Somebody get that Arch Villain outta there!"

"This crowd definitely wants the same damn thing too!" Joey nodded furiously.

"Nooooo, why?" The King cried in agony.

 **97th Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Alejandro Burromento; Duration: 27:08**

The Eye Candy soon got himself back up on his feet right before the fans gave him quite a tremendous ovation for his performance in the match, although truthfully, he felt a bit angry and upset that he was eliminated in the match by someone who looked more superior than he was.

The camera immediately got a good look at Alejandro, who was smiling evilly and waved goodbye to Justin as he was walking up the aisle feeling a bit angry.

"What a piece of wasteless garbage Alejandro is!" Booker T said to Joey.

"I got a feeling Justin's not gonna leave this lying down for soon!" Joey shook his head.

"For our sakes, I really hope that before the night is over, that Justin gets payback on that Latin thug!" The King stated.

Truth be told, Alejandro taunting over to a dejected Justin ended up being a big mistake for the Latin liar as Batman quickly snuck behind him and attempted to get him over the top rope, forcing the cheers to come right back up again. This scene definitely alerted both Booker and King altogether, who right now we're standing in the middle of their own seat.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" shouted Joey Styles.

"Come on, get him! Get him, Batman!" The King repeatedly yelled to the Dark Knight.

"Take him out Batman, take him out!" Booker cheered on.

The crowd started to get a little louder once they saw Alejandro finally tumble himself over the top ropes, indicating that another elimination was about to go down.

But before that could happen, Steven Universe immediately got himself up and saw the sight of Batman trying to get Alejandro over the ropes. It wasn't long before Steven snuck right behind the World's Greatest Detective and grabbed him right by the leg, therefore sending both Batman and Alejandro over the top rope, but only for Batman to drop down to the floor leaving Alejandro on the apron just for safety.

"Wait, Batman's out!" Joey quickly pointed out.

"What the-?" The King yelped before clearing his throat, "Damn it, Alejandro didn't get out!"

"No, he went for the Dark Knight instead!" Booker T shook his head.

"And because of that, we're now down to the final two!" Joey exclaimed, "It's now between Steven and Alejandro now!"

 **98th Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by: Steven Universe; Duration: 14:40**

Once Batman took his leave right away, Steven wasted no time getting his hands on Alejandro right away. But as he literally did though, Alejandro responded with a big eye rake right to the gem warrior's eyes.

"Damn it, an eye rake!" Joey groaned.

That little dirty tactic managed to blind Steven Universe really good as it left Alejandro with an opportune shot by clipping Steven right by the leg. And then he proceeded to slam his elbow into Steven's leg repeatedly, much to the disgust by the crowd themselves.

"Things are definitely not looking for Steven right now!" Booker T shook his head.

The King had the decency to shake his head as well, saying with a scowl, "I swear Alejandro better not win this, because it'll be a cold day in hell if he does!"

Those repeatable shots to his leg was now making Steven wince in excruciating pain, forcing Alejandro to stand right back up and look down at Steven with a vicious scowl spreaded on his face.

"That's right, cry like the stupid little dog that you are!" The Latin liar sneered to Steven, "You're nothing but pathetic trash like these idiota skags!"

"This sucka is making me sick!" Booker T groaned angrily at Al far away from his commentary table.

"Damn it, someone's gotta do something about this!" The King exclaimed.

As Alejandro continued to taunt Steven in a low-down way, he overheard the sound of cheering coming through his ears.

Much to his dismay, that wasn't the sound of fangirls cheering right at him. Instead, Alejandro looked up to the lower right side of the barricade and saw Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Connie from Steven Universe getting through the barricade thanks in part to former ECW original and former WWE Champion, Rob Van Dam!

"Look at that!" The King pointed out quickly.

"It's The Whole Dam Show, Rob Van Dam!" Joey loudly declared.

"It looks like he ain't alone, guys!" Booker shook his head.

Joey managed to shake his head too as he said, "It looks like Steven's friends are with him as well, possibly to make sure Alejandro doesn't win this!"

"You know I can't resist this," Booker chuckled, "Hold my headset, Joey."

It didn't take too long for Booker T to remove his headset and head down the aisle before joining RVD and the gem warriors combined. This little display of defiance only got Alejandro pissed off as ever, forcing the Latin Lover to taunt down to them.

"Get the hell out of here, you pathetic dogs!" Al said, demanding the group at ringside, "You will not get in my way of victory!"

The response he got from out of this was a big shake of the head coming from Amethyst, indicating that they were not leaving anytime soon. Just to prove this defiance, the rest of the group (including Booker T) all got on the apron and got in the ring, staring Alejandro down with quite a cold glare much to the delight of this screaming crowd.

"This crowd is on their feet!" Joey shouted.

"As they should be, Joey!" The King nodded, "Alejandro's about to get what's coming to him after being here for too long!"

Alejandro looked outnumbered in this 7-on-1 situation. So much so that he looked to the stage and started motioning his hand for some reason, only for the camera to reveal both Heather and Corey Graves coming out through the curtain to a big roaring round of boos.

"Oh no, what the heck is he doing here?!" The King groaned, obviously referring to Corey Graves.

"Better yet, what on earth is Corey Graves back with Heather out of all people?!" Joey shrieked.

The two weren't alone however though.

Following both Heather and Corey Graves down the aisle was a group consisting of Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Courtney, Jacques, Josee, Lightning, Jo, Kevin, Robbie Valentino, Moanica D'Kay, Toralei Stripe, Chloé Bourgeois, Glenn Quagmire, Zapp Brannigan, Stan Smith, Mammoth, Gizmo and Lawrence Limburger. They too also got a negative response from this Green Bay crowd as well.

"Oh no..." Jerry Lawler said with a nervous gulp.

"I'm afraid Alejandro may have backup of his own!" Joey shook his head, "From the way he's pulled this off, I definitely don't like Steven Universe's chances now!"

With the numbers by his side right now, Alejandro decided to defy Steven's group back with a sinister smile of his own. As that went on, the rest of Alejandro's group all decided to circle around ringside like a group of evil vultures right before they stood in the apron, therefore trapping both Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Connie, Rob Van Dam and Booker T in one big untrappable circle.

"This is not gonna be good," The King shook his head before he closed his eyes, "I can't watch!"

Once they finally entered the ring though, the lights suddenly went pitch black all over the arena, surprising the fans and commentators alike!

"Whoa, hold up!" Joey replied.

The King gulped once again, saying to Joey, "Is the worst over yet?"

"I have no clue what the hell's going on, King!" Joey shrugged unsurely.

It remained only pitch black for a good 15 seconds before all of a sudden…

 _ ***CAAAAAAAAW!***_

The sound of a crow began to sound all around Lambeau Field, resulting in a big roaring pop from the crowd on what was about to occur next.

"Wait a minute, it couldn't be!" The King said with another gasp, recognizing who that sound belonged to.

But then, all of a sudden, a ray of light centered around ringside as a man with Crow-inspired facepaint, black hair, black trenchcoat and black wrestling singlet with a scorpion emblazoned on it came down from the rafters and landed in the center of the ring, forcing the crowd to insanely pop with big gigantic cheers once they saw who it was!

"OH MY GOD!" Joey loudly shrieked out of his lungs.

"IT'S STING!" The King shouted, "STINGER'S HERE!"

"The Icon has arrived here in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey shrieked once more, "And it looks like Sting may have some help himself as well!"

And Joey Styles was right on the dot.

Sting managed to bring his signature black baseball bat with him as well. Well, he brought two mostly as he managed to toss it to the person standing right beside him: Steven Universe.

Despite the fact that they were still outnumbered by the villainous heels standing around the apron, Sting, Steven and the rest of the crew were more than willing to take their chances. So once the heels finally entered the ring one at a time, the entire group consisting of Sting, Steven and the gem warriors all struck by force, forcing a very big brawl to happen much to the delight of this Green Bay faithful!

"And the war has begun!" Joey pointed out quickly.

"Well, might as well go down swinging perhaps!" The King chuckled, "Get it, Joey? Because both Sting and Steven Universe are swinging with their baseball bats?"

"Yeah, I definitely get you, King." Joey Styles nodded, finding The King's joke unamusing.

The throwing of punches and kicks lasted throughout a good 10 seconds for Sting, Steven and the rest of the crew to clear the heels out of the ring in no time. Some were unlucky to get the wrath of Sting's baseball bat, like Kevin, Robbie Valentino, Laurence Limburger and especially Glenn Quagmire, who felt his back being struck by the cold hard metallic bat itself!

"Oh, right in the back!" The King hissed a little in agony.

"No doubt he's gonna find himself on his back literally thanks to that hit!" Joey nodded.

The group of heels were left with no choice but to regroup at ringside, trying to find out how to combat Sting's group combined. But as they were huddling though, they immediately looked up to find Sting himself climbing himself up at the top rope. Without any time to react, Sting leapt off the top and landed down on the heels, putting them down in a big pile all except for Alejandro, who immediately moved out of the way.

"Sting with a big leap!" Joey excitingly shrieked.

"The Stinger's definitely still got it!" The King nodded, being impressed by that Sting just pulled off at his own age.

Alejandro, lucky as he was to escape Sting's entire dive, didn't get off that easily as Rob Van Dam managed to grab him right by the hair and sent him right back to the ring. The Latino soon looked up and gulped heavily as he saw Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Connie, Booker T and RVD circle around him, waiting to pulverize the living hell out of Alejandro for his entire actions.

"I'm definitely gonna enjoy this, Joey!" The King smirked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"I definitely won't say the same about Alejandro," Joey shook his head, "His burrito's about to be cooked!"

Corey Graves saw this occurring from ringside right away and attempted to help Alejandro right away by grabbing a steel chair and insert himself inside the ring while they weren't looking.

"Uh-oh, I think Corey may have pulled a trump card." The King pointed out right away.

But once he got right in the ring though, RVD quickly turned himself to the Savior of Misbehavior's direction and immediately kicked the chair towards Corey's entire head, leveling him with a Van Daminator!

"The Van Daminator on Corey Graves!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, that definitely wasn't smart of him to do that!" Jerry Lawler said, shaking his head in return.

Once Corey Graves was taken out for good thanks to RVD, the man known as Mr. Monday Night turned his attention back to Alejandro, who right now was begging for mercy in front of a relentless Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Connie combined. Alejandro's compassionate scene definitely wasn't buying it with these fans and neither were both Joey Styles and Jerry Lawler.

"Look, how pathetic can Alejandro be?" The King asked Joey.

"Other than Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman, Al's gotta be the MOST pathetic piece of crap I've ever seen in my entire career." Joey replied.

Alejandro kept on begging for another good five seconds before Garnet picked him up on his feet and delivered a big Diamond Cutter in return!

"Diamond Cutter!" Joey shouted.

"No kidding, Alejandro got cut down to a gem right there." The King nodded in unison.

The worst wasn't over for Alejandro just yet.

Steven Universe soon picked him right up on his feet while at the same time Connie went right up to the top rope, planning something big for the helpless Latin liar. Steven decided to rough Alejandro up with the best way he knew how: By dropping Alejandro with a big Twist of Fate neckbreaker, Matt Hardy-style!

"There it is, the Twist of Fate!" Joey pointed out.

Once Alejandro was lying motionless on the drop zone, Connie took in a deep breath and leapt off the ropes, flipping herself before putting Alejandro down with a big Swanton Bomb!

"Swanton Bomb by Connie!" The King smirked.

"And this crowd is enjoying every last second of this punishment!" Joey nodded.

Both Amethyst and Pearl also wanted their shot at Alejandro as well, mostly Amethyst, who managed to get Alejandro up once more and lifted him up in a Samoan Drop position. But it wasn't long before he dropped Alejandro's entire face right on Amethyst's knee, nailing him with a hard Go To Sleep!

"What a big GTS!" Joey shouted once again.

"Alejandro's gonna have to drown himself in aspirin as a result of that!" The King replied.

The punishment didn't stop for the Latin liar himself as Pearl instantly got Alejandro up to his feet before trapping him in a Front Facelock position.

Once she did that famous Jake "The Snake" Roberts finger twirl, Pearl instantly dropped Alejandro to the mat with a big DDT!

"There it is, the DDT!" Joey pointed out once again.

"That definitely brings a whole lot of memories for me." The King chuckled.

Seeing Alejandro viciously beaten, bloodied and broken around the mat, Steven knew deep down inside that he finally wanted to put him away. And put him away he was going to do.

But as soon as Steven got his hands on Alejandro right away, he channeled his inner coward and quickly rolled himself under the ropes and onto the floor before walking away from the group, much to a whole lot of disgust from the fans who were watching to see Alejandro get eliminated.

"Oh, give me a break!" The King angrily groaned.

"Looks like he can't take any punishment from them anymore!" Joey shook his head.

"It's not right," Jerry shook his head as well, "They came to see him get thrown out, not retreat like the stupid little snake he's becoming!"

Bloodied as he could be, Alejandro decided to blow the rest of the fans and Steven's group off by giving them the middle finger while walking up the aisle.

As that was going on though, the camera got a good look at Justin, Batman and Robin entering through the curtain and walking down the aisle, forcing Alejandro to turn his back to the both of them and display a scared little look on his face.

It was mostly because Justin had brought a barbed-wire baseball bat with him to carry, which brought out big cheers from the audience themselves.

"Oh my god." Joey gulped in pure horror.

"Alejandro's definitely not gonna like this!" shook the head out of one Jerry Lawler.

"No he is not!" Joey shook his head too, "Justin, Batman and Robin are blocking his path!"

"And worst of all, Justin's got a barbed wire bat!" The King mentioned. "I know who his target will be, and I'm gonna like it!"

Alejandro definitely wasn't gonna like it though, knowing that Justin was targeting him first-hand.

And it was enough for Alejandro to turn right back and leave through the upper right section of the barricade. But there was only one problem:

There was a crowd of contestants blocking Alejandro's entire path, mostly Dipper Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Lincoln Loud, Luna Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Leonardo, Coop Cooplowski and LeShawna. The sight of them brought more cheers from the fans, who were already in a frenzy.

"Bad move, Alejandro!" Joey shook his head.

"Look at this, Joey!" The King said. "Talk about a revolution, huh?"

"You said it, King!" Joey replied with a nod.

Knowing it was a bad idea to run to the upper right side of the barricade, Alejandro decided to fun towards the upper left side of the barricade in order to escape.

Once he got there, of course, he came to a stop and saw Monty Monogram, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Flash Sentry, Twilight Sparkle, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Apple White, Daring Charming, Raven Queen, Bart Simpson, Homer Simpson and Pinkie Pie blocking his path.

"Uh-uh, nowhere to run on that side too Alejandro!" The King shook his head.

"There's definitely nowhere to escape for the latin lover himself!" Joey exclaimed.

Alejandro had now caught himself in a state of panic, now forcing himself to get away from that bunch and head towards the lower left side of the barricade.

Once again, there was another group of contestants blocking his path as well. This group contained Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Throttle, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Owen, Samurai Jack, Frankie Stein, Barbara "Babs" Brando, Carmen Sandiego and She-Ra. So far, Alejandro's chances of escape were not looking good right now.

"That definitely won't work either!" Joey replied once more.

"Alejandro's trapped like the rat that he is!" The King stated.

It didn't take too long for Alejandro to scurry to the barricade on the lower right side. Maybe that would be the only chance to escape for him.

But his heart sank like a freaking rock once he saw the group that was also blocking his path. This group contained Ed, Eddy, Rolf, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Marshal Moo Montana, Arthur King, Danny Phantom, Sam, Alex, Clover, Dan, Goliath, Shaggy Rogers, Bender Rodgriguez and Kim Possible altogether, now making it impossible to run anywhere.

"Yep, Alejandro's screwed right now!" nodded Joey Styles.

"The Arch Villain of Total Drama cannot escape!" The King explained. "He's got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide!"

As Alejandro slowly began to back away from the group themselves, he failed to turn his back once Justin decided to sneak up on him like a ninja hidden in the shadows. He managed to make it a yard far right before Justin wrapped the barbed wire bat across Alejandro's entire forehead, piercing his skin and making him even bleed more than ever!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The latin lover cried in pain.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey violently shrieked out of his lungs.

"Ahhhh, I can't watch!" Jerry Lawler said as his stomach began churning. "Maybe just a little, I always wanted to see Justin get payback on Al."

Justin's payback wasn't quite over yet even when he finally let Alejandro go after ten seconds of that hold.

With Alejandro right on his knees, Justin took every ounce of anger hatred and rage he built inside and violently slammed the bat around Alejandro's entire back, forcing the Latin cheater to spazz around a good portion at ringside. Plus, the impact of that hit was so hard that it made quite a gigantic welt towards the back of Alejandro himself!

"Holy crap!" Joey cringed again.

"That's gonna be one big bruise he's gonna leave on his back forever!" The King nodded a little.

Knowing the fact that Alejandro couldn't take this kind of torture and punishment anymore, both Batman and Robin decided to roll Alejandro right back in the ring.

And once he managed to get himself up to his feet, Steven Universe decided to go for the kill right away and lift Alejandro up right in a Samoan Drop position before scooting himself over to the ropes.

"Steven's got him up!" Joey pointed out quickly.

"Now's the moment of truth!" The King exclaimed.

Once he got to the ropes, Steven used every ounce of his strength to lift Alejandro with a big Attitude Adjustment over the top rope, which sent Alejandro flipping over and falling flat face-first on the ringside floor, eliminating him to a gigantic shockwave of cheers!

"There he goes, Al is gone!" The King yelled.

"He did it, Steven Universe has won the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!" Joey shouted.

"And it's about time too!" The King nodded, satisfied with the victorious scene he was now watching.

 **99th and Final Elimination: Alejandro Burromuerto; Eliminated by: Steven Universe; Duration: 42:48**

The bell rang right away, forcing Steven to celebrate all around the ring and posing in front of this exact crowd, who were still cheering their heads right off for Steven Universe non-stop. As they were celebrating in front of a capacity crowd inside Lambeau Field, the event's ring announcer Howard "The Fink" Finkel had finally decided to announce the winner.

"Here is your winner of the 1st annual Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble… STEEEEEEEVEN UNIVERSE!"

 **WINNER: Steven Universe**

"This crowd has gone wild for Steven Universe!" Joey replied.

"No doubt he chose the right number to draw," The King nodded, "He gambled right away and went all in!"

"And it was well worth the gamble he took, because not only is he gonna be crowned The Greatest Cartoon Character of All-Time, but he's walking away with a million grand!" Joey reminded the King firsthand.

As Steven Universe continued to celebrate his victory in front of his friends, Rob Van Dam, Booker T and the rest of the competitors who all took part in preventing Alejandro from escaping, the camera got a good shot at Chris Jericho and Young Bucks as they entered the ring with a big check and trophy in hand. The ovation soon died down once Jericho decided to approach the winner himself.

"Well, junior, I gotta admit, you definitely showed everyone what it takes to win the big one." Jericho smirked with a wink across his face to Steven, "Not to mention, I totally dug that jacket, baby! Looks like something I'd approve right off to bat. But now that you've won the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble by yourself, what do ya feel like doing, Stevie boy?"

Holding the trophy alongside the million dollar check in his hands, Steven cleared his throat and made his speech in front of the ecstatic Jericho himself:

"I gotta admit, I definitely had doubts at first. At first, I had no idea which number I was getting. So I just had to take my chances until I was called to that ring. It seemed to me that being number 94 proved to be the luckiest number I ever drew. And before you knew it, that kind of number actually helped me win this trophy and check altogether. What else can I say? Not only did I earn this victory, but these people earned a victory in itself too. They earned a victory tonight because they got to be part of history taking place here tonight! Because without them, there would be no Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble taking place right now. And thank goodness they showed up. Because ladies and gentleman, WE WON! WE EARNED THIS! THIS ONE GOES OUT TO YOU PEOPLE OF GREEN BAY!"

The entire stadium immediately went wild once again, celebrating their hero's victory as the entire round of contestants entered the ring and saw Steven being lifted up by Garnet's shoulders as he celebrated his big victory.

"Now that's a sight worth seeing, King." Joey replied.

"Yep, thank goodness Alejandro didn't walk away the victory," The King nodded, "Otherwise if he did, this would have been World War III already!"

"And thank goodness that it didn't!" Joey nodded out of pure relief before replying, "Anyway, this was quite a wild ride we had here in the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble! We had 100 contestants in 1 ring, but at the end of the day, all it took was 1 winner to win it all, and it belongs to none other than Steven Universe! So on behalf of Booker T, who right now is still in the ring celebrating, and for my broadcast partner WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler, this is Joey Styles saying good night from Green Bay and one more thing… OH MY GOD!"

The last two parts the camera were shown before it turned right to black was a bloody Alejandro being stretchered out thanks to the EMTs and Steven Universe continuing to celebrate his big Rumble victory right in the middle of his own fans.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Yikes, I never thought I'd finally get this finished and over with. No doubt this took me a while, but I hope it was well worth the wait for you all everyone! Anyway, I want to wish congratulations to Steven Universe, who managed to survive and overcome the odds to not also become the World's Greatest Cartoon Character of All-Time, but the official winner of the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble!**

 **So with that being said, here are the final stats:**

 **Entrants in the ring: 1**

 **Entrants eliminated: 99**

 **Entrants left to go: 0**

 **Eliminated: Lynn Loud Jr., Patrick Star, Johnny Bravo, Mordecai, Hank Hill, "Granddad" Robert Freeman, Rolf, Charlie Brown, Jimmy Neutron, Scrooge McDuck, Stan Smith, Jude Lizowski, Shadowcat, Peter Griffin, Pacifica Northwest, Ben Tennyson, Fred Flintstone, George Jetson,** **Shaggy Rogers,** **Arnold Shortman, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Philip J. Fry, Pinkie Pie, Yosemite Sam, She-Ra, Launchpad McQuack, Coop Cooplowski, Randy Marsh, "Razor" Jake Clawson, Marshal Moo Montana, Phineas Flynn, Hilda, Finn The Human, Sam, Alex, Clover, Bart Simpson, Chris Griffin, Beavis (or Cornholio), Eddy, Harley Quinn, Don Karnage, SpongeBob SquarePants, Dan, Throttle, Caitlin Cooke, Riley Freeman, Marco Diaz, Raven Queen, Dipper Pines, Carmen Sandiego,** **Barbara 'Babs' Brando, Rick Sanchez, Duncan, Zim, Invisi Billy, Spectra Vondergeist, Nightcrawler, Cat Noir, Static, Lance "Avalanche" Alvers, Flash Sentry, Nick Dean, Apple White, Darkwing Duck, Arthur King, Goliath, Lion-O, Milo Murphy, Jon Arbuckle, Bender Rodriguez, LeShawna, Kim Possible, Leonardo, Danny Phantom, Lexi Bunny, Buster Bunny, Eric Cartman, Lincoln Loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Heather, Owen, Ed, Daring Charming,** **Bugs Bunny,** **Homer Simpson,** **Monty Monogram,** **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz,** **Robin, Frankie Stein, Wendy Corduroy, Star Butterfly, Luna Loud, Ladybug, Twilight Sparkle, Samurai Jack, Justin, Batman and Alejandro Burromuerto**

 **WINNER: Steven Universe**

 **Shortest time: Chris Griffin - Record: 0:01.8**

 **Longest time: Samurai Jack - Record:** **1:13:12**

 **Most Eliminations (co-record): LeShawna and Alejandro Burromuerto (11 eliminations)**

 **Well everyone, you thought this story was over and done with, you ask? Trust me, we're definitely gonna have the post-show interviews as well, so be sure you keep staying tuned to the next chapter, because trust me, you're gonna have a whole lot of surprises that you can definitely expect. So anyway, leave a feedback if you want and until then, thanks for watching the Cartoon All-Star Royal Rumble, gangstas!**


End file.
